Battling my Demons (Book 1 of Trilogy of War)
by naleysocute23
Summary: A prophecy foretold years ago of a witch hybrid to being the end of the original hybrid. Stories told to witches that were just learning of their powers. A witch hybrid to be a savior or a threat to their world. There was just one problem. They failed to inform Bonnie Bennett that she to become the prophesized witch hybrid. (Bonnie-centric)
1. Straight for the Castle

**~Prologue~**

 _ **Which now goes along the dark path to that place whence they say none returns  
**_ _ **\- Catullus, Gaius Valerius.**_

Deep-set dark brown eyes watched from afar of the massacred scene taking place in front of him. The eighteen-year-old boy stood frozen in his spot, he felt so helpless of the situation. His magic was rendered useless and he hated it every time he was dragged into her dreams. Forced to watch from afar and be invisible to her eyes. He had entered this girl's dream for many years, always waking up to never knowing her name or if she truly existed in this world. Of course trying to remember how she looked was even more troubling. His visions would blur every time he tried to remember her face when he was awake. Yet the one thing he knew for sure was that she was beautiful. He couldn't explain it when he couldn't even remember her face but he could feel it in his soul that she was beautiful inside and outside. Because of that certainty, he grew up loving her. His _dream girl_ he called her.

After turning thirteen years old, he learned the truth of his purpose in life. Soon following he had begun to enter her dreams [not on purpose]. At first, he thought they were his own dreams but soon discovered it was the unknown beauty's mind. He grew up with her; got to know more about her than himself. Saw her dreams, that held her memories, her fears and then he began to see and feel the difference between her dreams and visions every time he was pulled into her mind.

Lately, his _dream girl_ had been dreaming visions; he wasn't so sure if she actually knew if they were visions but they were becoming more frequent in the past weeks. To be more precise the visions began after he was pulled into her nightmare that replayed the night her Grams died. These visions now were not only revealing her true hidden nature, but these visions were a warning to her. A warning if she wasn't careful with her powers. He just hoped they would cross path soon in the real world so he could help her with her destined fate. To save her in the real world; because all he could he do right now was clench his fist angrily and watch on as the demon within _her_ body take full control of the murderous situation.

She raised her bloody hands and watched the blood sleek down her arm. With a giddy smile, she tilted her head to the side; and watched in amusement of the movement of the blood when she moved her fingers. Her mind begins to process of what just happened mere seconds when her once clean hands began their slaughtering. Now the blood was her evidence of the destruction she created in this big, unfamiliar room.

Her eyes were no longer it's natural green colour instead it's bright red.

She sighed tiredly of what she was forced to do. To Bonnie Bennett. The young yet powerful witch was the perfect vessel of their merged powers, but she had warned Bonnie of the outcome of their deal if she carelessly sacrificed herself to beat the fate of others. Now she had to take control of the poor girl's body. The demonic spirit that was now occupying the vessel of Bonnie Bennett looked uncaringly around the room to the bodies that fell victim to her killings. Each individual pleading for their Bonnie to fight, to regain control of her body.

Memories of their screams of "This is not you, Bonnie!" "Where is she?" filtered in the demon's mind causing her to chuckle of how weak and pathetic they all were to Bonnie. All they did was spout words of love but nobody took action. It became personal the moment they all played a part in Bonnie breaking their deal. So when they all decided to take actions to "try" to save Bonnie she froze each of them in their place and dealt them the death they solely deserved. The demonic spirit hated them for holding Bonnie back from becoming the most powerful supernatural beings. Instead, they used Bonnie for her powers, all to protect a mere doppelgänger and the people in this supernatural targeted town.

Elena Gilbert. Human. Doppelgänger. A quick and easy kill. Neck slashed by her recently reunited katana. It happened so fast and precise that the poor girl didn't have time to scream.

Jeremy Gilbert. Human. An easy warm-up with her sword. Stabbed in the heart. An instant death for the boy when he reacted to Elena's death. She released her hold on him expecting him to be running to his death. Pathetic. An emotional kid.

Caroline Forbes. Vampire. Now she put up a good fight, surprisingly. Although that may be due to the distraction of Bonnie's spirit fighting back for control of her body to stop her from killing Caroline. It was disappointing how quickly the girl's spirit had weakened without her magic. Sadly Bonnie was too late to stop herself from using her katana to slice Caroline's head clean off. Now her head laid not too far from her headless body. Now looking closely at Caroline's decaying face, the demonic spirit couldn't help but hum unsympathetic to the sorrowful expression worn upon the vampire's face.

Stefan Salvatore. Vampire. Former ripper. He was fun. Having better control of Bonnie's body she proudly let the vampire have a taste of what his victim's felt in past ripper days. Drinking so much of his blood she left him to the brink of his death. This brought so much thrill to the demonic spirit and with his blood in her system. Making her stronger and faster to hold tightly of her katana's handle and cut his body into pieces. Then ever so carefully like a puzzle, she pieced his body back together on the ground like a masterpiece at rest. The finished touches were ripping his heart out of his chest with her bare hands and placing it on top of his chest.

Now Bonnie had a conscious to not act on her killing instinct, but the demonic spirit couldn't care less about right or wrong because her only instinct was to kill anyone standing in her way. The demon will admit she was on the adrenaline rush from killing for she held no personal grudges for Bonnie's family…her coven. They were good people, but the demonic spirit knew the young witches would try to find the loophole in Bonnie's deal with her. The demon needed to tie up the loose ends here.

" _No hard feelings."_ the demonic spirit thought. The demon looks to the first victim of Bonnie's coven.

Michael Bennett. Witch. Magically holding his small knives she created small slashes running up and down his arms, chest and legs. The demonic spirit just wanted to play around with another weapon until she got bored. His true cause of death was drowning in his own element. Water. His death was when she felt Bonnie give up on her fight to gain control.

Marcus O'Donnell. Witch. Currently missing. She simply summoned her fellow spirits to drag the boy to the world he so easily and ignorantly stepped into continuously to cheat people of their deaths. The Other Side may not be so kind to him now.

Robbie Johnson. Witch. Held down by his earth element. Ribs broken from the huge branches wrapping around the poor boy's chest, crushing it. Internal bleeding. For assurance, the demonic spirit flicked her wrist for a tree root to magically shoot up from the ground and through his forehead, pinning him against the wall of the room. Instant death.

Alexis Johnson. Witch. Suffocation. The demonic spirit got tired of waiting for the girl to die so she quickly slashed the young witch's throat with her katana.

Lastly, Damon Salvatore. Vampire. Surprisingly he chose the begging route. Calling out for Bonnie. The girl that once resided this body. This poor hopeful vampire really believed that Bonnie would be powerful enough to fight her. A deal is a deal. Why was that so hard for everybody to understand?

"You really did prove everybody wrong when they didn't take your threat seriously." the unknown male voice said looking at the massacred scene. The red-eyed Bonnie smirked a little from hearing the English accent in his voice. His tone sounded impressed as he moved to stand behind her.

She looked back to her last victim, Damon Salvatore. Crouching to her knees, she tilts her to the side of the dead man laying on his side with a hole in his chest. His death was the simplest and somewhat poetic. His heart ripped out by the girl he could've loved. The girl he could've had a future with. Only if he hadn't been so blinded by this need to one up his brother and feed his selfishness and pride by getting with the Petrova doppelgänger.

With her bloody hand, she brushed the slightly long black strands of his hair behind his ear, "I can feel her giving me full control of her body, now that you're dead. That was her weakness. That's why it was so easy to take over your oh so good Bonnie. You have to believe me when I say that I truly wanted her to prove me wrong and be worthy of the powers blessed to her. Instead, she proved me right. She was never going to be able to control our powers because she cared too much for others. That isn't a bad thing, but she cared too much that she forgot to care for herself. She neglected herself and the chance to build a stronger bond with her powers. With me. If she had just listened to my warning and correctly used her bestowed powers; I wouldn't have been forced to take back what she could've owned. She could've had it all" she finished poignantly of what Bonnie's life had now come to while staring at the dead, decaying Damon Salvatore.

"Are you ready to leave my beautiful queen?" the man asked.

The red-eyed Bonnie used the bottom of Damon's white t-shirt under his black leather jacket to wipe her hands clean. Standing up once done, she breathed deeply in and out of her new life. It had been a long time since she walked on Earth in a vessel. It was a shame the last time she did, it was for a mission and she was proud to serve _**her**_ , but it was a shame that Bonnie couldn't live up to her ancestor's strength and restraint. She was going to live the way that Bonnie was supposed to live and use their powers the way it was supposed to be used.

She was going to be Queen.

* * *

 **AN:** Welcome to the first chapter of "Battling my Demons" the first part of my "Trilogy of War" series. I hope you enjoy this series as I have enjoyed writing this. Apologies for my grammatical errors.


	2. It's where my Demons hide

**~ Chapter One ~**

 _ **The Angel of Death has been abroad throughout the land; you may almost hear the beating of his wings**_ _ **  
**_ _ **\- John Bright.**_

 **Monday, 28th December 2009**

Bonnie opened her and sat up so fast. She takes deep breathe in and out, like a woman finally swimming to the top of the deep ocean. Bonnie raised her dark shaking hands, her mind flashing back to her bloody hands in her nightmare. This dream was the worst nightmare she had been having these past two weeks. Bonnie was usually the third party in all the other dreams, unable to move and stop herself from killing people. This time, she felt in complete control of herself yet empty inside. Bonnie felt the same thrill while killing her friends and her family. Faces were now blurring in her mind when she tried to think of the people in her nightmare, but she was pretty sure she had killed her cousin. The thought of that happened caused Bonnie to panic furthermore. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees. Shutting her eyes, she laid her head between her legs to calm her heavy breathing. Questions were running wild through her mind.

 _What the hell was going on?_

 _Why was she having these dreams?_

 _Couldn't they give her time to grieve her Gram's death?!_

Bonnie's breathing becomes erratic from the thought of her Gram's death, two weeks ago. Shutting her eyes tighter, she gritted her teeth harder, and her hands closed into fists.

" _ **It's their fault!"**_ she hears her inner voice echo in her mind.

"No" she whispered back aloud.

" _ **Oh you have got to be sound more convincing"**_ the inner voice taunted her.

"It's not their fault" she weakly stated with lacking conviction.

" _ **Grams died protecting you! You, who were protecting your so call, best friend that ran after her boyfriend! All because of Damon Salvatore's obsession with Katherine! Who wasn't in the tomb! Grams died for what?! The Salvatore brothers continue to live their lives! Elena has not even seen how you are dealing with your loss! Vampires are even out of the tomb! How can you say, it's not their fault?!"**_

Each statement yelled in her mind built up her infuriation, for the dimming fire of rage was now roaring as she thinks of her Gram's frail body.

"Shut up!"

She winced from a sudden shooting pain in her jaw causing her to raise her head. The pain faded instantly, and her eyes widened at the sight of her reflection in the mirror. Bonnie immediately got out of her bed and stumbled a little towards the mirror. Gripping onto her desk, she stared at the reflection of her now bright red eyes. A sudden rapid knocking on her bedroom door captures her attention.

"Bonnie! Is everything alright?!" she hears her father's panicked voice.

Bonnie turned her head away from the knocking to the mirror only to blink in surprise seeing her green eyes staring back at her.

"Bonnie!"

She quickly cleared her throat and yelled back, "I'm alright, Dad! My alarm just scared the shit out of me!"

Still unconvinced he said, "Alright... well breakfast is almost ready for you downstairs."

"Thanks!" she replied back.

She hears his retreating footsteps away from her door and looks back to the mirror.

Placing her hand against the side of her face, "What the hell is going on?" she whispered.

* * *

Finishing her last piece of chocolate chip pancakes she handed her now cleared plate over the kitchen counter to her father. Zachariah Bennett, a man of medium height and light brown complexion grabs the plate from his daughter.

"I will be finishing off work a bit early, and I thought we could have some father-daughter time with movies and take-out food before I leave for that business trip tomorrow" he explained while putting the dish in the dishwasher

Bonnie nodded happily to the idea, "Yeah I'm up for that."

Closing the dishwasher door, the thirty-seven-year-old man looked to Bonnie unsure of how to approach the next subject matter.

After burying his mother, his older brother, Gabriel told Zachariah for Bonnie and him to come back and stay in Light Haven for awhile. They did, but not too long. Instead, they only spent a week and Christmas day with his family in Light Haven, Georgia. It was what they needed.

Now back in Mystic Falls, he worried more about his daughter. Concerned about her well-being but he also worried that this loss would not let Bonnie rethink how far she would go with using her magic to help Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

Yes, he knew Elena cared about his daughter, but he was aware that those Salvatore brothers couldn't care less about her, and he knew without a doubt that if it came down to saving Elena or Bonnie; his daughter wouldn't even be considered an option to be saved.

The idea of leaving was why he felt clarity in his decision after discussing with Gabriel about moving back to Light Haven when he got back from his business trip. Never did he think he would ever be going back to his second home. Born and raised in Mystic Falls, his family moved to Light Haven when he was fifteen years old. The Bennett family lived there and built a life there for two years that is until his parents wanted to move back to Mystic Falls for his final year in high school. At that time, Zachariah and Gabriel didn't know that their father, Henry Bennett wanted to spend his last few years in Mystic Falls.

His older brother, Gabriel stayed back. He had already built his life in Light Haven and was content with having Rosario by his side. Zachariah was proud of Gabriel especially to have the strength and will to continue the Bennett Legacy in Light Haven. A legacy he had kept a secret from Bonnie and now wanted to introduce it to her.

The assassination coven.

A group of assassin witches started years ago by a Bennett and continued to this day now under the leadership of Gabriel. Zachariah wanted Bonnie to be a part of this coven, to grow strong in her powers and to not only rely on her magic to defend herself. He knew his mother would be happy with his decision. They both protected Bonnie for too long especially hiding the fact of just how powerful his daughter could become.

"Dad" his green eyes quickly look to Bonnie taken by surprise. Her voice snapped him out his thoughts. Shaking his head, he apologized causing Bonnie to smile a little to his mind wandering habit.

"Where did your mind wander to?" she asked.

"My mom."

Bonnie averted her eyes down to the black-marbled surface of the counter top, uncomfortable of the topic. They hadn't spoken about her Grams since they buried her. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know what to say or if she just didn't know how to deal with her numb feelings to this.

"You want to talk about her?" she hears her father asks. Without looking up, she shakes her head.

"Well I want to talk," he said causing Bonnie to look up at him in surprise.

"I miss her," he said stepping to closer to the counter. He catches sight of a tear falling from her eye causing the man's tone to soften "Bonnie-"

"I miss her too," she says quickly wiping away her tears. Taking a deep breath in and out before continuing shakily "That's just it…I miss her. I miss her presence. I miss knowing that when I have a problem both personal and magical I could just run to her. I miss her proud smile when I mastered spells, and I know you didn't approve of me delving into all of that dad, but she was just so-" she paused sniffing.

Zachariah walked around the counter and gently pulled her into a hug, and she continued to cry. He ran his hand through her hair in comfort. The older man knew now Bonnie needed him to be there for her, just like his mother was for most of her life. He was going to train his daughter when they moved to Light Haven, and he was going to spend more time with her and be a better father to her. Zachariah should've known that sooner. Damn, his mother always saw things clearer than he did.

* * *

Bonnie walked between the tombstones towards her destination. Gripping on tighter to the clear cellophane that wrapped around the bouquet flowers, she stops at her Gram's memorial. Kneeling to the ground, she laid the nicely arranged flowers by the gravestone.

"Hey Grams," she murmured softly.

Almost in response to her hello, she feels the wind picking up. She closed her eyes and felt the soft spring breeze blow through her wavy curls almost as if her Grams were brushing her hair behind her ears.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down to the carved name _Sheila Bennett_ and got comfortable by sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you since we buried you. Dad and I are just trying to deal with not having you around, and I think dad misses the arguments with you" she chuckled remembering the constant banters between son and mother. Sheila and her two sons,

Just like their mother, Gabriel and Zachariah were the most stubborn people in the world; that she often wondered how her grandfather dealt living with all of them. Well, she didn't have to wonder since her father and grandmother often mentioned that despite having their stubbornness she had so much patience that reminded them of her grandfather.

Shaking her head out of her wandering thoughts she got the conversation back on track, "I guess you know that the vampires are out of the tomb. From what Elena has told me on the voicemail is that they are not a threat."

Bonnie frowned after the words left her mouth, in remembrance of the voicemail left by Elena. The same Elena who hadn't visited her since the funeral. Caroline, on the other hand, was the one that checked up on her since her Gram's death. Taking her out after school to keep her distracted or some days she would talk about Grams. Sometimes text her at night to check up on her. Funny how the friend that cared the most was totally clueless about vampires and witches. She still saw Elena at school, but she would say her quick hellos before scurrying off to Stefan.

Bonnie sighed tiredly. Maybe she expected too much of Elena, or maybe she made a rash assumption of what a best friend should be.

Pushing past her Elena's dilemmas, she continued speaking out loud "I'm still practicing my magic, but it's not the same. Having you around gave me the confidence to try new spells. Now I just feel the uncertainty, whether I'm doing the spell, right or not. I don't want to ask dad, let alone drag him into the troubles of Mystic Falls especially after what happened with-" she paused unable to finish the sentence.

Feeling the constricting feeling in her chest again; she closed her eyes taking deep breathe in and out to calm her emotions. Once in control she opened her eyes and laid a hand on the tombstone almost as if it would bring her closer to her grandmother.

She spoke more of her worries "Lately I've had these nightmares Grams. Violent dreams. I'm starting to wonder if they are visions. First, it was me watching a back of a woman kill innocent people. Then it was me watching myself kill my friends. I killed Michael and so many other people that I can't remember. They continued every night. Same methods, but in different places until last night. Last night I couldn't stop it, Grams, I couldn't wake myself up…it was I who- Ah!" she screamed almost falling back from the sudden crow landing on top of the tombstone.

The black crow stared at Bonnie, making her think of leaving this fearless creature and not get attacked by it, but Bonnie stared back determined to finish her conversation with her grandmother.

"You're not going to scare me away bird," Bonnie said determined, and she swore the bird understood her. It bowed its head and moved its self from the center of the gravestone to the edge of her grandmother's tombstone allowing her to continue her moment with her Grams.

Bonnie looked at the bird in fascination then back to the engravings ignoring the crow's now burning stare, "These nightmares pile onto my uncertainty when I practice magic because I'm afraid of becoming that person in my dream. I know you will tell me that it's just a nightmare or a warning to be careful with my magic but truthfully I think there's something evil in me, and it's fighting to get out" she shuddered a little at the sight of her bright red eyes this morning.

"And the voice that was once in my nightmares now get louder in reality and-" she looked away ashamed "-at times I swear the voice is sounding more and more like me."

The crow cawed at her almost in objection of her words causing Bonnie to chuckle bitterly and look to the crow "You think I'm a good person birdie?"

The crow cawed. _Yes_

Bonnie smiled sadly at it "Never judge a book by its cover. Know their story before you make an assumption, birdie."

The crow caws twice almost in objection of Bonnie not seeing herself as good.

"I better get going birdie. Live a good life" she said to the crow then looked back to the headstone "Please help me find the meaning of these nightmares. I love you" she said fondly as her finger graze the engravings of _Sheila Bennett_ "And I miss you."

* * *

In the crisp late afternoon of an extremely long day, Bonnie parks her blue Primus into the driveway behind her father's car.

"Oh, dad's home early," she thinks out loud and can't help but smile a little that it meant their father-daughter night was going to start earlier. She knew work got busy for him especially with the business trips. At times she wished he would say no to those business trips and just do all of his work in Mystic Falls and be a father to her, but growing up he would kiss her on the forehead and tell her, these trips were necessary. She never understood why it was more important than being here with her, but she learned to accept that it was what it was and learned to take advantage of every second to spend time with him before he went back to his important business trips.

" _Hope it's pizza night,"_ she thinks when she hears her stomach grumbles. Bonnie chuckled exhausted placing her forehead against the steering wheel still drained from her outing with Caroline. She loved hanging out with Caroline but by god she swore it was Caroline herself that created the definition of "shop till you drop."

Grabbing her bag, she gets out and locks the car. Tossing the keys into her cross-body messenger bag, she silently commends herself for not buying anything today. Okay, it was two books, but it was a bargain! Adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder, she walked happily up the stairs to her front door. She stops at the sight of the slightly opened front door. Her senses went on high alert when her powers sensed a powerful being inside her house.

A very powerful supernatural being.

A shiver swept down her spine, as she cautiously stepped into her house only to freeze at the sight in front of her.

In the middle of their foyer laid her father. Dead. His head twisted to the side, his mouth opened, his green eyes opened. Fear was prominently staring at Bonnie.

Her bag fell to the floor; her eyes looked at her dead father to the culprit standing over his dead body. He was a tall, fair-skinned man looking to be in his late twenties. A long shaped face with cropped brown hair, his dark hazel eyes stared curiously at Bonnie.

"Lucas?" she said shocked recognizing her father's co-worker and close family friend.

"He was once Lucas," the man said.

Bonnie frowned confused because Lucas was standing there yet he wasn't Lucas? He smirked at Bonnie with a look of anticipation of her next move. Seeing that cunning smile, Bonnie knew it indeed wasn't Lucas. The Lucas she got to know now and then, was a kind man. This person here was an impostor. Without a second thought, she flicked her wrist causing the man to go flying through their foyer into their kitchen crashing through the glass door leading to the backyard. Wasting no time, she feels her "evil" self-feeding off her rage and this time Bonnie didn't want to fight it anymore.

She wanted to kill.

Stepping over her father's body, she rushed down the foyer towards the kitchen but gets thrown into her living room. Her back hits the back of the couch.

"Ugh!" Bonnie lets out painfully and angrily. The rage fiercer than ever caused her green eyes to change to bright red and yet again she felt the sudden pain in her mouth again only, this time, it's ten times more painful than before. The adrenaline mixed with her rage forced her to focus on the witch that dared to use magic against her.

Her eyes narrowed at the dark-skinned girl looking to be around her twenties with tight black curls bouncing slightly with each step she took down the stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, the girl had a proud smirk on her face. Suddenly the man was standing beside the said girl without a scratch on him.

Blinded by her rage, Bonnie stood up so quickly that it surprised the two visitors especially when she barred her newly fangs at them. On instinct, with speed to match a vampire she rushed to attack them only for the black girl to instinctively use her magic to create an invisible wall on all entrance of the living room trapping Bonnie within.

"Thank you Greta, darling," the man said causing Greta to smile pleased at his response.

The man walk towards Bonnie to now stand in front of her and introduces himself immediately "The name is Klaus Mikaelson" he said then smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Bonnie growled lowly burning his name into her mind. Her breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. Klaus studied the seething Bonnie Bennett; she had the fangs, the speed. Traits of a vampire except for those red eyes. He had long awaited for the Prophecy to come true, but years went on, and he had almost forgotten about it until word came to him that a Zachariah Bennett had been looking into his existence and his connection to a particular curse he wanted to be kept quiet.

Bonnie winced when her mind caught up to the sharp pain in her mouth, but again it's forgotten when she sees the sight of her father's dead body. Her rage and sadness grow to the point of suffocation.

"Why?!" she cried out to Klaus banging her fists against the barrier to kill the unknown man. She repeated her question over and over in time with the repetitive sound of her fists pounding at the invisible wall; until the rushing adrenaline of this power and her newly heightened emotions caused Bonnie to step back. Her breathing begins to shorten, and soon her world becomes dark.

Greta lets the barrier evaporate once she sees the Bennett witch faint. She watched Klaus with a tinge of jealousy as he crouched down to caress Bonnie's cheek in curiosity of what she truly was.

Klaus smiled at the beautiful girl and apologized "I'm truly sorry for your father's death, but he was getting too close to uncovering a secret I've kept hidden for centuries. Who knew killing him would unveil the answer to a Prophecy I had almost forgotten all these years."

Pulling his hand back he continued in a soft-spoken tone "He involved himself in things he shouldn't have involved himself in, but now I know why the man had been so persistent over the years. To protect someone so beautiful. So precious and so powerful."

* * *

 _Bonnie looked down the lit pathway she was standing on in this strange black room. Looking around, Bonne begins to wonder if she was even in a room. It felt like she was standing in an abyss place with gravity holding her down. A repetitive tapping sound echoes, causing Bonnie to direct her attention to the source. Squinting her eyes a little to the blurred image, soon her vision adjusted to her surroundings and her vision clears up a little to see an outline of a figure standing at the end of this pathway. Bonnie feels drawn to this individual, and begins to make her way towards it, but she pauses mid-way of the path. The sight was so clear that Bonnie feared it, but it didn't stop her movement towards the individual standing at the end of the pathway._

 _A woman dressed all black. Combat pants, tank top and black combat boots to match. The dark-skinned female held what looked to be an enlarged katana repeatedly tapping it against the white illuminating floor. The sound was taunting Bonnie with every step she took. It wasn't the intimidating sound that made Bonnie stand a little further away from the individual. It was the mask that terrified her. A blazing red mask with two bull-like horns, piercing metallic eyes and a wide carved smile from ear to ear that showed off its sharp fangs._

" _What's the matter, Bonnie? Scared?" the voice echoed._

 _Bonnie gasped in recognition of the voice "You!"_

 _The female's laugh echoed as she took off the mask with her free hand and tossed it to the side. Bonnie watched the mask clatter against the ground then looked back to the woman haunting her nightmares. It was like looking into the mirror again. Staring at this replicated version of herself, except this version of her had short hair stopping at her shoulders and was staring at Bonnie with her bright red demonic eyes._

" _I guess you can say,_ _ **you**_ _now," her double-self expressed in a mocking tone and smiled to reveal her fangs._

 _What are you? Where am I? These are the questions Bonnie wanted to ask, but she was still stumped speechless at the sight of her replicated self._

 _The replicated Bonnie, vampire speeds to stand in front of Bonnie. She lifts her katana to Bonnie's throat, "There are so many questions running through your mind, Bonnie, but why do you stand there speechless?"_

 _Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but is suddenly bombard with images of her father's dead body with Klaus standing over him._

 _The red-eyed Bonnie pulled back the large katana from Bonnie's throat. The sword shrinks to a normal sized sword the moment the tip of the katana touches the scabbard. The sword is back in its scabbard across her back._

" _Now she remembers," she says._

 _Bonnie fall to her knees and sob hysterically._ _The red-eyed Bonnie couldn't help but look at the young girl with remorse and crouched down to be eye leveled with the real Bonnie Bennett._

 _Placing her hand under Bonnie's chin she tilted it up to look at her, "I can't kill you like this."_

 _Bonnie immediately pulled back but was unable to because of the firm grip the red-eyed individual had on her chin._

 _She tightens her hold and continues her words "We will meet again, Bonnie Bennett, but only when it is time for you to learn about our powers. That is when we will battle. I expect a hell of a fight if you want to gain control of our powers."_

 _Bonnie stared in confusion. Before she questioned her, the red-eyed Bonnie placed her hand against Bonnie's forehead_

" _Wake up, Bonnie."_

* * *

Bonnie gasped when she opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly from the sudden harshness of the lights.

"Bonnie!" two female voices exclaimed.

Still with her eyes shut she attempted to sit up on the semi-soft hospital bed she was on. She sensed Elena on her right and Caroline on the other side of her bed as they both helped her sit up a bit. Bonnie attempted to open her eyes again, but she immediately shuts them again.

"Can someone turn the lights off or even turn down its brightness," she said throatily. She winced from Caroline's loud voice ordering Elena to turn the lights off and draw open the curtain a little to have some of the sunlight in this single room still.

 _Lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub_ is all Bonnie can hear doubling and getting louder and louder mixed with Elena's rushing footsteps. Bonnie placed her hand over her ears to shut out the heightened sounds, but it wasn't doing any good to lower the sounds. Frustration was rising as she brought her knees to her chest. She began to rock back and forth when many new sounds entered her ears until she heard the last voice she wanted to hear.

"Bonnie! Focus! Focus on the sound of my voice. Take a deep breath and focus only on my voice. Lower the other sounds and focus on my voice" she hears Stefan's instruct her. She wanted to be stubborn and not listen to his instructions but if it meant to stop the noises, then so be it.

Stefan made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on either side of her face to help her focus.

"Open your eyes, Bonnie," he tells her, and Stefan has to stop himself from dropping his hands from the sight of Bonnie's bright red eyes.

"Focus on my voice, Bonnie" he repeated his previous instructions forcing his voice not to waver from the view of Bonnie in front of him. Repeating his words, he can't help but let out a sigh of relief when he sees her red eyes fade back to her green eyes. Her eyes flicker to the crook of Stefan's neck. The blood pulsing under his skin, all she needs to do is just sink her fangs. She gasps at their thought, immediately shaking her head to rid of such a thought. Stefan slowly moved his hands from her face and is about to ask if she's okay, but Bonnie shakes her head stopping him.

"Thank you. Can you and Elena please leave" she said looking away from him.

She stretched her legs causing Stefan to stand up "Bonnie-"

"It was an order, Stefan" she calmly stated.

Stefan nodded curtly and left but stops at the door.

Turning around, "Bonnie I am sorry for what happened," he said.

Bonnie chuckled bitterly, "I'm assuming you are apologizing for my Gram's death because you didn't have any involvement in my dad's death unless you sent that vampire after him."

Stefan looked at her speechless unable to respond to the reminder of Sheila's death or the revelation that it was a vampire that killed Zachariah.

"Just please leave Stefan. I don't have the energy to deal with you or Elena; especially with my resentment towards you both. Just send Caroline in."

Stefan looked down ashamed of his speechless manner and left to get Caroline and ready himself to console a hysterical Elena.

Bonnie closed her eyes and winced from the sounds near and far. Following Stefan's advice, she takes a deep breath in and out and focuses on Stefan's voice then Elena's and lastly Caroline's. Even with the other sounds like footsteps, heart monitors; Bonnie was able to focus her hearing on Stefan, Elena and Caroline. She hears Stefan repeat her orders to Elena and as usual Elena chooses to ignore her request. Bonnie eavesdrop to hear Caroline lecture Elena about how rude it is not to listen to Bonnie's request. Bonnie smiles to Caroline ranting of having no idea why Bonnie is upset with her, but she believes it must be for a good reason. Caroline tells Elena that she should give Bonnie some time and when Bonnie is ready to talk to her then she will.

Bonnie felt her heart break a little when she hears Elena tear up again. She may be angry with Elena, but she was still her best friend, and she hated to hurt her like this, but she too was trying to deal with the pain. Not only was she going to be grieving over her Gram's, but now she has to grieve over her father's death too.

"Bonnie" Caroline whispered while standing by the door but it sounded like she had whispered her name in her ear.

Bonnie opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at her best friend. Her lips quivered finally letting down the wall she had been holding up. All the emotions she had bottled came out through her tears.

"My dad…Caro-line…my dad" she sobbed out bringing a hand to her mouth to quiet her crying. Caroline pulled Bonnie into a hug as her tears of grievance wetting Caroline's t-shirt.

Tears of grief for her grandmother's death and now her father's death.


	3. Way Down We Go

__**Chapter Two ~**

 _ **Time and chance reveal all secrets - Proverbs (18th Century)**_

 **Wednesday, 30th December 2009**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to remember Zachariah Bennett. A well-respected businessman here in Mystic Falls but also a father to his daughter, Bonnie Bennett. A daughter he loved so…" the words spoken by the priest begins to sound muddled to Bonnie's ears.

Zoning out of her present; she is yet wary of the moment thanks to Caroline holding her hand and her suited up nineteen-year-old cousin, Michael Bennett seated on her right. Her arm looped through his, as he played the role of her anchor for this moment.

Numb

That's all she felt. She wasn't here, this was all a nightmare, right? She would be waking up to her father cooking his infamous chocolate chip pancakes, and they would catch up along with his usual lecture on her decision to continue misusing her magic. Then she would argue with him that it was his choice to give up practicing magic, but it didn't mean she had to as well. She couldn't, not when she had the power to protect her loved ones.

What was the point of her argument? She couldn't protect her Grams or her father! Biting her bottom lip hard, Bonnie tried to hold back her tears and tightened her grip around her best friend's hand and her cousin's arm. Her grip was probably hurting them both, but they didn't say anything. Michael placed his hand over hers while Caroline with her free hand tapped Bonnie on her shoulders. Bonnie averted her attention to the blonde girl who motioned with her eyes towards her shoulder. Bonnie smiled weakly and let go of her hold on Michael and Caroline.

Michael's dark brown eyes watched his cousin casually lay her head on Caroline's shoulder while the girl wrapped her hand around Bonnie's shoulder and ran her hand through her hair in comfort. Bonnie's left hand reached out for Michael who instantly grabbed hold of it in hope to bring some comfort to his cousin. She closed her eyes and allowed the comforting actions sooth her, but that still didn't stop the tears falling.

Time flew by and before she knew it somebody stood in front of her. She lifted her head off Caroline's shoulders to look up to the tall, dark-skinned suited man. Her father's older brother, Gabriel Bennett. He was two years older than Zachariah, and it was killing him inside that his younger brother was now dead. Letting go of Michael's hand she stood up from the seat. Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulders and stared at her with his dark brown eyes asking her if she was alright. She nodded to his unasked question and stepped towards the hole where her father would now lay. Gabriel takes a seat beside his wife. Rosario Bennett. He finds his peace and comfort by holding her hand. The thirty-nine-year-old woman's brown eyes looked up at her husband, her eyes watering again at the fact that her husband had lost not only his mother but now his brother within the last two weeks. Intertwining their fingers, she placed her head on his shoulder as they watched Bonnie step towards her father's grave hole.

Bonnie bent forward a little and grabbed a handful of dirt. She stepped back to watch Zachariah Bennett's coffin get lowered to the ground. Stretching out her arm, she let the handful of dirt slip through her fingers onto the surface of the smoothly varnished coffin as the priest's words rang in her ears.

"We, therefore, commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

Moving her hand back to her side, she closed her eyes and vowed in her mind, _"I promise you, dad. Klaus Mikaelson will die by my hands."_

Stefan shrugged off his black tuxedo jacket already rolling his eyes at the sight of his older brother in his bedroom. Seated comfortably with his legs casually on his study desk with a drink in his hand.

"So the little witch didn't want you at the after-funeral thingy?" he asked.

Stefan just walked past Damon tossing his jacket onto his bed "No. She just wanted to spend it with her family" he explained while tugging off his black tie.

Damon nodded and took a sip of his drink "So Elena is over there?" he asked.

Stefan paused and looked at Damon, "You know she just left here upset because Bonnie still won't talk to her. And I meant family as in her uncle, aunt, and cousin."

"Small family" Damon mumbled before finishing the rest of his scotch.

Stefan tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what game his brother was playing at, "What's with all the questions?"

Damon laughed taking his feet off the desk and placed them on the wooden floors, "My paranoid brother. I was merely curious, that's all" he said standing up ready to leave, but Stefan's voice stopped him by the door frame.

"Let's play along with my paranoia, Damon. What were _**you**_ doing at the funeral? I know you couldn't care less for Bonnie-"

"And you care brother?" Damon questioned him still with his back to him.

Stefan's green eyes narrowed to Damon's unusual question "Yes I do. She is my friend. Why are you curious about her? Is there something about Bonnie you haven't told me?"

Damon frowned at Stefan's question and turned around, "Who said it's about Bonnie? Maybe I was trying to find out more about Elena's situation, so I can go over to her place and comfort her."

Damon stalked towards Stefan now having his curiosity peaked. His mind flashing back to Bonnie's words to her grandmother's tombstone, _"I think there's something evil in me, and it's fighting to get out."_

"Why Stefan, is there something about Bonnie that **you're** not telling me or not telling Elena?"

Stefan hoped to God that his poker face fooled Damon as he takes off his tie and makes his way to his bathroom.

"Nothing Damon. Bonnie has already lost too many people in a short period because of us" he finished.

Shutting his bathroom door, he hears Damon yell out in a defensive tone "Hey! We're not responsible for her father's murder!"

Stefan placed his hands on both sides of the sink and looked into the mirror. He shuddered a little remembering Bonnie's demonic red eyes in the hospital. Did something happen the night of her father's death? Stefan had asked Elena if anything changed with Bonnie but Bonnie still wasn't on speaking terms with Elena yet. Stefan was just as much as in the dark with their friendship. Were they even friends anymore?

" _Why did a vampire kill her father? Should they be worried about this vampire?"_ Stefan wondered.

Switching on the tap, he placed his hands under the rushing water gathering it and splashing it onto his face; attempts of washing away his worries for Bonnie. Switching off the tap, he looks back to the mirror and reflects on Damon's words. He was right; they weren't responsible for 's death. Why did he still feel at fault, like he should have been looking out for her? Especially after Sheila's death. Could he have been there to protect Bonnie and probably be there to stop her father's death?

* * *

After an afternoon of reminiscing memories of her Grams and her father over dinner with her uncle, aunt, and cousin; Bonnie now seated comfortably at the end of the long couch in her living room.

Dressed in her pj's consisting of black cotton pants and her father's red and black plaid flannel shirt engulfing her body she is left alone with her Uncle Gabriel. Pulling her legs up and tucking it under her bottom, she looked to her uncle who held out an envelope addressed to her.

Gabriel looks poignantly to the envelope consisting the letter long ago written by his brother. He just never knew the day would come so soon to give it to Bonnie.

"Your father told me to give this to you after his death," he cleared his throat uncomfortably after processing his sentence.

Pushing aside his emotions Gabriel continued his explanation "He told me you would have more questions after reading this letter and that I would be able to give you the answers, but this should give you a starting point of…everything."

He handed her the white envelope, which she accepted with shaky hands at the thought of her father's last words to her. Looking at it, she tears up at the sight of her father's cursive handwriting.

"I'll give you some space," Gabriel said standing up and leaves the room.

Bonnie quickly turn the envelope over and breaks the seal. Pulling out the folded letter she unfolds it and read to herself:

 _To my dearest Bonnie,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then that means I am dead. Days after your birth, I foresaw the future of my death [which is very rare in our psychic abilities]. I know you must be angry that I didn't change the future. By now you should be aware that if I tried to alter the future than it would be somebody else dying and I couldn't risk that._

 _There are family secrets that I will be keeping from you. I've told my mother to keep it a secret from you and only to speak about our witch heritage when you begin to show signs of magic. I've already told my brother that he is to become your guardian if something were to happen to me (do not worry your Grams agreed to this and will follow you to Light Haven)._

 _The first secret you will learn is of our coven, not only is it a coven but it is a coven of assassins. A coven that dates back to 1864. An assassin coven created by a Bennett to continue the works of keeping the balance of nature, and to protect the prophesized cursed witch. The Bennett assassin coven is still present today and is currently under the leadership of my brother…your uncle, Gabriel._

At this very moment you are in your crib, and I can't help but admire your innocence, and it brings me peace of the choice I've made in leaving the assassin life behind to raise you. I wanted you to have a healthy somewhat normal life _. Your uncle Gabriel is disappointed that I want to hide you from this, but he understands. He promises to raise and train his son to be the best so he will help you when the time comes. You are not alone, Bonnie. Rely on the strength of our family. They will help you get through anything and help you become the assassin you were born to be._

 _I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stay alive to see you grow up to be the beautiful woman I know you are going to be. Beautiful just like your mother._

 _Growing up, you will see me take a lot of "business trips" and some of them will be actual business trips but the other trips are for you. I left the coven with a lifetime assassin assignment. To find out who more about the Prophecy that the coven had to protect all these years while figuring out who is going to kill me and if they may be a danger in your life. All the information I will gather over my years alive; I will store in a secret room. The entrance is on the bookshelf. This book is everything to me._

 _I love you always my daughter, my beautiful Bonnie Marie Bennett._

Bonnie takes a deep breath in and out still reeling from the new information about her father…her family. This other life they all kept a secret from her. She should be angry, but she can't help but feel understanding towards her father of keeping the assassin life from her. Quickly wiping away her tears she placed the letter back in its envelope and called out to her uncle.

"What did he write?" he asked once in the living room.

Bonnie turned the envelope over, and her finger fondly traces her father's handwriting, "Dad wrote about the assassin coven and something about a prophesized cursed witch?"

Gabriel blew out a scarce breath, taking a seat beside Bonnie "The cursed witch to become a witch hybrid."

Bonnie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow "A witch-hybrid?" she stated confused, "Is that even possible?"

"According to the Prophecy," the older man said.

Sensing the start of a story, Bonnie placed her father's letter on the coffee table and gave her uncle her full attention.

Gabriel nervously scratched the back of his black buzzed-cut hair and turned his body to look at his niece, "The Prophecy has been a secret passed along the covens generations for many years. It was first written down in the 10th century by our ancestor, Ayana Bennett. She only wrote brief details of the curse, and it's from then on particulars parts of this curse has been passed along our generations by word of mouth. No witch has activated this curse nor do we know what exactly activates the curse."

Bonnie nodded in fascination letting the story sink in as Gabriel imputed "Although I don't see the curse as a curse. I see it as a gift."

She looked at her uncle in surprise "A gift? Why?"

"According to the Prophecy, this cursed witch becomes a hybrid. Strong enough to kill the original hybrid."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise "Original hybrid?!"

Gabriel smiled a little at his niece's reaction, "The first hybrid created in this world. The hybrid's nature is unknown but whispers of it being a werewolf-vampire hybrid pop up a lot in other covens as for us we're still seeking evidence to present as facts to confirm the hybrid's nature."

Bonnie frowned remembering something she had read the many books her Grams gave her to read "What about the witch hybrid? Isn't it considered against nature for a witch to be anything other than a witch."

He nodded "It is. From the pages we read and translated from Ayana's journal, she wrote that the prophesied child would only grow up to be half witch until they activate their other half. A demonic side. The child would become a witch-demon hybrid. Although from Ayana's journal and what we could translate, the abilities the witch hybrid would possess did sound very much like a vampire. Although if we go back to the past it has been said that vampires are a branch of demons."

Bonnie took a sharp intake of air and looked away from her uncle. Gabriel looked at her in concern, and he sees a flicker of realization in her eyes.

"Bonnie, what is it?" she hears the echo of her uncle's question.

She remembered her nightmares. The vision of seeing herself after taking off that mask.

She remembered the red eyes and the fangs.

She tried to play it off that nothing happened to her since her dad's death, but she changed not just emotionally but physically. Many of these changes were very much like a vampire transitions. The heightened senses, which she was thankful to have gotten the hang of thanks to Stefan's little focus exercise in which she learned to apply to all her senses. Next came her heightened emotions. That was something she had the trouble of handling internally, but that may be due to her habit of bottling her emotions. And lastly the fangs. Bonnie consciously touches her lips in remembrance of the sharp pain when her fangs first pushed through her top her gum. Where was her bloodlust? It couldn't be her.

" _ **Can you stop being in denial? It is getting irritating that you're ignoring your true self."**_

Bonnie heard the familiar voice in her head immediately causing her to shut her eyes and shake her head to rid the voice.

"Bonnie," Gabriel said a little worried.

He placed a hand on her knee to get her attention, but he hears her whisper loud enough for him to hear "It's me."

Gabriel's eyes widened _"She awoke her powers, already?"_ he thinks in shock. He didn't think she would activate her demon powers so soon. Now he needed to tell her the truth.

"I know. We all knew" Gabriel confessed.

"You knew?!" she exclaims standing up, but he grabs her hand tugging for her to sit back down. She sits back down.

"You began to show signs of your demon powers when you were around six years old."

"What signs?" she questions confused. Wouldn't she remember this let alone already master the control of her hybrid nature?

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders "Zach told me that he and my mom were able to delay the appearance of your demon side. When did you start feeling the change?"

"When I saw dad dead."

"Meaning if Klaus knows about the Prophecy that may be the reason he killed my brother."

"Klaus" she mouths, "You think that Klaus is after me? Because of my _**demon**_ powers?"

"He either wanted you on his side" she scoffs "Or he sees you as a threat. He won't be the only one. Once words start getting around to other covens of your existence, we'll have allies and enemies."

She looks at him baffled "Enemies? They don't even know me."

"They don't have to. Some witches only know what you are and sadly over the years, some covens viewed this Prophecy as a warning. To get rid of you or the original hybrid before the fulfillment of the Prophecy."

Hearing about other witches would begin to view her villainous enough to get rid of stung a little. Changing the subject, she asked, "Who is the original hybrid?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders "Nobody knows. Ayana conveniently left that important detail out, or we haven't found a piece of her writing yet as there are missing pages in that journal of hers. It has been an unanswered question for many centuries."

Bonnie nodded slowly, letting out an exhausted breath of all the new information she had to soak in.

Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke truthfully to her "You're not alone in this Bonnie. You have your aunt, your cousin, the assassin coven and I. We will grieve our losses. We will hold onto their memories and become stronger. We will learn about your new powers and help you understand them. We just have to take it one day at a time, but we will be there for you Bonnie-" he paused once he sees tears from Bonnie "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Bonnie laughed shaking her head and just hugs her uncle thankful to him.

Tears still falling she whispered loud enough for him to hear "You said nothing wrong. I haven't heard those words in a long time."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pats her back consolingly "So I said all the right words?"

Bonnie nodded into his shoulder.

"You think you can relay that compliment to your aunt?"

Bonnie pulled back laughing tearfully. Wiping away her tears she looked at the bookshelf beside the fireplace and with the power of her uncle's words, she felt a sense of clarity.

She was ready.

She needed to learn more about her family, this prophecy and about her powers to become stronger. To kill Klaus and this so-called the original hybrid. She was born to carry her family's legacy along with her cousin, Michael.

Gabriel smiled at Bonnie with pride when she looked back at him with determination.

"I'm ready to join the coven."

* * *

 **Friday, 1st January 2010**

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I'm sorry to leave you and everyone, but my uncle is now my legal guardian, and it's my dad's request that I learn more about my magic with my family. I know I left our friendship at an awkward stage, since the last we saw each other was at the funeral. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you need to know that I was angry with you long before then, but you were so wrapped up with Stefan and trying to be the consoling friend to Damon's broken heart that you didn't take notice._

 _You didn't bother to see how I was dealing after I lost Grams. I became lost in my anger and grief; I began to blame people._

 _I blamed you._

 _I blamed Damon and Stefan._

 _But you know who I blamed more than anyone. Me._

 _I blamed myself because I wasn't strong enough. I blamed myself for not taking my power as severe as I should have. That is why I need to leave, to become stronger and to track down the vampire that murdered my father._

 _To do that, I need to change my way of life to suit the training set up by my family. The first and only rule my uncle laid down to prove my seriousness for training was to cut my connection with you and all my friends here. He believes you will all be a distraction to my training. I was able to compromise with him that we can keep in contact but only through e-mail and texting and it can't be about any vampire trouble where you need a witch because he knows I would come running._

 _It hurts me to do this, to leave you and Caroline. My two girls. My two sisters. But as much as I don't want to admit it…it's for the best. Please protect Caroline as best as you can, Elena. I don't want her involved in this supernatural world. I don't want it to taint her world, I hate that I won't be able to protect her, so don't forget her. Don't be so wrapped up with the Salvatore brothers and their troubles. Remember you have your brother, your aunt and your friends to talk to when you're feeling lost._

 _Love you, Lena. We will meet again when the time is right._

 _Happy New Year._

 _Love, B._

It had been two days since she had seen her at the funeral and now. Now she was gone, and all she had left of Bonnie was a letter. Elena collapsed onto her long couch in shock, with shaky hands she quickly re-read the letter, but soon the words became blurry, and soon enough wet spots begin to imprint the page. Placing the letter on the coffee table, she put her face in her hands and sobs for her lost. How blinded could she have been not to see Bonnie suffering? What kind of friend had she been? Elena thought Bonnie needed her space with dealing with her Gram's death. But still, Elena went out of her way to help Stefan and Damon, but she couldn't even do that for Bonnie!

Elena's self-pitying party is on a halt from the sound of Caroline's ringtone. To calm herself she takes a deep breath in and out and then picks up her phone from the coffee table.

"Hello," she says sniffling a little when she hears Caroline in hysterics about Bonnie suddenly leaving.

"Yes, I got a letter too…yes, that's what Bonnie wrote for me as well" Elena replied.

" _Protect Caroline as best as you can, Elena"_ echoes in Elena's mind as tells Caroline, "How about we hang out today?"

Elena feels a tinge of guilt when she hears a surprise response from Caroline, as she tells her that it may have to be later as she had promised to meet up with Matt before he starts his shift at the Grille.

"Oh okay, why don't I meet you at the Grille and we can pick up some food and chill at your place?" she compromised with her blonde best friend who agrees heartedly "See you later then," Elena says and hangs up.

Sitting alone in the living room, she picked up the letter the hurt igniting again from the lashes of Bonnie's words, but she pushed past the pain and reached out for that light of understanding within her.

"You take care of yourself for once, Bonnie. Until we meet again" she whispered.

Standing on Matt Donovan's front porch, Bonnie smiles weakly to the sad blue eyes staring at her.

Slowly comprehending what was happening he pulls Bonnie into a tight hug, "Just promise you will look after yourself."

Bonnie unable to respond just nodded, her chin tapping his shoulder with each nod. Matt feels his shirt getting wet and pulls back to see her tears.

Placing his hands on either side of her face, he wiped away her tears with his thumb "I'm going to miss you so much" he tells her.

"Me too" she mumbled tearfully.

"I'll Skype you in two weeks."

Bonnie nodded raising her hands to pull his hands away from her face. She looked down at their interlaced hands, his touch bringing her comfort. God, she was going to miss him so much, She may say Elena and Caroline were her best friends, but Matt was also her best friend. He was the friend that she didn't have to tiptoe around on what to say; she didn't feel herself getting judged with every word she said to him. Maybe it was because of his genuine kindness and empathy that drew her to him. Whatever it was, she was glad to have him in her life; she prayed that he didn't hate her so much if he were ever to discover the world of supernatural in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie with a playful stern tone tells him "You better keep that promise."

Matt nodded then motioned with his head for her to leave, "Go before I call Caroline to convince you to stay" he says jokingly.

Bonnie laughed out loud and hugged him one last time.

"Call me if you need me for anything."

Matt looked at her weirdly but nodded "I know Bonnie. Nothing strange will happen, it's just me going to school and work."

"I know," she said, but it didn't lessen her protective nature of him. She looked at him letting the image of him imprint in her mind and walked away to the parked black Jeep.

Opening the door, she gets settled into the front seat. Bonnie looks to her cousin sitting in the driver seat.

Michael Bennett. They were close as close as family could be living miles away. Though they didn't speak on a regular basis, they only made contact via the usual special holiday visits or phone calls on birthdays, but that was it.

The dark-skinned boy looked to his cousin, "So why did Matt have the courtesy visit and not the other two so called best friends? Is he your boyfriend or something?" he asked while starting the car and glaring at the unknown boy.

Did Bonnie forget to mention that being two years older than her made him very protective of her? Even though they had limited communication, that didn't stop Michael from filling in the role of an overprotective big brother every time he saw her or spoke to her. Always wanting to what's going on in her life and if she is being treated well by everyone.

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully at her cousin's questions and looked at Matt who waved goodbye to them while watching the car drive out of his driveway.

Bonnie waved back and explained as simply as she could to Michael "Matt understands."

Michael's brown eyes stayed on the road, but he was still skeptical of her reasons, "He doesn't know about vampires or about you being a witch. How can he understand?"

Bonnie turned to look to out to the passing landscapes, "It's not the matter of knowing what I am or about vampires. Matt has this empathy that makes him step back and analyze the situation before judging. Matt says that's my talent, that's why he feels so comfortable talking to me his troubles. Although he doesn't realize that's exactly how I feel about him. Matt has had it tough growing up, and that makes him less judgemental of people's decision, He may not like some decisions a person makes but he tries to understand why. I love Elena and Caroline, but they're both selfish, and it's not a bad thing. It's just, if I saw them now, they wouldn't let me have a word in to explain why I need to leave to make them understand. They'd see me as giving up and not fighting on your dad to let me stay."

"Well, he does have legal rights as your guardian not to let you stay here."

"I know, but Elena and Caroline seeing me so eager to leave will find it insulting and think that they can help me. It'll only last a few weeks and then before I know it Elena will only contact me when she needs me to perform magic and Caroline will get wrapped up in whatever next event and pushing me to help her even when I need times to grieve. Matt-" she paused and smiled a little "Matt was upset that I wanted to leave, but he didn't judge me for wanting to get out of here. He supported me, telling me he was glad I was finally worrying about myself. He said I would never be able to grieve properly here because I would just distract myself with other people's problems."

Michael smiled impressed by Matt's words, "I'm beginning to like this Matt guy now. Was it Donovan his last name? He sounds like a better friend than-"

Bonnie turned to Michael and punched him playfully on his shoulder before he could finish the sentence "Be nice" she said.

"Ow. Driving here" Michael said with a pout.

Bonnie just giggled at her cousin's antics and looked back outside in time to see them approaching the _Leaving Mystic Falls_ sign.

"Goodbye, Mystic Falls" she whispers as they drove past it.

Bonnie's eyes widen at the sight in her side view mirror of the black crow landing on the top of the Mystic Falls sign.

Bonnie chuckled lowly remembering the last time she saw the crow and whispered "Goodbye birdie."


	4. Find me where the Wild Things are

**~ Chapter Three ~**

 _ **They say time heal all wounds, but that presumes the source of the grief is finite - Cassandra Clare (Clockwork Prince).**_

 **Saturday, 2nd January 2010**

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out of the fresh Light Haven air. Seated on the edge of the walkway she looked down to the almost iced spring water below. She loved visiting her family's home in Light Haven, Georgia and now she was going to live here. Today begins her first day of her new life. A new life without her Grams and her dad. She wiped away the tears that fell from her thought.

"Out of all the places in the Bennett house, their backyard is my favorite too."

Bonnie looked up to the tall, green-eyed eighteen-year-old blonde haired boy. Marcus O'Donnell. She had met him during the week she spent in Light Haven with her father. At first, it was awkward meeting him cause he had looked at her strangely, then soon after that he would come around often and was just always around her. Michael had explained it wasn't unusual for Marcus to overstay his stay at their place but since he had lost his parents he had avoided the house at all cost, only seeing him at coven meetings and texts now and then.

He had lost his family a year ago on 15th January. A car accident. He survived, but his parents died instantly from the crash.

After finding that out, she began to make the effort to talk to him while she was staying with her family. Maybe it was because of the loss of her Grams at that time, that she felt tethered towards him. Yes, Michael too lost his Grams, but their relationship wasn't as close as she had with her Grams. To have someone you rely on to be taken away so quickly makes you feel lost in the world. Alone.

Seeing him again this morning along with all the other coven members made her a little happy. Besides everyone with pity in their eyes for her losses he had a different look. A look of understanding and strangely she was comforted by the fact that someone knew what she was feeling.

Marcus sat beside her and stared out at the water. He didn't want to ask her if she was okay. He knew what her automatic answer would be. It didn't mean you weren't hurting inside.

"Does the pain ever stop?" she softly asked.

He hums in thought "The pain becomes scars."

"That's vague."

He smiled weakly "It still hurts even after a year, knowing they are not coming back. My mom would always say that the physical scars tell a story to the world that you went through something that you have survived. Visible scars can appeal to make you look like a survivor, but mom always believed it was the emotional scars that made you stronger."

Bonnie stared at him curiously "Why?"

"Nobody sees them. It is only you that felt that pain but over time the wound will heal and become a scar. The memories that haunt you will be healed by the memories that made you feel loved. That hurt will become a scar and only then you can move forward knowing yourself _**you**_ are a survivor. You will tell yourself, and you'll believe it."

"Without others telling you," she said.

He nodded in agreement to her words.

"You're going to be okay," he tells her then puts out his hand towards her.

Bonnie looked down to Marcus's hand. Tears well up causing her to look away, and stare at the water. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want a stranger to see her cry. She couldn't help herself and without looking to him, she placed her hand on his. Her eyes widened at the feeling of the constriction in her chest loosening, almost as if fresh air was instilled in her the moment she touched his hand. She looked to him wondering if it was all in her head.

He smiled a little and said looking out to the water "I don't know why either. Being around you that week; made me feel what you're inside feeling now."

She looked back to their linked hands then back out to Light Haven's spring. She didn't want to know why either because right now she wanted to hold onto this weightless feeling.

* * *

Gabriel walked into the kitchen to find his wife Rosario leaning against the frame of the back door staring out to their backyard in deep thought. Curious about what has his wife's attention he stands behind her, surprising her when he wraps his arms around her waist.

He leaned down and whispered, "What has captured your attention?"

The woman calmed to the sound of her husband's voice and leaned back against his chest looking out to the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Marcus and Bonnie, " she says.

Gabriel looked up to see the two teen sitting on the edge of the walkway leading to the Light Haven water springs. No words exchanged between the two at the moment. For a while, he stared at them and then began to see what caught his wife's attention. Their connection.

"You can see it too, yeah?" she asked, "I thought I had imagined it that week Zachariah and Bonnie stayed with us."

With his arms still around her waist, he stood up straighter and stared at the two "Yeah. I never thought I would be able to witness this" he said amazed now focusing his eyes on the two making sure he didn't see things. Their elemental auras were connecting. Bonnie must be feeling a little weight off her shoulder from Marcus absorbing the negative emotion she was feeling.

An _elemental sync_. Something that was very rare in covens, not rare just rarely seen if you didn't have the ability of aura sight.

Witches learned to work together, but every once in a decade two witches' elemental powers would quickly mold together making them in sync and very dangerous to their enemies. The elemental sync allowed them to work as one. The only problem with an elemental sync was that not all coven knew if it happened within their coven. The only way to have this knowledge was to have a witch that have the sight of aura. All witches have the sight of aura but to master it was a rare ability. Not many witches could hone such a gift without years of training [and patience] like his wife. Gabriel was lucky to have met Rosario and she helped him learn to read auras. He wasn't a pro like her, but enough to witness Marcus's aura wrapping around Bonnie's aura in a comforting manner.

Gabriel lays his chin upon her shoulder, "An O'Donnell and a Bennett to be in sync. Who knew?" he states.

She looked to her husband asking "I wonder if it's because they both were tainted with death at such young ages?"

"Maybe, " he said and looked to his wife "What I do know is that those two are going to be a dangerous team to put together. They are both grieving and if Bonnie is anything like Marcus. Her anger is going to fuel her powers" he sighed worriedly, "We're going have to find a way for those two to have a tighter control of their emotions and powers."

Rosario hummed in agreement "Maybe Bonnie may be the answer to help Marcus control his powers."

He unwrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around.

With his hands on her hip, he said "Let's focus on Bonnie first. Mom and Zach had pacified the demonic spirit to awaken when it's time for the Prophecy to be answered. Meaning this may be happening soon."

Rosario placed her hand on his chest and said "Let her rest. We can begin training when she is ready. In the meantime, we do need to keep an eye on her. I remember Zach telling us that this spirit will take on the vampire traits, yet she doesn't crave human blood to complete the transition."

Looking over her shoulder to Bonnie and Marcus he looked back to Rosario "I wondered that too. She told me she didn't crave human blood, and she assured me it wasn't because she would feel guilty. I don't want to force her to drink human blood when she doesn't even crave it."

"So your niece is the witch-hybrid."

Gabriel rolled his eyes to the interruption while Rosario looked over her shoulder to see Ray Sutton walking into the kitchen with a file in his hands. A loner werewolf in his late twenties worked with the assassin coven helping out when he can after they had saved him years ago from a group of vampires. He had paid his debt to them [though he didn't have to] and soon enough they grew attached to the wolf.

"What brings you back to Light Haven?" Gabriel asked letting go his wife and turned to face the scruffy bearded man.

Placing the file on the kitchen counter Ray explained "Something weird is going on, I thought you might make better sense of it. I met up with a couple of wolves in Florida. They seemed a little on edge and a little rowdier-"

"Then they usually are, " Rosario said teasingly.

"Ha. Ha," Ray said in a deadpanned tone and leaned against the counter "They are on edge because rumors were going around that a couple of vampires were seeking out an object known as the Moonstone. A stone used to break the sun and moon curse."

"Sun and the Moon curse?" Gabriel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ray smiled impressed and proud of himself for taking the initiative of researching this curse.

With a prideful smirk, he slides the file to Gabriel "I'd never heard of this sun and moon curse as well, so after a little more drinking and getting them to trust me I got a bit more information out of them. It wasn't much, but it got me to do some solo research, Now I don't have the many connections as much as you do, but I thought what I knew so far could be your starting point."

Gabriel opened the file while Rosario moved to stand in between Gabriel and Ray to read.

Skimming through the information, Gabriel summed up out loud "This sun and moon curse are stated to be an Aztec curse-"

Rosario continued "Placed on vampires and werewolves limiting their movement. So if vampires broke this curse-"

"They can roam in the sunlight but if werewolves broke this curse-"

"They can shift into their wolf form any time they wish," Gabriel and Rosario said at the same time looking at each other.

Ray looked at the duo stating, "It's a little creepy that you two can do that."

Rosario rolled her eyes looking to him "So the wolves are on edge because of this curse. They want to break it, but they don't have the moonstone."

The wolf nods in confirmation.

Closing the file Gabriel turns to him, to sum up, "Vampires and werewolves racing to find that moonstone" he tilts his head to the side when he spots a certain glint in the wolf's eye "There's more to it isn't there?"

With a smirk, Ray revealed the last information he was lucky to come across "A certain vampire in that race goes by the name of Klaus. There are a couple of vampires and werewolves out there that are willing to get rid of their death debt to this guy. Searching heaven and hell for this moonstone."

"Klaus wants to break the curse?" Bonnie said surprising everybody.

Gabriel and Rosario turned around to face their niece now in the kitchen with Marcus standing behind her. Ray looked over Rosario's shoulder to get a better look at the new girl he had yet to meet.

"Bonnie-" Gabriel started but stopped when she looked at him with pleading eyes

"Don't treat me like a child, uncle. I deserve to know."

Rosario walked to Bonnie throwing an arm around her shoulder "She's right Gabe. She does deserve to know" she looks to Bonnie with a knowing smile "So, how much do you know?"

She looks to her aunt in surprise "How did you know?"

"Ten minutes is not a long enough break outside. Trust me, I know. Which means you would have used that very useful super-hearing skill to eavesdrop on our conversation" Rosario finished with a smile.

Bonnie looked away embarrassed for being caught out then looked back to her aunt "I didn't mean to. I looked back to see you and uncle gone, and then my hearing picked up on a new voice in the house."

Gabriel motioned to Bonnie "Ray this is our niece Bonnie Bennett," he looked to Bonnie "Bonnie this is one of our werewolf sources, Ray Sutton."

Ray stuck out his hand in which Bonnie accepted "Nice to finally meet the person involved in the Prophecy."

Her eyes widened in surprise, dropping her hand "You know?"

Dropping his hand, he said "Well of course I know. I am a part of the coven, and I was the one giving as much information as I could find for your dad."

Bonnie's voice cracked "My dad."

"Sorry for the loss. Your dad was a good man."

Biting her bottom lip she nodded in acceptance of his words unable to express her thanks. She feels the tears well up in her eyes, she sniffles a little and looks to the ground to try and hold back her tears. Her eyes widened at the sight of a tear dropping on a kitchen tile. Marcus placed a comforting hand on her back sensing her fallen mood. He looked briefly down to see her long hair shadowing her emotions from the world and looked back to the concerned Ray.

"Sorry, Ray you'll have to excuse us. I haven't shown Bonnie the training area downstairs."

Ray nodded in understanding while Rosario and Gabriel looked thankful to Marcus who guided the quiet Bonnie out of the kitchen not before she whispered to the others "I'm sorry."

Ray scratched the back of his head looking to Rosario and Gabriel "Shit. Sorry about that."

"It's okay Ray," Rosario said.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

Gabriel sighed "She's dealing, Her way."

"You?" he asked Gabriel.

Gabriel smirked to the wolf's concern "Same."

Ray closed the file and picked it up "Are you going to put her through training?"

"We're going to" Gabriel answered.

"Let me help, especially with her vampire nature," he said.

Gabriel leaned against the counter beside Ray "That's the problem."

"What?"

"We don't know much about her vampire nature. She told us the only vampire traits she knows of is her fangs, her speed, and her hyper senses-"

"And her eyes change to red" Rosario imputed.

"Red?" Ray repeated unsure if he heard right.

Gabriel nodded "Red. Complete opposite to a vampire's usual eye color."

Ray frowned confused "Does the Prophecy give us any more information about her vampire side."

"Demon" Rosario stated softly causing both men to look at her.

"We have been saying vampire trait that we forget she is truly a witch-demon hybrid."

"Damn, that's why she hasn't completed transition," Gabriel said looking to his wife.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost right now," Ray said.

Rosario chuckled looking to Ray explaining "A demon doesn't need to transition. It needs to connect to the soul of the vessel. The demon spirit and the soul need to find balance."

"To balance? You mean there's a chance that this demon could overpower Bonnie?" Ray questioned.

"Demons possess. According to ancient writings the more power the vessel gives to the demon within them the more the vessel sheds their humanity unless the soul and the demonic spirit can find a balance within the vessel" Gabriel looked worriedly to his wife "This is going to be too much for her. She has to be mentally ready if she is to meet this demon. We can't let it fully possess her."

"Then let's help her be ready," Rosario said with a determined look "We will grieve and when she is ready we will train her."

* * *

The seated Bonnie leaned against the wall of the training area. Her eyes closed trying to tune out the sounds of Michael and Marcus's uncle, Scott O'Donnell sparring in the center of the room. The thirty-three-year-old man struck at Michael with the blue padded stick but gets blocked by Michael's red padded stick.

Scott stepped back "Maybe you should have gone back to college this year, cause your defense sucks."

Michael gasped playfully offended by his words. He moves towards him to strike but misses when Scott takes two steps back in time to miss the strike at him.

"College can wait," grunts Michael quickly taking two steps forward "because I need to fix up your defense skills" and in one swift motion he swipes the stick at Scott's ankles to cause the man to fall back.

Marcus cheers the moment Michael knocks Scott off his feet. Clapping at Michael's success of defeating Scott today he looks down to Bonnie, who had a look of concentration.

"What are they saying?" he asked knowing she was attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation upstairs.

Bonnie sighed in defeat "It just sounds so muffled in my ears" she said tiredly.

"Well I guess we can say this room is soundproof," he said then frowned from her tone asking her "Are you okay?"

"I just feel tired," she said closing her eyes briefly.

He worriedly placed his hand against her forehead "There's no fever" then focuses his attention on her face "Let's get some water in you, your lips are dry, and then you go sleep."

"I'll rest later," she said.

He dropped his hand "Bonnie, you've been busy since your dad's death" she glared at him to stop, but he didn't "Now you're not. You're emotionally and physically drain, and your body is at their point of no longer running on adrenaline or distraction."

She looked away from him not wanting to admit he was right. Bonnie stands up about to walk away but pauses at the sight of a girl and boy standing at the bottom of the stairs. Both of them staring curiously at her.

Marcus looked over to see the twins arrival. Robbie and Alexis Johnson. Twins. Fifteen years old. Their parents are a part of the coven but since they were not of age yet they hadn't officially joined the coven. They only had two more months left till they turned sixteen and would be allowed to join the coven officially. Marcus motioned with his head for the twins to come over to meet Bonnie. Briefly glancing at each other they carefully made their way towards them trying to avoid getting hit by Michael or Scott during their sparring and stood in front of Bonnie and the still seated Marcus.

"So you're the witch hybrid," Alexis said eying Bonnie up and down, sounding a tad disappointed.

This coven and her parents made a huge deal about this Prophecy and a so-called witch-hybrid to be strong enough to stop the Original hybrid. She imagined this witch-hybrid to be a little older and powerful looking.

"Alexis!" Robbie exclaimed slapping his sister's shoulder then looked to Bonnie "I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness. She has a tendency not to think before speaking. I'm Robbie Johnson, and this is my younger twin sister, Alexis Johnson."

"Bonnie Bennett," she said with as much effort as she could.

"So what are you two doing here? Besides wanting to see what the chosen one for the Prophecy looks like" Marcus stated looking at the twins with a smirk for catching on to their intention.

Alexis chuckled and said to Marcus "You shouldn't be surprised. We grew up listening about the Prophecy, so we had to know how the chosen one" she motioned to Bonnie "looked like."

"Well now you do," Bonnie remarked back catching Alexis by surprise.

She smiled a little that the young girl had the decency to look ashamed for being rude to her.

"Sorry," Alexis said.

Bonnie was going to assure her that it was alright when she felt her senses heightened. She took a deep intake of breath and quickly placed her hand on Marcus' shoulder to balance herself.

"Bonnie?" Marcus said standing up and placing both hands on her shoulders to steady her "What's going on?"

Bonnie takes a sharp intake of air feeling woozy from the sudden awareness of her senses. Someone was coming towards the stairs leading to this room. Someone she wanted to attack…no. Someone she wanted to feed on. She gulped in fear of the euphoria she felt inside. The tip of her tongue wetting her bottom lip from the delicious smell filling her nose connecting with her anticipation of this arrival. The closer this person got was when the pull got stronger. The urge to have her fill of what she has been starved of all along. Starved?

" _Starved of what?!_ " she wondered in panic. The last time she felt this way was only a faint feeling in the hospital those months ago. The day her father died.

Closing her eyes, she sits back down.

"Bonnie!"

She doesn't respond.

Marcus exclamation halts Scott and Michael's sparring and turns to see Alexis and Robbie looking down worriedly to Bonnie who was holding onto Marcus's hands tightly.

Michael rushes to his cousin's side crouching down to her level. He looked to see her shutting her eyes, almost as if she was restraining herself. From what?

"What happened?" Michael demanded.

"I…do not know,.." Marcus said in a panic, letting go of Bonnie and stepping aside to let Michael take his place.

Michael placed both hands on both sides of her face "Bon, talk to me! What's going on?"

He pulls away his hands scarcely when Bonnie's heavy breathing suddenly becomes calm.

"Bonnie" he whispers scared of her quietness.

She smirks and opens her eyes to reveal her bright red eyes shocking everyone. Robbie and Alexis immediately take a step back in fear while Marcus helps Michael stand up and step back as they look down to the quiet red-eyed Bonnie.

She smirks at them revealing her fangs. She revels at the sight of fear on everyone's face. Except for one person. Scott O'Donnell standing in the center of the training mat analyzing Bonnie and what her next move would be.

Catching a glimpse of Bonnie looking to the stairs, caused the older witch to rush to the stairs and use his powers to throw Bonnie away when she sped towards it. Everyone else watches Bonnie go flying across the room, her back hitting the wall.

"Marcus! Michael! Hold her back!" Scott ordered then looked up the stairs to see Derek halfway down the stairs "Derek, get out now!" Scott demanded.

Derek Connor paused in his steps looking down to Scott "What's going on? I heard a crash!"

"We'll explain later, but right now you need to leave!" he quickly said.

Scott looked briefly to see Bonnie standing against the wall restricted from movement thanks to Michael and Marcus using their magic to hold her up against the wall.

Before Derek could question again, Scott cuts him off before he began "If you ask me again why I will throw you out myself!"

Derek gritted his teeth to hold back to his anger of impulsively attacking Scott and sped out of the house. Leaning against the closed front door, he uses his vampire hearing to listen in on the commotion downstairs.

He rolls his eyes in frustration hearing the muddled voices "Stupid soundproof room" he mutters and makes himself comfortable in the Bennett living room area knowing that Alexis would explain the situation.

* * *

Scott rushed to stand in between the two boys "You guys got her?" he asked.

"Yeah," they said.

Scott stepped closer to the still quiet Bonnie, but he could see the anger in her eyes. He got in the way of her hunt and the moment Marcus and Michael let go of her she would attack with him, no doubt. Kill him? That, he didn't know.

"So you're the demon hiding within Bonnie," Scott said.

The red-eyed Bonnie smiled wickedly at the man and nodded at him in a motion of introducing herself.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Her," she said.

Michael scoffed "You are not my cousin."

The red-eyed demon chuckled lowly "I am her. It seems like you're all going to have trouble comprehending that."

Scott looked at the demon in fascination. She wasn't going to give them straight answers. This demon was a part of Bonnie. Meaning the truth will only be given to Bonnie. Stepping forward he placed a hand on her forehead and recited the sleep spell. Michael and Marcus slowly dropped their hands when they see Bonnie's eyes close and her head droop. The barrier disappears, and Bonnie falls forward into Scott's arms. He shifts her body a bit and with his strength he lifts her up bridal style.

"Uncle Scott what the hell just happened?" Marcus asked looking to the now sleeping Bonnie.

Scott looked back upstairs of where Derek stood then back down at Bonnie "It just got a little more interesting."

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes only to sigh in relief from a cold sensation on her forehead cooling her heated body.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Rosario asked while dabbing the wet cloth against her niece's forehead to help bring down her fever.

Bonnie looked to her aunt "Tired…thirsty" she said lethargically only to frown a little confused "Hungry."

"It's your transition" she hears her uncle's voice say,

Turning her head to the right to see her uncle seated by her bed explained to her "The demon side of you is finally awake, but it needs to be fed to be kept alive to keep you, the vessel alive."

"Blood?" Bonnie questioned raggedly.

Gabriel nodded "Not human blood, though."

Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath when that euphoric smell of blood entered her room and before she could control herself she had her hand around the throat of the young stranger and against the wall. Her fangs elongated, and her eyes bled red, and her breathing heaved in and out in anticipation of the blood pumping through the veins of this human's throat. No. Not human. Vampire.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel deliriously happy that it was vampire blood she was craving and letting go of all self-control she bit into the vampire's neck and began her fill.

A great fill of blood hit her taste buds, sliding down her throat and into her system. The lethargic state she was in was starting to disappear. The more she drank, the more she felt powerful. She needed more; she needed to drain-

Bonnie felt a hand touch her shoulder and throw her back, away from the body she was feeding on and land on her bed. Lost in the blood-lust state, she was paralyzed in her place angering her furthermore.

"Damn, I know I volunteered but your niece damn near drained me!" the teenage looking vampire exclaimed while holding onto his bloody neck.

Derek Connor. One of the few vampires allowed into their coven. Forever looking seventeen years old, Derek was truly 164 years old. The pale-skinned boy was different from the tiny number of vampires they made an alliance with. While other vampires had their life and would be the source of information to the coven; Derek built a life in Light Haven and within the coven for almost a year now. Slowly Gabriel was beginning to trust the vampire seeing how he was with everyone.

"Toughen up Derek and get some blood in you. You know where the blood bags are" Gabriel said

"Yeah, yeah," he said waving him off and looked to the blood-lust Bonnie who was still was baring her bloody fangs at him.

Derek's blue eyes turn to look at Gabriel "I can donate a bag of blood but you know if she doesn't get control of the blood lust she'll-"

"I know," Gabriel said looking to his wife that was holding Bonnie in her place with her magic despite the girl's rough attempts of trying to bypass the barriers.

He looked to Derek "You're the only one that knows how to step back from that ripper state."

Derek smiled knowing what Gabriel was going to ask "Why, are you asking me to help Bonnie not become a ripper?"

Rolling his eyes to Derek's teasing tone, the older man just said "Yes. Are you going to help or not?"

"I will; I just need a witch by my side in case she wants to rip into my throat again."

"Deal, " he said in which Derek nodded and walked out only to be met with a worried Alexis holding a bag of human blood.

"Oh my god," she said once she caught sight of his bleeding neck.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Derek assured his worried girlfriend as she handed him the blood bag.

"Not as bad as it looks! Are you kidding?!"

Sipping the blood, Derek sighed relieved feeling the healing process hasten. Looking to Alexis, he tells her immediately "Don't get mad at Bonnie. She's exactly like any newborn vampires before their transition. You get lost in the blood-lust of your first taste of blood. Except with Bonnie, it's vampire blood she craves."

Alexis just nodded as they both quietly walk down the hallway, not before throwing one last look to where Bonnie laid.

 _"Just how powerful will she become?"_ Alexis wonders.

* * *

Gabriel looked to Rosario who was staring at the now peacefully sleeping Bonnie. Gabriel pulled the blanket from underneath her body and covered her.

Staring down at his niece he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead "I'm sorry this is happening to you" he whispered.

Rosario wiped away a tear mentally telling herself not to cry right now "We should let her rest."

"I'll stay with her" they hear their son's voice from the entrance of the room.

"Your father and I decided on shifts of who will stay with her" Rosario explained to her son.

Michael walked into the room "Please let me stay with her" he looked to his cousin "I need to be here when she wakes up."

Gabriel walked over to his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders "She's going to be okay, but it needs to be either your mother or me here when she wakes up because we don't know what her state of mind will be."

Looking at his father "The demon won't attack me," he looked to Bonnie "or us" correcting himself.

Rosario moved to stand near her son "What do you mean won't attack."

"The moment Marcus and I held her back from attacking Derek she stopped."

"Stopped?"

"She wasn't trying to break the hold we had on her with our powers. Any first-time vampires would be lost in their blood-lust and have no self-control."

"Are you saying Bonnie was aware? Trying to fight the demon?"

Michael rubbed the top of his buzzed haircut in frustration "I don't know. It's just that the moment Scott spoke to her she-" he paused looking briefly at Bonnie "she listened. She wasn't fighting to escape."

The trio now looked to Bonnie as Michael stated softly "I now understand Gram's words."

Gabriel and Rosario now looked to Michael confused.

The young teen explained, "It was the day Bonnie found out she was a witch and called us to yell at me for keeping it a secret mainly."

Rosario chuckled in remembrance of that phone call as her son continued his story "Later that night I called Grams to find out that it was because of the Salvatore brother's arrival that leads to Bonnie discovering her powers. I asked Grams if it was the best time to tell her about the assassin coven and for her to train with us."

"I'm going to say that my mom said no" Gabriel said.

Michael nodded "Yeah. She said Bonnie wasn't ready to join until she had reached the peak of her powers that is when she'll need us to learn control. At that moment I didn't get what she meant by Bonnie reaching the peak of her powers until you guys told me about Bonnie being the witch hybrid. I think Grams knew that Bonnie would need us to help control this demon, but I think she also knew that Bonnie would be able to monitor it."

"How?"

He turns to look at his cousin remembering his Gram's words "She said Bonnie's will is a lot stronger than any witch she has known. That she would continue to become powerful, but she would need us by her side to keep her strong. Keep us strong. Keep the coven strong"

Rosario looked to Gabriel than to her son "Okay. We'll leave but if anything happens-"

Michael looks to his mom and finishes her sentence "-I'll just seal her in this room and get you guys."

"Okay" she kissed him on the forehead "Goodnight," she murmurs.

"Night" he whispered back.

"Night son," Gabriel said hugging his son briefly.

"Night dad," Michael said as he pulled away and watched his parents walk out of the room.

Michael walked to where his mother was seated and sat down on the chair near the edge of the bed looking at his now sleeping cousin.

"We're going to get through this Bon. You're not alone anymore. When you wake up, we'll be by your side."

* * *

Rosario stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas only to lean against the door frame at the sight of the back of her seated husband on their queen size bed. Pushing off the wall, she walked around the bed to see him holding a framed photo in his hands. Rosario sat down beside her husband looking at one of her favorite photo of the Bennett family.

Rosario leaned her head against his shoulder "It seemed like another lifetime" she said.

It was towards the end of September 1989. They had all gathered to celebrate Henry and Sheila Bennett's 29th wedding anniversary in Mystic Falls. She and Gabriel were recently married and living in Light Haven where the Bennett once lived in the same house they still live in today. She smiled a little in remembrance that she had also just found out that weekend she was three weeks pregnant. Zachariah, on the other hand, was engaged to Abby, and they were planning a winter ceremony the year after. A year later Henry passed away. This photo was the last photo of everyone together.

Rosario tilted her head to look at her husband "Talk to me."

He shook his head still staring at the picture "They are all gone, now" he whispers, running his thumb over the faces of his mother, little brother and lastly his father. A tear fell hitting the glass, soon followed by more.

Without a word, Rosario wrapped her arms around him as he leaned into her hold and sobbed for his losses. She shut her eyes to hold back the tears from her husband's heart-wrenching sobs and just tightened her grip on him hoping her touch would bring him comfort.

* * *

 _Bonnie opened her eyes only. Her eyebrows furrow together confused about her surroundings. Her room. She was sitting on top of her bed. Commotions downstairs caught her attention alerting Bonnie to get on her feet and make her way downstairs._

 _Now standing in the middle of the foyer she chuckled in disbelief. Almost deliriously at the sight in front of her. She walked cautiously towards her father and grandmother in the living room in time to hear her father say"She's too young for you to be doing this spell on her."_

 _Bonnie frowned to her father's words only to be further confused by her Gram's words "I would never perform this spell if I knew it would put my granddaughter in danger."_

" _What?" Bonnie said out loud now knowing that they couldn't hear her when they didn't look her way._

 _Was she dreaming? A vision?_

 _Zachariah walked away from his mother to the couch where a sleeping six-year-old Bonnie Bennett laid._

 _A vision of the past. Bonnie shook her head in confusion. She didn't remember this. Yes, the younger version of her asleep but shouldn't she be feeling some sense of deja vu right now?_

 _Sheila took a seat on the coffee table to be eye leveled with the crouching Zachariah who was caressing his daughter's forehead almost as if he was lulling her back to sleep._

" _You know we must perform this spell. Bonnie hasn't even come into her magic yet. This new power is going to be too much for her to handle."_

" _ **That's for sure,"**_ _the familiar voice said behind her causing Bonnie to turn and see her red-eyes replicated self._

" _You," Bonnie said._

" _ **Me,"**_ _the demon said in a sassy tone with a shrug of her shoulders._

 _Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but the demon hushed her_ _ **"Shh shh you're missing out on the juicy details."**_

" _Mom, you started training us when we were five! If we start training Bonnie now, we can teach her to control the power inside her. We know she has to fulfill the Prophecy one day why not start now" Zachariah said trying to compromise with his mother._

 _"If Bonnie starts training now with that power she will become more reliant on that power than her magic. The more reliant she becomes on that demon, the more she will lose her humanity."_

" _Not when she has us," he said in a slightly raised voice careful to not wake up his sleeping daughter._

 _Sheila cupped her distressed son's face turning him to face her "You saw what happened. She would have killed that boy if we didn't get there in time."_

" _Boy?" Bonnie said confused out loud "I think I would remember if I almost killed someone."_

" _ **Shh you're messing with the ambiance of this scene,"**_ _the red-eyed individual said disregarding Bonnie's confusion._

 _ **"You want to know where you get your unnecessary need to go to the end of the Earth to save your loved ones,"**_ _she paused and motioned back towards Zachariah and Sheila looking to young sleeping Bonnie on the couch._

" _That wasn't Bonnie," Zachariah said in a scarce tone "That was somebody….something else that was possessing her"._

" _That was the power of the demon in her. It is a part of her, but she's not ready to handle that magnitude of power. Abby just abandoned her. She's angry, and that is what's fuelling the power of the demon to have chances to take control of Bonnie's body."_

 _Zachariah sighed in defeat and with closed eyes, "This spell won't backfire on us."_

" _We're only putting a blanket over her demon powers. The seal will break when she's ready."_

" _And how much will she remember?" he asked._

" _She won't remember today. She won't remember almost killing Tyler and Tyler won't remember nearly being choked to death."_

 _Bonnie gasped in shock of what her Grams said about her. She staggers back a little faltering out of breath of not believing the words. She watched her father stand up and stand beside her._

 _Zachariah looked to his mom. He nods in confirmation for her to go on and perform the spell on his daughter._

 _Bonnie's eyes widened at the scene disappearing before her eyes causing her to scream "No! No!" she falls to her knees._

 _In the silence of her now empty home, she looks to the empty couch where her younger self-laid "You were inside of me all along" she whispered in realization._

" _ **From birth, sweetheart. I am you."**_

 _Closing her eyes, she stated in frustration "I could've become stronger if I knew."_

" _ **Don't kid yourself. You weren't strong enough to handle me and you sure as hell are not strong enough to handle me now. You can't even control the blood lust."**_

 _Bonnie angrily stood up facing the demon "I can learn! I will become stronger, and I will handle this… power."_

" _ **Learn?! You think you're going to be strong enough to face what's coming next?"**_ _her demonic self-laughed out loud and grabbed Bonnie by the throat. With her speed, she puts her against the wall causing Bonnie to wince from her back hitting the wall._

 _The demon tightened their hold around her neck_ _ **"You're not strong enough. If you were, Grams wouldn't have put me to sleep when I awoke the first time. Grams knew how fast you would fall so quickly down the rabbit hole with me around."**_

 _Bonnie's eyes widened in question almost if she was asking "What?"_

" _ **You may have been just six years old Bonnie, but you had some dark thoughts for a child. Especially about how much you wanted to hurt mommy dearest. Grams and dad may not have known, but I knew how much you wanted to hurt her. You had everyone thinking sweet little Bonnie just wanted to yell at mom for leaving her. Leaving her dad,"**_ the demon paused leaning forward to whisper in her ear _**"But I knew your real desires. You wanted to hurt her. To feel the exact abandonment you felt. To have her heart ripped out just like yours-"**_

"No" Bonnie gasped out

" _ **Shhh please don't deny it. You keep forgetting I am you and you, as sure as hell are me. You just don't tap into this power that often and you would've if your Grams and father had trusted you. Then maybe right now you'd have a better chance of stopping me from devouring your weak soul."**_

" _No!" she yelled with her powers blasted the demon away from her._

 _This demonic beast fell only to stand up laughing_ _ **"Impressive but not strong enough to defeat the Original hybrid."**_

" _Then make me. Teach me how to control this power. To control you" Bonnie said looking to her red-eyed self._

 _The demon snickered_ _ **"Control me? No. Only one person controls your vessel. It's either you or me."**_

" _Why? You said you are me. Why can't we connect like how I do with my magic."_

" _ **Like I said before. You have a weak soul. That soul is not strong enough to merge with me."**_

 _Bonnie clenched her fist trying to figure out what to do "How do I make my soul strong enough?"_

" _ **Defeat me."**_

" _What?"_

 _The demon walked towards her with a challenging smile_ _ **"First get control of the blood lust. Then your coven will allow us to meet. On that day we will battle. Defeat me and we will merge. Lose and I will take over this vessel and do whatever means necessary to rid the world of the Original hybrid."**_

 _"Who is the Original hybrid?"_

 _The demon smirks_ _ **"In this time, the Original hybrid's vessel is unknown. Do you think you can defeat me?"**_

 _Bonnie gulped at the challenge as her mind thought back to her visions. That person that killed her family and friends wasn't her. It was this demon. If this demon had control of her vessel, she would just bring destruction. She couldn't allow that._

" _ **You're thinking about those visions? They are pretty accurate on what will happen if I got control of your body. If it makes you feel any better, the only reasons I kill your family or friends is because they got in my way."**_

" _I will control this blood lust, and I will defeat you."_

" _ **We'll see,"**_ _the demon said with a sly smile and sped to stand in front of Bonnie_ _ **"My name is Adara by the way."**_

" _Adara" Bonnie repeated_

" _ **The name will give your coven a heads up of what type of demon spirit I am"**_ _Adara explained with a wink._

 _She placed her hand upon Bonnie's forehead furthering Bonnie's confusion_ _ **"I'll await our battle, Bennett."**_

 _Before Bonnie could respond, a shrilling sound followed by a bright light surrounded her, causing her to shut her eyes and feel a sharp tug pulling her back._

 _Then there was silence._

* * *

Bonnie could hear the sound of a heart beating nearby. A lulling sound to her ears. She took a deep breath in and out before opening her eyes to realize she was in her room. In Light Haven. Home. She looked to the side to see her cousin fast asleep on the seat near her bed. Smiling a little at the sight she quietly sat up, but it must not have been quietly because Michael quickly opened his eyes almost sensing her movement.

"Bonnie," he said sitting up straighter

"Hey," she croaked out as she leaned against the headboard.

"What do you need? Water? Blood?" he motioned to bedside table that had a glass of water and a blood bag.

Bonnie looked at the blood bag worriedly as Michael quickly assured her "It's vampire blood. You don't crave for human blood. Vampire blood is what you needed."

"So that guy I took a bite out of-" she paused

Michael nodded explaining "Yes he's a vampire. His name is Derek, and he's also Alexis's boyfriend" he picked up the blood bag and connected the tube to the bag.

"Derek…he's okay, right?"

"You may have gone a little ripper vampire on him, but mom was able to stop you. Other than that he's okay."

Bonnie looked away ashamed.

"It's all about restraint," he said before handing the bag to her.

She nodded and again took a deep breath in and out to calm her senses from going on overdrive from the smell of Derek's blood. Placing the tube between her lips, she began to drink.

Michael's eyes widened at how quickly the blood was going down. Halfway through the bag, Bonnie stopped and sighed in the pure bliss of her hunger sedated for now.

"Derek also said he would help you control the blood lust."

Licking her bottom lips "He did" she said surprised "Even after nearly killing him."

Michael chuckled nodding "He has experience of once being a ripper vampire, plus dad asked him, so he said yes."

"Uncle Gabriel, trusts him?" she said surprised. It seemed her uncle wasn't a fan of vampires or maybe he's just not a fan of the Salvatore brothers.

Michael hummed unsure "A little or at least starting to. Derek moved here last year. He had saved Alexis from getting attacked at school. They became friends fast forward to them dating and then introducing him to the coven."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow to his explanation as he paraphrased "What I am saying is that, for dad to ask for Derek's help means he is starting to trust the guy especially if it's going to be concerning you."

"Okay. What do you think of Derek?" Bonnie asked taking a sip of the blood.

"The guys and I have hanged out with him. He's a good man, I mean for a vampire. Our coven doesn't trust vampires much, or actually at all. He's probably the first vampire to be included in the coven."

Looking at the almost empty blood bag, she muttered to herself "She did say I have to control my blood lust first."

"Who?"

"Huh?" she said looking to Michael.

"You said, she"

"The demon inside me or I guess my demon power."

"You met her, " he said amazed.

Bonnie nodded remembering her name "Her name is, Adara."

"Adara?" he questioned getting up he sat on the edge of her bed looking to see if he heard right, "You said Adara, right?"

She chuckled a little to Michael's persistence nodding "Yeah I said, Adara. Why is that name familiar?"

The male witch chuckled of their first connection to Bonnie's hybrid nature "It makes sense of why Adara is a part of you" he said and stood up taking the empty blood bag out of her hand "Why don't you get some sleep now and then we'll explain in the morning."

Bonnie hears her stomach grumble looking up to her cousin "I'm hungry. Food hungry."

Michael smiled a little glad to know that she still has her human nature, meaning she wasn't a full vampire-demon? He got to get that cleared up on what she truly is.

"Okay get up and I'll cook up something. Anything in particular?"

With a reminiscent smile, she answered "Chocolate-chip pancakes."

"It would be my honor," he said with a smile knowing it was his uncle's specialty. Bonnie was starting to deal. Slowly but she was going to be okay.


	5. The Prophecy

**~ Chapter Four ~**

 _ **To fight and conquer in all our battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fight- Sun Tzu (The Art of War)**_

 **Sunday, 3rd January 2010**

Bonnie looked around in amazement of the vast Bennett library. Even though she had seen it briefly but now seated in the room, it was incredible to be surrounded by the books of the old. Footsteps walked down towards her causing her to look to her right and watch her cousin walk down the long wooden spiral staircase with a folder in his hands.

He carefully placed it on the wooden desk table that Bonnie was seated by "Sorry that took awhile had to get it out of the storage room upstairs" he said.

"There's another room upstairs?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"It's not as big as this library. Just a small storage room. Usually, you'll find Robbie and his mom up there working on translations of any old documents or grimoires we find during our missions" he explained as he opened up the yellow file folder with the tab reading _'Mark Johnson-Adara/Demon Slayer.'_

Bonnie looked down to see a plastic sleeve the protect a small A5 sized paper. The page looked to be old from the slightly torn and burnt edges and slightly faded writings yet still readable to the naked eye.

"This is taken from one of the journals of Mark Johnson. He is one of the founding members of this assassin coven along with Micah Bennett and Daniel O'Donnell" Bonnie nodded taking in this new knowledge about the coven. A Bennett, Johnson, and O'Donnell started the coven. Michael continued his explanation

"Over the years the coven expanded and moved around, developing all over the world; hence a lot of the old documents, grimoires, and artifacts got moved around a lot with the families. Then witch trials happened and well a lot of burning going around. This page is one of the many pages from Mark's journal the Johnson's family were able to preserve."

He pulls out another sleeve that contained an A4 paper with handwritten notes placing it besides the folder that still had the journal page "This page translated is by Robbie and Alexis's great-great grandfather" he skimmed through the page and found Adara's name and tapped on the paragraph for Bonnie to read.

Leaning in closer to read Bonnie read out loud,

" _I fear that our coven may not be robust enough to defeat this evil that has been hovering in our lives. At times I can't help but think of the story about the demon slayer. I often wonder if this weapon indeed existed and if it was as powerful as stated in the stories. Powerful enough to at one time defeat the Original hybrid, maybe now it wouldn't be much of a battle for such a weapon to win this fight for us. It'll be hard to convince Micah to go search for the Adara, he never quite believed in the story or of such a weapon could exist…"_

Bonnie paused and looked up to Michael "Adara is a weapon?"

"The name of a weapon or in this case the demon slayer's name is, Adara."

"I still don't get the connection between the weapon, Adara, and the Adara in me?" Bonnie asked truthfully.

Placing the translated page underneath the journal page, Michael closed the file folder and sat on the edge of the table looking down to his seated cousin.

"There's this old belief that the spirit of a weapon will take on the mentality of its maker. The mind of the weapon forged the exact moment the heated blade gets plunged into the water. For example, if the maker wants the sword to be strong enough to kill 1000 men, then the spirit of the sword will be powerful enough to do just that" seeing his cousin still a little confused he continued "Now apply that belief to our world of magic. A powerful witch can be mighty enough to-"

Catching on to Michael's thoughts she finished his sentence "To raise a spirit out of a weapon. You think Adara is that spirit from this weapon Mark writes about."

Michael nods waiting for Bonnie's thought on his theory.

"I still don't get why the spirit takes on traits of a vampire."

Michael raised his hands "Hey, one theory at a time. Maybe Marcus can answer the next one."

Bonnie laughed and leaned back in her seat "So what's next for me? Will I finally start my training?" she asked.

"Are you sure? We can wait till you're ready."

She smiles in thanks for the thought "I'm ready, Mike. I need to keep myself distracted, and I need to keep moving in my life for Dad and Grams. You get that, yeah?"

He nods in understanding "Well your training will be the foundation training. It goes for two weeks of just laying the foundation of our coven but also to assess your strength and weaknesses. There will be very limited contact with your friends in Mystic Falls for the next two weeks so that you can message them about the lack of communication. Derek will teach you how to control the blood lust. Ray and Scott will be showing you combat. Scott will also be teaching you about weapons and train with Marcus of fighting with them. Dad and Amerie will be teaching you the history of our coven-"

"Amerie?" Bonnie questioned

"Oh, that's Robbie and Alexis's mom," he said continuing "Mom will be teaching you meditation until you can reach that space in your mind to meet Adara again."

Bonnie blinked in surprise "That's a lot."

"We know you'll pick up combat training fast since I am aware that uncle taught you self-defense, and I'm hoping we may be able to tap into some of your demon power. We don't expect you to be a pro assassin witch, but you learn as you go. Once we start on missions, that's when you'll truly learn."

Bonnie sighed feeling a little overwhelmed "Don't worry you're going to be okay" he said in an assuring tone that brought little assurance to her.

* * *

 **Sunday, 9th January 2010**

"Stop holding back!" Ray yelled out as he circled the fallen Bonnie.

Bonnie spat out blood and pressed her hands against the mat. Pushing herself up and silently glared at her trainer in front of her. Six days. It has been six days of training in the coven. She thought high school was hell. Well, she was wrong. Training made high school look like purgatory. Six days of soaking in the coven's history and the Bennett history with her uncle and Amerie. Six days of learning different types of weapons with Scott. Six days of practicing attack and defense with Marcus and Michael. Six days of meditation with her aunt and lastly six very hard days of learning restraint from ripping apart Derek every time he trained her about controlling her blood lust. She had it under control. She knew she did, but she couldn't help but feel a sense incompletion of her thirst. She wanted more vampire blood in comparison to the blood bags she got from Derek's blood. Not only was the blood lust training harsh on her; it was her six-day training with the most arrogant, condescending wolf she has ever met in her life that made the practice brutal. He wasn't family so he didn't ease up on the taking it easy on her [she wonders if that was why her uncle agreed for Ray to train her], but it was a narrow-minded concept that he had in his head that her strongest was when Adara was in control.

"Don't glare at me, Bonnie. You know why I stopped telling you on the whereabouts of Klaus."

" _Because you're an idiot,"_ she thinks.

"Because you're not ready to take down a vampire like that!" he walked towards her continuing to taunt her "You may have the fangs, the speed, the strength and the magic but you're still not strong enough. You're not even ready to take on Adara. Now I can see why your father didn't want you in this coven."

With a scream, she swung a closed fist at him only for him to catch it in his fist and twisted it behind her back "We can't have Adara controlling you. You control her" he released her continuing "You need to learn to balance using your magic with your hybrid power. Your eyes are still green meaning you haven't even reached your full potential."

"Full potential?!" she laughed her opened mouth revealing her fangs "The last time you made me tap into Adara's powers I nearly killed you!"

"But you didn't! You stopped yourself from killing me" he reminds her.

She turned away from, with a sigh Ray placed his hands on her shoulder, and turned her around to face him.

"Is that why you're holding back?"

Bonnie looked up to him "What if my soul is too weak to handle her power?"

Ray shook his head and placed his hand on the side of her face "You may be the most stubborn woman I have ever met in my life-" Bonnie frowned in disagreement to his words as he continued "but you are far from weak. That's why I'm pushing you because after seeing your perseverance in all the shit you've been put through in life tells me you are going to one strong hell of a hybrid."

She looked at him unconvinced.

"I'm serious," he said then stepped back questioning her "Now that last time you almost tapped into the powers of Adara you were angry. Is that the only emotion that awakens her."

Bonnie nodded "Seems to be" she paused wondering if it was Adara or her at the moment

Seeing her uncertainty, he asked, "Is there another moment when you're not angry?"

"My blood lust. When I was near Derek; instead of blinded my anger, My hunger and desire to kill. To kill, to survive."

Ray nodded in understanding "A predator."

"Yeah" she whispered looking to Ray of the correct word to describe it.

"Let's take a break" he motioned to the mat "Take a seat. I'll be back" he said.

Following his orders, she sat cross-legged on the mat and watched Ray go to the mini fridge in the training room and grab a bottle of water and a blood bag. Walking back to her, he tosses the blood bag. On reflex, she catches the bag and straightens the tube. Ray sits cross-legged on the floor across from her and opens the bottle of water.

Taking a gulp of water he swallows and slowly places the opened bottle on the mat.

Looking to hybrid sipping the blood bag he can't but think of her improvement _'At least she stopped greedily drinking the whole bag.'_

"Anger and blood lust are the two factors that help you tap into Adara's powers," he said. Bonnie just simply nods to what they already know as he asks "How's the training going with, Derek?"

She stops and removes her lips from the tube. Her tongue wets the bottom of her lips tasting remnant spots of Derek's blood now underneath her tongue.

"Okay," she says.

Bonnie knows that isn't a satisfactory answer for Ray the moment he raises his eyebrow at her "I'm doing a hell of a lot better from not giving into the urge of wanting to drain all the blood out of Derek."

"So you're holding back" he mumbles thinking he may have figured out a way for Bonnie to tap into Adara's powers.

"How did you feel when felt the powers of Adara take over? Truthfully Bonnie" he reminded her.

"I never thought about it," she said, "I'm always worried about the aftermath."

"Well, now you have to think about it. Close your eyes" Ray said.

"Ray…" she started, but he orders her again.

"Close your eyes, please."

"Fine," she said compliantly "Only because you said please" she mumbled afterward and closed her eyes waiting for Ray's next words

"Now think back to the moment Adara takes over when Derek was on his way down to the room. When you couldn't resist any longer…"

Taking a deep breath in and out, she thinks back to that moment. Silence fell between the two. Panic. Yes, she felt fear, but that was the feeling that she felt after- she opens her eyes "Free."

"Free?" Ray repeated if he heard right.

"I felt panic and stress when my brain caught up to the notion that Adara had taken control but for a split second," she paused thinking back to that rare moment "I felt free. No more thinking, no more holding back just for that moment I felt powerful and…myself" she finished softly.

She scoffs softly in realization "That's why I am holding back."

Ray stayed quiet allowing Bonnie to continue her explanation "I know everyone is saying to control Adara or not to let her control me, but you all keep forgetting that Adara is me. I am Adara. If I defeat Adara, our powers will become one and because of that I'm scared of the type of person I would become if I were to tap into the full potential of my powers."

"I don't think you would allow yourself to do something you'll regret," he said.

She smiled a little at the idea that a complete stranger had so much faith in her "We've all done things we regret later…including myself." she says in thoughts of the events leading to her Gram's death.

Ray wanted to respond back but couldn't in agreement with her statement. He wanted to help her, truly did. At first, Ray wanted to help her only because of the Bennett family. They had been good to him, and he liked that he was finally able to do some good in the world by getting information to help the coven. Now Ray wanted to help Bonnie for her. Michael updated him on Bonnie's life so that he would get an idea of the girl's mindset and what will drive her to get better. Knowing the full details of the Prophecy, he was aware of how to train her. A little. There was still so much that the Prophecy didn't state, like the outcome of Bonnie's life, or the nature of the Original hybrid that is supposedly meant to fight.

Closing the lid on his water bottle, he watched Bonnie go back to drinking from the blood bag. Thinking back on her words, of her concerns, he realized that she shouldn't be afraid. It is her fears that will make her lose against Adara and that makes him stand up catching Bonnie by the surprise of his sudden movement.

Putting out a hand towards her "We are training you to become stronger. The moment you give into your fears, your powers will control you, and you will become the person you don't want to. Know your strengths, embrace them."

Swallowing the blood, she moves the bag away from her lips and looks up to Ray "What if embracing it means killing?"

"Then kill the ones that deserve such a death."

With a smirk, she places a hand, into his hand and he helps her up "Now put the blood bag away and let's get back to training."

* * *

 **Sunday, 10th January 2010**

Bonnie looked around the table of the conversations flying back and forth on a Sunday tradition. Yes, she had these traditional Sunday dinners back in Mystic Falls, but it was usually her Grams and herself [and at times her dad when he was back from his trips]. It was small, but it was moments like those that made Bonnie feel at home like right now. Even with so many people here, she felt at home while her heart ached to wish her father and Grams were here too. To join in the conversations, the waves of laughter, the memories they were making right now.

"Here," Marcus said putting a piece of pork ribs on her plate "I dished out too much on my plate. I blame your uncle and aunt's cooking" he said.

Bonnie looked to her left and laughed to make room for the meat on her plate. It had become a habit between Marcus and herself of sharing each other food she didn't know when it happened, but she had gotten a lot closer to Marcus the last time she was around here.

"You get around to answering Matt back?"Michael asked seated on the right of her.

"Yeah I did. It was a short reply compared to Elena's which I need to sit down and respond back to," Bonnie said before sticking a fork into the potato salad.

"Matt..." Gabriel started seated at the head of the table.

"Donovan" Bonnie finished before placing a forkful of the salad in her mouth.

"Donovan…Donovan" he mumbled in repetition that he would remember him and realized whose kid he was "Oh Kelly's boy."

Bonnie nodded swallowing her food "Yeah apparently she's back in the picture."

"She wasn't before?" questioned Rosario

Bonnie shook her head "She left town with her boyfriend about three years ago."

"What?" a woman voiced out. Bonnie looked across to the table to Amerie Johnson.

The dark-skinned thirty-six-year-old woman stared at Bonnie asking in disbelief "You're not joking are you?" she asked no longer paying attention to her meal.

She shook her head from side to side "No, it happened."

"How could a mother desert her children like that?!" Rosario said getting agitated

"Exactly!" Amerie exclaimed in agreement

"He has an older sister, yeah?" Gabriel asked not at all bothered by the women getting fired up on the Donovan situation as he remembered a baby girl in Kelly's arm the last time he was in Mystic Falls all those years ago.

Bonnie stuck her fork into the meat nodding "Yeah her name is Vicki. It was just lucky that she was working at the Mystic Grill. It was enough to help pay the bills and school, but now I guess with Vicki gone, Matt has now taken up the role of the job to keep up with paying now."

Seated beside her mother, Alexis said "Gone? As in…" she paused and with a closed fist used her thumb to motion across her neck.

"No!" Bonnie blurted out only to cough from her food.

Michael and Marcus immediately patted her back as Bonnie swallowed her food down properly and nodded in the motion of being okay as the boys stopped patting her back.

"No. According to Matt, she skipped town" she recalls.

Rosario looked to Gabriel who immediately said "No. We barely know the kid. We are not offering him to stay here. This house has been a household to the supernatural. No humans."

Bonnie imputed to help her uncle out "Matt would see this as charity offer, and he doesn't like people pitying him. Besides he did just start a relationship with Caroline, so he will not want to leave her soon."

Rosario looked between the two and said in a huff "Fine. You let that boy know if he needs a place to stay because it's getting too much with the bills, our house is open."

"Yes, aunt," said Bonnie smiling a little to her aunt's caring nature.

"You said Elena e-mailed you too. Nothing serious that has you running back to Mystic Falls" Michael noted afterward,

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his comment "It sounds complicated with Elena."

"Complicated?"

"My history teacher, Alaric Saltzman's ex-wife, Isobel turns out to not be dead. It turns out she was turned a vampire by her wish. Guess who turned her?"

"We're going have to guess that the only vampires that you and Elena know are the Salvatore brothers," Gabriel said and narrowed his list "From what I know about the Salvatore brothers, this sounds more like a Damon job."

Bonnie nodded "Damon turned her, but that's not the biggest twist of it" she paused for the effect that aggravated Alexis "Bonnie you're killing me here" she exclaimed.

Bonnie chuckled "Isobel is Elena's biological mother."

"No fucking way!" Alexis said followed by Robbie's response beside her "What the fuck?"

"Language," Ameria said.

"Sorry mama" the twins replied back.

"Tell Elena to be careful. A small world could also mean a set-up. Isobel being Elena's mother and then Damon being responsible for turning Isobel. Too many coincidences."

"The man doesn't believe in coincidences" Michael recounts.

"Yes, uncle," Bonnies says then remembers "Speaking of Damon, according to the e-mails he has been acting out too, so Lena has no idea what to do to help him since finding out his one true love has been alive all this time."

Michael scoffed "And what? Did she expect you to know the solution to stop Damon from acting out."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "No" with a shrug of her shoulders "We tell each other everything, even the things on our mind."

"Well, what do you want to say to her?" Rosario asked catching Bonnie by surprised

"Huh?" she said looking at her aunt.

"What do you want to say about her Damon situation? Truthfully not the around the bush lie you're going to type to her."

"How did you-" she paused allowing her aunt to answer

"Because you don't like hurting people's feeling unless it is necessary. Your uncle and I hope that you won't be like that to us or this coven."

Bonnie looked around to see everyone in agreement. It was strange being here. Being on the side where people were genuinely concerned and looking out for your wellbeing. Strange but heart-warming.

"Truthfully, I worry about how much Elena worries about Damon" she stopped and defended Elena "Yes, she is a caring person. Almost motherly at times but he is her boyfriend's brother, and he doesn't need people feeling sorry for him. Yes, he got screwed over by the love of his life. He waited centuries for Katherine but at least she is alive, and he can find her to get answers," she stabs her fork into her meat.

"I've lost my father, and my Grams. They left me with all these questions of why they never told me about the Prophecy or my powers!" she finished loudly. Her eyes widen, of how loud she spoke.

"Are you feeling better?" Ray asked causing Bonnie to glare at the man across the table only for her glare to soften in the realization of what she was feeling now "Actually, yeah I do feel better."

"Good" Gabriel said causing Bonnie to look to her uncle as he continued "We're a coven, but we're also family. If something troubles your mind then talk to us, never feel like you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. You no longer have to do that. You're a part of the coven, we all bear the burden with you."

Bonnie nodded overwhelmed.

Sensing her mood change, Rosario changed the subject "At least we know Mystic Falls isn't burning to the ground without you. Besides Damon, who is not of our worries but Elena and Stefan's, our priority right now is not only to find out more about this Prophecy and Bonnie's hybrid nature. We also need to know more about this moonstone that connects to this sun and moon curse-"

"And if it's the reason for my brother's death."

Observing her uncle she asked, "You think dad found out something about the sun and moon?"

Gabriel nodded "I don't know what Zachariah found out, but it's the theory that makes sense of why Klaus went after my brother. Either he wanted answers or something hidden but until then I need to get a better idea of this curse and Klaus. Only then will I have closure on why that vampire murdered my brother."

"We should start drawing up a profile on Klaus" Amerie suggested

Gabriel nodded in agreement "Let Eric know while on his mission to keep an ear out about Klaus or the sun and moon curse."

Eric Johnson, thirty-eight years old. Husband to Amerie and father of Robbie and Alexis. He was currently in England. In Manchester to be precise helping a coven with their latest vampire dilemma that was leaving trails of bodies that cops were investigating it as a serial killer case but looking over the evidence sent over from the coven, Gabriel sent Eric to assassinate this vampire before the exposure of supernatural become a public issue.

Amerie nodded "I'll let him know as soon as I can. I'll him know to ask. Riccardo's coven as he said they seemed to have quite an informative collection of past journals so I wouldn't be surprised if they have some information on Klaus."

"Good, good" Gabriel said looking to Rosario "We should probably enroll Bonnie into Haven High after her training is over."

"Ugh," Bonnie said as Marcus nudged her "Don't worry we'll all be there."

"Except me," Michael said

Bonnie rolled her eyes "You dragged the whole family to for a two weeks road trip. Trust me it's hard not to forget you graduated two years ago."

Marcus laughed remembering that Michael had attempted to drag him but he was in the early stages of his training, and he wanted to put his focus on it. He smiled in memory of how eager he was to make his parents proud when he began his training in the assassin coven."

"Hey! It was a good Bennett road trip, we all needed it" Michael said in his defense

"Yeah hearing dad and Uncle Gab argue back and forth on which is the quickest way to get to our location," Bonnie said only to giggle happily at the memory

"Or the no magic rule Grams put on the trip-"

"-then the car broke down. Dad and Uncle Zachariah would not stop arguing, so Grams broke her rule and used magic to fix the car," Michael finished.

He and Bonnie along with Rosario and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at the memory that was joined by the others knowing Gabriel and Zachariah's personalities of always wanting to be right.

The chatter continued, and Bonnie couldn't help but look around the table again.

She knew bad things were going to happen in the future but for now, she was happy living in this moment.

Late at night seated by his desk, Gabriel looked around to the individuals sitting in his office while the rest of the teens slept in their respective room.

"How is the blood lust training going?" Gabriel asked Derek.

Derek leaned back against the couch, looking to Gabriel "She's getting a better handle on the blood lust, learning a lot about restraint-" he paused unsure to speak his next thought out loud.

"But?" Gabriel said knowing there was more

"I just wonder how much stronger her lust for vampire blood will be when she merges with Adara. Vampire blood bag is settling for now, but I want to get her back into hunting."

"No, we should just keep her on the blood bag," Rosario said seated across from him.

Derek leans forward "With all due respect, Mrs. Bennett in the life we lead she will be surrounded by vampires that will tempt her. If she has better control of feeding, it will make her life a little easier."

Rosario bit her bottom lip unsure as Derek looked back to Gabriel "The first time I took her hunting, she drained three vampires on the spot. I had to get Michael to place a sleeping spell on her just to stop her. Now, imagine her combined with Adara. If she doesn't have control of feeding off vampires now, we're going to have a massacre on our hands and the way I saw her feed was different-" he paused thinking back to her first hunting training

"How?" Gabriel asked.

"Blood is our survival. For ripper vampires, blood is all we think about, and we don't care how bloody the hunt. For Bonnie it's different. She wants the vampire to suffer. She reveled in their suffering as they bled. I don't think she realizes how much anger she has for vampires" he looks to Scott seated beside him "It reminds me a lot of Marcus."

Rosario looked to Gabriel knowing what he was going to say next.

"Then should we train them for interrogation positions?" Gabriel asked

Derek nodded "You'll for sure get your answer."

Scott speaks up "We know they are in sync elementally, and they are scarily creative in tactic classes-" the man leans forward in his seat remembering one of the classes "-it was Bonnie's idea to start oiling the weapons in vervain oil. I started doing that, then she and Marcus started thinking of some very creative, deadly tactics to be used on vampires during interrogation."

"Like?" Gabriel asked for an example.

"She suggested vervain in a needle and little by little inject it into the vampire."

Derek couldn't help but shudder in fear of such an interrogation as Scott continued "Marcus began to wonder about hallucination spells and if it could be his strength due to his element."

"They are only seventeen. Should we be putting Marcus and Bonnie in such a position?" questions, Rosario.

"Zachariah and I were only fifteen when our father began to teach us interrogation tactics" seeing his wife's sullen expression he compromised "But I can ask them if they wanted to specialize in interrogation training. We are still finding out Bonnie's strength and weaknesses."

"One thing for sure is that if you give Marcus and Bonnie free reign, you'll get your answers but I'm not so sure the vampire getting interrogated will be alive," Derek states.

Gabriel hummed now thinking seriously about his niece's place in the coven. She had quickly picked up training like she had been training from young. He wonders if it is her hybrid nature that had given her the advantage to ease through the training a lot quicker then past assassin trainees. Should they be pushing Bonnie into this lifestyle they lead? Should he be protecting her like his brother did?

It seemed like his wife's thoughts were along the same thought line as she asked: "Should we be pushing Bonnie into this assassin life?"

'Yes,' Gabriel mentally assures himself. He knows he can't stop her from going after Klaus, and because of that he wants Bonnie to know how to fight. Gabriel needs her to be able to protect herself when no one else can. He needs her to be strong. Physically and mentally.

He looked to his wife and assured her "Yes, Bonnie needs guidance into the world that is still new to her. What she learns is what will help protect her."

* * *

 **Friday, 15th January 2010**

Bonnie took a deep breath in and out to calm her jitters. She got used to being in a crowded area but tonight at this frat party at Whitmore college, she was feeling claustrophobic. Derek said it would be good for her to keep getting used to locations that may be vampire-filled. Especially during coven missions, where they were caught off guard and couldn't control the number of vampires wherever Bonnie went. Thankfully there weren't many vampires tonight, just a couple here and there but enough for her nightly feed.

Earlier this morning Gabriel got a call from Whitmore's occult assistant teacher that stumbled upon some her Gram's stuff while cleaning up the office for the new Occult teacher. Information about the moonstone, which had nothing to do with the course which was why the TA had called her uncle to pick up the filed documents. Gabriel and Rosario were going to go, but Derek volunteered for him and Bonnie to also try and get her to feed on vampires at a frat party he was sure that vampires would attend.

Bonnie was unsure about being in a crowded room trying to feed with humans around, but Gabriel thought it might be good for Bonnie to work on her self-control when feeding and to practice stealth when being around humans.

So here she was in the midst of drunken college students, loud music blasting loud enough in her ears that would've made her have a splintering headache. Thank god she mastered tuning her senses.

"Are you ready to go?" Derek asks standing beside her.

"Please," she said as they left the party making their way across the campus to the occult studies office at a vampire speed.

"The downside of heightened hearing is that the music sounds like a mosh pit concert in your head," Bonnie said wincing causing to Derek to laugh at her accurate description as they walked into the lightened building.

"Didn't the TA say he would meet you here?" Derek asked to see no one by the reception desk.

"Yeah," Bonnie said suspiciously looking around the foyer.

"Bonnie!" Derek exclaimed rushing to end of the reception desk.

Following behind Bonnie sees Derek crouching over a passed out man "Is he okay?" she asks immediately.

The stranger winced "Yeah, he's fine" Derek said watching the man open his eyes.

Derek stands up while Bonnie stepped back watching the twenty-four-year-old looking, brown-bearded man sit up. His white hand rubbing the back of his neck muttering "What the hell?" as he looks up to see Bonnie and Derek staring down at him.

"Uh hi?" he says to the unknown individuals.

Bonnie and Derek look to each other briefly then at him. Derek and Bonnie hold out their hand for him to grab, onto and both helping stand up. Before the man could get his bearings, he was pushed against the wall and looking down to the tiny girl with a firm grip around his throat.

Her eyes bright red "Who the hell are you?" she questioned the vampire.

"I'm Jos-" he grabs her wrist twisting it and flips them over to have her against the wall "Don't even think of attacking," he says warningly to Derek "I will rip her heart out before you get to me."

He groans when he is kicked in the stomach then tackled to the ground causing Derek to step back to give them some room. He screams when Bonnie angrily rams her untwisted hand through his chest and clutch his heart.

"Next time break both wrists," she says she squeezes his heart causing his him to groan in pain "Now, who the hell are you?"

"Joshua" he sputters out.

Bonnie releases her hold on his heart in confusion "The TA?"

"Yeah," he winces and gets a better look at the girl straddling him.

Her face looked familiar, "Bon...Bonnie?" he says remembering the photo Sheila had sitting on her desk.

"Shit" she mutters taking her hand out of his chest "Sorry" shaking off the blood.

Licking Joshua's blood off from her wrist she feels her left twisted wrist healing.

Biting into the cleaned part her wrist, she moves her bleeding wrist over his mouth "To heal" she says motioning to the hole in his chest.

He nods as Bonnie places her wrist over his mouth causing her take a deep breath in and out from the suction she felt when vampires drank from her. The man grabs onto her wrist taken by surprise of the taste of her blood. Never in his years had he had this type of blood before. A witch's blood yet sweeter. What was she?

"Okay that's enough" she whispers but loud enough for him to hear.

He lets go of her wrist. Bonnie looks down to see his healed chest through the hole in his shirt. She stands up with the help of Derek, and again they both help Joshua stand up.

"Sorry about that" Bonnie says "I wasn't expecting my Gram's TA to be-"

"A vampire," he says knowingly and still amazed at his accelerated healing from Bonnie's blood.

"It's okay. Your Grams knew-" he pauses in remembering how he was knocked out "They're in Sheila's office" he exclaims speeding away.

"Huh?" Bonnie and Derek said before speeding off in the direction of Sheila Bennett's office.

Derek and Bonnie stand behind Joshua to see three individuals making a mess in the room.

"Why are you here, Chiara?!" Joshua yelled out.

His vampire face appears as he angrily steps towards the door only to bump into an invisible barrier.

The short light brown skinned woman in the office giggled from behind Sheila's desk "Sorry no entry vampire" and continues to rummage through the desk drawer. The tall male witch was by the bookshelves on the right end of the room. His dark brown hands raised magically searching through the books. A fair-skinned witch that looked to be younger than Chiara tossed her red hair back as she searched through the pile of folders.

Bonnie chuckled looking to Joshua "I got this."

Joshua's vampire face disappears as he steps back allowing Bonnie to stand in front of him.

" _Three witches,"_ Bonnie thinks sensing their powers. She zeroes her attention on the woman behind her Gram's desk _"The leader"_ she looks to the witches on either side of the room "the minions."

"Sweetheart, I said no entry for vampires," Chiara said walking around the desk walking towards Bonnie "But please go ahead," she said challengingly.

Bonnie placed her hand on the barrier "No vampires" her demon face appears causing Chiara's eyes to widen in fear.

"Sadly I'm not a vampire" finishes Bonnie and speeds into the room. She twists the neck of the red-haired witch before moving to the tall male witch she kicks him in the stomach causing him to lean forward. Giving her the reach to twist his neck. She speeds to stand by the entrance door.

"Witch demon" Chiara states looking to the now dead witches.

Joshua raises his hand to place it on the invisible barrier only to fall through allowing entry for Joshua and Derek.

Bonnie chuckles looking back to Joshua and Derek now standing behind her then to Chiara "Really, you got one of these two" she motions to the dead witches "to do the barrier spell. Not a good idea."

"You weren't supposed to be here!" she yells out.

Bonnie looks taken back from her words "Uh but I am here. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be here."

She moves to attack Chiara but is suddenly frozen.

" _What the hell?"_ Bonnie thinks seeing Chiara's eyes turn black. Black veins creep along her neck. Still staring at Bonnie, she raises her hand and sends Joshua and Derek flying on either side of the room.

Walking to Bonnie, she stands eye-leveled with her "This moonstone is none of your concern."

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders "See you going through my Gram's stuff makes it my concern."

"How about you give me the information, and I won't kill you all."

"How about I don't give you the information and just kill you" Bonnie compromised with a smile.

Derek and Joshua both moved in to attack but were brought down to their knees. Both of their hands holding their heads as they screamed in pain from an aneurysm inflicted on them.

Bonnie bared her fangs at Chiara, their painful screams making her angrier.

"Let…me…go!" Bonnie cried out and broke out of Chiara's hold. The witch panicked and before Bonnie could reach her she disappeared. Bonnie placed her hands on the desk gripping it tightly.

"Bonnie?" Derek weakly said seeing her breathe slowly in and out.

"I'm…okay" she said in between breaths trying to calm herself.

"Are you sure?" Joshua asks approaching but stops when Bonnie holds her hands up "Stay away from me…please."

She closes her eyes taking deep breaths in and out she feels her power simmer down and put to rest. A blanket over her powers. She opens her eyes once calm and turns around to see the observant Joshua staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks approaching her.

Bonnie nods slowly.

Derek smiles at her "You're getting better at controlling your demon side."

"Demon?" Joshua question.

Bonnie glares at Derek who just puts his hands up in defense mouthing "My bad."

Rolling her eyes, she stands up straighter putting out her hand "Hi, my name is Bonnie Bennett. Granddaughter of Sheila Bennett"

Joshua accepts her handshake "Joshua Carter. I was the TA for your Grams."

Derek watches the two hold hands for a lot longer than they were supposed to as they stared at each other. Joshua was staring for curiosity while Bonnie may have been staring at his throat for his blood.

Clearing his throat he gets their attention and sticks out his hand to Joshua "My name is Derek Connor."

Joshua lets go of Bonnie's hand and shake Derek's hand in greeting then lets go.

"So how did you know the witch's name?" she asks about the with that just disappeared.

"Chiara? It helped that she introduced herself before snapping my neck, but truthfully I don't know her. I only know of her reputation. She's a well-known witch that works with Domenic Maestri."

"Domenic Maestri?" Bonnie said confused.

"Domenic Maestri, a dangerous vampire" Derek explains.

"How dangerous?" she asked intrigued.

Derek rolled his blue eyes at Bonnie's piqued interest "Dangerous enough that nobody knows what he looks like and even if they did, it was because he wanted them to know what he looked like before they died."

Bonnie takes a seat on the edge of the desk "Okay, how long has he been around for no one to know how he looks like?" she states in disbelief.

Derek looks to Joshua who shrugs his shoulders saying "Rumor has it he has been around for 200-300 years give or take, but everyone knows enough to fear him. There are rumors that he has a twin brother, but nobody has yet confirmed that."

Derek takes over further explaining, "Domenic is the business man hosting private parties for vampires. When there is a threat against his business or even himself, the word is that it's his twin brother that takes the lead in all the killings. He's the monstrous type of vampire. Then again all rumors. When Chiara is hurt, that is when Domenic should be feared."

"So Chiara is his girl?"

Derek nods "Yep and every vampire that has ever crossed path with Domenic knows it. I didn't know how she looked like until tonight."

Bonnie eyes follow Joshua's movement walking around the desk.

Opening up the first drawer he speaks his mind "What I don't get is why they would need information on the moonstone-" he reaches for the envelope taped to the top of the drawer "-if they have Chiara. She's powerful enough to create a daylight ring for him. I would think he'd have one."

He pulls out the A4 envelope and hands it to Bonnie "It never really bothered me" he said waving his hand to show off his silver daylight ring.

"Thanks" she mutters.

"Not going to open it?"

Bonnie shakes her head "My Grams trusted you enough so I will too. Besides, if you lied, I'll have to come back and hurt you."

Joshua chuckled then say sincerely "I'm sorry for your loss. Sheila was an amazing woman and witch. I mean she gave me a job without me having to compel someone."

Bonnie smiled a small smile "Grams always knew who were the good ones" she looks to the two dead witches "We better bury them" she says to Derek.

"I know where" Joshua said.

* * *

Domenic Maestri. In his mid-30's but was indeed a 500-year-old vampire. In his dim-lit office, papers were laid out on his desk. His sturdy brown eyes skim over the words on the pages of the latest information collected on possible locations of the moonstone.

Crash!

He lifts his head up from where he is, letting his ears pick up on the commotion downstairs. He hears Chiara screaming angrily. It seems like it didn't go well tonight. Gathering the papers he places them back in the manila folder, already hearing her angry footsteps making her way towards his office. Hopefully, she didn't destroy all the drinks at the bar downstairs. The door bursts open and in walks in his 5ft 2' very pissed off witch girlfriend.

Domenic watches Chiara begin pacing left to right in front of him. It seemed she didn't even know where to start.

"I see it didn't go as plan" his deep Italian accent seep through his words.

She paused in her pacing and glares at him "That…witch demon!" she exclaims angrily causing a fire to ignite in his fireplace.

"Klaus said I would only be facing two witches and two vampires. Not two vampires and _**the**_ witch demon!"

Domenic stands up speeding around the desk to her.

Cupping her cheek, he asks calmly "The hybrid didn't hurt you?"

"Besides her ego" Chiara rolls her eyes to the male Italian-accented voice that entered the room.

She hears him walking into the room taking a seat on the edge of the couch in the office to get a view of Domenic and Chiara standing by the desk.

"Awww did the big bad witch demon hurt the little witch" he teases.

Shut up, Sebastian" Chiara snapped at the younger twin of Domenic. Identical twins. Besides personality difference, Sebastian had a scar across his right cheek ending at the top corner of his lip. An injury Sebastian received centuries ago from a witch. It seemed the witch cursed never to heal no matter how much human blood he drank. It never bothered Sebastian if anything the witch earned his respect.

Sebastian laughed manically at the witch's response falling back onto the couch.

"Now I want to meet this hybrid," he says between his deep laughs.

"I don't think she would let you live long enough if you met her" Chiara quips at him before wrapping her arms around Domenic's waist. Chiara leans her head against his chest; his presence was calming her down.

Sebastian sits up immediately intrigued "She?" he says "The witch demon that has every vampire shaking in their boots is a she" he laughs only to begin coughing from the sudden suffocation.

"Do you think a woman can't be powerful?" Chiara questioned still leaning against Domenic's chest, while one hand is raised magically choking Sebastian.

"Easy" Domenic whispers kissing the top of her head.

She releases her hold and in a blink of an eye she is standing behind Domenic to stop the angry Sebastian from attacking her "Easy brother" he says.

"Tell that to your pixie girl. I will kill her."

"I think she's made her point of being powerful enough to handle herself," Domenic states chuckling at how accustomed he had become to this banter between Chiara and Sebastian.

"Walk away," Domenic says with a smile.

The smile falls when he calmly repeats himself "Sebastian, walk away." Sebastian's eyes flicker to his older twin.

Out of the two many would say Sebastian was the more unstable, sadistic vampire and he is, but what people failed to remember it's the quiet vampire that is more dangerous. That is exactly the type of monster he was. While he reveled in the blood, the screaming, the crying, the pain of those he inflicted his torture. Domenic knew where to hurt an individual. Not only physically but mentally. That's why he would always say his brother was scariest between the two, and it was why he was searching high and low for this moonstone because that's precisely the type of person Klaus was.

Sebastian raises his hand up in surrender and steps back, taking a seat back on the couch.

"Do you happen to know the name of this hybrid?" Domenic asks turning around to face Chiara.

"No I didn't have the time for intro-" she pauses remembering Bonnie's words "Bennett. She said that Sheila Bennett was her grandma."

Domenic chuckled at the irony "A Bennett hybrid" looking behind to see Sebastian instinctively run his finger along his scar.

Sebastian chuckles lowly of the irony that he would have to cross path again with a Bennett witch.

Looking to Domenic, he repeats his brother's word "A Bennett hybrid."

* * *

In the middle of the woods, away from Whitmore College, three individuals spent most of the night burying the bodies of the witches. During their time, Bonnie and Derek learned more about Joshua Carter. A 105-year-old vampire. After being around witches so long, he decided to study Occult. From there he met Sheila who took him under his wing which soon led him to become her TA. Joshua too learned about Bonnie and Derek. Almost losing his shit when Bonnie confirmed the assassin coven was real then found a new understanding of Sheila's protective nature of Bonnie when he knew she was the one spoken of in the Prophecy. Bonnie was surprised the vampire knew of it and thought her Grams had told him. He shook his head and explained he had heard whispers of it in the early year of 1992 from a coven in Ireland. The witches were making sacrifices for saying it was the beginning of the end that would soon fall into the end of the beginning. Joshua never got all that babble but had got the gist of the Prophecy from their ranting.

Bonnie wipes away the sweat from her forehead and tiredly open the car door parked just outside of the woods. She stops when she hears Joshua call her name.

She turns to see him holding the three shovels "Will I see you again?" he asks her.

Bonnie breaks out into a smile "If you happen to find any more of my Grams things."

Joshua smiles back equally "I'll search that office thoroughly."

She bites her bottom lip smiling to his words and gets into the car.

Derek rolls his eyes to their interaction and starts the car. Bonnie waves goodbye.

He chuckles with a smile "What a night" he says watching the back of the jeep.

* * *

 **Sunday, 17th January 2010**

Bonnie moved her head away from the knife coming towards her and grabbed Marcus's arm. With a turn of her body, she ducked under his arm and tightened her grip around his wrist causing the boy to yell in pain and let go of the short army knife. With her vampire strength and speed, she kicked the knife away and flipped Marcus over. His back against the training mat, Marcus's eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie sitting on top of him with a knife to his throat

"Dead," she said cheekily motioning the fake knife across his neck.

"Cheater," he said back.

"You said no magic" she shrugs saying "I just found the loophole."

He rolled his eyes "That includes your vampire abilities. You know that."

"I can't help it," she said with a pout, but he could see the playfulness in her eyes.

Marcus laughed "Bon, I've trained with you for almost two weeks, and I know for certain you can control those abilities."

About to defend herself her phone rang "Oh Matt" she said in recognition of the appointed ring tone for him.

Dropping the knife aside she quickly got off Marcus and rushed to her phone left on the bench "Hey Matt" she said answering the call.

"Matt?" Bonnie repeated when she got no response.

Marcus sat up and frowned when he heard Bonnie repeat Matt's name.

She sighs in relief when Matt finally speaks "Vicki's dead."

Marcus now begins to stand up worried by Bonnie's expression as she takes a seat on the bench "What? How?" she asks in a shaky tone.

Matt chuckles sadly asking in desperation "Please tell me you didn't know? About her death. About…" he pauses in disbelief of the next word to come out of his mouth "About vampires possibly causing her death."

Bonnie feels breathing shortening and the tears welling up "Matt-" she starts but stops when she hears him yell

"I would have never expected you to hide this-"

She cuts him off "Matt! I didn't know about Vicki's death! I swear!"

"So you knew about vampires in this town?"

"Would you have believed me if I told you" she blurts out truthfully.

Matt stays quiet allowing her to continue talking to him "What happened to her, Matt? You told me she skipped town."

She hears the frustration in his voice "I don't know! That's what I thought happened. That night, Vicki was acting weird like she always does when she's on drugs and just decided to leave, but all this time she was dead in the woods! You know what the worse, part is? Elena knew."

"What?"

"She knew what happened to my sister, but she left me to believe in the worse of Vicki."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief of what Matt told her, yet no words of comfort to ease Matt's pain could come to mind except "I'm sorry" she says tears welling up in her eyes. She may not have been friends with Vicki, but she was Matt's sister and hearing the pain in his voice stuck at her. The pain of loss. She closes her eyes. She didn't want him to know about the supernatural world, especially not like this.

"I have to go," he says quickly "I just wanted to know."

"Matt wait-" she was only met with the sound of a dial tone.

She bites her bottom lip, shutting her eyes, willing herself to not cry. Marcus hurries to her side and wraps his arms around her.

She let out a sigh of relief and turned her body to let the tears fall on his shirt.

"Shh it's okay," he said running his hand up and down her back.

She shook her head mumbling into his slightly sweaty vest "No it's not."

Moving back he placed his hand under her chin and raised it for her to look at him "What happened?" he asked

Sniffling she said, "I hid the truth about vampires from Matt, and now he knows."

"How?"

"His sis...his sister didn't leave town. Vicki is dead..." she stops only to feel herself tear up. The news of how Vicki's death was finally hitting her.

Marcus placed both hands on either side of her face and with his thumb wiped away her tears "Just like us, he's hurting right now. Give him time."

She nodded.

"Bonnie-"

"I know" she started and began to tear up again causing Marcus's heart to ache for her.

Pulling her into a hug, he kisses the top of her head "Just make sure he knows you're there for him. He's going to be okay."

"Elena knew" she mumbles pulling back she looks up to him repeating "Elena knew."

Marcus looks down surprised "She knew that Vicki was dead. You don't think the Salvatore brothers played a part in her death?" he questions.

"I don't know. I don't think Matt even knows they are vampires. I don't even know how Matt knows that a vampire killed Vicki."

"What happened?" Rosario voices out surprising the two as they separated

"Bonnie," Rosario says walking towards her "What's wrong honey?"

"Matt called. A vampire killed Vicki."

"Oh no," Rosario says in shock opening her arms for Bonnie to go to for comfort.

Bonnie lays her head on her aunt's shoulder, "He knows about vampires now, and I don't even know who would have even told him about them?" she sniffles "I didn't want him to find out about our world. Not like this."

Rosario runs her hand over Bonnie's head smoothing her hair "He knows now. You can't take that back. Let him know you're there and he'll talk when he is ready. It's going to be okay, sweetie."

* * *

 **Monday, 18th January 2010**

Late evening deep underground, below the training room was the assassin's coven room that had been there the moment the Bennett line moved to Light Haven. For generations, this underground room has paid homage to all the ceremonies. A welcoming ceremony, initiation ceremony and a funeral. At first sight, you would think you've stepped into a cave. The coven room reminded Bonnie of the Mystic Falls tomb, especially with the flickering flame torches placed on each wall.

With a shaky breath, Bonnie approaches the stone table where five weapons laid. The five weapons she had been training with these past weeks. A set of Kunai daggers, a bow, and arrow garrote and lastly the curved sabre she had her eyes on from the moment she stepped into the underground meeting room.

The flame flickers on either side of the table as she before the table.

"Are you sure you're ready to pick a weapon?" Gabriel asked

Bonnie nods and grasps her hand around the black handled curved sabre and pulled it out of its scabbard. With the circulation of her wrist, she watched the sword move through the air with her movement.

Putting the sword back in its scabbard, she looks to her uncle.

"I knew the moment I first picked up this sword this was my choice" she paused to explain the incomplete feeling "It's not exactly the weapon I need for now, but for now it eases my want" she looks back down to the scabbard.

"Ease your want?" repeated Gabriel confused by his niece's words.

Bonnie looked to her uncle chuckling "I'm making no sense, am I? Sorry. I've fought with all the other weapons but when I fight with this sword I" she stops to correct herself "no Adara feels settled like there's some familiarity. My body is attuned to it as if I've fought with such a weapon. This sword seems like a replacement for now."

"Interesting" Gabriel muttered to Bonnie's words.

"What?"

"Perhaps the demon slayer was in the form of a sword."

"Maybe" she mutters looking to the scabbard as the vision of the massive katana Adara held flashed into her mind.

"Yeah" she mutters.

"The sabre is your final choice?" Gabriel asks shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sir" she states.

Gabriel grabs the scabbard and tells her "Hold out your hands."

Following his orders, she holds out her hands turning with her palms facing upwards.

Gabriel lays the sword across her open palms and recites the words that had been spoken for generations "May the spirit of this chosen weapon fight with you, for you, guide you and protect you."

Bonnie with a bows her head and closes her hand around the scabbard. She turns around to the sound of applause from the other coven members. Her family.

Gabriel finishes the night off "From now till your death, Bonnie Bennett will live accordingly to our coven's legacy. Tonight we welcome you, witch hybrid, assassin into our coven."


	6. A time bomb ticking in your head

**~ Chapter Five ~**

 **At the center of your being you have the answer; you know who you are and you know what you want- Lao Tzu**

 **Tuesday, 19th January 2010**

Bonnie blew out a nervous breath as she looked out to the setting sun. Tonight was the night. She was going to face Adara tonight.

"Nervous?" she hears his gruff voice.

Looking up to Ray she nodded "A little" she says.

Taking a seat on the edge of the deck, he nudges Bonnie's shoulders playfully.

"Don't be. You're strong and stubborn as hell. Plus you hate losing; I should know."

Bonnie chuckled then said to him "Thank you, by the way. For the training, and not going easy on me."

"Well I am going to miss our fights and arguments," he said

"You're leaving?"

Ray nodded "Yeah I want to continue finding the lead on Klaus."

"Oh," she said saddened of not seeing him around the house anymore.

"Cheer up, Bon. I'm still going to check in on you now and then and-" he paused to roll up his right plaid shirt sleeve and took off a leather black braided bracelet handing it to Bonnie "Here."

"Ray…" she started knowing that it was his mother that gave it to him, but he stopped her "I want you to have it. I always felt protected when I wore this. Like I could do anything and want you to have that same feeling when you battle Adara and continue with this Prophecy."

Pushing up her jacket sleeve and stretching her arm towards him "Then you do the honor."

"Always so demanding" he muttered teasingly and slipped on the bracelet and then tightened the knot around her wrist.

"Thank you," she said her finger runs over the medallion on the bracelet.

"Archangel Michael," he said with a shrug of his shoulders "Mom believed he would protect me and give me the strength to fight and I hope he can do that for you or at least believe in yourself to do just that."

Biting her bottom lip she just wrapped her arms around him and whispered again into his shoulders "Thank you."

Feeling one of her tears drop on the side of his neck he hugged her back "I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

In the early hours of the afternoon, Bonnie Bennett sits cross-legged across from Rosario in the middle of the training area. The smoke from the lighted incense sticks placed between them tickled her nostril causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you," Rosario said with a smile.

"Thanks" Bonnie mumbled sniffing a little.

Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes clearing her mind just like her aunt had been training her to do these past weeks.

She hears her aunt's voice "Once you reach the inner world of your consciousness it will just be you and Adara."

Minutes passed as she took a deep breath in and out. Her senses began to heighten, her body becoming in tune with the rhythm of her breathing. She feels the air clogging her throat and her instinct kicking in to snap out of this state, but she quickly and steadily calms her instinct. The suffocation feeling disappears. Feeling like hands were releasing their hold around her neck.

Then silence. Haunting silence.

Light. Bonnie feels light and flightless. She was here.

Opening her eyes, she finds herself floating in the sky.

"Woah," she said breathlessly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Bonnie turns around to see her red-eyed self "Adara."

Bowing she said teasingly "The one and only" then stood up straighter "Are you ready?"

With a look of determination, Bonnie nodded "It's what I have been training for" she said raising her closed fists "To defeat you."

Adara laughed "Cute" and with a click of her fingers, a black-handled katana sword appeared in her hand. Adara disappeared from Bonnie's view and appeared behind her with the sword across her neck "You're not fighting to defeat me. You're fighting to prove you're worth it."

"What?"

"Just because I was created for you, it doesn't mean you deserve such power" the demon moves the sword away from Bonnie's neck the moment her curved-sabre appeared mid-air in front of Bonnie.

"Prove that you're worth it" Adara reappeared across from Bonnie "Try and get this sword out of my hand."

The scenery changed as they stood in the middle of a vast green meadow. With determination, Bonnie grabbed the handle of the still floating sabre. She sped at Adara only to block by the katana. Back and forth they attacked and defended too fast for a human eye to keep track.

Adara dogged the coming sword speeding past Bonnie and hit her back with the hilt of her katana sword. Bonnie to fell to the ground

"Get up," Adara said looking down to Bonnie "I can kill you right now without a second thought."

"Then why don't you?" Bonnie said pushing herself up with the help of her curved sabre.

Breathing heavily she turned to look at Adara "Why don't you?!"

Without a second later Bonnie began to gasp for air when Adara had her free hand around her throat and raised her a little off the ground. Bonnie let go of the sabre and tried to loosen Adara's grip around her throat.

"That's it. Fight. Prove me wrong about you" Adara taunted.

Bonnie's arms dropped causing Adara to scoff "Pathetic."

The second Bonnie felt Adara's grip loosen she kicked Adara in the face surprising the demon as Bonnie used her speed to wrap her legs around Adara's arm so tightly that Adara lost her grip around Bonnie's throat. In perfect motion she unwrapped her legs letting her feet touch the ground and punched the demon so hard in the face that Adara stumbled back from the hit.

Adara coughed out the surprise and looked up to Bonnie "That's more like it" she said

Bonnie picked up her sword she stood up straighter "Let's do this" she heavily breathed out.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 20th January 2010**

Seated at his study desk in his room, Michael looked at the caller ID on Bonnie's vibrating phone. Matt Donovan. Again. This phone call has got to be the third one his afternoon. Is this why Bonnie asked him to hold her phone. He thought that Bonnie had informed all her friends not to contact her for this week. Michael sighed remembering that this Donovan kid may have been calling her after giving his cousin the silent treatment these past days. He gets why but- Michael shook his head to snap out of his thoughts.

"Focus on the case" he mumbled to himself as he shuffled through the articles and notes he received from the coven in Redwater. Another small town not far from Mystic Falls.

"Huh," he said making that connection writing a short note _'Not far from Mystic Falls. Connection?'_ on the top pages of notes. It may be nothing but seriously too much shit happens in that town that he couldn't help but be apprehensive of the town.

His dad assigned him to a recent kidnapping case. Runaway teenagers were getting kidnapped and then left for dead. All done by a group of vampires. The latest kill was from Redwater 3 days ago. The strangest thing about this case was that there was no connection in the places the kidnapping took place. Starting from Chicago then Richmond and now Redwater. He looked up at the map of USA pinned up on the wall in front of him. Michael opened the first desk drawer on his right and grabbed three red thumbtacks and looked back at the map. Standing up, he pinned a thumbtack on Chicago, Richmond and then Redwater.

Placing his hands on his desk, he stared at the map "What am I missing? If they were just killing for fun, they would have stayed around Illinois after they got done with Chicago. They could've worked their way through till they got to Richmond" his eyes wandered to Mystic Falls "Are they working towards Mystic Falls?" he dropped his head "Or I'm just paranoid, and Mystic Falls has nothing to do with this case?"

Bonnie's phone vibrated again and of course, it was Matt.

Michael looked briefly at the map, then sat back tiredly "Time for a break" he said and grabbed Bonnie's phone.

"Bonnie's phone, Michael speaking."

"Oh uh," Michael hears Matt stutter out in surprise and ask "Is Bonnie there?"

"She won't be available for the next few days."

Michael was met with silence "Hello?"

"Can you tell her to call me back when she is free."

"Will you answer your phone when she calls or just ignore her" Michael smacked his forehead for the words that sarcastically rolled out of his mouth.

Clenching his teeth he reprimanded himself mentally _"You just had to put your foot in your mouth."_

Hearing Matt sigh sadly made Michael cringe guiltily "Shit sorry man I have a tendency of not thinking before I speak."

Matt chuckled "Nah man I probably deserved that. I'm still trying to wrap my head around my sister's death and the whole existence of vampires."

Michael leaned back "Oh yeah that's right you know about vampires" he paused remembering his inconsiderate manner "Sorry about your sister and that Bonnie didn't tell you sooner about vampires."

"Thanks" was Matt's reply. An automatic response.

"I guess I can tell you that witches exist."

Matt laughed "Of course they do, and I suppose that's you and Bonnie."

"Yeah."

"Oh," Matt said surprised "Really?"

Michael laughed thinking _"This guy might be an alright person."_

"Yeah my family are all witches but Bonnie may become more than a witch, but she can tell you about that herself when she is ready."

Matt muttered, "Damn this is real."

"As real as reality" he joked only to turn around in his seat when he heard a knock.

"Hold on, Matt," he says.

Derek leaned against the door frame "Alexis volunteered to watch Bonnie, so Marcus, Robbie and I are planning to go grab something to eat at Haven Bar, you in?"

Michael nodded "I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright," Derek said leaving the room.

Returning to the phone conversation with Matt "Hey Matt, I got to go but I'll let Bonnie know you called."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye," Michael said and hanged up the phone.

Looking down at the notes then up at the map "Yeah I need a break" he said. Closing the folder of notes, he got up grabbed his jacket hanging on the back of his chair he left his room for some much-needed lunch.

* * *

Bonnie's mind is racing in panic as she spits out blood from the latest hit from Adara. Bonnie looked to the not affected Adara. The slash of cuts she inflicted on the demon's arms are prominent yet, the demon still stood.

"Tired?" Adara asked.

"Never," Bonnie said and charged again only for her moves to be deflected until she felt something go through her stomach.

With wide green eyes, she looked down to see Adara put her katana through her belly.

Looking back up to Adara she tells Bonnie "Why do you live?"

Bonnie frowned in confused by the question asked.

The demon leans toward Bonnie continuing "I live for me. That means I have to protect you for me to live. If it means taking control of your body then so be it."

"Control?" Bonnie sputtered out

Adara drops one hand and uses her other hand gripped around the handle and moves the sword further in until it meets with Bonnie's body "Together we can become powerful but the moment your spirit becomes weaker gives me a chance to become stronger and do anything means necessary to protect us."

Bonnie looked down to the sword and watched the blood drip from her mouth and hit the handle.

With her head down Bonnie began to laugh catching Adara by surprise "You're wrong" she said and grabbed Adara's wrist that held the sword and twisted it. Adara screamed in pain and let go of the sword in time for Bonnie to stumble back. Dropping her sword, she gripped the katana's handle with both of her hands.

Looking to the demon holding her broken wrist "You said to get this sword out of your hand" and with all her strength she screamed out while pulling the sword out. She dropped to her knees, still gripping the sword and laughed manically placing her hand over the stab hole to stop the bleeding.

Putting her bone in place, Adara couldn't help but chuckle impressed at Bonnie's strength.

Walking towards the girl, "Why do you live?" she asks.

Bonnie tiredly looked up "Who…who do I live…for"

Squinting her red eyes curiously she crouched to be eye-leveled with Bonnie and asked the rephrase question "Who do you live for."

"For me. For my…. for my family" Bonnie sputtered looking into Adara's red eyes "The power to protect…makes…me….powerful."

Adara looked to the katana in Bonnie's hands and smiled "The power to protect" she murmured and conceded in defeat "Who we want to protect may be different-" she picked up Bonnie's sabre and cut the palm of her hand watching the blood bleed from her palm. Moving Bonnie's hand away from the stab wound she placed the bleeding palm on top of the wound and before her eyes Bonnie watched amazed of her wound healing from Adara's blood.

Concentrating Adara explained "Combining our powers you will take on vampire traits. Of course, you know of the heighten senses, the speed, fangs and the bloodlust" seeing the wound healed she moved her hand away and looked to Bonnie "You will now also have the healing abilities, but this is not our full form."

"It's not," Bonnie said surprised

Shaking her head "No, we're both not strong enough to reach our full potential of power yet not without our demon slayer" she motioned to the katana Bonnie held in her hand.

"This?" Bonnie said looking at the katana

Adara looked at it fondly "Tiana laid down this weapon on her last battle. It has been centuries since I've last held it" she looks to Bonnie with a smirk "but once we get stronger and hold this sword we transform to our pure form."

"This isn't our actual hybrid form?"

Adara shook her head "When you return to your world our spirits will be in imbalance, and you will take on our true form until your soul, and I are balanced."

"So it'll only be one time."

Adara nodded "Until we find our demon slayer. Our hybrid form with our demon slayer will only be as strong as we are. The stronger we become, the more powerful our demon slayer will be."

Nodding in understanding "Demon slayers are only as powerful as the users."

"Correct."

"Where is our demon slayer?"

Adara shrugged "When I was reborn, memories of my past became scattered. Growing up, the things you hear, see or learn slowly brings back a memory. The last thing I remember of the demon slayer was it being in Tiana's hand, telling me that I will have to battle again" she looks away "that I would have to find a way not to let history repeat."

"Meaning?"

Adara looked to Bonnie "To not let us die, it's why I'm willing to do anything to protect us because it means that we'll stay alive."

"Why do I live?" Bonnie said with a smile realizing why Adara consistently asked: "I live for me."

Adara nodded pleased, but Bonnie continued "I live for my coven, my friends, and my family."

Adara stood and turned away frustrated "They don't care about our wellbeing!"

Looking up to the demon "And you do! You're even willing to commit an act that may go against my morals."

"Yes. I don't care what your opinion is, but if it means we will stay alive, then I will kill anybody."

Bonnie chuckled "That's why I beat you" looking at the demon "the danger my coven and family would have to face if you took over this body is what kept me fighting. Gave me the will to fight" she stands up "they give me a reason to live."

"Or to die" Adara inputted.

Bonnie motioned to the katana in her hand "Hey who won here."

Adara laughed "Okay let's see if you're right" she stretches out her hand "Grab onto my hand, and our powers will combine. When you awake in the real world, you'll take on our full, true form and feed until our spirits are balanced."

Bonnie nodded and grabbed the outreached hand only to gasp from the spiritual pull causing her to close her eyes.

* * *

 **Thursday, 21st January 2010**

Marcus narrowed his eyes in concentration staring at the target board in front of him. Readying himself to throw a dagger at the target he stops when the room starts to shake.

"What the hell?!" he shouts immediately dropping the blades and rushes to grab Bonnie only to remember she was still in meditative mode "Shit" he muttered knowing the dangers of waking her up.

Then the room stopped shaking, and Bonnie opened her eyes. Her bright red eyes staring back at him causing the said boy to fall back on his butt at the intensity of power he felt at this moment. A red circle appears around Bonnie and a barrier covered her. Soon the barrier evaporated. Marcus watched black veins appear under her eyes as her red eyes shifted to gold and her fangs elongated. She stood up and looked down to the scared Marcus

"Bon-" he held his breath when he saw huge black bat-like wings appear from behind Bonnie.

She steps out of the circle and walks towards Marcus.

"Bon..Bonnie" he stuttered out as he crawls back with every step she takes until his back hits the stair railing. With shaky legs, he stands up using the wooden rails as his support. Marcus pushed down his fears and raised his hand ready to use magic, but she grabs him by the throat and with her vampire speed she pushes him against the wall. He couldn't even recite a spell with Bonnie's firm grip around his throat.

His hands clawed at her grip in a state of panic that she was going to kill him right here and now. She leans in causing Marcus to hold his breath as she runs her nose along the crook of his neck.

He shivers when her warm breath hit his skin, "Witch" he hears her mumble.

She moves her head back looking at him with her golden eyes she smiles then vanishes from his sight.

Marcus sighs In relief and leans back against the wall taking a deep breath in and out of what just happened.

Snapping out of his thoughts "Bonnie" he mutters then repeats "Bonnie" and rushes upstairs yelling "Michael!"

"Shit Marcus, keep it down, " Michael said meeting Marcus in the foyer.

Marcus turns to look at the front door wide open and back to Michael "Bonnie is awake and-" he pauses unsure how to explain what he just witnessed

"She's awake," Michael says and makes a move to walk past Marcus but is stopped when Marcus steps in front of him "She's not here" he begins to pace side to side frantically explaining "She was in her vampire form but unlike anything I've ever seen. She had the fangs and veins under her eyes" he places his hands under his eyes to connect with descriptions.

He points to his eyes "Her eyes! Her eyes were gold!" he then stretches his arms widely "And she had these wings! Like a vampire bat!"

Michael places his hands on Marcus' shoulder to stop pacing "Marcus, where is she?"

"I don't know! She sensed I was a witch, and she just vanished out of the room" he points to the open front door "I don't know where she went!"

Michael looked down the hall to the opened front door and with a swift motion of his hand, he magically closed the door.

Looking back to Marcus he instructs him "You'll tell my parents every detail of what just happened to Bonnie. Every transformation, every movement she made. Understood?"

The dazed, blonde-haired boy nods.

Michael turns around and begins to walk upstairs to his father's office with Marcus following him.

"Michael," Marcus said softly

Michael stops and turns.

"She's going to be okay, right?"

Michael nodded "She's Bonnie Bennett. She's going to be okay"

* * *

 **Friday, 22nd January 2010**

Bonnie opened her eyes to the sight of a bright blue sky. Lying on the snow covered grounds in the woods of Light Haven, she smiled in complete bliss of her feed last night. Bonnie was still trying to piece together how she got here. All she remembered was flying. Yes, flying with intent to seek blood. Which led her to confront some vampires that were about to attack a group of girls. Instead, she fed on them and then slaughtered with her bare hands. The blood from each vampire that filled her up. Being connected to Adara, made her feel more in control of her powers. Power. She giggled like a child on Christmas stretching her hands up to the sky imagining her fingers were touching the clouds like it did last night.

"Wow," she said in disbelief that she could fly.

" _ **One day, Bonnie. We'll reach our real powers. We're destined to"**_ Adara voices in her mind.

"Hmmm one day sounds nice" Bonnie mused.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" her ears pick up on her uncle and aunt's frantic voices.

She closed her eyes and felt the breeze brush against her skin. With a deep breath in and out, her fingertips danced lazily upon the tips of the grass. She felt different. Tired at the moment, but last night she felt unstoppable. She was now fully transformed. No longer a witch but a witch-demon hybrid.

She hears footsteps rushing towards "Gabriel! She's here!"

"Oh my god" Rosario cries softly to herself.

She kneels down she presses two fingertips against Bonnie's neck in fear of her being frozen to death only to take a sharp intake of air of Bonnie's warm temperature.

"I'm okay," Bonnie said still with her eyes closed.

She hears her aunt's sigh in relief and places her hands on top of her lap.

Bonnie opened her eyes and turned to Aunt "Hey" she softly said.

Rosario sniffed back her tears and looked down Bonnie's body for any injury based on the sight of blood on her jumper. The woman sobbed at the sight of her niece's bloody hand then looked back at Bonnie "What happened?" she sobbed out.

"I needed to feed to complete my transformation" answered Bonnie she turns her head away to look at her uncle kneeling beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Bonnie nodded "I'm okay" she looked back up to the sky "I don't think the vampires I met are fine."

"How many?"

"Four…Ten" she counted "I piled them up further in the woods. Just keep going straight from where we are."

"The cemetery?" Rosario wondered.

"So that's what it was up ahead," Bonnie said.

Gabriel pulled out his phone from his coat and speed-dialed home.

"Yes, Mike we found her. We need to get a clean up near the cemetery. Vampires" he looks down to Bonnie "Looks like your cousin did some damage" he smirked.

"Gabriel" Rosario chastised him for the proud tone

Gabriel ended the call looking to his wife he questioned: "What?"

"You shouldn't be proud of the fact that Bonnie just _**killed**_ ten vampires."

"You guys know I'm still here" Bonnie spoke up "Here…Lying in the snow."

"Oh god," Rosario said as she and Gabriel stood and helped Bonnie stand up.

Gabriel began to take off his overcoat but Bonnie stopped him "I'm okay" she said.

He frowned "The back of your jumper is almost soaked."

Bonnie grabbed her uncle's hand and placed it against her forehead. His eyes widened at Bonnie's warm temperature.

"Like I said, I'm okay" she assuringly said.

She let go of his hand as Rosario placed her hand on her niece's forehead "Warm" she moved her hand away "Part of the transformation?"

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up," Rosario said brushing away strands of hair behind Bonnie's ear. Rosario's thumb brushed under Bonnie's eyes remembering Marcus's description of her transformed form, but now Rosario was looking at power radiating from Bonnie was just beneath the surface and it was overwhelming. She knew the prophesied witch-hybrid would be powerful, but this was beyond what she imagined.

"Aunt Rosario, is everything okay?" Bonnie asked.

Rosario smiled and kissed her forehead "Everything is okay. I'm just glad you're safe, and you're you."

* * *

Nearing eight o'clock at night, Marcus finds himself leaning against the door frame of Bonnie's room. He watches her stack the books she had been using to research the moonstone on her desk. Bonnie knew he was there, but she wanted him to make the first move.

Marcus clears his throat and enters her "Bonnie," he says.

She stood up and slowly turned around to watch him walk towards her with a teasing smirk, but she knew it was a facade he was hiding behind. He was going to speak in a lighter teasing tone to avoid showing her, his true feelings of how scared he was.

Scared of what he witnessed.

Afraid of seeing her in her true hybrid form.

"So that was you?" he joked

She didn't want to joke back with him; she wanted to get straight to the point.

Not breaking eye contact with him "That's me" she said.

"You scared the shit out of me," he said standing in the middle of her room now.

"I know," she said stepping towards him "And now?" she asked with fear in her heart of what his answer would be.

Looking down to her "I know you're not her-"

She cut him off "That was me."

"No, that was Adara."

Bonnie shook her head and explained as best as she could "No that was me. When I awoke, I was disoriented. I didn't know where I was or that my meditation went on for three days in the training room. All I wanted was vampire blood. So in a blurred state, I just grabbed the first person I sensed."

"Me" he answered only to ask "Did you realize it was me when you said, witch"

Bonnie squinted her eyes in thought "Mmm no it was the smell of your blood that made me realize you were a witch."

"Smell?"

Bonnie ran her finger along the side of his neck "Every being has a distinctive blood smell that pumps through their veins" she taps the bottom of the crook of his neck "I hunt vampires, so their blood smells sweet, alluring to me especially when they are running in fear. Human blood smells like metal" she sticks out her tongue in disgust "Copper to be precise" she says remembering her first attempt at drinking human blood.

"And witches?"

"A little bit of in between of a human and vampire. Sweet yet a turn-off, it's hard to explain."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult" he joked.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she said apologetically to him

Marcus waved his hand to brush it off, but he got caught off by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into his chest

Marcus smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

She closes her eyes "I'm sorry" she mumbles in his chest as tears fall.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me" Marcus murmured to Bonnie then remembers "Your wings were bad-ass."

She chuckles pulling back she quickly wipes away the tears "It was only a one time" she says sniffling.

"Really?" he questioned surprised. About to ask Bonnie his next question but stopped at the sight of her teary eyes.

Marcus pulled her back into a hug "Just cry it out first then tell me everything" he said comforting her.

* * *

 **Sunday, 31st January 2010**

It had been nine days since her full transformation and Bonnie was doing a lot better than she thought she would. Her emotions were no longer on haywire, and she stopped feeling on edge about her powers or just being around Derek's blood. Instead, she noticed that she didn't crave vampire blood as much as she did the first round of transformation. Her aunt had thought that now she and Adara was united, there would be a balance and calmness of her hybrid nature. Bonnie couldn't help but agree with her aunt's theory because she was stronger, faster and more in control of her powers during combat training and her uncle saw that. Leading her to this moment right now, her first mission with her cousin, Michael. To follow his leads on his assigned case of the kidnapped teens.

According to Michael, it was a group of newbie vampires that was responsible for it. This group was now becoming sloppier and messier with the trails of bodies. Bonnie jumped in to help with the investigation and within five days, Michael and herself learned that these group of vampires had started in New York City. A big city where the missing teens were chalked up to being a runaway case, so they wouldn't be noticed or missed, yet they moved their MO to small towns which confused her coven. Why go from the big city to small towns? Towns that like to talk and kidnappings will bound to get attentions which got her coven's attention when the crimes began to occur in one of the nearby towns.

The group of vampires had taken resident up in a B&B cottage in this quaint little town, known as Grove Hill. It seemed that the vampires had the B&B all to themselves which made it so much easier for Michael and herself to enter the cottage and that there would be no casualty disruption during their fights with the vampires.

"You think they are ready?" Michael asked while he shot a stake through the water barrier he created to hold the vampire in place. He watched the water barrier fall apart the moment vampire fell.

"Yeah" Bonnie grunted out as she stuck her sword through the stomach of the incoming vampire then with her free hand she pulled out his heart out. Bonnie tosses the heart aside and speeds to the vampire moving into attack Michael from behind.

Not at all phased by his cousin speeding past him to hold the vampire against the wall near the door frame in a choke hold. He turned around to face Bonnie throwing one of his daggers through the side of the vampire's head.

"They haven't even turned sixteen yet. The twins should be following coven rules. They only have two more months left then they can join officially." he said.

Staking the vampire she rolled her eyes letting the vampire fall to the ground and turned to Michael "You and regulations Mike. Robbie and Alexis were practically born into this coven. They should be at my level or above."

Michael shook his head "Robbie is smart from watching his mom and spending time with her watching her translate grimoires. Fighting is not that kid's forte. That's Alexis' talent, except she still can't control her powers. They need discipline which is what you had instilled into you from uncle Zachariah's training. That is why you are above their level not because of your age. When they go through the coven training, then they will become more discipline, and then we can take them out on coven missions."

"Then I'll train them," she said while putting away her sword.

"Bon, you've just gotten the hang of training around here" he paused when Bonnie raised a hand in a motion to be quiet.

"We have company" she waited to allow her ears to pick on the incoming people…no vampire "One vampire, I'm guessing it's the leader because he's pissed off no one is responding back to him. Wait he knows something is wrong" she smirked looking to Michael she stepped away from the doorway standing by the previously killed vampire.

"Let's just hurry this up," Michael said using his dagger to slice into his palm and clenched his fist letting the blood drip to the floorboards. Thanks to training with Bonnie he was able to stab the knife into the vampire's stomach in the exact moment the vampire entered the room.

Bonnie sped and stuck her hand into the vampire's back grabbing his heart "Too easy" she whispered "Now are you the one in charge of this little vampire crew? Remember answer truthfully or-" she squeezed the heart to make her point.

The vampire screamed in pain "Yes, yes I am!" he cried out.

Michael looked over the vampire's shoulder to his cousin "I think he's willing to talk."

Bonnie hummed "I believe you're right" and watched Michael lazily go and sit on the bed as the interrogation continued "Now-" she started looking back up to the vampire "I'm just going to keep my hand here for assurance. We have two questions, are you ready? Answer truthfully and you can live, understand?"

The vampire nodded slowly cringing in pain.

"Now why did you and your vampire friends change from kidnapping teens in the city to small towns?"

"Change of scenery" he croaked out only to scream in pain from the squeeze of his heart "Orders!" he cried out "We were ordered to."

Bonnie let go of the heart hearing the vampire sigh in relief

"By who?" Michael asked.

The vampire looked at Michael in fear "I can't. He'll kill me."

Bonnie chuckled "You're more scared of him than the person that is _**literally**_ holding your heart in her hand."

"I rather you kill me now then tell you," the vampire said with determination.

Bonnie stared at the frightened vampire. This pale, black-haired kid wasn't going to spill the name "Okay" she said

"Bonnie!" Michael exclaimed surprise that she wasn't going to find another way of getting him to spill information.

"I have an idea, Mike" she looked to him "Can I have some privacy?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll be in the car," he said standing up and walking out.

Hearing the door shut behind her. She carefully let go of the vampire's heart and pulled her hand out of the vampire's back. Before the brown-eyed vampire could have time to attack, she sped him against the wall with her hand around his throat. The young pale-skinned vampire shivered at the sight of Bonnie's red eyes "What are you?" he questioned in fear.

"Someone a lot scarier than the ones you take order from" she answered smirking to show her fangs and bit into his neck.

In the hallway, Michael shivered from the sound of the screaming vampire, "I'm never going to get used to that" he mumbled and made his way downstairs to his car.

* * *

Seated in the driver's seat, Michael stuck the last small tape on the bandage over his cut palm and looked up when he heard tapping on his window. Bonnie pointed to the trunk of the car as he pressed the button for it to open and watched his cousin go to the back of the car to put away her sword and shut the trunk.

"Did your plan work?" he asked when she entered the car.

"Yeah," she said while pulling the seat belt "Derek was right about memories in the blood. The amount of blood I drink I'm able to look into his mind. I needed not to focus on getting lost in the taste of the blood but instead, concentrate on the images of what I'm seeking."

"And?"

"It seems Domenic Maestri was the one that gave the orders."

"Really?" Michael said surprised and now confused on what Maestri's involvement, in this case, could.

Starting the car, he spouted out his thoughts "The group of vampires wasn't even bringing the kidnapped teens to his brothel parties, or we would have made the connection of his involvement a long time ago."

"The kidnapped teens were for the newbie vampires' enjoyment. The selected towns are the connection."

"How so?"

She looked to Michael concentrating on the road while driving and explained "We know that Domenic is looking for the moonstone. It seems he needs it to clear a debt he owes to Klaus. He is following the trails of where he has heard rumors of where the moonstone may have been."

"Which means we're getting closer to finding the moonstone," Michael said with a smile his mind already conjuring up a plan "We find Domenic's nest, we learn more about the moonstone's location trail."

"By the way, how do we find a vampire that no one knows how he looks like?" she asked holding back a little information.

Michael's smile dropped in realization "Crap; no one has seen his face or has yet to live to tell of his existence unless you're Klaus apparently."

"Well, he's a good looking guy" she reveals.

Michael rolled his eyes at his cousin's comment "Really I don't need to-" he slammed on the brakes of the car in the middle of the empty road

"Mike?!" Bonnie screeched.

Looking to her "You know how he looks like!"

Bonnie nods with a chuckle she reminds him "Blood memories remember?"

Michael stared at his cousin in amazement and began to laugh "That is amazing! You know you're amazing, right?"

Bonnie chuckled embarrassedly by her cousin's praises "Yeah, yeah please continue to drive and try not to get us into a car accident."

"I'm serious. No witch has ever seen the face of Domenic Maestri and even if they did, he somehow ends them before they speak a word. We always end up hitting dead ends" he chuckled and began to accelerate down the empty road "Then you come along and solve the mystery for us."

"I only know how he looks like, it's not as if I found him."

"Hey, it's a lot better than the blurry images we have of him. Those blood memories also mean that you may be able to pinpoint his last location if he met with the ripper vampire group."

Bonnie looked surprisingly to her cousin for she had not thought of that. She did have a long way to go in her training.

Almost as if sensing her thoughts he assured her "It comes with experience when analyzing the situation. You'll get better at being two steps ahead in your plans."

Bonnie nodded taking in her cousin's advice until her phone rang.

Pulling the phone out of her pocket, she looks at the caller ID. Her eyes widened "It's Matt" she said surprised.

She had called him back the day after her battle with Adara. Let's just say that the conversation was awkward. He apologized, and they spoke for awhile about themselves and she found out Michael had told him about witches. She was relieved that Matt was okay about it, but she knew; their friendship changed forever. For good..she wasn't sure.

Michael's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Well answer already."

"Oh yeah, right," she said answering the call "Hey," she said.

Michael wished right now to have vampire hearing because he couldn't guess the conversation from the quick glances to Bonnie's expression.

"Yeah sure, we have lots of room. I'll double check with my uncle and aunt first and call you up tonight" Bonnie said then ended the call.

"He broke up with Caroline and now he wants to stay with us for awhile" she answered his unasked question.

"Why?" Michael confused.

"He wants the whole story from me. About why I truly left, more about witches and our coven-"

"He's going to get a surprise about the witch hybrid part" he imputed.

She continued still in amazement "-And he wants to know about vampires and how to defend yourself against them" she looks to Michael.

Sensing her stare and knowing what she was thinking "Oh no. Matt is not going to train with us. He is a human. You already want to teach Robbie and Alexis, at least they have somewhat of fighting skills and magic."

"Not me. Maybe you, uncle Gabriel or Scott. Just teach him the basics. I would sleep better knowing that he can defend himself against vampires and be immune to their compulsion" she compromised only to add "It shouldn't take him long to pick on the basics. He's a hunter, so we train him with the right weapons."

"Mmmm as a hunter he would be more suited to train with the crossbow."

"Yes!" Bonnie said as Michael spoke over

"It's not a yes!"

"Yet, but the fact you are thinking of the type of training for him means that you'll consider training him, please," she said looking at him with her puppy-dog eyes.

He didn't want to give in, but he couldn't help it. He felt sorry for Matt, and he knew how much he meant to Bonnie that was what made him give in "I'll help you convince dad to let him train with us. No more than a month, if he can keep up with the school work as well."

Bonnie nodded happily in which Michael couldn't help but smile back. That's what he loved seeing. Smiling more often, too many times he had seen her sad, angry and scared and ever so slowly she was beginning to smile and laugh more often. Genuinely too. She was starting to realize that she didn't have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders alone. At times she still thinks that, but the coven has learned to be passive aggressive with Bonnie to get her to share her problems. Most of them. Ray, Marcus and [at times] himself would just argue it out. But each of them realized she needed that. Somebody to challenge her and get her to understand that she doesn't have to be the solution to everything.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie exclaimed scaring him out of his thoughts "He broke up with Caroline! I have to call her and see how she's doing" she said while unlocking her phone.

Michael shook his head chuckling. Thinking about her friend's well-being that was one thing that would never change and he never would want to change.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys are enjoying the chapters :D Until next weekend [which is this weekend]. Apologies for any grammatical errors.**


	7. A step back home

**~ Chapter Six ~**

 **"Like a pheasant fleeing a falcon,  
** **the darkness has escaped through my window,  
and I savor the magnificent fragrance of the sacrifice,  
which fills my room."- Yun Dong-Ju ( _A Single Candle_ )**

 **Monday, 1st February 2010**

In one of the many guest room of the Bennett house, Matt Donovan, and Bonnie Bennett laid on top of the queen size bed set up for him. After being caught up to date about herself and the supernatural world, the blonde teen turned his head to look at her amazed "A witch hybrid."

Bonnie looked at him and nodded.

"Are you okay? I mean I haven't scared you away" she notes.

"Are you?" he asked back causing Bonnie to look at him confused.

Matt turned to his side and leaned his head against the palm of his hand. "Not only as a witch did you have troubles in Mystic Fall but you're this prophesied witch-hybrid that is supposed to battle the Original hybrid. Then you find out that your family line is not only witches but assassins for so many generations. That alone is a lot for me to take on and I can't begin to imagine how you're trying to accept all of this after losing your Grams and Dad."

Bonnie looked up at the white ceiling, her fingers rhythmically tapping her stomach speaking her thoughts out loud "I have to accept it and become the best I can be."

"No anger?"

She smirks "A lot, but that fuels my powers" she looks to him "You?"

With a sigh, he lies back down comfortably beside her "A lot. Every time I see Damon or Stefan I just want to-" he paused a little ashamed that his mind has reached that side of him.

"Kill them" Bonnie supplied.

Matt looks to her "It's okay to feel that" she assures him "it's what drives me to become a better assassin. To kill."

"It shouldn't be. We're only seventeen; this shouldn't be our lives, to have this urge-"

"It's human nature to kill; we just have the strength and enough sanity to hold back on acting upon it-" she pauses and looks to him "-Are you sure you're okay to train with my uncle?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, right? He sounds like a tough teacher."

She nods looking back up to the ceiling "My uncle is strict, but you'll learn how to defend yourself against vampires."

Silence settles between them until Bonnie asks "You want to tell me why you broke up with Caroline beside wanting space from her. You know she believes there's a more to your reason."

Matt chuckles sadly of his relationship status " I liked Caroline, and I did want a relationship with her but since finding out about vampires and witches I just kept thinking about keeping all of it a secret from her."

"You don't want to lie to her."

He shakes his head "That, and I don't want to put her in danger of what I know. Isn't that why you never told me?"

She smiles nodding "Yeah" she mouths then asks "Have you spoken to Elena since she told you how Vicki got killed?"

He chuckles bitterly at the thought of Elena "I've been avoiding her at every chance she tried to talk to me again. I know Vicki wasn't the best person to be around, and I get that Stefan was saving Elena but Vicki-"

"Is still your sister. She's your family, and she got taken away so brutally. I get it" she looks to him "It's okay to be angry at her, at Stefan and Damon."

Matt breathes in and out humming in agreement.

He turns his head to look at her "Bonnie?"

Getting her attention, Bonnie turns to look at him "I'm sorry for yelling at you last time" he says

Her lip turns upward a little and says back to him "I'm sorry too for not telling you the truth about vampire" she begins to tear up "and I'm sorry about Vicki."

"Hey, hey come here" he stretches out his arm as Bonnie lifts her head and moves closer to him.

Laying her head on his shoulder "No more secrets" he said.

Bonnie nods into Matt's shoulder mumbling "No more secrets."

"I missed having you around," he said looking down at her.

"Me too. I'm glad you're here now"

* * *

 **Tuesday 2nd February 2010**

Nearing midday in the Bennett household, Michael and Bonnie were to be found in the library, busy shuffling through their piles of notes and articles collected over the weeks. With Robbie, Alexis, Derek, and Marcus at school and Matt training with her uncle, it left Michael and Bonnie the time to go over their case in peace and quiet. Not that the quiet would last long if these two would clash head.

Taking a bite out of the apple, Bonnie laid back frustrated on the couch "Mike! He can't be that difficult to find."

Michael looked up from his notes to his cousin beside him "Well he is. Unless somebody was able to pinpoint the location from the blood of that vampire."

"Yeah well it was my first time with the whole blood memory thing on a mission," Bonnie said annoyed that her cousin was bringing that up.

Raising his hands up in defense "I'm not blaming you on that, I'm just stating the facts. We had a lead and now we need to find a way to a better lead."

"Need some help on the case?"

Bonnie and Michael looked up to see Rosario and Amerie walk into the library.

Swallowing the piece of apple, Bonnie sat up and looked at the two woman standing across from them. Nudging Michael she motioned with her head for him to recap it, but instead he motioned his head back to her.

"Me?" she said surprised.

"Good for practice when you're presenting an assignment to the coven," he said.

"Fine" she mumbled and handed her unfinished apple to him. Michael took a bite of it and laid back on the couch to watch his cousin present the case.

"You know about the kidnappings in Redwater" Rosario and Amerie nodded.

Bonnie pulled out snippets of newspapers articles speaking of animal attacks over the week "Michael was able to track the group of vampires with the same M.O. All attacks lasted for a week and were covered up to be animal attacks. The last attacks were always at motels or bed and breakfasts" she pulls out the map pointing to Redwater "the attacks began in Chicago then to Richmond then to the recent one in Redwater, where we were able to intervene before the last day of the attack."

Amerie looked at the map "That's pretty specific areas they were targeting. While I wouldn't question if it was Richmond, then Redwater give that they are not far distance from each other. But to travel from Chicago to Richmond means they could be searching for someone or something."

"Exactly what Michael and I concluded" Bonnie answered "Going to Redwater we discovered that they were searching for the moonstone" and picked up a drawing only to pass it to the ladies. Alexis was able to sketch the man from Bonnie's description from the blood memories.

Rosario picked up the piece of paper that held a sketch of a good looking man "Who's this?" , she asks

"Domenic Maestri"

"The brothel owner?" Rosario said surprised looking to her son and niece "How did you even get a good look at him?"

Michael while chewing, proudly pointed to Bonnie "This one and the blood memories from the leader of the ripper vampire group that were responsible for the kidnapping."

"They were working under the orders of Maestri?" Amerie questioned catching on to the story.

Bonnie nods "From the blood memory, it seems Maestri had blackmailed the leader that he would reveal them to us. Domenic wanted them to search for the moonstone to get rid of his debt."

"To Klaus?"

Bonnie nods "Yep."

"We shouldn't be surprised, he got Chiara breaking into mom's office for that information," Rosario said.

"That would've been a waste of time since it was a recount of everything we knew so far about the moonstone and the curse," Michael said before taking a bite out of the apple.

"Chicago…Richmond…Redwater…" Amerie whispered in thought as Rosario, Bonnie and Michael looked to her.

"What're you thinking?" Rosario asked

"These locations must be where the moonstone was. Domenic is following the moonstone's track meaning he is following a track of somebody."

"Then we're screwed. We have no idea what this moonstone looks like let alone who had or have this moonstone today."

"Maybe this will help," a voice behind them said.

"Eric," Amerie chirped walking up to greet him with a chaste kiss.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" she wondered after the kiss.

Eric Johnson was a man of dark complexion. Dressed in a blue t-shirt and black cargo pants he said with a smile "Well, got the job done and I missed my beautiful wife."

"Not your kids?" she asked

"Eh a little" he joked back.

Grabbing his hand, he followed her to the table and gave Bonnie the folder "It seems your kidnapping case was connected to my case in England."

Michael sat up intrigued and looked down to the manila folder Bonnie opened to see a sketch of a familiar face "What the hell?" Michael and Bonnie whispered looking up to Eric

"Katherine Pierce a.k.a. Katarina Petrova" Eric supplied.

Michael looked back down "Shit she looks like Elena or I should say the other way around."

Bonnie looked back down "They were tracking Katherine."

"The vampire I interrogated confessed that Domenic was tracing Katherine tracks from words of Klaus. Apparently, Katherine had stayed with Klaus years ago then betrayed him when she stole the moonstone from him."

"Why?" Michael asked.

Bonnie looked at him as he asked: "Why would she betray Klaus?"

Thinking for a while, Bonnie suggests "Protection for somebody" she looks down at the sketch "Or herself" she mutters.

Rosario looks to Eric "Guessing you began to make the connection."

"Yeah, it took awhile, " he said motioning to the folder.

Michael took out the page of the written timeline Eric drew up. The older man continued to explain "I noticed where the kidnappings happened Domenic left his mark there" he steps forward to pull out photos and hands it to Bonnie. Bonnie looks through the zoomed up pictures of a small red spray painted omega sign in the different locations either on the wall or spray painted on the ground.

"Wait-" Michael said in remembrance "When we moved into the attack that's what that vampire was spray painting" he places his hand over the symbol showing only half of the omega symbol "Well what he had started spray painting on the wall. Didn't think much of it."

"Omega sign," Bonnie says "The end of what?"

"The search in that town" guessed Michael.

"Literal meaning. I like that" Amerie said impressed "Straight to the point."

Bonnie looked down to the map and chuckled in realization "Meaning Katherine was once at Redwater. The old lady said it was a generational B&B meaning there's the possibility of Katherine staying there. Those vampires would've had access to the logbooks dating that far back."

"Damn! How did we miss that?!" Michael said frustrated

"Firstly we didn't know about the Katherine link," Bonnie said then looked to the adults "Mystic Falls is going to be next place, Domenic search."

"He would have to do it himself since you two got rid of the vampires he sent out or he may send out another team himself," Amerie said only to add "Unless we..."

"I know that look," Eric said looking down to his wife then looked to Bonnie and inform her "This look," his finger motions in a circular motion around Amerie's face "is not a good look that you should be happy to see. Her plans are usually the ones that are too risky and almost cutting it close to putting us in danger."

Amerie looked at Eric and gasped offended "I will have you believe that what I'm thinking right now is not dangerous" she looked to Bonnie and Michael "We spread the word that the moonstone has been seen in Mystic Falls with a couple of vampires."

"No," Bonnie said immediately surprising everyone as they looked to her "I'm not putting the lives of the people I care about in danger."

"Bon, it's just the Salvatore vampires we need as bait and they can defend themselves," Michael said in confusion that Bonnie considered them necessary

"Elena is important to them both. She could be put into danger or even Caroline because she's friends with Elena."

Amerie assured her "That's why we put together a team that will lay low in Mystic Falls. They will monitor the movements from the Salvatore brothers and Elena. Even though we may not have faced Domenic, we know how his mind thinks. When he knows who the target is, he goes for them. Besides what we know of his profile is that he doesn't like the blackmailing scheme unless it is necessary."

"How do we know Klaus won't show up, with Domenic?" Bonnie asked.

"We can't be sure, but we'll know Domenic is the only one to get the word of this, definitely, " Amerie said

"Ahh Chiara" Rosario said catching on looking to Amerie "Get word to Chiara who will tell Domenic."

Bonnie leaned towards Michael "The crazy witch that broke into Gram's office?" she whispered

Seeing Michael nod she wondered of their method "Are you guys just going to spread the word and hope it gets to Chiara? Isn't there a chance that she would not get word of that."

Amerie smiled "Fear not my doubting Bonnie, we just need to get word to a particular witch I know that knows Chiara personally. This particular witch owes a debt to Domenic."

"A witch in debt with a vampire?" Bonnie said surprised.

"Oh trust me the number of times you hear of a supernatural being in debt with someone will become old news to you, especially when it comes to Tristan." Michael said knowingly and looked to Amerie "How much does he owe Domenic now?"

"Too much, and I think he's getting tired of always looking over his shoulders for Domenic," Amerie said

Piecing together the plan in her head, Bonnie looked to Amerie stating out loud "So let me see if I got this right. You're going to lie to Tristan about the moonstone in Mystic Falls. Tristian will then tell Chiara that Damon and Stefan found the moonstone. Chiara will tell Domenic, and you think he'll rock up to Mystic Falls and what? Kidnap Damon or Stefan for the stone?"

Amerie merely nodded seeing nothing wrong with her plan

Bonnie shook her head stating knowingly "We save them and you know they'd want to know what is going on."

"Who?" Amerie asked confused

"Damon or Stefan if they catch us," Rosario said looking to Bonnie "We don't need to tell them anything not unless it is necessary. Besides I know you guys will stop Domenic before he has a chance to do any damage" she finished confidently.

Bonnie and Michael looked to each as he said "Mom's right. We can do this, and it is a good plan."

"Yeah, it is," Bonnie admitted pushing aside her guilt of using the Salvatore brothers as bait.

Looking back at Amerie "Thanks for the plan" she says.

"No worries, but your uncle and aunt get the last word in the plans," Amerie said looking to Rosario.

"Plans seems alright. I know Gabriel would want Marcus and Bonnie to deal with the interrogation of Domenic and ask the whereabouts of Klaus if he isn't there" she looks to Eric "Best you join them and oversee them."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Marcus and I will be okay with the interrogation. We've done enough training for it so far."

"Well consider this your first practical assessment and Eric will be the one accessing it," Rosario said waiting for her niece to challenge her.

"Fine" Bonnie said not wanting to test her aunt from the look she was giving her

"Hey Bon-" Matt stopped when he saw that it wasn't just Bonnie and Michael in the room "I'll come back later," he said sensing that the conversation was not something for his ears.

"No, no we're done," Rosario said waving him in looking to Eric "Eric this is Matt Donovan a friend of Bonnie that will be staying with us for a while."

Eric looked to Matt and reached out his hand; the older man shook it while Rosario continued the introduction "Matt this is Robbie and Alexis' father, Eric Johnson."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Johnson," Matt said respectfully.

"Please call me Eric," he said then asked curious "Witch, vampire or werewolf?"

"Uhh human," Matt said taken back from the unexpected question.

The man pursed his lips in surprise letting go of Matt's hand "A human, staying in this house? Well, that's a first."

"So I'm told," Matt said with a smile.

Eric looked to Amerie "I'll go pick up the kids."

"I'll join you. We can have dinner at the bar after the meeting tonight" Amerie finished then looked to Rosario "Talk later."

Rosario nodded and watched Eric and Amerie leave the library then looked to Bonnie and Michael "Once Gab, and I approve of the team and the plans we'll move pretty swiftly with this plan."

Michael and Bonnie nodded as the older woman said "I'll leave you three" she looks to Matt "Gabriel still in the training room?"

Matt shook his head "No he said he needed to grab something from his office."

"Okay," Rosario said and left the room.

Once alone Matt couldn't help but look down to the coffee table and frown "Elena?" he said picking up the sketch

"Nope, Katerina Petrova"

Matt looked to Bonnie "The one that Damon wanted to open the tomb for?"

Bonnie nodded as Matt looked down to the picture "The resemblance is scary."

"Think vampire version of Elena" Michael inputted causing both Bonnie and Michael look to him with a raised eyebrow "Hey her personality could become like that or worse."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked to Matt "Training go okay?"

Placing the picture on the table "Yeah. Your uncle is a strict teacher."

"Told you that it might have been better to train with Scott."

Matt shook his head "No, I need someone that will give me a reality check. I got to start protecting myself now knowing about vampires and who knows what when I get back to Mystic Falls"

* * *

 **Later that night: Gabriel Bennett** **'s office**

After a long day of teaching Matt, the core combat skills, looking over what Michael and Bonnie had gathered along with Eric's findings, Gabriel tiredly leaned back in his office chair.

Gathered this late evening before dinner, Amerie just finished explaining her plan to him. Gabriel tilted his head a little to his right and looked past the back of Rosario who sat on the edge of his desk. He could sense Rosario's uneasiness about sending Bonnie and Marcus so soon for interrogation.

"Michael, Marcus, Bonnie and Eric is a good team to put together for this, " he said looking to Eric seated on the couch in his office "Eric will be capable of watching over them."

With her arms crossed over her chest, she looked behind to Gabriel "I know" she looks down at the ground "I'm just still getting used to the idea of Bonnie going out on her own so soon."

"She needs us to do this. She'd hate us for sidelining after her battle with Adara" reminded Gabriel.

"I know," Rosario said knowingly of the many times Bonnie has expressed that she is in control of her powers and ready.

"I know" she repeats softly and looks to Scott seated across from Eric and Amerie "Do you think they are ready for interrogation?"

Scott nodded "Yeah I do. Your aura reading was right about partnering Marcus and Bonnie together. Out of everyone, they are more in tune in battle and interrogation" he leans forward "Been a while since I've seen Marcus become more focused in his training since his parent's death."

"Mike has said that Bonnie knows her limits when it comes to interrogation. Who to keep alive and who to not keep alive" Gabriel explained leaning forward in his seat "We should start partnering them up now for missions. Everyone in agreement of this?" he asked but mostly wanted to hear the final word from his wife.

Rosario looks to Eric "One slip up from either Marcus or Bonnie in interrogation report to us."

"Yes ma'am," Eric said.

Rosario looked to her husband "Yes let's start putting them together" she chuckles a little looking to Amerie "Besides don't they look cute together."

"Yes," Amerie said in agreement "From the moment I walked in on them training I could feel the chemistry that I wanted to cry."

"I know! The way they just tether towards each other when one senses the other to be sad" Rosario gushed as the men looked at the two women in confusion. How did such a tense situation turn into a gossiping session?

"Ladies!" Gabriel said getting the women to glare at him "Can we please get back to the plan?" he asked nicely.

They nodded as he continued "So to sum up. Amerie will call Tristan giving him a way to get rid of his debt with Domenic of the moonstone being in the hands of the Salvatore brothers in Mystic Falls. Tristan will talk to Chiara and Domenic should then be on his way to Mystic Falls. Bonnie, Michael, Marcus and Eric will lay low monitoring their allocated people while waiting for Domenic to make the next move on the Salvatore brothers. From then everything will fall into place. We'll finally figure out Klaus' location. Any questions?"

Rosario, Amerie, Eric and Scott shook their head.

"Then let's begin" Gabriel said with a smile.

* * *

In the hallway, outside of Gabriel's closed office doo, Derek looked down at his vibrating phone and sped away into the guest room he uses when he stays over.

Answering the call he laid back on his bed "Yeah."

"Now that's a little rude to somebody that raised you."

Derek rolled his eyes _"Forcibly turned me into a vampire and trained me. Yeah sure let's call it raising"_ he thought but said back to the caller "Sorry, Klaus."

"That's better," the older vampire said "It seems the Bennett cover got in Domenic's way of finding the moonstone. You want to add on to that report or are you forgetting why you're there?"

Derek clenched his jaw of the reminder "No, sir. They are planning to feed Domenic a bait through Chiara. It'll lead him to Mystic Falls. Eric, Bonnie, Michael, and Marcus are put on this mission to capture Domenic in Mystic Falls."

The young vampire cringed to sound of his master's laughter "Oh brilliant, Derek. Just brilliant. Well, they will be in for a surprise when they get the wrong Maestri."

Derek's eyes widened to Klaus's words. He knew the rumors were true, but he couldn't have Bonnie know that he knew it was true that Domenic had a twin brother. Sebastian Maestri, the sadistic twin brother. Domenic was the brain of the entire brothel for vampire operations, but it was Sebastian that did the dirty work of anyone that got in his brother way, and he enjoyed it. Derek often wondered if that enjoyment of killing was heightened the moment he became a vampire.

"Is that all? How is my dear, witch hybrid."

"She's good, getting stronger," Derek said as his grip on his phone tightened. He regretted telling Klaus about Bonnie being the chosen witch hybrid of the Prophecy. A prophecy that Klaus knew about already.

"Magnificent work, Derek. Goodbye," Klaus said and hanged up.

Derek sighed letting the phone fall from his hand and onto his pillow. He didn't know why he felt guilty, but the more Derek spent his days with the coven, the more he felt included. Derek was betraying their trust in him; Derek knew that. He would have been thrilled and laughed at the idea of betraying the coven when he first started but now-

"We're going out for dinner" Alexis' voice exclaimed as she walked into his room.

Derek smiled at the sound of her voice and raised his head a little to see the beautiful girl waiting for him "A little rude to just barge in here. I could've been changing."

"Oh darn it. I came in too late then" Alexis teased and jumped onto the bed.

Alexis grabbed Derek's phone and placed it on the bedside table. Grabbing Derek's arm she stretched it out. Alexis laid her head upon his shoulder.

Derek smiled and with his outstretched arm pulled her closer to him "I thought you said it was dinner time."

With her eyes closed, she nodded "Hmm it is, but I missed seeing you today" she breathes in his scent.

He kisses the top of her head "Me too" he said truthfully.

Now meeting Alexis, getting to know everyone, this mission was becoming too much for him. He wanted to tell them the truth, but Klaus had compelled him to kill the person he loved the most if he spoke a word to the assassin coven about working for Klaus.

He looked down to the peaceful looking Alexis and pulled her closer to wrapping his other arm around her. He was going to protect her. She wasn't going to die by his hands or anyone else. The moment the coven killed Klaus, then the compulsion will be over, and he can tell her. Tell them the truth.

"We should go before my father comes looking for me," Alexis said opening her eyes.

Derek shook his head "Ten more seconds" he said hugging her.

Alexis chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist repeating "Ten more seconds."

In the silence of his room, Derek wanted time to stop to have this moment imprinted in his mind. The feelings of being around her burned into his heart. He wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 3rd February 2010**

It was late afternoon and the team set up was already at Mystic Falls, preparing for their mission. Well not really, since Matt, on the other hand, was having trouble convincing Bonnie not to feel guilty for leaving him behind when he was her guest.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked for probably the most billionth time to Matt.

He rolled his eyes "I swear Bonn if you ask me again I'm hanging up. Besides it gives me a chance to get to know your coven, without you here."

"By playing video games with Robbie and Derek, and having inside jokes with Alexis," she said deadpanned.

"Hey, that's how I bond."

Bonnie laughed "Okay, well enjoy bonding time and try not to drive Alexis crazy."

"Can't promise on that. Don't get caught by Damon" he teased

"I will choose when to get seen by Damon."

Matt frowned "I don't even want to ask what you mean by that" he paused hearing Robbie calling his name "I gotta go but stay safe."

"Will do" she responded and hung up on him to a knock on her door

"Come in," she said

"You ready?" Michael asks entering her room of the quaint bed and breakfast owned by Miss Flowers. Knowing the old lady may have helped to secure a room for the coven on such short notice.

Facing him, she asked him pleadingly "Can we please have me following Elena. I'm not sure I know how I will react seeing either Salvatore brothers."

"You're emotionally attached to Elena. So no. You had a friendship with Stefan whether you like to admit it or not. You've had no personal attachment to Damon, meaning no emotional distraction."

"Besides my anger for what happened to Grams."

"That I know you can control," he said with a smirk turning away to leave but stopped turning around back to her "Don't even think about proving me wrong on that."

Bonnie's jaw clenched cause she may have been thinking about doing just that as Michael raised an eyebrow at his cousin "Promise me that"

"Fine," she said in defeat raising her hand "I promise to control my anger around Damon."

Michael stared at her to reassure himself and then turned to leave her room.

" _ **Are we keeping to the promise?"**_ Adara asks in her mind.

" _We have to"_ Bonnie thinks back only to sigh in reality _"We can't let our emotions screw this up. We just tail Damon and make sure he don't get killed by Domenic."_

Grabbing her black bomber jacket off the bed, she looked to the desk where a black sheath laid.

" _It's just tailing_ " she reassured herself to leave her sword behind. She should be strong enough to get out of danger during this tailing. Bonnie put on her jacket and left the room to meet with Eric, Michael and Marcus at the reception area.

* * *

From late afternoon to night of monitoring their allocated people in Mystic Falls. Bonnie groaned in annoyance of tailing Damon. Looking through her sunglasses, Bonnie frowned in confusion watching Damon drunkenly walk further into Mystic Falls woods.

"I'm tempted to make my tailing visible. I want to test how bad Damon's awareness is when he's drunk," Bonnie said into her earpiece go see Liz on vervain matters than most his day drinking and now here wandering into the woods.

"Bonnie" she hears Eric's warning tone

"I'm not" she assured him then asks "Any luck for you guys?"

"I may have finally found a house here. It's a foreclosed one with a car parked nearby. On standby for any movement," Eric said.

"Nothing on Elena here in the Grille. Just hanging out with Caroline and boring my brain out" Marcus said taking a bit out the fries and flip the next page of his book to keep his disguise.

"I'm at the hospital. Can't go in further not without getting caught by Stefan or staff of my wandering. He doesn't seem to be visiting anyone here" Michael said

Bonnie sighed a little worried about when Domenic would make the next move. Shaking her worries she looked around for any eyes on her once assured she sped into the woods keeping a safe distance between her and Damon.

After what felt forever of following the drunk vampire. Was Damon drunk? Or just faking it?

She looked from behind the tree she hiding where Damon was walking. Bonnie felt her heart constrict whispering angrily "What the hell is he doing here?"

She felt her fangs extend in anger and clenched her fist as she watched him walk towards the ruins of Fell's Church.

"Come on out!" he drunkenly called out.

About to step out of her hiding place, she paused from Michael's loud voice "Shit! Domenic just kidnapped Stefan!"

"Michael go pick up Marcus. Bonnie, report back to base to gather the weapons. I'm going to stay here and see if I can get eyes on Stefan. I'll send you all the coordinates."

"Yes, Sir," Marcus and Michael said while Bonnie quickly vampire sped not before hearing Damon yell out "Yeah you run, coward!"

Bonnie chuckled wondering did he catch her or did he think she was a drunken hallucination.

Back out in the public eye, Bonnie asked: "Meet you at the Grill?"

Marcus watched Elena and Caroline stand up to leave "Stay out of sight for awhile. Your friends are just leaving" he said closing his book and stretching.

Putting her hands in her pockets, Bonnie walked towards the town square catching sight of the big Grille sign from afar.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Michael reported into their ear-coms.

"Roger that," Marcus and Bonnie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Light Haven, Robbie yawned and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He leaned against the wall of the back alley of Haven bar. Robbie should be getting back inside to his friends but at the same time, Robbie didn't. Either way, he regretted taking his mentor's advice to go out with his friends. How did Bonnie even convince him? Did she compel him? God no, she can only compel vampires. He does remember her saying something about wanting Alexis and him to try and have a normal social high school life that didn't consist of studying and coven-related things. Robbie sighed. His life wasn't already average and truthfully he didn't mind. Why should he even be trying to get along with kids in his grade when he rathered be home right now helping his mom looking through the information about the moonstone.

"Well, well, well…"

Robbie turns his head to see an unknown petite woman walk towards him. She was cute, might he add.

"Lucky me that I didn't have to plan to get you alone. You did that for me."

Cute, but not good. Robbie sighed in disappointment that he would have to fight this beauty. Was every woman Robbie found cute bound to be evil? Maybe he has a type he wonders.

Pushing himself off the wall, he turns to face her, "Who are you?" he asks.

With a flash of her smile she says "Chiara."

He takes a quick intake of air remembering Bonnie informing Alexis about Domenic and Chiara's involvement and their search for the moonstone. Robbie looks around his surroundings. This late at night, there were no casualties in sight. He can make a move to attack her, but he would need to be quick before anyone could come outside now, especially if their battling commotion were loud.

"From your silence, I take it that you know who I am."

Her hands moved outwards, but Robbie was quick in his defense. He raises his arms causing the ground to lift upwards and create a shield in front of him. Protecting him from being thrown back from Chiara's magic.

"Oh you assassin's are fast in your magic, but that shield won't keep you safe."

In an instant, Robbie's shield splits in half. Before he could react, he felt her powers wrap tightly around his throat and drag him to stand in front of her. He begins to cough from the choke-hold she had on him. His hands are scraping at his neck to release the hold. She didn't even look like she was performing magic. Chiara spoke no words. No hand movements to perform her magic. Chiara was just looking at him. She was merely a spectator admiring their works.

"You know I've heard about your assassin coven for as long as I can remember. You were highly respected among other covens, among the witches and feared by vampires. The way my coven used to talk about the assassin coven was if you were gods!" she exclaims tightening her hold around Robbie's throat causing the boy to choke up from the restriction of air.

"Now what I want to know is can gods bleed?" with a hard strike she releases her hold on him and with her magic punches him hard in the stomach that sends him flying back, wincing when his back hits the graveled ground.

Holding his stomach he turns to his side to look at the smiling Chiara "Jesus Christ!" he coughs "Is your hand made out of metal?" he wheezes out.

"Aww," she places her hand over her heart "Thank you. Why yes my magic is powerful" she magically turns him back on his back and pulls him across the graveled floor towards her "you haven't seen nothing yet, handsome" she says looking down at him.

Looking up to her "Either have you" he said grabbing her ankles he magically manipulates the ground to go upwards and wrap around Chiara's legs then outwards to wrap around her wrists.

He pushes past the pain in his stomach and lifts his legs pushing himself back up. His hand goes to his belly and bends over in a hunched position. In grief, he looks at the held down Chiara.

"You think **this** will stop me?!" she exclaims breaking the hold on her.

Robbie shuts his eyes and turns his head away from the flying small rocks comings his way.

"Yeah, he just stepped-" the both turn to see the door open and one of Robbie's friend step out with Amerie following behind.

Chiara throws the human against the wall causing Robbie to scream in anger and pain. He crouches to the ground and slams his fist against the ground. The ground shakes causing Chiara to lose balance and fall on her ass. Robbie winced from the stabbing pain inside and sees a shadow fall over him.

"Stay down and give me another mini quake when I tell you" is all he hears from his mother standing in front of him.

Robbie looks up to warn her that Chiara was dominant, but he stills when he sees her pull out two hooks bladed knives from the back pocket sheaths. Chiara stands up, her eyes flicker down to see the blades in the woman's hand.

"You assassin coven always have something up your sleeves. An injured witch assassin and a witch assassin. Please, I've taken on worse."

The wind starts to pick up in the alleyway "Now!" Amerie yells.

Pushing past his pain, he gathered his powers and slammed his closed fist against the ground in time to see Amerie levitate and throws a hooked blade towards Chiara. The ground begins to split leading towards Chiara who successfully avoid the flying blade, but Amerie smirks and manipulates the air to cause the blade to come flying back and stab Chiara in the back of her neck. The woman screams in pain and surprise. Falling to her knees, she falls forward and places her hands on the ground to stop herself falling face first to the ground. Amerie's feet touches the ground and approaches the heavily breathing witch.

Amerie pulls out the knife "Don't even bother moving, I spelled it to restrict your magic. One spell, and it'll backfire on you."

Chiara laughs when she feels her magic healing her.

"What the hell?" Amerie whispers stepping back at the sight of the knife wound healing.

She lifts her head to look up to Amerie "I know that spell only works on those that use traditional magic. My magic extends a little more than traditional" her eyes bleed black.

 _"Expression?! Shit!"_ Amerie thinks in panic stepping back. She looks back to see her son still crouching on the ground in pain; she couldn't get him to perform another spell while injured.

Looking back at Chiara who was slowly getting up meaning she was still a little weak from the stabbing. She pulled out another hook blade and with the two blades now in her hands she manipulated the air around her to push her high up in the air and somersault over Chiara and land to stand behind her.

" _Nova caeli"_ she whispers before putting one blade into Chiara's spinal cord causing the witch to freeze and the next blade just under the short woman's shoulder blade. Chiara's eyes widen in fear of what she was feeling. Her eyes still black but she gasped in fear that she couldn't move and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"There's a pressure point just under your shoulder blade that is usually used to help with asthma problems, relieve the pressure and let the person breathe in some oxygen" on instinct Chiara tries to breathe air into her lungs.

"You can keep trying, the more you try to breathe the more my blade will absorb it. Almost feeling like I'm suffocating you right now."

Amerie uses her magic to manipulate the oxygen out of Chiara's body, "Let's quicken this so I can get my son to a hospital" she says waiting for Chiara to pass out.

Suddenly someone wraps their arms around her throat from behind putting Amerie in a sleeper hold, causing her to release her grip on the handle of her blades. Amerie's hands fly up to seize the masculine bodyguard-sized arms across her throat. Her nails scraped the stranger's skin, but slowly she begins to lose consciousness that seemed enough time for the vampire to toss her aside.

The big burly white man kneels down to Chiara and quickly pull out the blades. The stranger feeds the woman his blood. Minutes past and Amerie weakly opens her eyes to see the man finished feeding the cradled Chiara. She still seemed weak as he lifted her bridal style and sped out of the alleyway. The older woman lifts herself up and looks to see Robbie now rolled on his back still holding his stomach.

Stumbling and rushing towards Robbie "Baby, tell me what's wrong?" she says in a panic.

"I don't know" he winces "My stomach hurts."

"Okay, baby we're going to get you-" Amerie tries to help Robbie sit up, but he screams in pain crying out

"No, no! It hurts when I move."

She lets him lay back down on the ground immediately dialing her contact for the paramedics. Pros of being in an assassin coven you meet a lot of people and create a network over the years to keeping the secrecy of your coven, especially living in Light Haven for so long.

"Check on Kenny" she hears Robbie say weakly.

Amerie looks to the other side of the alley, with the phone still against her ear she stumbles towards the knocked out Kenny. Kneeling down to her son's friend, she checks his pulse and sighs in relief at the feeling of a pulse. It was weak, but it was a pulse.

"He's okay" she yells out for Robbie to hear.

Robbie just nods weakly. The caller on the other line captures older woman's attention. She quickly explains the situation.

Like a blur, time passes, and she is entering the back of the paramedic van watching the paramedics stable her son as they drive to the Haven Hospital. Paramedics said Kenny was okay, but they were going to need Bonnie to compel the memories away of this night. Eric wasn't picking up his phone meaning they must be in the middle of their mission. Alexis wasn't picking up, not even Derek. Rosario picked up and told her to focus her attention on Robbie, and she'll try and get a hold of everyone else. The older woman takes a deep breath to calm herself and stay strong for her son.

"He's going to be okay, Amerie" she hears the older paramedic say

She looks to the brown-haired man and questions him "He is?"

With a dimpled smile, he says as assuring as he could "He's stable for now, when we get to the hospital they will find out more."

She just nods looking to her son who smiles at her "We're almost there, son."

Robbie nods weakly trying to manage the excruciating pain.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Michael parked his jeep behind Eric's vehicle. Bonnie, Marcus and himself got out of the car all dressed in black and their weapons on them. Walking up to Eric who was leaning on the car

"Is that the house?" Michael asked motioning to the daunting looking mansion.

Eric nodded "I saw them bring in Stefan with his car" he looks to Bonnie "Seems like Stefan is back to his ripper phase, the boy was robbing the blood bank and a lot of it."

While opening the small box in her hand, she sighed disappointed remembering what her uncle told her about what each Salvatore brother is remembered among the witch covens, like Stefan's past as a ripper.

"Easy torture?" Bonnie asked while putting her ear com back in her ear and hand the small box to Eric followed by Michael and Marcus doing the same.

Eric nodded "Yeah, for a ripper the torture is in the blood."

"Are we sneaking in or through the front door?" Marcus asked

"Marcus and Michael go through the front door" he looks to Bonnie "Stefan's located on the second floor. So you're going to sneak into the house while Marcus and Michael be the distraction" he looks to Michael "Be careful I've only spotted two more vampires besides Domenic and Stefan. So I don't know how many vampires are inside."

"We got you for backup if things go sideways," Michael said before pulling the black mask that hung around his neck over his mouth.

Looking to Marcus and Bonnie "Ready?" he asked.

They nodded and pulled the black mask over their mouth and made their move towards the house.

Bonnie craned her neck up to guess the height from where she stood at the edge of the brown bricked side of the house. She just needed a boost in her jump. Looking to the red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe parked beside her she cringed at her idea of even putting her foot on this car, but with her speed and jump from the car she knew she would be able to the top of this building.

She moved to now stand in front of the car "I'm sorry, Stefan, but there's no other way here" she said. Her heightened hearing zeroes in to hear Marcus and Michael enter the big house.

"Hey assholes!" she hears Michael's voice as Marcus's blast open the door with his magic.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her cousin's language and with her vampire speed ran up the car and jumped off the roof in time for her foot to land on the edge of the building. With wide eyes, her palms touched the ground and pushed her body forward causing her to body roll across the top of the building and stand up so quickly. She blew out a breath of surprise followed by a giggle thankful for her cheerleading experience that helped her with her acrobatic skills.

She frowned at the sight of the open window up ahead.

Tapping her ear com on "I have a bad feeling about this, sir" she said in her ear piece.

"So do we," an out of breath Michael said "These vampires were too easy to take down. Six max here. No more are even coming down, not even Domenic."

"Maestri! Come on down! All your underlings are dead!" they all hear Marcus sing-song followed by Michael slapping the back of his friend's head "Seriously Marcus."

Stefan's screams are heard causing Bonnie to indistinctly rush through the window towards the room of the screams.

"Oh my god" she whispered at the sight of Stefan seated on a wooden chair. His arms were tied to the armrest with his palms facing upwards. Two needles inserted in the middle of both arms drawing blood to lead into two buckets on either side of Stefan.

She rushed to him placing both hands on either side of his face.

Her eyes full of worry "Stefan" she softly taps his cheek "Stefan, wake up."

With heavy eyes, Stefan opened his eyes a little to the familiar voice "Bon; he's-" but Bonnie didn't hear the rest of his words when her back hit the wall of the room.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the smirking dark brown eyed vampire in her vision. Domenic Maestri. Looked to be in 30's, the stubbled beard didn't hide the strong jaw line as she looked down to his beige hand around her throat.

" _He has been around for awhile,"_ she thinks.

During her training and fighting other vampires, she has been able to sense the age of vampire. Not their exact age just know who the newbie vampires and who has been one for a long time. It was all in their strength and at times how they approach situations. Newbie vampires, tended to be amped up on their new found power, speed and blood lust which at times makes them impatience and stupid. Stupid makes an easy target.

The vampire's hand gripped her throat, and the other hand was on her shoulder to hold her back. This vampire has been around for centuries.

She looked back up to his face to see him look at Stefan briefly. She catches sight of three prominently aligned scars across his cheek. What the hell? That wasn't in her vision. She used her strength to swat his hand off her shoulder, catching him by surprise for a split second. His grip around her throat loosened giving her enough time to grab his wrist and twist it causing the vampire to scream in pain and step back from her.

Bonnie pulled her sword from its sheath and held it in front of her "Where's Domenic?"

The Domenic look alike laughed twisting his wrist back in place and held his hands up in defense "So you're the witch hybrid" he said impressed.

 _"Italian?"_ she guesses from hearing his prominent Italian accent.

Walking towards him, Bonnie asks him again "Where's Domenic?"

"I am him" the look alike said only to hiss from a sudden burn on his neck. The vampire chuckled sensing Bonne's presence behind him. His hand went to his neck to feel a cut now healing. The girl was quick with her sword.

Bonnie raised her curved-sabre.

The tip of the blade was touching the back of his neck "The next cut will be offing your head. Now who the hell are you?" she said warningly.

The look alike smirked at the challenge presented in front of him and turned to face her.

Not phased with the sword at his neck "I don't think you should be so demanding while your friend over there is having his blood drained" he eyes Stefan and continues to taunt Bonnie "The same friend that has fallen back to his ripper state. I hear Ripper Stefan is legendary."

She gritted her teeth in frustration. She shouldn't just kill this Domenic look-alike now. She needed answers from him. Her eyes widened at the sight of a small knife flying into her peripheral vision straight through the side of the vampire's neck. The vampire laughed while pulling the knife and dropping it to the floor. He looked at the knife than to Bonnie only for his smug look to shift to confusion before passing out.

Bonnie lowered her sword and looked to see Marcus and Michael walked into the room towards her.

Michael picked up his knife "Glad to finally use the incapacitating spell with my weapons."

Bonnie placed her sword back in its sheath to nod in understanding of the red handle knife "That's why you made that knife your emergency knife."

Michael nodded and looked at Stefan.

"Stefan doesn't look so well," Michael said into his ear-com.

"Are the blood bags he robbed nearby?" Eric asks while Bonnie and Marcus carefully remove the needles.

Marcus looks around "Yeah here," he says motioning to the bag near his foot behind Stefan's chair. Michael steps over to the past Domenic look-alike and crouches near Marcus to open the bag.

"Okay grab two blood bag and give it to him one at a time. We can't have him losing control now. He needs to be able to have strength to be able to walk to his car" Eric orders them.

"Yes, sir," Michael says grabbing two blood bags and looks up to see that Bonnie and Marcus had tied their black masks around his arm and was applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Standing up, he motioned for Bonnie to open the semi-conscious Stefan's mouth.

Placing the tube on his lips for the vampire to drink "Yeah he don't have enough strength even to be consciously aware" Michael said.

"I know," Marcus said grabbing one Michael's small knife around his waist and cut diagonally across his palm.

He winced at the deep cut as Michael moved the tube away and watched Marcus with a closed fist raise it above Stefan's lips. They watched drops of Marcus's blood drop into Stefan's mouth. Veins appeared on Stefan's face as he opened his eyes to reveal it to be pitch black and suddenly thrashing his chair to be free when Marcus moved his hand away.

Michael immediately touched the vampire's forehead causing him to sleep as Bonnie looked to Michael "What the hell was that?"

"That Bon is a ripper or the beginning of one" he explained before speaking to the ear piece "Sir, were you able to get into Stefan's car."

"Yeah. I'll come and help you, Michael. We'll drop him off at his place and come back" Eric responded in everyone's earpiece "Marcus, Bonnie are you sure you can handle the interrogation?"

"Yes, sir," Marcus said looking to Bonnie "Besides we know you're going to rush back quickly to watch over the interrogation."

Eric chuckled gripping onto the black gym bag that Marcus and Bonnie packed "Actually I'm going to let you kids run this on your own."

"Really?" Marcus said surprised.

"Yeah I'm still going to watch and hear it from the car, but other than that it's your show, guys."

Eric walked through the front door of the now empty house his voice echoing "Alright let's get this ripper vampire out of here"

* * *

Joshua walked down the hallway of the emergency section of Haven Hospital towards the waiting area after seeing his friend was okay. He had gotten a call from that he was involved in a minor car accident on his way to visit him. He was all right, just a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises along with an injured tree and car now in need of repair. Luckily the dog on the road was safe. The vampire chuckled to his friend's positive outlook of the accident.

Approaching the waiting area he sees paramedics roll in bed with a familiar face following behind."This one is stable, and we have another one coming through."

Joshua watched the paramedics disappear and looked around in disbelief that no one was checking on the kid. He approached the woman and looked down to recognize the witch on the bed. He was one of the twins; Bonnie was training.

"Robbie?"

"Josh?" Robbie responds back confused about why Bonnie's blood bag vampire was here.

He remembered meeting the guy once or twice when he would come to Light Haven. The first time was to drop off some of Bonnie's Grams things and then lunch happened between the two and before he knew it they were meeting almost every second weekend. His excuse of wanting time away from Whitmore College was an invalid reason because everyone knew he just wanted to see Bonnie, and then the coven found out that Bonnie was getting blood from Joshua. Bonnie said that he was just a friend, but Robbie and everyone else knew she wanted more than a friendship with him, but she was not going to admit to them, to Joshua or herself.

Joshua picks up the clipboard laid on top of Robbie "Whoa what are you doing?" Amerie asks.

"Saving your son, ma'am" he places the clipboard underneath his arm and looks down to the young witch "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach" he croaks out.

Joshua nods "Okay show me where?"

Robbie weakly taps his left side of his abdomen.

Joshua places his hands on both sides of his stomach "Okay I want you to take a deep breath."

The moment Robbie does, Joshua applies a slight pressure on the left side causing Robbie to groan from the sudden.

"Ahh ugh," the boy says.

Amerie worriedly looks at Joshua when he grabs the clipboard "You're going to be okay, Robbie."

"What are you doing? Let the hospital do their work" Amerie says while trying to take the clipboard away from Joshua.

"He's not stable at all" is all Joshua says to stop Amerie's movements "I know you don't know me but he needs to be seen right now, or it's going to get worse for him where humans can't save him. I would offer my blood, but I know Bonnie has told me that it is looked down upon when a witch from your coven drinks vampire blood. Let me save him now."

She moves her hand away and let him continue writing on the papers clipped on the clipboard.

Joshua looks around the hospital "Oh hey orderly, come here," he says seeing an orderly stride into the waiting area.

With the clipboard in his hand he places his arm over Robbie and grip the railing and roll the bed towards the orderly "Get this kid to OR stat, okay?" he hands the clipboard to the orderly "Oh and here" he says.

Taken by surprise, the orderly takes Robbie from Joshua "Thanks, doc."

"Yeah," Joshua says waving him off without the realization that the orderly referred to him as a doctor.

He turns back around to face the distraught Amerie "He's going to be okay."

"That's what the paramedics said."

He places his hand on both of her shoulders "I assure you he'll be okay. If I'm correct, he may have ruptured his spleen."

"What?!"

Joshua turns the woman and guides her to the chair "Let's just wait here until the nurses call for you. For now, let the doctors do their work."

Amerie just mutely nods. The emergency doors open again and the paramedics roll in Kenny.

"This one is stable," one of the paramedics say.

Amerie looks to Joshua who nods to her unasked question "Yeah he's stable."

Then it clicks to her "Would you be able to compel him to forget what happened tonight?"

Joshua nodded "Yeah sure. Is there a cover story?"

She nods "Attempted mugging on Robbie. Kenny got there in time, but one of the muggers pushed Kenny to knock him out."

Joshua nods in understanding and motions with his head for her to stand up "Cover story" he says.

They approach Kenny's bed "Hey Kenny, is everything okay?" Joshua asks.

Kenny nods.

"Do you remember anything from tonight?"

"A little."

"Let me help you remember," Joshua says before starting his compulsion.

Amerie waits for Joshua to finish his compulsion on Kenny before asking "How did you know about Robbie?"

"I was a doctor once, in this vampire life of mine," he says.

She nods a little relieved he was here "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done with everyone not picking up their phone."

"Bonnie too?" he said surprised.

"She's on a mission in Mystic Falls; she didn't tell you?" Amerie said only to remember that Bonnie has said multiple times that they were not together, together. Just a vampire she got along with that would supply her blood. They had their lives. He would see other girls and she would put her focus on her training and finding Klaus.

Joshua's eyes widen a little to that piece of news. Why would she go back there? Is she okay? Did she need help? Did she- no. He is not her boyfriend. They both made that pretty clear to each other. He shouldn't be worrying about her like this; no he should be hitting on the next girl for his feed or just looking over the notes to teach for class tomorrow. He should be doing anything but thinking about her, but all he wanted to do right now was ask all those questions and be by her side.

* * *

Back in the abandoned house in Mystic Falls, Bonnie stared across to Marcus and began "Scissors, paper, rock."

The Domenic look alike groaned opening his eyes to the sight of the witch-hybrid sitting cross-legged with a blonde stranger also sitting cross-legged across from her.

"Ha! Paper covers rock" Bonnie's hand covers Marcus's closed fist "Seriously Marcus you're too easy" she teases.

"No, I'm not! This game is stupid" he mutters.

In the jeep parked outside, Eric watched from the screen of his phone of the video feed set up in the room of where the interrogation was to take place.

"You guys do know he's awake?" Eric says into the ear com.

"Oh, " Bonnie says raising her eyebrows looking to the tied-up vampire "He's finally awake. I swear I was going to kick Michael's ass if his spell made us wait for another hour" she said.

"At least he knows this spell works, he has been dying to try the spell out on his weapons," Marcus said standing up and holding his hand towards Bonnie.

She placed her hand into Marcus's outward hand and stood up with his help.

Putting her hands on her hips, she tilted her head to the now awakening vampire "Now where shall we begin?" she asked.

The vampire chuckled admiring the beauty of the now unmasked witch-hybrid "Oh sweetheart; you think you can hurt me? Do you think these ropes can hold me back?" to prove his point he moved his arms upwards only to wince from the ropes tightening around his wrists on the arms of the chair.

Bonnie leaned forward placing her hand on his forearms stating in a low tone "Yeah my partner in crime created a unique spell for those ropes,"

Her finger grazes down his forearm "Every movement that moves a thread of this rope causes it to tighten-" she pauses to pick the thread with her nail causing the rope to tighten a little "-every movement."

The vampire blew out a breath a little turned on. The tied-up vampire looks to Bonnie impressed. Under that innocence, there was a sadistic side simmering out to play. Oh, now he wished to switch side just to get to know her more.

He leans forward not even bothered by the ropes tightening a little almost to be a breath away from the beautiful hybrid "I'll answer that question, now" he looks from her lips to her eyes "I'm not Domenic. I'm his twin brother, Sebastian."

Marcus cleared his throat causing Bonnie to look to her right at him "Do I need to give you guys the room? The sexual tension is killing me right now."

Bonnie chuckled looking at Sebastian who just raised an eyebrow at the suggestion stating "I'm all for it, but you're gonna have to release me from the ropes."

With a smirk, she moved her face towards his neck, the sharp scent of his blood hitting her nose "Tempted I am," she whispered in his ears and pulled back "but I need answers from you."

Bonnie took a step back from Sebastian and looked at Marcus with a prideful smirk, "At least we know his name is Sebastian" she says.

"We can add your seductiveness persuasion in our interrogation tactic," Marcus said teasingly only to say "Ow" from Bonnie nudging him in the ribs "I'm kidding," he said rubbing where she elbowed him.

She looked to Sebastian explaining the situation to him "Now to avoid torture, you just have to answer three questions-"

"Two" Marcus corrected her

"Oh yeah, two. So let's begin with the first question. How did Domenic know he was bait?"

Sebastian wordlessly leaned back in his seat with a smirk upon his face.

Marcus proceeded to ask the next question "Where's Klaus?"

Sebastian tilted his head "Looks like you're gonna have to torture the answer out of me. Trust me, I've been on both sides of torture, so what you hit me with won't break me."

Bonnie smiled a little to the challenge looking to Marcus who was already crouching and unzipping the gym bag Eric brought up.

Grabbing the blood bag, Marcus tossed it to Bonnie "At least give him some strength to withstand the torture," he said.

"Hmmm true," Bonnie said walking back to Sebastian, she placed her legs on either side of him and sat on his lap. She removes the clip from the tube and tosses it aside and raises the bag towards his lips, but he didn't budge.

"Oh come on Sebastian amuse us. We're rookies in the interrogation tactics. My uncle hates that Marcus and I always start our questioning trying to befriend the person we're going to interrogate-" Bonnie paused to down to the crouching Marcus.

Marcus grabbed another blood bag while Bonnie continued to explain"-it probably explains why we never get answers" she looked to Sebastian "yet Marcus and I can't help ourselves of at least wanting to get to know the person we're forced to interrogate."

She moves the short tube towards his lips.

"Only for you," he says and wraps his lips around the tube and begins to suck the blood he stops after drinking almost half of the bag "Satisfied?"

Bonnie smiles handing the bag back to Marcus who places the clip back on the tube and places it back in the gym bag.

He stands up along with Bonnie as they both step back from Sebastian who states "You're uncle is right. You will never get an answer if you contin-" he pauses at the sudden burn inside of him causing him to scream out in pain.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bonnie asks "Can't hear you over the screaming."

Sebastian's eyes bleed black, veins prominent upon his face "What the hell did you do to me?" he roars out in pain. The pain he had felt before but never to the point of ripping his insides out. It felt like acid was inside him burning everything in him.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Bonnie says uncaring "That wasn't just blood. Marcus and I had this idea of mixing a little bit of vervain in blood and often wondered what would happen if a vampire drank it."

Sebastian threw up blood all over his lap causing Marcus and Bonnie to cringe in disgust at the non-stop coughing Sebastian. The sound of bones from the rope digging too hard around his wrist causing the vampire to thrash around in pain.

"Ooo this looks painful," Marcus said.

Bonnie sped to stand behind the chair and leaned down to whisper in his ears "We can stop this pain with the vervain-free blood bag, Marcus holds in his hand" Marcus raises the blood bag tauntingly as Bonnie continues "All you have to do is answer those two questions. How did Domenic know it was a trap? And where is Klaus?"

Sebastian breathed short breaths feeling his throat nearly closing up from the vervain.

"Let me take away some that pain" she whispers in his ears. Her fangs elongate "All you have to do is answer the questions. Let's start with answering question one."

Before Sebastian could recite some coherent answer he gasped painfully at fangs piercing into the side of his neck only to sigh in relief at the feeling of some of the vervain leaving his system but she stopped, and the pain was still there.

"Please," he wheezed out pleadingly.

"How did Domenic know he was bait?"

"No" he shook his head.

"I think he said no" Marcus clicked his tongue disappointed "Maybe we should just empty the whole vervain blood bag in his system" he suggested causing the vampire to take quick breaths in panic.

"How did Domenic know he was bait?" Bonnie asked again running her finger along her bite marks on the side of his neck.

Sebastian doesn't answer causing Bonnie to sigh displeased.

"Do you want more vervain?" she says.

"Mole!" he screams out pausing Marcus in his movement as he looks to the sickly looking Sebastian

"Mole…in our coven?" Marcus says questioningly.

Bonnie speeds to stand in front of Sebastian placing both hands on his shoulders "Who?!"

Sebastian shakes his head "Klaus… would kill… me" he breathes out painfully

"Where is Klaus?" she asks gripping his shoulders tightly

"I'd rather die than tell you where he is."

Bonnie scoffed "You rather die for that vampire? What good has he done for you?"

Sebastian looks at Bonnie and laughs with his bloodied lips "What is good…in this world? He's a sur…survivor"

"You need to wrap this up," Eric says

Marcus grits his teeth knowing they needed time to clean this place and leave before getting caught by anyone "He's too loyal, Bonnie. We don't have enough time" the young witch says.

Bonnie nods "I know. We have what we have, but Domenic needs a message from us."

Stepping back and in one quick motion she pulls her sword and beheads Sebastian.

Marcus and Bonnie watch the head fall to their feet "I did say the next cut would be to off his head" she said with a small smirk.

Bonnie places her sword back in her sheath on her back.

The blonde haired witch picks up the decapitated head "I think Domenic will get the warning" he said and placed in on top of the bloodied mess on Sebastian's lap.

Bonnie speaks into the ear piece "Were you able to see all that?"

"Of you decapitating a vampire's head or about the mole in our coven?" Eric voices back in the ear piece "Rosario was right to match you two. Scary skills you kids got."

"Thanks, sir?" she said confused if it was a compliment

"It's a compliment, Bonnie. You and Marcus may not have gotten all the answers, but you got us a starting point."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Leave Sebastian. Domenic will send someone to check on his brother. Clean evidence of us ever here. Michael should've already dropped off Stefan. In the meantime, we're going back to the B&B and report this back to Gabriel and Rosario."

"Yes, sir," they all say.

"You do not repeat the issue of the mole in out coven to anyone but Gabriel and Rosario, okay?"

"Yes, sir," they all say.

Bonnie watches Marcus zip up the black gym bag "Ready?" he asks her.

She nods only to remember something "Umm sir, can you stop by the Salvatore house before we go back to the B&B, I just need to see Stefan."

"Bonnie…" Eric starts, but Bonnie gives him a reason

"I need to compel him not to repeat about what happened tonight or about me coming back to Mystic Falls."

Eric is silent for awhile that Bonnie wonders if he's pretending not to have heard her but he responds back "Okay. I'll drive you there tonight before we drive back."

"Thank you, sir!" Bonnie said.

"Ready for clean up?" Marcus said.

Bonnie nodded. They both looked around the room readying themselves to spell the place to remove all evidence of the coven being here.

* * *

Late at night back in his house, Stefan stared at his bathroom mirror still unsure of what just took place not so long ago. He woke up on his bed with blood on the corner of his lips and on his shirt. After showering, was when Stefan started to remember bits and pieces. He was kidnapped, and he was sure it was Bonnie that saved him. Stefan grabbed his shirt and put it on. Walking out his bathroom, Stefan freezes in surprise at the sight of Bonnie Bennett sitting on his bed.

"Bonnie?" he said surprised.

She smiles weakly holding back on the sudden hit of memories of her Gram's death "How are you feeling?" she asks

"It was you" is all Stefan can say standing there with his unbuttoned shirt staring at her.

She gets up from his bed and walks towards him "You need to control your ripper state."

"I am. It's just that Elena had given me her blood to save me and I just hadn't had human-"

Bonnie laughed causing Stefan to stop mid-sentence "I don't give a shit about how you fell back into your ripper state. The matter of fact is that you're still dating Elena," she walks towards him and stands in front of him.

Bonnie raises her hand and begins to button up his shirt "If I hear that you have hurt Elena or anyone else in this town because you can't control this blood lust then I will come back and kill you without hesitation."

Stefan gulped nervously from their proximity and the fact that he knew she wasn't lying in her warning.

"I will" he assures her.

Not bothering to finish buttoning the rest of his shirt she just patted his chest "Good" she said.

His green eyes stared down at her as she placed a hand on the side of his face. Bonnie smiles a little when she hears him take a small intake of air from her touch.

Her pupils dilated as Stefan's eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie's green eyes shifting to red but he was in her trance.

Her voice echoed in his mind "When I leave this room, you will forget everything that happened yesterday to now. Yesterday you were on your way to the hospital to grab blood bags but decided to-" she paused already hearing her uncle's lecture for meddling with Stefan's blood lust state "-you decided to come back home and drink away your cravings."

Seeing him nod a little let her know that her mind compulsion had worked and stepped back to see the still in the trance Stefan.

Closing her eyes, she opened it to reveal her green eyes and whispered "Bye Stefan" and vanished from his sight.

Stefan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and blinks in confusion "What the hell?" he wonders of why he was just standing alone in his room.

He looks up questionably "Damon?" he says watching his older brother walk hastily into the room to his window.

" _She's gone. What the hell?"_ Damon thinks in confusion. He swore he heard Bonnie Bennett's voice in his brother's room.

"Was the little witch here?"

"Huh? Little…wait you mean Bonnie?"

"Yeah, who else?"

Stefan shakes his head "Damon, she left months ago. Why would she even be here?"

"I need a drink" is all he says before leaving the room muttering "Going stir crazy that I'm hearing her voice now."

* * *

 **Thursday, 4th February 2010**

In the early hours of the morning, Bonnie rushed into the Haven Hospital following Eric, Michael, and Marcus. The hospital was their first destination the moment they left Mystic Falls after Eric received the message from her Aunt.

They rush to the reception desk Eric immediately asking the receptionist "Hi my son. My son, Robbie Johnson came here last night and-"

The curly red-haired receptionist cut Eric off "Yes, Robbie Johnson he is in room 203" she says and looks at him about to comment about the visiting hours but stopped seeing the distraught look on the man's face.

The nurse motions with her hands to the small hallway next to the reception desk "Just walk down the hall here and it's the last room on your left."

Eric mumbles a rushed thank you and goes to the allocated room with Bonnie, Michael and Marcus following closely behind.

Once approaching the room the trio told Eric to go in as they didn't want to overcrowd the place knowing Matt, Alexis, and Amerie were already there.

The man shakes his head "At least see Robbie, and then you can leave. I know you were all worried."

Michael, Bonnie and Marcus cracked a smile a little at the truth of his words. The twins were the babies of the coven and the three felt responsible for them, so when they were hurt it impacted them all.

They entered the room to see Robbie sitting up on his hospital bed.

He smiles at them, "I'm okay, Dad" he says to his father.

Amerie turns in her seat to see Eric now standing behind her "He's okay" she says.

Eric lets out a breath of relief and walks around Amerie to place a kiss on the top of his son's head. He puts his forehead against Robbie's. With eyes closed, Eric mentally said his thanks to the higher beings for keeping his son safe. He looked to Amerie and bent down to places a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here," he says when he pulls back.

Amerie grabbed hold of his hand "You're here now" she says as he stands between the bed and her.

Bonnie walks around the bed passing Matt and Alexis and hugs Robbie tightly "Ah, Bon" she pulls back quickly apologizing.

"I'm okay Bon, still a bit sore after that operation."

She stands up straighter to feel Matt wrap his arm around her shoulder in comfort.

Michael and Marcus stand at the head of the bed both tapping Robbie's feet "Can you feel that?" they both asked.

Robbie rolled his eyes "Guys, I'm not paralyzed. It was a ruptured spleen. They were able to stitch it up so I avoided having a splenectomy."

Bonnie looks to Alexis standing near her and places a comforting hand on the back of the girl's elbow "What happened?"

"Chiara," Robbie says, "I think she wanted to attack the coven while you guys were going after Domenic."

"Why would she when my uncle and aunt are here?" Bonnie questioned confused.

"One by one she was planning to get rid of us." Robbie said he winces adjusting his seating on the bed "Mom got there in time, but-" he looks to his dad "we should thank Joshua as well. He picked up on the ruptured spleen."

Michael and Marcus awkwardly look to Bonnie as she repeated "Joshua?"

Robbie nods "Yeah he was here last night and knew what was wrong with me. Chiara had hit me hard in enough to cause the burst in my spleen."

"It seems Joshua was once a doctor. His heightened senses were able to pick up on why Robbie was in so much pain" Amerie explained.

"Oh" is all Bonnie says surprised of this new knowledge.

Matt's fingers tap her shoulder causing her to look up to him. He motions with his head to talk outside the room.

"We'll be back," she says following Matt.

Standing outside, she looked briefly down the hallway to see Joshua pacing around the waiting area. Did he just arrive or was he here all night and they just missed him when they arrived?

She looked back to Matt who answered her unasked question "He has been here since last night" he says with a shrugging unsure of what the guy's intention was.

He didn't know much about Joshua, which was funny because Bonnie always became secretive with her crushes. She catches a glimpse of him walking up to the reception area and can't help but focus her hearing just in time on hearing him questioning the orderly walking to the reception desk.

"Hey, how's that kid doing? The one with the internal bleeding" she hears Joshua's wondering tone.

"Oh right, sorry. Yeah, he had a burst spleen. You caught it just in time. Good call Doc."

Joshua smiles and looks down the hallway to her.

Matt's voice captures her attention "I'm going to go check on Robbie" but he gives her that look of _you-should-go-talk-to-him_.

Bonnie sighs nervously looking down to the waiting vampire. Ugh! Why did have to look so handsome smiling knowing that she eavesdropped on the conversation? Shaking off her nerves and the butterflies that were becoming more frequent the many times she got to know him.

Joshua turns to watch the beautiful girl walk towards him. She stops in front of him "I guess I should be saying thank you."

"Well, I did just save a life. No biggie" he said with a teasing shrug.

She smiles at him "Thank you for saving him. Why were you here?"

"Ah one of my friends got into a minor car accident, was going to give my blood, but that has had a habit of biting me in the ass in the future. Besides he's alright, he just needs a couple of weeks to heal."

She nods buying his story "Well thank you and for staying around all night, you didn't have to."

"Well, I stayed till your uncle and aunt came with the others. Amerie told me you guys were at Mystic Falls" he looks at knowingly.

She rolls her eyes answering his unasked question "Nothing bad happened" she thinks of the dead Sebastian.

"Well bad to me" she corrects herself as he steps closer to her.

She takes a sharp intake of air when he places his hand on the side of her face "Truth."

With an assertive nod "Truth" she replies.

He stares at her for a while waiting for any slight indication that she was lying to him. There was none. He pulls her into a hug that catches her by surprise. Not the hug, the feeling of it. Something was changing between them, the more she got to know him the more she wanted to be with him. She wasn't ready for a relationship and yes she'll admit it she was scared to start one, especially with Joshua. She wraps her hand around his torso. Friends. They were better off just as friends.

* * *

 **Friday, 5th February 2010**

It was two days since the incident of hearing Bonnie's voice in Stefan's room. He didn't even know if it was her. Damon shook his head annoyed that he was distracted by such a minuscule incident when he had bigger things to deal with like John Gilbert trying to take control of the Founder's Council or his brother falling off the wagon and drinking human blood. Now Damon was sure he'd have to add this to his list of 'shit to worry about' after getting called in by Liz.

Damon got out of his car and looked to the foreclosed house. Seeing no crime scene tape around it got him a little more curious about what he was going to be stepping into after Liz called him to meet him in the afternoon to check in this particular case she got today. Special meaning, supernatural related.

"Hey, Damon!" Liz says spotting Damon she waves him over to follow her into the house.

"A little low on cops?" he questions Liz after passing only two officers standing in the front yard.

Walking up the small sets of stairs she explains "We just need enough to keep this under wraps. I don't need the town knowing about this" she opens the door and steps inside.

"Well I'll be damn" is all he says at the sight of six dead vampires. Ranging from being staked to one having their heart ripped out. He walks past Liz and crouches down to the staked vampire. Grabbing the dead vampire's chin, he tilts it to the left and right "Any idea who would be stupid enough to kill vampires and not clean up their mess."

Liz chuckled to Damon's bluntness "My same thought until I got upstairs" she goes on ahead knowing Damon would follow behind.

Damon's eyes widen to the bloody scene he enters. A headless vampire tied to a chair. The head of the said vampire placed on his vomit bloodied lap. Damon had seen some gruesome things in his life; heck was even the one to do the gruesome killing, but this was in the top ten of killings that made him want to throw up. Pushing down the urge to do so he stepped towards the body to get a closer look at the head, which he strangely recognized.

"This note was in his mouth," Liz says. She passed the evidence bag that held a slightly bloodied paper with scribbled writing.

"See you soon; Maestri" Damon reads out loud.

He looks to the head quickly in shock _"Sebastian Maestri?!"_ he thinks now spotting the prominent scars on the man's face. He had a run in a couple of times with the Maestri brothers over the years of being a vampire. They operated moving private house parties for vampires popping up randomly in different towns or even different countries. Of course, Damon had the honor of attending these private invites. Domenic was the face of the business yet a rarely seen one. His twin brother, on the other hand, was the one that did the dirty work of anyone that threatened their business. He was the one that liked the violence, and not many lived long enough. He had bared witness to that, and that was the last time he attended one of their parties. He looked to the dead Sebastian. Who in the world would be that strong and daring to kill _him_? It couldn't be Katherine. It makes no sense. Did that mean somebody dangerous was coming their way?

"Do you recognize him?" Liz asked.

"Uh no."

"I thought it would mean someone dangerous is coming to Mystic Falls, but it seems that they just wanted to send a message to-" she motions to the paper "-this Domenic. Unless he's in town, then it's dangerous for us."

 _Flashback_ _… last night_

 _Damon walked lazily into the house after the night out with Alaric._

 _About to yell out Stefan_ _'s name he pauses at the new yet familiar voice his hearing picks up in the house "-you decided to come back home and drink away your cravings."_

" _Bonnie?" he mouths in confusion and speeds up to Stefan's room to see his brother standing dumbly in his room then look up to him._

 _He walks into the room already smelling her scent and walked to the window_

" _She's gone. What the hell?" Damon thinks in confusion. He swore he heard Bonnie Bennett's voice in his brother's room._

" _Was the little witch here?"_

" _Huh? Little…wait you mean Bonnie?"_

" _Yeah, who else."_

 _Stefan shakes his head_ _"Damon, she left months ago. Why would she even be here?"_

" _I need a drink" is all he says before leaving the room muttering "Going stir crazy that I'm hearing her voice now."_

 _End of flashback_ _…_

" _Bonnie"_ Damon shakes his head only to chuckle at his thought _"She would never do this."_

He passes the evidence bag back to Sheriff Forbes and looks back to the headless vampire _"It can't be a coincidence she was here in Mystic Falls"_ he thinks confident that it was Bonnie's voice he heard in his brother's room.

"So what do you believe we should do?" Liz asks.

"Let me see what I can find out but you may be right that this is a one time killing to send a message. Mystic Falls was just the crossfire, but be ready if this fight comes here."  
"Sheriff?" one of the officers says entering the room.

"One moment, Damon," Liz says excusing herself as she goes to the tanned middle-aged officer.

Damon cautiously walk around the room pretending to inspect it but eavesdrops on the conversation taking place outside of this room "Ma'am the team checked that room and everywhere in this house, but it's clean."

"Clean?"

"Yeah, not one set of footprint, fingerprints, saliva or any other types of blood that are not any other of these vampires. It's like they just all… magically disappeared."

Damon smirks to the officer's choice of words as Liz asks "Are you sure?"

"We're going go through the house again, but so far nothing has turned up."

"Okay," Liz patted the officer's shoulder "Keep me updated," she says.

With a curt nod, the officer goes back downstairs.

Liz enters the room "Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, the forensic team wants to go through the house again. To be thorough."

He nods "Well I'll be going and keep you updated if I find out a connection to this."

"Thank you, Damon," Liz says with a smile.

Damon walks out of the room _"Just what are you up to, little witch?"_ he thinks leaving the house.

* * *

Late at night back at home in Light Haven, the blindfolded Bonnie takes another careful step down the stairs with the guide of Rosario and Alexis standing on either side of her.

"Is this necessary?" she asked taking another step-down.

"I know the surprise party is downstairs, and I can hear Marcus' and Michael arguing about the lights and if it's enough."

Alexis snickered while Rosario muttered "Damn vampire ears."

Bonnie gasped offended "Hey!" turning to walk down the last set of stairs.

"Can you at least act surprised for them? The boys worked hard on putting this together" Rosario said low enough for Bonnie to hear

"Yeah, they even Skyped Robbie to learn how to bake a cake. The boys were just lucky Matt understood Robbie's instruction. My poor brother would have ruptured his spleen from yelling at the others" Alexis said giggling at the memory Derek, Michael and Marcus arguing about the different flours and that it wouldn't make a difference while Robbie just sighed in frustration that they weren't paying attention to his instructions.

Bonnie chuckled and nodded as she placed her foot at the bottom of the stairs "Okay, for them. For Robbie." she says while Rosario and Alexis guided Bonnie towards the backyard.

Once outside Rosario stands behind Bonnie and takes off the blindfold and joins in with the chorus of "Surprise!"

Bonnie wanted to feign surprise, but instead, she felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight in front of her. A wooden pergola had been set up not far from the walkway to the spring water. Fairy lights wrapped the wooden frames and high above illuminating light in the space. A beautifully set dining table with white lace tablecloth and plates that her Aunt Rosario only brought out for special occasions. She looked up to see a white banner with purple painted words ' _Happy 18th Birthday Bonnie!_ _'_ with attempted hand-drawn balloons, streamers, presents, and cake. She looked ahead at Michael, Marcus, Matt, Derek, Uncle Gabriel, and Scott standing on the other side of the dining table

Marcus nudged Michael "She's not saying anything? Good thing or bad thing?" he looks to Bonnie "it's the light, isn't it? I told Mike we put too much-"

"No" she cut him off and wiped away her tears

"Oh god, is it that bad?" Derek question as they looked at him "What? A girl crying must be bad."

Bonnie laughed out loud "No! These are happy tears" she sobbed out as Rosario pulled into a side hug as she continued "This…this is beyond…what I imagined" she sniffled "Thank you."

Rosario laughed to the sound of relief from all the men "Good work guys! Now lets' eat!"

Bonnie wiped away the remaining tears and nodded happily when the smell of lamb, chicken, pork ribs just being taken off the BBQ infiltrated her nose and made her mouth water.

Gabriel pulled out a seat at the head of the table "For the birthday girl" he said motioning to the seat.

Bonnie smiled and took a place at the head of the table.

Pushing the chair in, Gabriel kissed her on the top of her head and whispered "Happy Birthday Bonnie. They would be so proud of you as I am of you."

She bit the bottom of her lip to stop herself from crying again and nodded "Thank you" she mouthed when he took a seat on the left side of her.

"Someone wants to talk," Alexis says. She passes her phone to Bonnie to see Robbie, Amerie and Eric on a video call.

"Happy Birthday!" they say together only to hear "Shhh" in the background from the other patients in the room.

"Sorry," Robbie says causing Bonnie to chuckle.

"Thank you," Bonnie says thankfully "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Doing better. Doc came around this afternoon and said I might be able to leave in two days."

"Really?! That's the best news I've heard today" she exclaims.

"Sorry we couldn't be there," Robbie said.

"Please, I need you to get better. I'll leave some food aside for you to bring tomorrow" Bonnie said

Robbie smiles widely to that as Bonnie says "Oh and thanks for helping the boys bake the cake."

"It's the least I could do," he said.

She looked up from the phone to around the table at everyone seated- no her family. This coven was a family. Her family.

Looking back down to the phone when Eric spoke up "We better let you go and eat."

Bonnie just nods while Amerie says "Happy birthday again, sweetie. We love you, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Saying her goodbyes, she ends the call and passes the phone back to Alexis.

"Let's eat, " she said as everyone cheered and began dishing out their meal and for the rest of the night it was filled with conversations and laughter that warmed Bonnie's heart for this moment would forever be remembered.

* * *

Alexis and Marcus agreed to go anywhere with Bonnie after dinner because it was her birthday, but this was the last place she'd expect to go. Her dark brown eyes look around at the hanged up tattoo images in _Carlos' Ink_ _stop._

"Are you sure about this?" she asked eying the chair Bonnie was sitting on and the small table near her mentor with needles and inks.

Bonnie looked up, from the folder she was flicking through "I've turned 18, and I want a tattoo to commemorate this night."

"You could just, have your brain hold on to the memory" Bonnie raised an eyebrow to Alexis' sarcasm, but she just shrugged her shoulders "I'm just saying," she says.

Alexis looked over to Marcus motioning her hands towards the older boy "I don't even know why you're getting a tattoo. Bonnie wanted this not you."

Marcus sighed exasperated "I'm doing this for support-ahh what are you doing?" he asked the man that grabbed his arm.

The tattoo artist looked at Marcus weirdly "I'm holding your arm still-" he paused "Are you sure you want a tattoo? You can just be supportive of your friend by holding her hand."

"What? You think I'm scared of getting a tattoo?" Marcus asked in a challenging tone.

With his black gloved hand that held Marcus' hand, he picked up the tattooing gun and switched it on to prove a point in which Marcus immediately moved back in his seat "Okay. Okay, you made your point!"

Bonnie laughed at the scene of the tattoo artist turning off the tattoo gun and putting it back into place "I'll give you a tattoo when you don't squirm to the sound of a tattoo gun. Or would you like me to call your uncle and tell him about this?"

"No, no, no. It's okay" Marcus said getting out of the seat "I'm just here supporting Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled and looked down to the portfolio of tattoos turning the page she froze at the drawing of a yin-yang. Noticing the change, Alexis moved to stand beside Bonnie looking down to where her teacher's' hand was running over "Really Bon, a yin-yang tattoo?"

She couldn't explain the pull to it. Call her crazy but it was as if the image was appealing to her. Her left-hand runs over her right shoulder; she needed to have it on her back. She didn't know why just that could feel the imprint of the tattoo there.

She looks to the tattoo artist "Carlos, I know what I want."

"You won't be squirming like Marcus?" he motioned to the now standing Marcus.

Bonnie giggled "No," she said.

Carlos stood up from his seat "Alright lets' get you tatted up"

* * *

Leaning back in their seats, Michael and Matt looked out to the water with a bottle of beer in their hands. After sending Marcus and Alexis off with Bonnie for her to get her tattoo everyone else stayed back to clean up. Gabriel and Rosario had now gone to bed. Derek had gone to look up something in the library leaving Michael and Matt alone to grab the lawn chairs and enjoy the sight of the spring under the night sky.

"It was a good thing your family took Bonnie away from Mystic Falls," Matt said.

"Yeah?" Michael said.

Matt nodded taking a sip of beer "Hmm she's different. Different good. She doesn't have that look carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders" he looks to Michael "I believe that's thanks to this coven."

Michael laughed knowingly "She always did look like she had the weight of the world."

"Yeah. Now that I know about the supernatural world now I know why Bonnie had that look. She didn't have anyone to share the burden of what she knew. She wanted to protect Caroline and me from knowing. Elena was dealing with vampire issues, so I know Bonnie wouldn't share her feelings with Elena."

Michael nodded "It's why we keep reminding her that she isn't alone, that she can come to us when things get tough" he looks to Matt "Now she has you too."

"She does" he replied back

"You know you have our coven too. Don't try to do everything on your own, and you're still in high school so try to do fun high school stuff."

Matt chuckled "Thanks, and I'll try."

They both looked out to the spring water as Matt closed his eyes comfortably. It has been a long time since he felt this comfortable…since he felt like he was at home. He knew he would have to get back to a new reality soon, but knowing that Bonnie was going to be okay made everything seem a little better.

"Another one?" Michael asked

Matt cracked one eye open to see Michael holding an empty bottle of beer "Nah I'm alright."

"Let me go grab another one and see if Derek's free for a game of FIFA. You in?"

Matt nodded sitting up "I'll go set it up, and you go check on the guys"

* * *

Michael made his way down the hall towards the library. Entering the library, he finds it empty.

"Where is this nerd" he muttered knowing for sure Derek said he would be in the library.

About to call out Derek's name but he noticed the door upstairs to the room of their coven's ancestral journals open _"He wouldn't go in there without dad's permission_ " he thought and walked towards the spiral stairs. He quietly made his ways up the stairs and then up the small set of stairs leading into the room. Michael hears Derek's agitated voice. He couldn't see Derek due to the back of the wooden bookshelf blocking his view, but he could hear him clearly. Michael placed his back against the back of the shelf and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I'm not holding back information, Klaus. I told you everything that I know. They honestly don't know where the moonstone is."

Michael's eyes widened to the words as he was met with silence then Derek answering the person on the other line "It's not my fault Sebastian is dead. _**You**_ underestimated, Bonnie. I told you she was strong and will continue to get stronger."

Not wanting to hear any more or get caught he slowly crept back out of the room not before hearing Derek's threat "Don't you dare touch, Alexis or I will end my loyalty to you."

Michael quietly and quickly stood at the top of the stairs and quickly composed himself and to calm his rushing heartbeat of his discovery. Derek was the mole.

Shaking his head _"No, it's Bon's birthday. We'll deal with this tomorrow_ " he thinks settling on his decision.

Clearing his throat he called out "Yo! Derek! Where you at?!"

He makes his way into the small room and once he passes the bookshelf he catches sight of Derek hanging up the phone and pretending to read a journal open on the wooden desk.

"Dude what the hell you doing here?" Michael asked trying not to give into the urge to ask all the other bubbling questions or strike at him.

"Oh I asked your dad if it was alright to check out some of Emily Bennett's journal, maybe we might have missed something about the moonstone, and that maybe there might be more about Katherine's whereabouts we might have missed."

He actually could lie.

"Ah good idea, fresh eyes wouldn't hurt, but what do you think about calling it a night, and having a game of FIFA with Matt and me until the rest of the gang gets back."

Derek nodded "I like the sound of that," he said carefully closing the journal and putting it back into its place.

"Don't whine when I kick your ass at the first couple of games" Derek teased picking up his phone.

Michael faked laughed "Whine? I think you're referring to yourself" he said as Derek placed arms around Michael's shoulders

"Trust me; I know your every move. That's why you haven't been able to beat me," he said teasingly and then walked ahead of Michael out of the room.

Michael closed his eyes _"Just for tonight"_ he mentally assures himself and continues to repeat this mantra throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter! Got sick during the week so editing the chapter was slow for me. The next chapter I'm hoping to have posted sometime next week. Thank you for the comments! So glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far!**

 **Oh, and apologies for grammatical errors.**


	8. Don't let me down

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

 _ **The truth is rarely pure and never simple  
-Oscar Wilde (The Importance of Being Earnest).**_

 **Saturday, 13th February 2010**

Gathered around the table in a booked room at Haven's public library, Michael along with Marcus, Matt and Bonnie had been secretly collecting information about Derek. Marcus and Bonnie didn't want to believe that Derek was the mole, but they knew Michael would never lie. With Alexis and Derek have a date day and Robbie doing weapon training with Scott it gave them a whole day to put together the pieces.

With the silencing spell around the room, there was no way their words would be heard by a vampire or human ears.

From retracing Derek's step of his arrival to Light Haven, they discover that Derek was actually in Light Haven the day after the car crash of Marcus's parents. Knowing that would be too close for Marcus, Bonnie and Matt had taken on that lead while Michael and Marcus focused on the first day Derek arrived at school. The day that Derek saved Alexis from almost being sexually assaulted.

Bonnie pulled out her phone and searched up the CCTV video from the garage while Matt pulled out the accident report and the car report sliding it towards Marcus and Michael on the other side of the table.

"Thank God for your mom's friend being the sheriff here, she wants to know if she missed anything with her friend's death," Matt said to Marcus "This" he taps the stapled accident report on the left "is the accident report. It stated that a blown out tire caused the car to swerve off the bridge. This report was the second filed accident report on the computer."

"Wait, second?" Marcus questioned as Matt motioned with his hand for Marcus to turn the page over

"Because Sheriff Monica is very paranoid about reports being on computers she likes to keep the original reports. The third page" he says as Marcus turns to the page.

Skimming the report he reads out loud the notes below "No brake marks on the road. Brakes most likely tamper. Possible Cause of death: Murder."

Marcus stares hard at the word, Murder as his hold on the papers tighten and suddenly he feels a wash of calmness from Bonnie placing her hand over his outstretched hand.

Marcus looks to Bonnie then at Matt "Continue" he said as Bonnie runs her thumb over his knuckles.

Matt nods "Bonnie and I then decided to follow up on where the car was taken" he taps the car report. Michael picks up the file "the garage filed only one report, and that report was the cause to make changes for that second accident report" he looks to Bonnie "this one finally got the chance to compel a human for us to get our hands on the clip."

Bonnie lets go of Marcus's hand and unlock her phone and place the phone in front Marcus and Michael. Marcus presses play and watch Derek walking into the garage and with one hand on the mechanic's shoulder he speaks to the older man.

"We don't know what he said," she begins to explain "unless someone knows how to lip read, but I know for sure that the old man is being compelled-"

"Hence the changes in the report" Michael finishes in which Bonnie and Matt nod in agreement to Michael's statement.

Matt looks to Bonnie mouthing "Tell them."

Marcus looks to Bonnie laying the paper down "What?"

"After Matt and I had seen the clip, we went back to the mechanic. I was afraid that Derek might have had some trigger if I was able to break his compulsion on the mechanic so I decided to do a memory restoration spell. Shift through his memories and thoughts before Derek walked in."

Michael and Marcus looked at Bonnie impressed "Only my mom and Marcus's parents were able to perform such a spell."

"I think it was because I knew what I was looking for that made it easier for me to do the spell" she looks to Marcus "The brake line of the car was cut"

Michael pulled out his file reading dates on Derek's school admission "Then a week later he entered Haven's high" he stated.

Marcus sniffed back his tears and pulled out his phone and searched the video and handed it to Matt and Bonnie to watch.

He looked to Michael motioning for him to explain. Michael understood that Marcus was trying to keep his emotions intact for Bonnie right now was his anchor.

Bonnie pressed play while Michael told them "Thanks to your compulsion of getting all CCTV on Derek's first day we found this at the parking lot just before school started."

Matt looked confused at the clip as Bonnie explained to him "The jock's name is Ryan. That afternoon when school ended. Alexis was on her way to her lockers when this douche-bag cornered her into an empty classroom and attempted to assault her sexually, but Derek came in to save her the exact moment she had used her powers to get him away from her. Derek compelled Ryan to forget everything he saw and never to look at Alexis again. That day Alexis discovers that the new boy was a vampire. Fast forward a year later of friendship that has now become a relationship" she finished angrily that Alexis was the key for Derek to gain the coven's trust.

Matt stood up sharply "He used her," he said.

"Matt…" Bonnie started wrapping her hand around his wrists tugging him to sit back down. She had been noticing lately over the weeks of Matt staying with the coven that he had gotten close with Michael and Marcus, but it was his friendship with Alexis that surprised her. There was just something about those two that tethered towards each other, and it seemed that Derek was noticing since he had been taking her out a lot hence making their secret investigation a lot easier.

Matt sat back down looking across to Michael "What's the next step?" he asked.

"We present our findings to the leaders," Michael said pulling out his phone and pressing his father's contact.

"Hey, dad. We need to have a meeting with the leaders, today. Derek, Alexis, and Robbie can't be near the house" Marcus, Bonnie and Matt look at Michael monitoring all his facial expressions, but he had a poker face and hanged up the phone.

"We can have the meeting in an hour. Robbie's training will be ending in ten minutes, and he's going to meet up here with some classmates for a group assignment. Alexis and Derek's date is still going, and Eric and Amerie are on their way to the house."

"Should we be leaving Alexis with Derek?" Matt asked.

Michael nodded "We have to, or he's going to get suspicious on why we're suddenly separating Alexis from him."

"We better get out of here, before any of Robbie's classmates catches sight of us," Bonnie said grabbing her phone and handing Marcus's phone back to him.

"Yeah we better," Michael said giving the reports back to Matt then looked to Marcus "You okay?" he asked.

Marcus quietly stood up shaking his head. The trio understood Marcus's silence. He was angry. He was trying to control his anger right now. As long as they didn't see Derek right now, it will be okay. Hopefully, later on, Marcus will be able to control his temper.

Bonnie stood up and stepped towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes in relief when she felt his tense body relax and hug her back.

Looking up at him, "You're going to get answers" she said.

Marcus nodded "I know" was all he wanted to say but he just placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and hugged her back. He was thankful for Bonnie. He was grateful that she was in his life and for her friendship.

Looking to Michael and Matt with all the strength he could muster up he said: "Lets' go and tell them what we found."

* * *

Late in the evening, Matt looked around the coven meeting room that was underneath the training room. Stone walls with flame torches to illuminate the chamber. A stone table with Marcus and Bonnie's phone that contained the clips and the reports laid on the table with the five leaders reading. The silence was tense as the four teens waited for a response of the evidence they presented so far.

"I'm going to kill him" was all Eric said standing up straighter

"I'm with you on that, brother," Scott said, but both men got pulled back by Amerie and Rosario.

In the center, Gabriel looked to the teens "We're going to investigate this further" he looks to Marcus "This time we're going to be the ones to investigate your parent's death. We should have never left this to the cops, and I apologize for that."

Marcus nodded "What about Derek?"

"For tonight, everything stays as it is until we bring Derek on trial."

"What!" Michael exclaimed stepping out of line "Dad we just-" Michael stopped when his father glared at him for speaking out of place.

Gulping he said stared at his father angrily "How can everything just carry on after everything we know!"

Gabriel with a closed fist slammed the table frustrated and looked to his son "But you don't know everything yet, Michael! We need to find out who caused Jackson and Dahlia's car to crash. Was it Derek or was it somebody else working for Klaus? This vampire has too many people working for him, and we haven't even scratched the surface of who he is to cause these many people to die and why? Is this all for the moonstone? Is there a connection we're missing about the moonstone? Why did Jackson, Dahlia and my brother have to die by Klaus's hands?!"

Rosario placed a hand on Gabriel's arm. The older man ran his hand tiredly over his face.

Rosario spoke up for him "Besides we have a going away dinner to put on" looking to Matt who immediately shook his head.

"No, I rather you question Derek then have my going away dinner."

"No, you will leave us on good terms and not with the bloodsheds. That is going to happen" Rosario said then looked to Eric and Amerie "I promise you, we'll deal with Derek tomorrow" she looks to Scott besides her "Can you guys handle that?" looking briefly to Marcus "Can all of you?"

"Yes," they all replied.

Matt blew a breath of relief once the meeting ended.

 _"This dinner is not going to be awkward,"_ he thought.

* * *

It was awkward. Okay not really, with Derek's attention on Alexis and Amerie trying to keep Eric calm from not attacking him across the room. Gabriel and Scott were in charge of the BBQ. Matt and Bonnie did their best distracting Marcus and Michael with chats and game playing with Robbie.

They successfully got through dinner, thanks to Rosario's great table seating arrangement and then everyone kind of scattered back to doing their things. Bonnie looked at her through the glass door to see into the dining area at the sight of Derek and Alexis laughing at the dining table. Bonnie had to laugh a little that every time Matt and Alexis spoke, Derek would put his arm around Alexis. Matt knew when to back off. While there was that dilemma, Bonnie had a dilemma of her own from an e-mail she had received from Elena this afternoon.

The slide glass door opened, and Gabriel stepped out "What's wrong?" he asked knowingly taking a seat beside her.

"Elena e-mailed me this afternoon. It seems Isobel is after something called the Gilbert device."

Gabriel laughed a little to the name "The device believed to be created by Johnathon Gilbert but was spelled by Emily."

Intrigued she turned to look at her uncle "To do what?"

"From what I understand it is said to take down a vampire within a radius range."

"So whoever controls the device can destroy vampires within their proximity."

Gabriel nodded "Is she asking the whereabouts of the device?"

Bonnie shook her "They have it. Technically Damon has it at the moment, but I'm worried."

"About how far Isobel would go to get the device."

Bonnie nodded.

Gabriel took a deep breath in and out not believing he was even considering to ask his niece this question "Do you trust them?"

She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Damon…Stefan. Do you trust them to keep the Gilbert device safe?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip unsure of how to answer him. Did she trust them? Not with her life. With Elena's, yes. "I am confident that they wouldn't let the Gilbert device fall into the wrong hands. To protect Elena's life and of course their lives."

Gabriel nodded "Okay, we'll see if they can handle protecting such a powerful device."

Bonnie looked at him surprised "Considering what's going on, do you trust the Salvatore brothers?"

"I trust you," he said and leaned back "and I may be curious to see how it will all play out" he finished with a smirk.

* * *

 **AN: So a nice and short chapter for you guys. Hope you wonderful readers enjoyed it. Loving the comments/thoughts on the story. Thank you for the those following and favoriting this story.**

 **I have created a character list (how I pictured the characters to look like) and character relationship chart on my Tumblr. The links are found on my fanfic profile.**


	9. First Heartbreak

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

 ** _"Everything has to come to an end, sometime."_**

 ** _\- L. Frank Baum (The Marvelous Land of Oz)_**

 **Saturday, 13th February 2010**

Bonnie sighed falling back on her bed. Dinner was over. Everyone went through with it without attacking Derek. Tomorrow the coven was going to deal with Derek. How were they going to do that? She didn't know how, but in the span of the year, Derek formed a friendship within the coven. A bond meant that he couldn't be interrogated so quickly like past vampires. Emotional levels would be running high, and bad judgment calls in interrogation situations.

She turned over to her side, readjusting her head on the pillow.

"Would he even tell us the truth?" she muttered softly to herself.

"Did we even matter to Derek?" she wonders.

Bonnie lifts her head from her pillow at the sound of her phone. She reaches out to grab it off the bedside table to see she had received a text message. She takes an unconscious intake of air reading seeing Joshua's name.

Swiping to unlock her phone, she bites her bottom lips reading the text

 _"Be amazed by this vampire's cooking skill tomorrow."_

She groans turning back staring hard at the message "You came out of nowhere too in my life. Are you going to betray me too, Josh?" she said to her phone that would never reply back to her.

Joshua Carter was going to be just a friend to her. Bonnie reminded herself several times when she would stare at him a lot longer than she should or when she had the urge to hold hands with him when they would walk down the streets of Light Haven.

Every moment spent with him was knocking down the wall around her heart. Bonnie wanted to take the leap, God she wanted to, but since finding out about Derek's betrayal. That planted a seed of doubt in her head about Joshua. Derek stuck around Light Haven for one year, what if Joshua was planted by Klaus to keep an eye on Grams. Then they would mean Klaus knows about the Prophecy. Then again Joshua could just be an innocent vampire living out the rest of his life as best as he could, and Bonnie was jumping to conclusion.

Bonnie shakes her head slightly assuring herself as she types her reply to him "I need to protect the coven" she taps send and locks her phone.

Placing her phone back on the bedside table, Bonnie stands up "I need a shower."

Bonnie looks at her phone briefly thinking if she should wait for a response.

"No, you've replied, that's it" with that certainty she makes her way to her small adjoined bathroom.

Meanwhile in the little apartment away from Whitmore College. Joshua Carter closed fridge door proudly after putting in the big bowl of marinated meat for tomorrow planned lunch with Bonnie. He hears his phone go off in his small living room. Walking out of the kitchen into the living room he picks up his phone from the glass-topped coffee table to see Bonnie's name. Joshua smiled unconsciously as his thumb swiped across the screen. His smile drops when he reads her message

 _"Sorry. I have to cancel for tomorrow. Something urgently came up."_

"Urgently?" Joshua questions.

 _"Was she hurt? Was someone in the coven injured?_ " without another thought pressed call and placed the phone against his ear.

The phone rings a couple of times soon it directs him to voicemail.

Joshua hears the beep and leaves his message "Hey Bon, got your text. Hope everything is okay-" he scratches the back of his neck nervously "-call me when you're free, or I'll just call you again. Bye," he finishes quickly

Ending the call, Joshua tosses the phone back on his couch and leans back covering his face with his hands embarrassingly.

"Call me when you're free?" he mocks himself he hits his forehead "A little demanding don't you think?" he questions himself.

Joshua sits up and looks to the small green wrapped up box on the table.

Joshua grabs the box and sighs in defeat "Maybe it's too cheesy to confess on Valentine's Day."

 **Sunday, 14th February 2010**

Late in the afternoon, Matt yawned as he lazily got out of Scott's car. While Scott grabbed their bag of takeaway dinner, Matt opened the back doors he grabbed his bag and Scott's bag from the backseat. Shutting the door he walks ahead when he sees Scott take a phone call.

Opening the front door, he hears Scott behind him "Are you serious about re-investigating Jackson and Dahlia's car accident?"

Matt walked in and held the door for Scott "I'll crash at Matt's place and pick up the rest of Zachariah's files from Bonnie's house tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want me to grab your mother's journals?" Scott asked Gabriel while placing their dinner on the small kitchen table listening to Gabriel's response.

"Okay, then. Watch out for my nephew when you question Derek. Thanks" he said and ended the call in time to see Matt walk in.

"I left your bag in my sister's room. It's as clean as I could make it, but I just haven't been able-"

Scott raised his hand to silence the kid "Say no more. I get it, kid."

He smiled thankfully while Scott opened the bag "Grab us some plates cause I'm starving."

Matt went to grab the plates in the top cupboards behind Scott. Handing a dish to the older man, they both sat down and began grabbing their ordered meal.

He looked to Scott and said, "Hey I'm sorry about your brother and sister-in-law's car accident."

Scott chuckled "Thanks, kid, but you have nothing to be sorry for unless you caused the crash. Sorry that you had to lose your sister like that."

"You don't have to be sorry too," Matt said.

Scott lifted his bottle of coke causing Matt to do the same "No more misery talk. We find our closure and keep moving forward."

Matt nodded as they clinked their bottle and drank.

"Ahhh," Scott said refreshed putting his bottle down and picking up his burger "Now you were thinking up some weapon ideas."

Matt nodded enthusiastically at Scott and so began their conversations from defense talks to supernatural talks to life talks.

Meanwhile back in Light Haven, Derek leaned against his seat outside of Haven's Bar waiting for Alexis. Being seated alone outside gave him some peace as he rhythmically taps the top of the table and watches the people that walk past on the streets. For a small town, Saturdays always seemed busy. Especially this Valentine's Day. Today was their first Valentine's Day together, and he was going to spoil his girl.

"That heartbeat tapping habit of yours," a male voice said causing Derek to look at the man who seated across from him.

"Klaus," he said deadpanned "I see you still haven't returned to your original body."

"Hmm it's all about the timing," he said.

Derek made a move to stand up, but Klaus's voice stopped him "I wouldn't leave right now unless you want me to kill everyone in that bar right now."

The younger vampire with a clenched jaw sat back down in his seat "Good choice."

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Your loyalty's wavering," Klaus said, and in a blink of an eye, he had Derek against the wall in the alleyway of the bar away from the public's eye.

With his hand around Derek's throat he compelled him "Stay still" he smirks sadistically of the words he was to sprout in his compulsion to Derek "the next time you see Alexis you will transform back to your ripper state and drink only her blood."

"No," Derek said weakly using all his strength to get out of Klaus's grip, but he held him in his place and watched Derek's pupil dilate allowing Klaus to continue "You will no longer be in your ripper state the moment you have your fill of Alexis's blood."

Derek nods.

"Good" Klaus said tapping the boy's cheek playfully then vanished.

Derek let out a scarce breathe and felt his phone vibrate. Looking down his breathing pace quickened at the sight of Alexis' name and couldn't talk to her in this state. He rejected her call and quickly text her back. He took a deep breathe in and out and sped back to his apartment.

Alexis looked down to her text frowning a little knowing Derek wouldn't shut up about the Valentine's Day plans he had for her "Do vampires even get sick?" she wondered.

"He's hiding something," she said to herself and decided to make her way to his apartment.

In the quiets of his apartment, Derek worried about how he was going to avoid Alexis. He was already spending so much time with her that it would look suspicious that he was pulling away. His phone vibrates and frowns when sees Gabriel Bennett's name to have sent a message.

Opening up the text he reads out loud "We need to talk. Alone. Do not bring Alexis."

He sighed a little bit relieved that he wouldn't have to see Alexis for now and stood up from his bed and grabbed his keys off the table.

Exiting his apartment he froze from the sound of her voice "You have some explaining to do" she said walking towards him but stopped when he raised his hand

"Don't come any closer!" he yelled out gripping tightly of the door knob.

"No" he whispered feeling his fangs elongating and the veins creeping on his face. The smell of Alexis's blood was becoming stronger and was weakening his control.

"Derek, what's wrong?" she asked walking cautiously towards him but froze when he looked at her with his vampire face, and before she could register what was happening, he had her against the wall with his fangs piercing the skin of her neck.

Her screams didn't break his ripper state as her blood filled her system. Through her tears, she shut her eyes and mentally recited the aneurysm spell, Bonnie taught her and it seemed to work as it registered to Derek what he was doing. He pushed himself back to hit the other side of the wall and look at Alexis in shock. Alexis weakly places her hand over her bleeding neck as Derek approaches her repeating over and over "I'm sorry."

"No! Stay away!" she cries out hysterically, and from the shock of it all she passes out.

Derek rushes to her side, tears pouring as he cradled her "No, no, no, no" he repeated biting into his wrist and placing it against her lips. Seconds that seemed like minutes past, and soon he felt suction against his skin and watched in relief at the bite marks healing. Moving his lips away he lifted her up bridal style and walked back into his apartment and placed her on his bed.

He brushed away the strands of her loose hair and closed his eyes to rid the image of her terrified look. He never wanted her ever to look at him that away again. He leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered as the tear fell upon her skin.

Derek quickly wiped away his tears. He needed to leave, before putting Alexis in more danger. Derek needed to make sure Klaus would never use him or anyone to harm Alexis again. With his vampire speed, he packed what he needed and sent a message to Michael.

Opening the front door, Derek took one last look at his beautiful girlfriend. The last image he would ever see her until fate let them meet again.

Michael rushed up the last set of stairs taking a breather as he reached the fourth floor of this apartment building and turned to his left and walked to the end of the hallway to Derek's apartment.

He gripped the doorknob, not surprised it was unlocked and opened the door preparing himself for what he was about to see. His heart broke at the sight of Alexis sitting up in Derek's bed, silently crying as she held onto a piece of paper in her hand.

"Alexis," he said shattering her little bubble.

She looked at him with swollen eyes "I…don't…I…don't" she sobbed out as Michael rushed to her side.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he noted the small remains of what looked to be blood, but his attention diverts to the note in her hand.

She looked to Michael "How did…I…"

Michael just pulled the girl into his side as she sobbed into his chest.

He ran his hand in comforting motion through her hair "It's okay. It's going to be okay" he assures her through her sobs.

Every tear, every sniffle from Alexis just made Michael more determined to find Derek and kill him. Never did he want to hear Alexis get hurt like this again. He was going to do better in protecting his coven, his family.

 **Monday, 15th February 2010**

Scott pulled out of the Bennett residence with all remaining of Zachariah's files in the backseat and began to make his way to Falls high to drop the house keys to Matt while Marcus's echoed in the car filling him in on the latest Derek situation over the phone.

"Shit. Is Alexis okay?" Scott asked.

"She's….quiet" was all Marcus could say to describe Alexis's state, "Like a turtle crawling back in its shell" he concluded.

"Poor girl. Are guys going to tell Matt? Or will I be doing that and stopping him from getting into my car."

Marcus laughed "No. Bonnie said she'd fill in Matt. For now, she wants to focus on Alexis. This quiet Alexis is kind of scaring and worrying everybody."

Scott nodded in understanding of Alexis's talkative personality; even he was a bit scared to come back to that.

"So Derek just vanished?"

"Yeah. Mr. Bennett wants us to focus on mom and dad's accident. Becuase the brakes were tampered with; was able to get the video files with my permission of the security cameras at our place on the day or the day before the accident. The Bennett family are going through the clips, and hopefully, they'll find something when I see them after school."

"Good idea. I better let you get back to your study period."

Marcus chuckled and asked "Take-out for dinner? My shout."

"I can't say no to that" Scott said pulling into the parking lot of the school "I'll pick you up from Bennett's place when I see what they have."

"Okay, bye," Marcus said and ended the call.

Scott parked the car and grabbed Matt's house keys from the container and got out of his car, remembering something about float building for Founder's Day. Whatever the hell that is. He followed the crowd of students towards the school yard only to hear screams. Scott looked towards the direction of the screams. His eyes widened at the sight of Matt's arm trapped underneath a float. Two guys were struggling to lift the float off Matt's arm.

"What the hell, kid?" he said and motioned for the Hispanic looking teen to make room as he stood in front of him with his back facing him.

He lifted the float only to hear Matt cry out in pain when the float put more pressure on his arm

"Magic," Scott thought angrily looking around for the witch, but he didn't have time to look the witch. He had to counter it without getting caught.

He looked to Matt "When I count to three you move your arm as quickly as you can" he looked to the white, brown haired teen behind Matt and then to the Hispanic teen "At three you guys lift okay?"

"Yeah okay!" they said in a struggle.

"One…Two…Three!" Scott yelled and with his powers counteracted the spell, and it seemed to work for a second giving Matt enough time to slip his arm out.

Scott let go and angrily looked around the crowd for the witch but spotted a doe-eyed girl turning away from a woman and looking worriedly at Matt.

The Hispanic kid was by Matt's side while the other white kid was staring at that girl.

"This must be them," he thought and crouched down to Matt who was cradling his arm still in pain.

"Already a broken arm" Scott teased Matt who just mumbled back painfully "Not funny."

"Where's the nurse room? Get you bandaged up before they take you to the hospital" Scott said.

Waiting outside the emergency room as Matt got bandaged up, Scott looked to the boy rushing towards him "Hey, is Matt okay?" he asked.

Scott nodded "A broken arm. Just getting his cast done" he stuck out his hand "Scott O'Donnell."

Stefan placed his hands causing Scott to sense the vampire nature of this teen "Stefan-"

"Salvatore" Scott finished as the boy removed his hand quickly.

Scott raised his hands up defensively "Don't panic. I know Bonnie, and the coven knows all about Elena and the Salvatore brothers."

"Oh" was all that Stefan said remembering Elena's update about Bonnie training with her coven.

Scott stood up straighter "I guess the doe-eyed girl is Elena Gilbert?"

The vampire numbly nods as Scott chuckled in disbelief "Matt got hurt on purpose then?"

Stefan looks away ashamed "Yeah. Isobel was threatening Elena to give her the Gilbert device."

"If that device falls into the wrong hands then it's bad news for you guys."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"The device is enchanted to take down vampires" Stefan's eyes widened to the revelation "So my advice to you guys is to protect that device with your life."

Scott looked at him to see Matt walking towards them and quickly tells Stefan "You do not get him involved in this mess that is going on now, okay?"

"Okay, what?" Matt asked confused

"Okay that I have to go," Scott said pulling out the house keys from his pockets and handing It to Matt "Thank you for letting me crash, and I'll say hi to everyone from you."

"Thanks," Matt said then reminded him "Don't tell them what happened, I know Bonnie would come running."

Scott nodded understandingly "Don't get hurt again, or Rosario will just end up adopting you to keep you safe."

Matt chuckled to the woman's protective nature towards him as he said: "Especially don't tell her."

Scott patted Matt's shoulder "Take care, kid" then looked to Stefan and with a nod "You too, Stefan."

"Yeah" is all Stefan can say as he watched the older man walk away from them and out of the hospital.

Curious Stefan looked to Matt asking "How do you know him?"

"I'm not sure if Elena told you but I have been out of Mystic Falls for almost a week now and just got back yesterday."

Stefan just blinked in surprise as Matt chuckled and then told him seriously "No offense to you, Stefan, but I know everything about my sister's death-"

"I'm so-" Stefan started, but Matt raised his free hand to stop Stefan

"Please don't apologize right now. I think it'll be best if you and your brother stay away from me. I'm still trying to deal with it all and resist the urge to kill you guys…for Elena's sake."

Not wanting to hear Stefan's response, he left to go and fill out the rest of the required forms of his visit to the hospital.

Stefan just blankly stood in place wondering what just happened. From Bonnie's coven helping him when he was kidnapped, meeting another witch and now Matt knowing everything, Stefan couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. The something that would change everything. The vampire shook his head. No, he shouldn't be focusing on Elena and the fact that not only was Isobel after this Gilbert device, but it seemed that John was as well. Now knowing what the device did, the restless feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave him.

Marcus closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out preparing himself for what he was going to see. Opening his eyes, he watched the front door of the Bennett boarding house open to reveal Bonnie smiling slightly at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He wordlessly nodded.

Bonnie tapped her ear "Your heart beat says otherwise" reaching out to him.

Marcus let her pull him into the house as he used his free hand to close the door.

Marcus looked down at her "I'm nervous of what you guys discovered" he confessed.

Bonnie smiles a small smile in understanding as Marcus continues, "All this time I believed my parents died in a car accident and now to see that it was all a plan with the help of someone I trusted is killing me right now."

Linking her arm around his arm, she leaned her head against his arm "I know" she whispered as they walked to the living room where the laptop was set up with the clips.

Michael turned around seeing Marcus "Hey bro; we found something" he turned back around clicking on the prepared folder. Bonnie let go of Marcus' arm, as they made their way around the long couch. Marcus and Bonnie took a seat with Michael in between them clicking on the first video file. Once the clip started playing, Michael paused it to explain "This was on the day of the accident, you would've been at school, and I remember your parents here summing up the last minute stuff for that mission they had in Europe, cause I know dad was going to drop them him. Meaning the house was empty, and the car was in the garage" Marcus just nods as Michael taps the space bar on the laptop, leaning back so Marcus could lean forward to watch the clip.

The time stamp read 15th January 2009, 10:00 am.

Marcus' eyes widened at the sight of the witch walking to the front door of the O'Donnell and waving cockily at the camera "Her?" he said in surprise watching the dark-skinned girl waved her hand over the door knob and easily walk into the house.

Standing up he repeated in anger "Her?!" looking down at the now paused clip "She said she was here for a break from her dad."

"We all thought that," Michael said looking up to Marcus "She's a Martin, and we trusted her. We didn't know she was already working with Klaus."

Bonnie stared at the image of Greta "She was the witch that helped Klaus kill me dad" she said.

Marcus looked the clip shaking his head in confusion "Why is Greta even working with Klaus?!"

Michael shrugged "I don't know, man. To think about it, we haven't seen that girl in years; and she might be a different girl now."

Marcus sat back down breathing heavily from what he had just seen then remembered something his mother had said when Greta had shown up in town.

Bonnie looked over to Marcus asking "What do you remember?"

"Something my mom said when Greta showed up. Our family and the Bennett family were only acquaintance with the Martin family when we were kids. She was a little older than us, but mom said that something was different about Greta. Of course, I laughed it off and said that the last time she saw her was when she was eight."

"Your mom's judgment on people was always pretty accurate" Michael noted.

Marcus shook his head "My parents couldn't have been just because of my mom's suspicion."

Michael played the next clip "I don't know, but we are aware it was Greta that messed with the brake line" as the trio watched Greta enter the garage and easily get into the car with her magic.

Closing the files, Michael closed the laptop and looked at the still confused Marcus "Why did Klaus want my parents dead? Did they stumble on something like Bonnie's dad?" he asked and saw Michael and Bonnie look to each "What? What are you guy's thinking?"

Michael nodded to his cousin to speak. She looks to Marcus "My uncle and aunt had filled me on one of their assignment of helping a coven in Greece-"

"Yeah, something about rogue witches possessing humans. My parents dealt with those witches. What's that got to do with their death and Klaus?" he asked confused.

"To thank your parents, the coven gave them the information they had received that would lead them to what was suppose to be their upcoming trip to Bulgaria. Did they tell you that information?" she asked.

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose and with closed eyes tried to remember of any mentions of the information "All they told me was that there was a coven that had information on some vampire" he paused "Don't say it was about Klaus?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "It's possible. Uncle Gabriel got in contact with the coven in Greece apparently the witch that was supposed to give you the information was found dead a couple of days after your parent's car accident."

Marcus let a breath of disbelief "Meaning whatever lead for the reason of my parent's death is gone."

"Sorry, man" Michael sympathetically said.

Marcus just nodded standing up and walking out of the living room. Michael made a move to stand up but Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him "Let me" she said.

He looked at her with a look of "Are you sure?".

She nodded with a smile "I'm sure" she said standing up and making her way to the backyard knowing exactly where Marcus was heading.

Looking down at his reflection in the water the bottom of his shoe just teasing the top of the water. Marcus closed his eyes the moment he sensed her presence behind him. She takes a seat beside him and lays her head against his arm waiting for his next move. His next words.

"I need to know," he said.

"I know" she replied back. Bonnie understood his undertones. He wanted answers, and he didn't care how far he was going to go and get the answers.

"I know Klaus has to die, but I need to know why he killed my parents" he looks down at the top if Bonnie's head "why he killed your father."

Lifting her head up she looked to Marcus "We need closure" he said.

Bonnie nodded "We'll get our answer and then we'll give Klaus a death he so deserves."

Marcus smiled at Bonnie's words holding out a pinky finger "Promise?"

She chuckled and linked her pinky with his "Promise" she said as their knuckles moved against each other and their thumb pressed against each other "Promise sealed" they said together.

 **Later that night...**

Bonnie leaned back in her seat staring at her finished work. It was a detailed account of Klaus and what she learned so far. She now added Marcus's parents to the wall with Bulgaria? Written on a post-it notes.

"Klaus, Greta, and Derek are working together" Bonnie recounts out loud.

Her eyes shifts to the post-it with Sun Moon curse written on it, "Klaus wants to break the sun and moon curse and is using vampires that need to remove their debt with him by finding this moonstone."

Bonnie looks to the post-it with Katherine written on it "The Moonstone was last heard of with Katherine. Klaus is following her tracks."

Bonnie groaned tossing her head back she wonders "Do I need to go back to Mystic Falls and talk to them?" she shakes her head not wanting to deal with that yet and looks to the added information "What has Bulgaria got to do with you, Klaus?"

She leans forward and looks to the photo of herself and her father "Dad, what did you discover of Klaus that got you killed? Why didn't you inform the coven straightaway of what you discovered?"

She stared at the picture hard as if her father was going to jump out of the picture and answer her questions. The loud ring of her phone shook her out of her thoughts.

She looked at the caller ID and answered "Hey Matt. What's up? Please don't tell me you got hurt again."

Matt laughed "Since lunch time...no. I am safe at home about to eat but just wanted to say I spotted Elena making some trade with a lady. The Salvatore brothers were there so that can't be good. I was able to take a picture without getting caught. Thank God for zooming on this phone."

Bonnie's phone beeped to indicate a text. Bonnie pulled the phone away and placed Matt on speaker as she checked the pictures sent to her. Her eyes widened at the object in the older woman's hand. It wasn't a precise detail of the object, but the shape was clear enough to know what it is.

"Shit. Did this just happened?"

"Yeah about ten, fifteen minutes ago. So it's bad news."

"Very bad news. That is the Gilbert device."

"The one that kills vampires. I thought Elena said Damon had the device."

Bonnie paused and then laughed off what she had been sensing all along "Damon cares for Elena. You getting hurt were the first threat. Isobel must have threatened somebody close to Elena to make Damon willing to make the trade."

"Family" Matt said remembering Gabriel's words during training "You want to make an impact in your threats you go after the family."

"Family" Bonnie repeated "Thanks Matt for letting us know. Try not to get in too much danger back home."

"I'll try. Night Bon"

"Night, Matt," she said ending the call and looked at the time on her phone reading 8:36 pm.

"News to end the night," she said shaking her head. She would've just called Elena right now, but her coven has been teaching her to stop putting herself in situations that she has to help. Reaching out to Elena was one of those things. Maybe, this time, they'll be lenient and let her call Elena for answers.

 **Tuesday, 16th February 2010**

Gabriel ended the call and turned to look at Bonnie seated by the kitchen counter "Are you going to tell me the deal with Sheriff Forbes, again?" she asked still lost on the whole IOU deal her uncle had with Caroline's mom.

Gabriel sighed and walked around the counter to take a seat beside his niece who looked to him awaiting his answer.

"There's a group that was formed in Mystic Falls many years ago known as the Council. The members of the Council are only the Founding families, all sworn to protect their town from vampires."

Bonnie pulled a face making Gabriel laughed "Yeah may be lacking in that as I've just informed by Elizabeth that Damon Salvatore is a member if the Council."

With her eyes widened "No. They don't know" she said surprised.

Gabriel shook his head "Doesn't seem to be with Liz singing praises for the guy."

"Wait, that doesn't explain why the Sheriff was willing to give you information."

"While the town may have written the Bennett families as the strange ones in occult the Council knew of our existence as witches. They already set their focus on protecting the town from vampires, so they didn't dare mess with us, but Liz wanted advice on how to defend against vampires."

"Stakes and vervain."

Gabriel nodded "Something they knew, but I guess they didn't know the full potential of vervain. All of this happened around the time you were born, and Rosario and I were in town to visit you. She knew about witches and the Council's wishes to not associate with us, but she still wanted advice from us. So I came up with a plan with Zach Salvatore of a way for him to grow vervain in the boarding house for the Council. He was a founding family member that would be more accepting of him."

Bonnie nodded filling in the blanks "So from there Sheriff Forbes said she owed you one."

"Correct."

"Did you get your answers?"

He sighed defeated "Only that John Gilbert has wanted that device and that she has a feeling that the Mayor and John have plans for using that device."

"But Isobel has the device…so we think" she eyed her uncle who rolled his eyes

"You are not calling Elena."

"Why?" she whined, "She can tell me everything without us doing all the sneaking around."

"Or I can see another source for an update."

Gabriel and Bonnie looked at the entrance of the kitchen to see Scott leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

"Stefan."

Bonnie didn't have to look at her uncle knowing his answer as she hears and immediate "No. They failed on keeping that device hidden."

"Is it that or because he's a vampire?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and he's a Salvatore. Does everyone forget what just happened with Derek?" Gabriel questioned looking between Bonnie and Scott.

"Minus his ripper past after meeting him briefly, he seems like he'll genuinely help us with information," Scott said then looked to Bonnie "Help me out here?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip looking briefly to her uncle then at Scott "Yeah he'll help but-" she pauses "I can't trust him not yet not since, Grams…"

Scott mentally reprimanded himself for forgetting "Ah shit sorry, kid."

He looked to Gabriel "I could try and keep a low profile in Mystic Falls, but it's going to be hard to get information especially since Stefan knows what I look like and I wouldn't be surprised if he lets his brother know of my identity and knowing Bonnie."

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, his mind formulating a plan looking to Bonnie "Someone could just compel the memory of-"

"No. You know I don't like to use compulsion. Only if it's necessary and besides we won't even know it would work since it has been a day since he has seen Scott and I don't know how powerful my compulsion is."

Gabriel raised his hands up in surrender "Okay…okay, it was just a suggestion."

Bonnie looked knowingly to her uncle "That could turn into an order."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I know how much you hate using that power."

Surprised by his answers, she said "Oh thanks."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the shock on niece's face and continued his plan looking to Scott "Why don't we get Eric and Amerie to go undercover. Posing as a couple on a road trip to Florida. Decided to make memorable by staying a couple of days at smalls towns like-"

"Mystic Falls" Scott finished

"I guess Matt has to pretend he doesn't know them, for the plan to work," Bonnie said.

"Or he can know them, say they had introduced themselves to him at the Grille. Maybe we should see if Matt is up to being a spy for us. Just keeping his ear out on the what's going on. He did well on the Isobel reporting" Scott eyed Bonnie knowing her thoughts on this.

"No. I thought we were going to leave Matt out of these things."

"We can just ask him. I don't want him breaking into places just paying a little extra attention to what goes on around him" Gabriel said.

"I'll ask him," Bonnie said

Gabriel nodded as she admitted to him "It's a good plan, though."

"I'll have to run it by Rosario before we present it to Eric and Amerie," Gabriel said standing up placing his hand under Bonnie's chin he tilted it up "Don't call Elena."

"I know. You said not to so I won't" Bonnie said.

"Okay," he said leaving Scott and Bonnie alone in the kitchen.

"Do you trust, Stefan?" Bonnie asked Scott.

Scott walked into the kitchen taking Gabriel's seat "With my life, no. With yours, not even a bit, but it seems the type of guy that will be helpful if it means those he care about will be protected or at least make some contribution to protecting them."

"I'm stuck on my Klaus investigation and trying to locate this moonstone. We've gotten nowhere on tracking Domenic. His girlfriend witch is cloaking her location, but I'm more surprised that Domenic hasn't retaliated after I killed his brother."

"Unless Klaus got to him," Scott said as Bonnie looks at him to continue "Domenic was meant to locate the moonstone and has failed multiple times from that group of young ripper vampires and then sending Sebastian to deal with you."

Bonnie hummed in an understanding of where he was coming from "Still I can't help but think Domenic is one of the main leads to finding Klaus."

"The other lead?"

"Katherine."

"Ah, that's what all that Stefan question was for?"

"Yeah. I can't ask Damon cause I've never actually had a conversation with him" she said ignoring the flashback of Damon cornering her at the parking lot "He would get nosey on why I want information on Katherine, and she may be a touchy subject for him."

"You think Stefan may know where Katherine has been?"

Bonnie shook her head "They would only know of Mystic Falls being the last place. I want to know more about her; maybe I'll find the connection between Klaus and Katherine. How did she even get her hand on the moonstone? All I know is that she was in Mystic Falls with Emily Bennett and she was responsible for the Salvatores' becoming vampires."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe they should be your starting point."

"Who?" she questioned confused "Stefan and Damon?"

Scott nodded "You said Klaus was following Katherine's track leading to Mystic Falls. They both fell in love with Katherine meaning they would know more of her time spent in Mystic Falls and probably the people she interacted it. Maybe someone helped her escape."

"Huh? For Katherine to be able to escape without being spotted, she would need to know somebody that would help her."

"You've gone through all of Emily Bennett's journals."

Bonnie nodded "But they all take place before meeting Katherine. I did find some pages writing about being separated from Katherine after the vampire round-up. Other than that the coven doesn't seem to have any of her-" she paused remembering something.

Bonnie stood up surprising Scott "Grams had a picture of her in 1864, dad and I never got a chance to go through her stuff. We just boxed it all up in the attic. Maybe she has some of Emily's journals."

"Your Grams wouldn't have kept that from the coven," he said

"Only if she was using it for research."

"But wouldn't your uncle have known about these journals?"

Bonnie sat back down thinking that maybe her Grams didn't have the journals until Scott spoke: "Unless your dad was using them as references for his mission, but then that would mean it's connected to the Prophecy."

"Do you think you and I could make a trip to my place and pick up Gram's boxes?" she asked

"I'll run it by your uncle, but let's deal with this Gilbert device mishap and make sure no one is dying from it. We can get Matt to pick it up and give it to Eric and Amerie when they are done with their undercover recoup mission."

"Yeah?" Bonnie said.

Scott chuckled to the immediate mood lift "Yeah. I know your uncle will agree with that idea" he said standing up "You up for a duel?"

Bonnie smiled "Always am," she said following Scott "Who won last time?"

He rolled his eyes "You wonder why the twins act so arrogant? Look at their teacher."

She gasped taking offense "I'll have you know I'm an excellent teacher."

"Again, arrogant," he said playfully only to say "Ow" from Bonnie pushing him playfully as they both made their way downstairs to the training room.

 **Later that night…**

Gabriel leaned back in the single couch in the living he looked across to the seated Eric and Amerie "So what do you think?" he asked after explaining the plan to them.

Eric and Amerie looked to each other silently conversing with each other and looked to Gabriel. Amerie places her hand on her husband's leg signaling she'll explain "Eric will go, but I want to stay back. For Alexis. I want at least one of us here for her."

Gabriel nodded in understanding looking up to his wife that was seated on the arm of his couch "Should we change the plan or let Eric go?"

Rosario hummed pondering over the idea she looked down to Gabriel "Why don't we send Marcus?"

The older man raised his eyebrow at the notion, but she continued "Alexis needs both parents here. Marcus is the only one that wouldn't get recognized at Mystic Falls. One week of collecting information and if you want we can send Scott with him. Marcus can say he is Matt's family friend. Their dads were childhood friends. Raises fewer questions with Matt's dad not in the picture. Scott will get the short end of the stick of staying in the house for a week to avoid getting recognized."

"Alright I like that idea" he looked to Eric and Amerie "Any objection?"

They both shook their head a little thankful that they weren't going to be involved in this mission. Alexis's reserved nature already occupied their attention since Derek's betrayal. She wouldn't even talk about what had happened. Michael had a good idea from the blood on her lips and her neck that he gave them heads up to keep an eye on Alexis and make sure she stayed alive for the next twenty-fours until the vampire blood was out of her system. Since then she hadn't said a word. Literally. Just nods and shakes of her head and an occasional shrug of the shoulders to answer the questions. They knew training wasn't going any better the more Bonnie tried to pull the girl out her shell the more she retracted. Eric and Amerie wouldn't mind if their daughter had yelled at somebody or rebelled at least then they knew she was dealing with her emotions of the betrayal. This behavior from Alexis was something new altogether and for a long time in their life they hadn't felt this lost on helping their children. Their heart ached at the sight of Alexis and angered at the mere thought that Derek did this to their only daughter.

"How's she doing?" Rosario asked shaking the parents out of their thoughts.

Amerie held Eric's hands and shrugged her shoulders "All she does is eat, sleep. Go to school and come back then eat and sleep. I know it has been two days, but we're worried how long she will be like this, not talking to us. Should we be doing more?"

Rosario leaned forward scooting to the edge of the couch's arm, grabbing Amerie's free hand "Be there for her. Keep talking to her, let her know you are there for her when she is ready" she looks to Eric "The both of you."

Eric and Amerie nodded as Gabriel smiled proudly at his wife's words. She always had a way with word of advice and this calming nature that made you believe that everything would be okay. It was one of the qualities that made him fall in love with her.

 **AN: Hope you guys like this chapter! Apologies for any grammatical errors. New chapter next week.**

 **Hopefully, the links below show up (just removed the brackets when copy paste the links)... if they don't appear here you'll find them on the side link "Trilogy of War edits" on my Tumblr.**

 **Tumblr name:** naleysocute23

 **Relationship chart:** http(/) post/151113310201/naleysocute23(-)battling(-)my(-)demons(-)relationship

 **Character list:** http(/) post/148662424261/introduction(-)of(-)the(-)characters(-)in(-)battling(-)my


	10. Here I am

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

 _ **"All endings are also beginnings. We just don't know it at the time."  
\- Mitch Albom (The Five People You Meet in Heaven)**_

 **Monday, 22nd February 2010**

A week had passed. A week since Derek's betrayal. A week since Scott and Marcus left for Mystic Falls. Much to Bonnie's surprise the plan worked, but then again not many paid attention to Matt as sad as that sounded. A week since Alexis has spoken. Bonnie just wanted to pull the girl out of the hurt she was feeling and get the loud-mouthed Alexis back. Fuck Derek. She was going to make him suffer the next time she saw him, to the point he wished she just killed him instead.

Bonnie smirked to her thought as she leaned against her locker in the school hallway. Yep, she was at school. Her aunt and uncle had gotten around to registering her to Light Haven high. She thought she was in the all clear of missing the cut off registration but apparently the Bennett name had some influence in this town. She didn't realize that until she heard the whispers of a new Bennett and it seemed Michael was quite the legend here in this school. He was smart and the captain of the Haven's football team that led the team to a lot of wins. She knew he did great at school but damn she could already feel the teacher's expectation of her being just as great as her cousin. Bonnie restrains herself from rolling her eyes hearing the cheerleaders whispers across from her about being a cheerleader at Mystic Falls high school along with their disbelief on that news. Bonnie's name is called and sees Robbie walking towards her causing her to smile at the sight of the pile of books the boy was holding.

"I can see him being valedictorian when he graduates," she thought.

"Assignment?" she said motioning to the books in his hands.

The younger teen nodded "Yeah. I wanted to see if I can get most of it done in case we have to _**go out**_ on this weekend" code for a coven mission on the weekend.

Bonnie nodded noting the missing twin "Where's Alexis?"

Robbie shrugged his shoulders "Last I saw her; she was walking towards the bleachers on the football field" he lowers his voice for Bonnie to hear "I don't think she has been doing well in classes. The teachers are whispering."

She sighed in understanding "Are you going to stay back in the library after school?"

Robbie nods as Bonnie plans with him "Alright good. I'm going to take Alexis out for the rest of the day and try and get her to face what Derek did to her."

His eyes widened stating lowly and in fear "You're going to skip school?!" looking around scared that someone heard him while Bonnie just raised an eyebrow at him questioning his freaking out nature.

Holding the book closer to his chest, he looked Bonnie in the eye and leaned in to whisper "What if you get caught?! You'll get kicked out! You just started today; you can't-"

Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulders stopping him "Robbie, breathe" he did exactly that as she looked at him assuring him "We won't get caught…"

Robbie mouths "But…" causing Bonnie to smirk.

"If we do, I'll take the blame. I'm the new student. I'll just get a warning" Bonnie moves her hand to tap his books "You focus on your classes while I try and get through to your sister, okay?"

He looks away unsure. Bonnie may have been their teacher, and he and Alexis may have gotten to know Bonnie but was it enough to trust his sister to her?

"One chance, Robbie. I ask for you to give me a chance, please?"

Robbie looks back to his young mentor and seeing the honesty in her eyes he nods "Okay. One chance" he says.

Bonnie smiles grateful and turns to face her locker opening it up to grab her bag as Robbie asked: "So…how exactly are you going to get my sister to talk when she doesn't even talk to anyone but me on rare occasions?"

"If this work, it is up to her to tell you" Bonnie explained closing the locker door "Okay."

Robbie just nodded knowing he couldn't argue anymore as the bell rang to indicate the ending of lunch "Good luck" he whispers before she leaves. Robbie turned to see Bonnie walking out of the school and then vanishing before his eyes causing the boy to blink quickly of what just happened knowing no one would have seen Bonnie vampire speed out of the school.

The boy let out a massively worried sigh thinking to whatever higher being that was listening to him "Please don't let them kill each other."

* * *

Bonnie stretched out her arms and craned her head side to side readying herself for her plan to get Alexis to talk finally. Standing in the huge backyard of the Bennett residence, she looks across the field to Alexis.

Raising her hand, she motions a come-on motion "Hit me."

Alexis's eyes widen in question thinking her teacher was joking with her and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm serious, Alexis. Hit me" to show her seriousness she speeds towards the young girl and punches her across the face causing the girl to stumble back shocked.

"You hit me!" she screeched holding her face.

"She speaks!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Alexis drops her hand and moves to punch back, but Bonnie catches Alexis' flying fist "When you hit-" she moves her head back missing the other fist coming towards her "-you better not miss" she finished.

She lets go of Alexis's fist as the girl began to breathe heavily in anger "There we go" Bonnie said stepping towards her "I was wrong in coddling you. You had enough people doing that. Instead what I should have been doing was help you to deal with the hurt and that silent anger bubbling inside you" she raises her hand in defense "I should know."

Alexis scoffs and turns away only to stop from Bonnie standing in front of her. She tries to dodge to the side, but Bonnie moves in motion with her causing Alexis to groan in aggravation.

"Hit me" Bonnie pushes Alexis "Hit me" she repeats pushing the girl.

She repeats this until Alexis pushes Bonnie back "Stop it! I'm not going to hit you!" she cries out.

"Did you want to hit, Derek?" Bonnie asks and clicks her finger to have Derek appear beside her.

Alexis gasped stepping back; her breathing slowly becomes heavier. The memories of being bitten hit her.

"You're not real" she whispers in a panic.

Bonnie and Derek step towards Alexis causing her to step back "You're not real."

"Why don't you hit him? Find out he is real? Yell at him! Do. Something," Bonnie taunts Alexis who is staring at Derek.

Bonnie stands behind Derek and says tauntingly "Did he not hurt you?! Are you going to let go of the fact that he used you?! You were his bait!"

That was all that needed to be said to get Alexis to hit Derek and in time for Bonnie to step through the illusion and catch Alexis's punch. The girl got lost in her anger and without realizing kept punching Bonnie thinking it was Derek. Bonnie blocked it and at times took the hits until Alexis hits slowed down and her hands now gripped Bonnie's arm.

"Why me?!" she sobbed out "Why did I not see it earlier?!" she cries out "Why was I so stupid?! Did he ever love me?!"

Bonnie held back her tears and pulled the girl into a hug and lets her cry into her chest. A tear drops from Bonnie's eye as she lets out a sigh to ease the tightening in her chest from Alexis's tears.

"You're going to be okay" Bonnie whispers causing the girl to tilt her head back.

Bonnie placed her hands on Alexis's shoulders "It's not the end of your world. You're hurting right now, but I promise you that you will move on from this pain and find something better. Sometimes it'll be when you least expect it. For now, let's focus on you. We're getting you better and stronger, and I'll help you if you let me."

Alexis sniffled nodding.

Bonnie smiled and pulled the girl back into the hug "Just cry. No one is here" she says causing Alexis to begin crying again.

Closing her eyes, Bonnie vowed to help Alexis move past Derek, and she was going make Klaus and Derek pay for what hurt they caused to Alexis.

* * *

Gathered late in the evening Michael, Bonnie, and Gabriel sat on the long couch in Bennett's living room. They stared at the big television screen taking a Skype call from Scott, Marcus, and Matt, updating the coven on what Marcus had found out this past week.

"Were you able to locate the connection between John Gilbert and Mayor Lockwood?" Gabriel asked

Seated beside his uncle, Marcus shook his head "Besides being in the Council. Not really, but Sheriff Forbes was correct to be suspicious of them, I've seen them meet a couple of times, but their conversations were brief. I even broke into the Lockwood manor, but it's not like he has the plans written out, so that was a bust. I did ask Matt to ask Tyler" he looks briefly to Matt standing behind him then back at the computer screen "but he's still a little mad at Tyler for making out with his mom."

Michael and Bonnie held back their laugh but Matt leaning against the back of Marcus's chair "It's not funny guys!" he said to the screen.

Bonnie immediately nodded while Michael said with a snort "We know" he nudges her "We're not laughing. We swear" he said while Bonnie turned her head and buried it into her cousin's shoulder.

"I can see you laughing!" Matt exclaimed pointing to Bonnie.

"Guys…" Rosario said warningly looking to her son and niece who immediately stopped their giggles.

Seated on the arm of the couch beside Gabriel she looked back to the screen "Did you guys find the connection we were discussing?"

Scott nodded "You were right about Elena being the connection."

Bonnie sat up looking at her uncle then at the screen "What connection?"

Scott looked at the laptop and shared his screen "Took me awhile to find the photo albums in the attic, but it was in the album" he explained and double clicked on the picture to show up on their television screen. Bonnie's eyes widened as she stands up in disbelief walking towards the screen.

A group photo in the middle of Town Square with her mom and dad being the center of attention. Zachariah Bennett back hugging her heavily pregnant mom, Abby Bennett. Her Grams and Aunt Rosario on each side of her with an equally broad smile. Uncle Gabriel was proudly standing beside her aunt holding a 1-year-old Michael in his arms who had a big grin on his face. Elena's and Caroline's parents were there along with Tyler's parents and Matt's mom. Kelly Donovan was holding a baby Vicki in her arms and was just as equally pregnant as her mom along with Carol Lockwood. Bonnie's eyes landed on John Gilbert standing beside Grayson with an arm around Isobel.

She looks to her uncle utterly confused "When was this taken?"

"Your baby shower. 4th January 1992. Your dad and mom wanted to have a big baby shower together with their friends and family. John, however, used that day to show off his girlfriend. I had forgotten her name nor did I care because I never liked John but my brother somehow managed to get along with the guy" Gabriel shrugged his shoulders in confusion of how it was possible.

Looking at the picture, Rosario pointed out "Five months later, Grayson and Miranda was introducing the world to their first baby girl, named Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie stared at the Miranda Gilbert, her eyes flicker to the woman's flat stomach. Bonnie look to Isobel and her eyes widen at the sight of woman's stomach. You wouldn't have been able to tell Isobel was pregnant thanks to the slightly baggy jumper she wore. The words ' _Elena is the connection_ ' entered her mind.

She gasped "John's her father?!"

Bonnie looks to her uncle for confirmation.

Gabriel nodded "It was too suspicious that John and Isobel showed up in Mystic Falls around the same time. It wasn't until you showed us the photo of Isobel that Rosario put together why she looked familiar. I have a feeling my brother knew about this but chose not to tell us because it wasn't our business but the Gilbert's."

Michael sat up "What does that mean for the device then? Are we saying that Isobel and John are working together?"

Eric seat on the single couch spoke up "A device that can weaken vampires to be in the hands of John would be in the hands of the Council."

"Did you want me to find out where John is staying and break in to see if he has the device?" Marcus asked.

Scott looked to his nephew "No and should I be worried at how willing you are to go breaking into places?"

"Just making things move faster," Marcus said with a sly smirk.

Gabriel shook his head "John wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the device where he is staying. He would have it with him at all time."

Marcus looked up to Matt "How's your pickpocketing skills?" he asked.

"As bad as yours" Matt replied while Scott lightly slapped the back of Marcus's head "No pickpocketing."

Amerie looked to Gabriel "The Council must know about the tomb vampires being released and planning to rid of vampires. They would need to use the device at a gathering."

Hearing Amerie's words, Bonnie looked to Matt who already put together the pieces stating out loud "Founder's Day. Everyone will be there."

Bonnie turned to her uncle "It's possible isn't it?"

Gabriel nodded remembering the event "Yeah, for the maximum effect he could use it when everyone's gathered during the night at the Town Square."

"Would he still activate the device even with humans around?" Bonnie asked scarcely already picturing the type of massacre.

"It's possible," Gabriel said looking to Scott "You guys stay there and continue to stay quiet. We don't know everything, but we should at least be present without bringing attention to us."

"Mom. Dad, you should go" everyone turned to see Robbie standing at the entrance of the living room with Alexis standing beside him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett will quickly be recognized, and people will wonder why they are in Mystic Falls without Bonnie, and they won't believe that you guys are there for Founder's Day. A day you never bothered with before" he finished with a determined look.

Amerie looked to her son "Your father, and I already decided not to go, and Gabriel and Rosario understand."

"Mom, I'm okay," Alexis said walking into the room towards her parents she looked to her father knowing he was still skeptical "I'm not okay…okay, but I will be" she looked briefly to Bonnie who smiled a small smile proudly back at her.

Looking back to her mom, Alexis said "Robbie and I can stay here while you go to Mystic Falls. You two won't be recognized, and you can be passing tourists at Founder's Day."

Amerie grabbed her daughter's hands "Are you sure?"

Alexis nodded "I am. Besides I want to get back into my training if that's okay with my teacher?" she asked looking to Bonnie.

"Perfectly fine with me," Bonnie said.

Amerie looked down to her seated husband who mumbled "Okay" then looked to Alexis "If you need anything or us to come home you call us or text us, and we'll be in the car back home."

Alexis chuckled causing everyone to sigh a little at the sound "Yes dad" she said she looks to the screen "Hey everyone."

"Hey Alexis, are you okay? Ow," Marcus said after receiving a hit on the back of his head from Matt "Dude!" Marcus exclaimed looking to Matt who whispered harshly to him "You know she's not okay."

"It's courtesy of me to ask!" Marcus reasoned with Matt "You can ask without the audience."

"Guys I'm still here" Alexis spoke up causing Matt and Marcus to look at her "Sorry, Alexis" Matt said.

Alexis smiled at the concerned look from Matt "I'm okay, Matt."

Bonnie looked at Michael who had raised an eyebrow of the change of air of Alexis and Matt it was almost if everyone wanted to ask How close did Matt and Alexis get?

"It was me who asked," Marcus said out loud causing Alexis to laugh "Sorry Marcus, I'm okay."

Marcus cringed his nose "Mmmm didn't have the same feel when you said it to Matt-ow!" he said rubbing the back of his head knowing he deserved that one.

Amerie sat back down on the arm of the couch beside her husband and pulled Alexis towards her and hugging her from behind "It's only going to be one day and we'll be back."

Alexis rolled her eyes "I know mom" looking to Gabriel and Rosario "What's the plan?"

* * *

 **Tuesday, 23rd February 2010**

Late in the evening, Michael parked the car only to glance to his cousin looking at the visitor on their front porch. Joshua Carter dressed in jeans, blue t-shirt, and a green coat was seated comfortably on the top of the stairs. His tapping boots stop tapping the step and stares at Bonnie sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

"Uh Mike and I will leave you two alone," Marcus said quickly from the backseat as he hurried out of the black jeep clumsily dragging his backpack out.

"Hi, Josh. Bye Josh" he says passing the vampire and enters the Bennett resident.

"You can't ignore him forever," Michael said.

He pats her shoulders in comfort and holds out his hand towards her for her backpack.

Grabbing her bag from the car floor "Thanks" she says handing the bag to him.

"Don't go inviting him into the house" he reminds her.

She rolls her eyes "Yeah, yeah I know" and gets out of the car.

Shutting the door, she hears the car doors lock and watches Michael walk ahead. Joshua stands up once Michael approaches. No words exchanged; just a nod of acknowledgment. Michael walks into the house and closes the front door.

Joshua turns to see Bonnie approaching him "Hey, " she says nervously.

He raises an eyebrow at her "You cancel my Valentine's Day plans with you. No reasons of why. Then you don't pick up my calls or reply to my texts for a week. First time I thought you were busy, but after my fifth or sixth try, I got tired of convincing myself that you weren't purposely ignoring me. Would you even have returned my calls or seen if I hadn't shown up? '"

"Josh-" she stops when he shakes his head and walks past her.

She closes her eyes briefly only to open them when she hears his voice. Joshua turns to look at the back of Bonnie.

"Maybe I shouldn't have planned to do something on Valentine's Day and maybe that got you to freak out-" she turns around to face him "-because we have this strange unsaid thing that we're just going to be friends" he motions his hand between them.

He blows out a nervous breath "I don't think I can be friends with you."

Ignoring the sting to her heart, she explains "Derek was a mole in our coven. Working for Klaus. That's why I canceled my plans with you on Valentine's Day."

"Ah now I feel like a jerk" he steps towards her "Are you okay? Alexis?"

She nods quickly and instinctively take a step back to feel her ankle hit the edge of the first step.

Joshua noticed her movement "Apparently you're not okay" he paused and rephrased his statement "Or we're not okay, and that's why you've been ignoring me."

She looks away guiltily ignoring his stare. Joshua had this weird way of getting an idea of where her mind is usually is just by looking at her. Not many people could read her so easily, let alone that quickly, but he said all he had to do was look at her face, and he'd know everything. She was a book that he could read so many times yet discover things he didn't know.

"You don't trust me?"

"I-" she started to correct him, but she couldn't lie to him "I don't know."

Joshua chuckles in defeat looking away from Bonnie for a second.

He looks to her "What did I do?"

"Nothing."

Joshua raises an eyebrow "I must have done something for you not to trust me."

"No, that's it. Nothing. You haven't done anything for me to suspect you to be working for Klaus. Derek was the same way. He inserted himself into my families' life then helped me during my transition. How could I not suspect Derek who was being so helpful just like you were? Josh, you helped out my Grams, then helped Derek and I out at Whitmore College" she paused to gather her emotions.

"Then I wanted to get to know you" Joshua finished for her.

Joshua looks up to the now darkening sky, A breath of defeat leaves his lip.

"I can't convince you" he whispered, but she hears him.

Joshua looks down to Bonnie "No matter what I say now you're still going to wonder if I'm working for Klaus."

Bonnie doesn't say anything because it was true. He angrily turns around and begins to walk away but stops in his track. Joshua closed his eyes. He wasn't going to leave Bonnie like this. He wasn't going to walk away from this. From her.

In determination, Joshua turns back around "I'm not working for Klaus. Nor would I ever side with such an evil person that hurts the very people that I care about" he reaches out to grab Bonnie's hands causing her to take a small intake of air from his touch. The simple touch that she hadn't felt in such a while that her body seemed to miss.

"I'd rather die than hurt you."

Bonnie's eyes widened and made a move to pull her hands out of his grasp, but his hold pulls her towards him.

"I don't know if it's because I lived so long as a vampire but on the night I met you. I knew you were going to be special in my life. Not because you're a witch hybrid, but because it's you, Bonnie Bennett. You're the one I want to be with."

Bonnie's green eyes look down to their now interlocked hands.

The words _"You're the one I want to be with"_ repeats in her mind causing her to shudder a little but that gnawing doubt crept up in her mind.

Almost as if sensing the impending doubt, Joshua kills it by releasing his hold on her.

Placing his hand under her chin, he tilts Bonnie's head to look at him "Bonnie Rosa Bennett I will convince you till the end of my vampire days that you can trust me and what I feel for you is real. You can go through every good and bad memory of mine to convince yourself and believe me, there are things I regret as a vampire, but I'm trying to be a better person…vampire"

Bonnie was on the verge of passing out from the intensity of Joshua's gaze and his words. She watches him smile lovingly at her; that made her want to believe him.

Joshua cups Bonnie's face "I need you to understand this. I want nobody else but you" he says. His thumbs wipe away the tears she didn't realize had fallen from her eyes. Bonnie's breathing in and out to calm herself and her heightened senses going haywire from their proximity.

Joshua's brown eyes fall to her lips then looks briefly at her. In a daze, Bonnie gulped nervously watching him move towards her.

His head moves past her and whispers huskily into her ear "Let me take you out for dinner first before I kiss those beautiful lips."

Joshua pulls back to look challengingly at her for her next moves.

"So all those dinner and lunches we met up never existed" she replied back to him.

"They weren't dates."

"You didn't say to take me out on a date" she finished with a smirk.

"Beautiful and smart," he said.

Bonnie snickered and said, "Of course-"

Joshua places a quick kiss on Bonnie's lips catching her by surprise. She stares at him speechless not expecting him to kiss her so quickly. She bites her bottom lips to hold back her smile from being caught off guard, but a giggle escapes her lips. Bonnie looks away embarrassed from her accidental laugh and of the sudden butterflies in her stomach from such a short kiss.

Joshua chuckles from Bonnie's reaction but stops when she looks at him. Their eyes lock, her gaze pulling him. Joshua places a hand on the side of Bonnie's face

"Now I'm going to kiss you," he says huskily and drops his head down to place his lips upon hers. Bonnie closed her eyes the moment he put his lips on her. His hand falls from her face and puts both of his hands on her hips while Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as their lips fought for dominance. Pulling back her fang nicks his bottom lip drawing blood to transfer to her lip. Breathing heavily Joshua's dilated eyes watched the tip of Bonnie's tongue poke out to taste his blood. She smirks impressed to see a turned on Joshua in front of her.

Naturally, her eyes shifted to red "Shall I have more?" she asked.

Joshua groaned not wanting to give into the temptation. Placing a kiss upon her lips, he pulls back and puts his forehead against hers.

"You're going to be the death of Bonnie Bennett," he murmured to the red-eyed Bonnie.

Watching the red fade back to her normal green eyes, Joshua cupped her face and placed a kiss upon her forehead "I should go. Talk to you tonight?"

Bonnie just nods with a smile only to again be caught by surprise again when Joshua gave another quick peck on her lips.

"Josh!" she exclaims causing the vampire to laugh to her surprise tone and took steps back while waving goodbye.

Bonnie chuckles waving goodbye to him. Joshua turned around and made his way to his parked car across the street.

Watching Joshua driving away out of her sight, Bonnie's hand slowly falls to touch her lips "Wow" she whispers.

About to turn around, her hearing picks up on the sound of the front door shutting and two sets of footsteps scrambling away from her. Bonnie laughs because she couldn't even bring herself to be mad that most likely Michael and Marcus were the ones that attempted to eavesdrop.

"Joshua Carter, " Bonnie says fondly while making her way up the stairs and opens the front door.

Closing the door, she leans against it with a sigh she feels a small twinge of hope settle in her heart for Joshua. Bonnie had to admit that she may be slightly anticipating excitedly for what the future held for them.

"Oh, oh" she hears Marcus' voice.

Bonnie looks up the set of stairs to see Marcus looking down to her from the second round of stairs "That's how the falling in love starts. With that sigh of amazement from that one kiss-"

"Three" Michael corrects him walking down a step to stand beside Marcus.

The boys rested their arms against the staircase railing "She has a lovestruck look, Mike."

Bonnie scoffed "No I don't."

"Yeah you do, Bon," Michael said in agreement with Marcus.

"Oh god I'm in trouble" Bonnie mumbled laying her head back against the door.

"Just be careful," Michael said.

"Yeah especially after the whole-" Marcus paused trying to say Derek's name a little as possible and rephrased his statement "You know, after the whole you-know-what incident."

Bonnie would have been annoyed by their protectiveness, but she got "I know" is all she says.

They look at her unconvinced.

"I'll be extra careful. I know I have to. I'm not going to put our coven in danger."

"I know. I trust you" Michael said.

"We both do. Besides, Mike and I may have to have a little chat with him if you want to date him."

"Guys I got this. Trust me I know a way to find out if we can trust him."

"Oh the blood memories, " Marcus says but waves it off "Yeah you can do that, but Mike and I have to do our duty of threatening the guy if he ever hurt you."

Michael taps Marcus on the shoulder to get his attention "You know you don't have to tell her that. We can just talk to Joshua that is if my dad doesn't get to him first,"

Bonnie stands up straighter "Look I just kissed, Josh. Can I at least sleep on it before you all start to decide ways to scare him off."

Michael and Marcus hum in thought and said in sync "Okay."

The girl looks at them bewildered as they both turn and make their upstairs "What! That's it!" she begins to make her way up the stairs calling after them "Guys!"

* * *

 **Wednesday, 24th February 2010**

Bonnie stretched her arms closed her laptop after reading a very long update e-mail from Elena of the happenings this past month. They sounded busy preparing for Founders Day (plus Caroline has gone crazy making sure everything was perfect especially after the float incident with Matt). The tomb vampires apparently were kicked out of the house they were staying at under the ruling of a vampire named, Pearl after they had kidnapped Stefan. That would explain Stefan's sudden change in blood diet when they caught him robbing the blood bank. Surprisingly there was no mention of the device to be given to Isobel, and it seems she doesn't have any suspicion of John being her father just that he had been annoying as usual.

She knows she should be getting ready for, but she couldn't help but look up to the notes and the connecting threads on her Klaus wall. Bonnie's eyes darted to Katherine's name written on the board. A knocking sound caused her to turn around in her seat to see Gabriel leaning against the door frame.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking into her room.

Bonnie nodded and turned back around to look at her wall as he took a seat on her bed and stared at her notes pinned on the wall.

"So this is the Klaus wall, you've been working on?" he asked impressed.

"Yeah, besides not knowing where Domenic is" standing up she points to Katherine's name "That is where I'm stuck" then points to the note with _Bulgaria_ written on it "and here too. What was Katherine to Klaus and what has Bulgaria got to do with Klaus?" she sits back a swivels her chair around to now face her uncle "Why didn't dad write or tell you what he discovered about Klaus to get him killed?"

Gabriel smiled sadly at Bonnie "I don't think my brother had discovered something yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Found this in the new batches of boxes from that secret room of his" he handed a folded up paper to Bonnie and explained while she opened the piece of paper "It looks recent, and it seems my brother's next trip was to England to follow up on a lead."

"Petrova family originating from Bulgaria" Bonnie read out loud her father's handwriting "Lord Niklaus and Lady Katerina. England" Bonnie looked to her wall standing up she placed the piece of paper on her desk and untied the thread around the thumbtack on _Klaus_ linking _Bulgaria_ to _Klaus_ and moved it to tie around the thumbtack that held up the written note, _Katherine_.

"Katherine is from Bulgaria. Is that what Marcus's parents would have found out?" Bonnie wondered out loud only to frown "They got killed because of this information."

"It could have been the beginning of something in our coven to look further into."

Bonnie didn't want this to be the reason for Marcus's parents to be killed wondering furthermore "Yet Katherine ended up in England with Klaus" she looks to her uncle "Why? Why is Klaus so damned to protect Katherine's identity?" she looks down to her father's notes "Dad doesn't write where in England or even the year Klaus was in England with Katherine."

"Scott said he would see if he can access your father's travel itinerary and see where Zachariah was planning to stay. Scott also hopes that will narrow our searches of who your father intended to meet or give us a hint on where he was going" Gabriel explained.

Bonnie grabbed a pen and a blank square note and wrote _England_ on the piece of paper. Grabbing a thumbtack, Bonnie placed the new note on the corkboard between Klaus and Katherine and secured it with the thumbtack. Getting the ball of red thread from her desk, she cuts a piece of it and tied it around the thumbtack on _Klaus_ and moved the thread to run under the thumbtack that held _England_ then around the thumbtack that kept the _Katherine_ note intact. The thread runs to graze the top of the thumbtack of _England_ and ends tied around _Klaus_. An infinity shapes around the three notes.

"England is the link between Klaus and Katherine," Bonnie said.

She looks to her uncle with a smile "Will I be going to England?"

Gabriel shook his head "You have school. Rosario and I will go once we have a better idea of what your father was up to in England. We just have to wait till Founder's Day is done and the device is in safer hands."

She nodded sitting back down and turns her head to her uncle "Sorry I didn't volunteer to go. I wanted to, but if felt wrong for leaving Alexis after the whole Derek situation."

"I didn't expect you to go. I would have ordered you to stay. I know you said you have control of your powers, but I wasn't ready to let you go yet and deal with a mission that involved your hometown and all your friends."

"Thanks," she said leaning back "Where are Eric and Amerie staying?"

"Grove Hill motel. Scott booked a room there too. Marcus will stay back behind to keep the cover" Gabriel explained, but he could still sense her nerves "Everything is going to okay."

She took a deep breathe in and out "I keep thinking that it will be, but I can't help to be caution every time I look at this wall" she motions to the cork-board.

"I feel like we're going to open Pandora's box and we can't do anything to close it."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow to her choice of words, but she brushed it off "I'm just spewing words and being paranoid."

He shook his head "You're not. It's your gut warning you for the unknown. Trust it. If it's telling you to be caution then be caution, we'll all be caution."

"Promise," she said teasingly.

Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder staring at her "I promise, nobody is going to hurt you again not while I'm alive."

"Thanks," she whispered as he patted her shoulder assuringly.

Gabriel stood up "You better get some sleep," he said.

Bonnie turned to hand back her father's notes, but Gabriel shook his head "Keep it for your wall" he bent down and kissed the top of her head "Night, Bonnie Bear."

She giggled to the nickname her uncle gave to her long ago. Every time they visited her she would be holding her teddy bear, Ms. Cuddles. Apparently, she would not go anywhere without it that her uncle started calling her Bonnie bear. As she grew up, the nickname changed to Bon, but Bonnie Bear was a nickname she heard now and then from her family.

"Night uncle" she responded back and watched him leave the room.

She looks back to her Klaus wall, _**"You think we're the connection to this wall don't you?"** _ Adara voiced out in her mind.

" _Yeah. I'm scared that everything that is happening right now will lead to us. To the Prophecy, somehow_ " Bonnie mentally replies back.

 ** _"You're not going to tell them?"_**

 _"Not until I get more information about the Prophecy. Beside us more pressing matters to worry about,"_ Bonnie thinks back looking at Klaus's name.

* * *

 **Thursday, 25th February 2010**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Eric asked into his earpiece while he and Marcus sneaked into the abandoned building from the top building, in Mystic Falls late in the evening. With everyone's attention of being busy in the town's square, it made it easier for Eric and Marcus to access the building from the rooftops.

"I'm certain, honey. When has my vampire location spell failed? The crystal fell to where the large gathering of vampires was, and it's in this building" she replied back in her blue tooth ear-piece while walking through the Town's square following the crowd as they gathered to hear a speech from Mayor Lockwood.

"I don't think-" Marcus started but stopped from the voice below

"Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the fireworks start; until then, we blend in. Visit a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming" the vampire finished with a smirk.

Eric and Marcus dropped to the floor and crawled quietly across the ground towards the balcony bridge that hovered above the group of vampires.

Marcus pulled out his mini binoculars and watched the leading vampire point to a map of Mystic Fall's Town Square and explain "This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are going to be. Any questions?" the vampire leader asks only to be disrupted by a new arrival "Anna? What are you doing here?" he gruffly asks.

Marcus and Eric looked at each other confused as the young looking vampire continued "I want in on the plan."

The leader vampire chuckled "Now how do we know that you're not going to go against us like your mother."

"Because I'm not my mom. She is dead now because of the Founding Families. They don't deserve to live" she snapped.

The vampire leader seemed to soften to her words and pointed to the map "After the fireworks are when we attack. They will finally get what they deserve, Annabelle. We will avenge for your mother" he looks to the other vampires who seem to be in agreement with him "Let's go" he said, and soon everyone dispersed.

Once the building was empty, both men stood up "You get that babe?"

"Yep," she says and sees the group of vampires exiting the building her husband and Marcus sneaked into and dispersed into the crowd, blending in.

"Scott you here?" Eric asked standing up along with Marcus.

"Yeah," Scott said finished setting up his sniper gun on the edge of the rooftops to have the perfect view of Town's Square "I'll take out as many of the tomb vampires as I can with the vervain darts, but we can't stop the Council from their plans. Not without exposing our involvement."

"I'll try to control damage control on the ground," Amerie said

Eric looked to Marcus "We'll be on the ground too. Scott, you're our eyes at the top. Tell us where to damage control and eyes on the rookies" he said

"Will do?" Scott said knowing the codeword rookies was for Bonnie's friends and the Salvatore brothers.

"Matt out of danger?" Eric asked as he and Marcus climbed down the nearest ladder and made their way towards exiting the building.

Marcus nodded "He'll be okay he's hanging out at the Grille. Most of the vampires will be here."

"Good. The kid can defend himself" Scott said and looked through the scope of his sniper "Marcus, stay safe kid" he said seeing Eric and Marcus split ways from and blend into the crowd.

"Will do, Uncle Scott" Marcus replied back walking further into the crowd as the Mayor began his speech.

* * *

Chaos erupted in the town square once the device activated after the fireworks. Watching all the vampires drop to their knees and instantly injected with vervain by officers of Mystic Falls allowed Scott to focus on the vampires that the officers couldn't get.

"Marcus. 3 o'clock" Scott said watching Stefan fall to the ground

"On it," Marcus said rushing towards Elena and Stefan.

"Who-" Elena started with fear in her eyes of Marcus standing beside her boyfriend.

"I'm here to help," Marcus said quickly than with the support of Elena they helped Stefan stand up "Let's get him out of here," he said and moved Stefan into the alleyway out of sight of the public.

Settling Stefan down the pain seem to subside "You okay there?" Marcus asked watching Stefan slowly nod while still feeling the effects.

Marcus hears Amerie's rushed voice in his earpiece "All the tomb vampires are getting dragged into an abandoned building, and John just pulled Damon into that building. I'm on my way there,"

"Your brother is captured" Marcus informed Stefan "Seems like you can thank John Gilbert," he said looking to Elena.

It seems like that was enough to get Stefan and Elena to stand up and rush past Marcus.

"A simple ' _Thank you; Marcus_ ' would suffice," Marcus said sarcastically "No. Okay then" he said following Stefan and Elena closely behind as they confronted John.

Marcus rolled his eyes and rushed past the trio to where Amerie and now Eric stood. They watched the smoke spilling out of the room.

"You get in there quickly and out okay?" Amerie said to her husband.

"No. Get Stefan to save his brother. He has the speed to get in and out of the building," Scott said after hearing Amerie's plan.

Marcus looked behind in time to stop Stefan from rushing into the burning building "Woah, burning building…wait awhile, and you can get your brother" he said looking to Amerie "Let Stefan use his vampire speed to get his brother out. Is that plan okay?"

Amerie nodded and recited the spell to manipulate the fire with her elemental powers.

"Go," Eric said as Stefan rushed into the building and got his brother out without getting burnt. Damon's arms around Stefan's shoulder he looked up to his unknown saviors. Amerie released her hold on the fire and let it burn completing the Council's plan.

Elena looked to the witches "Thank you" she said.

"Go," Amerie said watching Stefan and Elena help the weakened Damon walk.

"So much for not exposing us," Scott said taking apart his sniper gun.

"Let's just hope they don't look into us," Marcus said

"Meet you guys at the cars," Scott said.

"Yeah" they replied back watching the building burn

* * *

Zipping up his bag Scott picked it up and walked out of the room to place it on the couch of the Donovan resident. While Marcus went back to the motel with Eric and Amerie, Scott stayed behind to make sure Matt was okay before leaving. He looked at the clock set above the sofa to read 10:50 only to take a deep breath in and out in worry. Matt wasn't home yet. It didn't take that long to get to his place from Town's Square, did he meet up with friends. Was he in danger?

Hearing his phone ring, he pulled it out of his pants pocket and answered "Hey Gabriel."

"What's wrong," the man asks on the other line.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously "It's the kid. He isn't home yet, maybe I sound like a paranoid parent to him, but I know he said he was going to stay at the Grille until it was all over and then come back home."

"Maybe you-"

Scott hears a ringing in the background that stops Gabriel mid-sentence and waits for whatever happening back home, but all he can hear are Bonnie's cries and the yells from Gabriel and Rosario attempting to get Bonnie's attention through her sobs. Scott tries to make out what she is saying, but she's too far from the phone to understand her.

"Gab! Gab! What's going on?!" Scott yells worriedly.

"Matt was in a car accident with Caroline and Tyler" he explains.

"What!" he makes a move to go, but Gabriel stops him "Don't go. He and Tyler are okay. Caroline not so much. Internal bleeding. They don't know if she'll wake."

"Shit!" Scott barked. Tonight was meant to go smoothly now it felt like they failed altogether.

"Matt said he's on his way home and should arrive soon. Make sure he's okay. Rosario and I will transport Bonnie, can you pick her up from the hospital and crash at Matt's place for tonight."

"Yes, sir," Scott said only to the weight leave his shoulders at the sound of the back door opening. Standing up he made his way through the house to the kitchen and watched the tired, disheveled Matt walk in "He's here" Scott said as Gabriel said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Hey kid," Scott said standing up as Matt smiled weakly at him, but Scott saw the tears and stood up.

"Come here," he said and pulled the boy into a comforting hug and pulled back and guided him to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Seating across from him he asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Matt took a deep breath in and out to calm himself and looked o Scott "I don't know what happened? We were in the car, and Tyler was driving. He asked us if we can hear the shrilling sound and then he just started screaming in pain and the car crashed. She was all right. Tyler was unconscious. Then while the paramedics were looking at him, he just woke up like nothing happened. Caroline passed out and then we were in the hospital, and doctors were saying something about internal bleeding and that there was a chance that-" he stopped unable to finish that sentence let alone think that his friend, his ex-girlfriend could die.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Did the doctors check you out? No internal bleeding?"

Matt nodded "They did the check-up and cleared me to leave."

Scott sighed relieved then asked, "You said Tyler heard a shrilling sound?"

"Yeah, but I know he's not a vampire. That I know of."

"Maybe he's something else," Scott said

"What do you mean?"

"The device incapacitate anyone that are of the supernatural being, excluding witches."

"Something other than a vampire."

Scott nodded "We might have to look into Tyler's family history," he looks to the time on his phone "Bonnie will be here soon. You go and lie down, and I'll be back soon with her."

Matt simply nodded too tired to asked when Bonnie would get here; he just wanted to sleep and forget.

* * *

Back in Light Haven, dressed in her assassin clothing, Bonnie stood in the middle of the drawn circled pentagram in the assassin coven's room. The flames flickered illuminating the room as Gabriel and Rosario finished explaining the teleportation spell to Bonnie.

"It is crucial that you don't think of any other places, but the hospital" Rosario said standing on the southeast point of the pentagram. She held a small knife and sliced it across her palm waiting to see blood drip out of the cut. Bonnie turned to see her uncle stand on the west point of the pentagram and do the same.

Rosario and Gabriel lay their hands on the circle "Do not use magic or try to give your blood to heal Caroline." he said

"I know the rules, uncle," she said putting on her black mask over her mouth.

"Close your eyes and you'll know when to open them," he said.

Bonnie closed her eyes thinking of the hospital; her ears pick up the whispers of the spell. She gasped at the sharp pull as all her air felt sucked out of her breath and then within seconds she could breathe causing her to slowly open her eyes and find herself standing in front of Mystic Fall's hospital.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all the favs and follows! Reviews I heart and happy that you're enjoying this story so far** **! Apologies for my grammatical errors. Next chapter, next weekend :D**


	11. Way Back Home

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

 _ **"The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned."  
**_ _ **\- Maya Angelou ("All God's Children Need Travelling Shoes")**_

 **Thursday, 25** **th** **February 2010**

One month. She was only away for one month, and now she was back here. Back home.

Bonnie Bennett looked at the front entrance of Mystic Fall's hospital in anger of the situation that brought her back.

" _How did we get here?"_ she wondered sadly.

Matt explained that Tyler had been driving until he started screaming in pain and ended up crashing the car. Caroline at that time was okay but while the paramedics were dealing with the unconscious Tyler. Matt watched his eyes flash yellow and then he woke up and sat up as if the accident never affected him at all. Soon following Caroline collapsed.

Meaning, Tyler Lockwood wasn't human. John Gilbert activated the device, and now Caroline was paying the price. The coven should have gotten the device, then dealt with taking down the tomb vampires. She knew they were strong enough to stop them; they were trained to be. She shouldn't have entrusted the Salvatore brothers to keep the Gilbert device safe.

After what felt like forever, Matt called her and updated her on Caroline's condition. Her best friend was in a coma, and the doctors weren't so sure that she would make it through the night.

With the granted permission from her uncle, she was now standing in front of Mystic Falls hospital at 11 o'clock at night.

Remembering the room number messaged from Matt, Bonnie vampire sped to Caroline's room and easily sneaked into the room without alerting any of the night nurses. Closing the door, she sighed in relief to see the blinds shut so none of the nurses would see movement in Caroline's private hospital room.

The beeping of the monitor drummed in Bonnie's ears causing the witch hybrid to look at her fragile best friend.

Walking towards Caroline's bed, Bonnie pulled back her black hood and pulled down her black mouth mask to hang loosely around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Care-bear," Bonnie whispered sadly.

Closing her eyes, Bonnie placed her forehead against the unconscious girl then pulled back a little, her eyes filling with tears. Wiping them away; she looked away from Caroline fighting the urge to break the promise she made to her uncle.

" _Do not use magic or try to give your blood to heal Caroline"_ his words echoed in her mind.

Bonnie looked back helplessly at Caroline. She had never tried giving her blood to an injured human let alone have been put in a situation to give it a chance. Bonnie didn't want to take the risk with Caroline in fear of what her blood would do to her. With a shaky hand, Bonnie brushed away the loose strands of Caroline's blonde hair behind her ear.

"I never expected to see you back here little witch?"

Bonnie's hand stilled at the recognizable voice. She mentally reprimanded herself for not being more aware of her surroundings, but then again he probably used his vampire speed to sneak in. She stood up straighter and looked to the other side of the bed to the blue-eyed vampire.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

Damon tilted his head to the side, analyzing the little witch he hadn't seen for more than a month. Well technically three weeks ago, but Bonnie didn't need to know that he knew of her visit to Mystic Falls. She still looked the same, yet there was something different about her. This thought about Bonnie just added to Damon's curiosity of her.

 _"Did she kill Sebastian?"_ is all he can think of at this moment.

"Damon. Why are you here?" Bonnie repeats to the quiet Damon.

Damon shook his head briefly out of his thoughts and answered her question, "I'm just donating some blood to Blondie here. Help speed up the healing process so Liz can have her daughter back."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. It was a good idea, but it couldn't have been Damon's plan to offer his blood.

The vampire groaned thinking she was going to go against the idea "Look before you go on your moral lect-"

Bonnie cuts him off "Elena asked you," she said with a knowing smirk.

Damon's silence was all the answer Bonnie needed. Uncrossing her arms, she motioned with her hand for him to continue what he came here to do.

"You're not going to stop me?" Damon questioned surprised.

Bonnie shook her head and watched Damon bite into his wrist. Bonnie tilted Caroline's head back a bit and opened the girl's mouth for Damon to get as much blood into her system. Bonnie clenched her jaw at the sharp scent of Damon's blood filling her nose. She winced a little feeling the pressure of her fangs wanting to push out and the urge to drink Damon's blood was building.

Damon pulled back when he felt it was enough and sees his bloody wrist healing. Bonnie quickly and carefully wiped away the spare drops of blood from Caroline's lip with the sleeve of her black jacket.

He looked up to frown at the sight of Bonnie's back now facing him, "Didn't know blood would make you queasy."

Taking a deep breath in then out, Bonnie feels her fangs retreat and feels the urge simmer down a little.

Clearing her throat, "Yeah well you learned something new about me" she mumbled while pulling her black mask to cover her mouth.

Turning her head to the side, Damon hears Bonnie's slightly muffled voice say "Take care of Caroline. Goodbye."

Before Damon could reply back, he is stooped to silence when he sees Bonnie vampire speeds out of the room.

"What the hell?!" he said in a loud whisper.

 _"When did the Bennett witch become a…vampire?"_

* * *

 **Friday 26th February 2010**

Bonnie picked up her black leather jacket and put it over her top and ran her hands lazily through her wavy medium length hair. She might need to take her aunt on that offer to get her haircut especially now that she's going to go on more coven missions.

Bonnie looked around her small motel room in Grove Hill that she was going to be spending the night. Bonnie asked Scott to drop her off here for her to feed. He had wanted to stay, but Bonnie had worried about how much bodies she was going leave behind that she didn't want an audience. Ever since being near Damon, her bloodlust seemed to have multiplied, and it kept her up throughout the night. She had already fed a day before arriving, yet why did it feel like months she hadn't fed.

" _ **Can we just go back and take Damon's blood? It's not like anyone would miss him."**_

" _Yeah, Stefan and Elena,"_ Bonnie thought back. Her tongue consciously wets her bottom lips as if the drops of his blood was on her bottom lip.

" _ **Look we survive on vampire blood. We need to get stronger, and it seems Damon's blood will make us stronger."**_

" _That's why we're feeding tonight."_

" _ **How do you even know vampires would even be in this bar of this small town?"**_

" _That's why Scott left the car here so we can drive to Redwater."_

 ** _"Why are you creating such nuisance of traveling?_ C** _ **an we at least make Damon our last solution if both towns have no vampires."**_

Bonnie chuckled _"I highly doubt it will come to that,"_ she thinks back.

She feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out to see Joshua's caller ID.

Bonnie smiles a small smile and swipes to answer "Hey."

"Hey, how's your friend?" she hears Joshua ask.

"She'll be okay."

Joshua sighs in relief "That's good to hear. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just going to get something to eat" Bonnie said excluding the fact that her hunger for vampire blood was stronger since being around Damon.

Bonnie is met with silence, that she wonders if he hanged up "Josh, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah" he stutters then sighs that sigh that Bonnie knows so well.

"Say it" is all she says.

Not wanting to deny it, Joshua straight out asked, "Have you thought of sharing blood?"

Now Joshua was met with silence "Bonnie?"

"Uhh, I don't know what to say," Bonnie answers truthfully.

"You know I like you and the idea of you feeding on other vampires it-" he paused to let out a frustrated sigh

"It makes you jealous" Bonnie finished taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah I would say sorry, but that's just how I feel."

"I know," Bonnie said chuckling "It's how I felt when you would flirt with girls. I know you just wanted their blood, but I don't know I felt territorial. Is that normal for vampires?"

Joshua chortled "Maybe, or it's just us."

She rolls her eyes to his teasing. Bonnie ponders on his question. Only feeding on Joshua is a good idea but also meant dependence. Could Bonnie depend on him? To always be there? Sure if they broke up she could just easily feed off another vampire, but Bonnie knew herself. Drinking blood from someone she cares about, someone she could love was a daunting emotional idea. If they got to the point of sharing blood, it would be extremely passionate and shedding of her walls. She would be giving herself, her heart to him. Was she ready for that? Or was she overthinking it right now?

"Okay," she replies with a smile

"Yeah?" he says with a wide grin.

"I still have to go out tonight and eat."

"Ugh, you're killing me here. Fine, can you at least try not to enjoy it?"

Bonnie laughs amused "Try not to enjoy drinking blood."

"Okay, that was stupid of me to say. Just come home quickly-" Joshua paused "I miss you." he says mentally hoping she would respond back with those three words.

"Me too-" she hesitates unsure if she should have said those three words but she does miss him, and he knows, that, right? "Bye."

"Bye." she finishes.

"Bye," Joshua says solemnly, and they end their call.

Bonnie stares dazedly at her phone thinking of her conversation with Joshua. Since that evening, in front of her house, they both agreed, to be honest with each other, and see where this relationship went. Joshua was already sure of his feelings for Bonnie, but he was willing to be patient for her knowing of her trust issues. Joshua told her that he would never ask about her coven mission. All he wanted was a call from her when she was away on assignments to let him know she was safe. Bonnie's free hand goes to her beating heart and feels her face warm to the thought of Joshua.

"Joshua Carter, what am I going to do with you?" she giggles and puts her phone back in her pants pocket. Standing up, Bonnie opened the door and locked it, ready for her vampire feast.

* * *

Bonnie tapped her fingers along the bar top in tune with the beat of the song echoing inside Hill's Bar, attuning her senses from the loud, bustling rowdy sounds of the crowd. Looking into the mirror reflection behind the bar, she was surprised by the number of people here that she almost wished they were all vampires that she could choose for the night.

"Bourbon on the rocks for the lady," the rough voice said placing requested drink in front of her.

"Thanks," she said to the long-white-bearded biker looking, bartender

Bonnie wrapped her hand around the glass, but a voice stopped her "Don't you even dare."

She looked to the side and smiled at the familiar man sat beside her by the bar "Ray."

"Miss Bonnie Bennett," Ray said teasingly grabbing her drink and sculling it causing her to pout

"Not fair" she mumbled.

He smirked placing the glass back down "Life is not fair. Hunting?" he asked.

She nods.

"Heard about your friend's car accident. Is she okay?"

Bonnie turned her head away from him "Yeah" she thinks of Damon giving his blood to her "She'll be okay" she turns to him asking "What are you doing here?"

He leans towards her "I have a lead on Domenic" he whispered to her.

Bonnie's eyes widened as Ray continued "His girl, Chiara was in Georgia, and I may have gotten word of her sending out vampires towards Mystic Falls, on the orders of Domenic Maestri. Your uncle told me of the troubles in Mystic Falls last night so it made sense that they would lay low first in Grove Hill."

"Mystic Falls? Does that mean the moonstone is really in Mystic Falls" she wondered.

Ray shrugged his shoulders "It's quite lucky you're here especially in a bar that is full of humans."

Bonnie looked over Ray's shoulders and smirked at the sight of three new visitors entering the bar her senses heightening and her fangs pushing to extend a little "Seems like your friends are here."

Ray smiled "How about I help you end their trip to Mystic Falls?"

"A feast for me? Yes please."

"Leader?" he asked

Spotting the leading vampire with the two vampires standing behind him she nodded "One and two minions."

Ray leaned back raising his hand he motions to the barkeep for a drink, "Beer. This lady will have another bourbon on the rocks, thanks."

The man nodded getting to the drinks while Ray asked quiet enough for Bonnie to hear "Drink to ease the nerves. Are you going to be okay with the leader?"

"Perfect" she whispered as the group walked past them not before the leading vampire looking her way.

The barman placed their ordered drinks in front of them. Ray chuckles seeing from the corner of his eyes the main vampire tossing a look towards Bonnie. Ray watches the group sit at a booth that would give the said vampire a perfect view of the bar and Bonnie.

Taking a sip from his beer bottle "Ahh. Just hit the spot" he said after swallowing his drink and the codeword for when the target was good to pursue.

Bonnie smiled and took off her jacket knowing that it would catch the vampire's attention. She moved her hair to the side to reveal the curvature of her neck. Ray held back a laugh at how quickly Bonnie captured the vampire's attention when he coyly looked her way then back to his drink.

" _Hook. Line and Sinker"_ he thought as he saw the leading vampire standing up and make his way towards Bonnie.

* * *

Following the stairs from the back room to the roof of Hill's bar, Bonnie let out an exaggerated sigh of pleasure as the vampire who goes by the name of Jordan was placing kisses along the crook of her neck. Half an hour was all she needed to get them from chatting to flirting to Jordan thinking he was about to lucky tonight.

Bonnie leans her head back against the door waiting for the perfect timing to attack Jordan. Bonnie hears him whisper huskily the words she has heard many times, "You don't know how tempting your blood is."

Bonnie feels his fangs bite into her skin causing her to breathe slowly as he sucked her blood. Her eyes flashed red as heard him swallow the blood and pull back in surprise she sees the euphoric look she has seen on many vampires that have drank from her.

Bonnie hears him whisper huskily the words she has heard many times, "You don't know how tempting your blood is" she feels his fangs bite into her skin causing her to breathe slowly as he sucked her blood. Bonnie smiles ready to strike. Her eyes flashed red as heard him swallow the blood and pull back in surprise she sees the euphoric look she has seen on many vampires that have drank from her.

"Witch demon" he whispered seeing her red eyes causing Bonnie to smirk and in one quick motion she grabbed him by the neck and turned them over. Pushing him against the wall, she slid her thumb down his neck with a smile on her face. Bonnie reveals her fangs and sinks them into his neck to drinks her fill. Jordan's breathing gets slower, indicating for Bonnie to release her hold on him. Bonnie watched him fall to the ground and closed her eyes to allow Jordan's memories to sort itself in her mind. Besides the enjoyment of drinking vampire blood, it was _'blood memories'_ that were only the troubles of feeding.

The amount of blood that Bonnie drank from a vampire allowed her to see their recent memories; so far she has been able to see as far as two weeks ago of memories and to train her mind to search for the relevant events. When she had the first taste from Derek they were just flashes of images in her mind but she was too engrossed on the primal need of wanting more blood then to pay attention to her mind. Then slowly the blinding images weren't just headaches to her; instead, they became blurred images. Soon the images become clear, and it was like watching a movie in her mind of moments from the vampire's blood she drank. She had only mastered seeing memories from blood about a month ago that Bonnie often wondered if she had continued drinking the blood bags containing Derek's blood instead of hunting vampires would she have made the connection earlier of Derek and Klaus.

Licking her bottom lips to catch the reminiscent of the blood she watched the images play before her mind causing her to chuckle pleased with what she saw and looked to Jordan sensing he was slowly getting his strength back. In one swift motion, she lifts Jordan and holds him against the wall. Bonnie watches Jordan's vampire face get replaced with fear at the sight of Bonnie's vampire face. Veins now prominent under Bonnie's red eyes after having her feed along with a cocky smirk to reveal her blood-stained fangs.

Bonnie looks to her bite marks healing on the boy's neck then back at Jordan "Thank you for your help" she says releasing her hold and sticks her hand into his chest ripping his heart out.

Bonnie turns to the door when she hears approaching footsteps and then the voices of Jordan's two minions "Trust Jordan to get distracted. Chiara is going to get Domenic to kill us if we take too long finding this moonstone."

"Well she was hot, would you say no for a drink of her," the female voice says.

"True" Bonnie hears and casually drops Jordan's heart awaiting the door to open.

The door opens and out stumbles the two vampires. One olive skinned, tall, lanky browned haired, brown eyed male followed by a shorter black-haired, brown-eyed white female staring at Jordan's dead body then back at the red-eyed Bonnie.

Their eyes bled black and moved to attack Bonnie, but the unknown female vampire was stopped in her track when Ray appeared in front of her while Bonnie fought the male vampire. Blocking the incoming punch, gave enough leeway for Ray to speed behind her and twist her neck. Ray watched her fall to the ground then looked up in time to see Bonnie sitting on top of the vampire and drinking from his neck. Pulling back she sighed satisfied and before the vampire could comprehend what just happened had his heart ripped out by her.

Blocking the incoming punch, gave enough leeway for Ray to speed behind her twist her neck and watch her fall to the ground. Ray looked at him in time to see Bonnie sitting on top of the vampire. Bending over Bonnie drank from his neck. Having her fill, she pulled back and sighed contentedly. Before the vampire underneath her could comprehend what just happened, Bonnie ripped his heart out.

"Done," she said dropping the heart on top of the body and stood up.

"What did you find out?" Ray asked walking towards Bonnie who met him halfway. They now stood in the middle of the two fallen bodies.

Ray watched the veins disappear along with her red eyes shifting back to their normal green eyes while she explained: "It seems the moment they got their hands on the moonstone they were to make their way to New Orleans to Domenic."

He smiled impressed wiping away the spots of blood on the corner of her lips. Ray looked down to the bloody hands and couldn't help but think back when she got put into the situation the first time to kill a vampire in such a gruesome way.

"What?" Bonnie questioned Ray's stare at her hand.

"You've gotten stronger-" he looks to her "-I'm a little sad about it."

"Why?" she questioned intrigued

"You deserve a normal human lifestyle, but life has given you this. I am proud of you, and how tough you've become and your perseverance is one to be admired."

Bonnie smiled bashfully turning away from her mentor "Thanks" she mumbled causing Ray to laugh at her shy nature when she got complimented. That was something that wouldn't change. Bonnie went back to the dead body and crouched to wipe the blood off her hands with the bottom of the dead vampire's shirt.

Getting as much blood off she stood up and looked to Ray "I should burn the two bodies we don't need the media to know about these deaths," she motions to the currently unconscious vampire behind Ray "Should I kill her too?"

"Yeah, no loose ends running to Domenic. Just need him to keep thinking these guys are on their way to Mystic Falls then you and the coven can make the attack at New Orleans without him being a step ahead."

"Okay," she said and sped past Ray. Seconds later, Bonnie had a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hands

"Are we celebrating?" he asked looking questionably to the bottle of JD.

She laughs "I need to rid the evidence" motioning the bodies "Burning is the only way."

"Ah," Ray said getting the drift and together with Bonnie they grabbed the dead Jordan and Jane Doe vampire bodies and piled them on top of the John Doe vampire. Opening the top of the bottle she poured it on top of the bodies and handed the rest of the bottle to Ray to drink from- in which he did.

Staring at the pile of bodies her eyes flashed red "Incendia" she said and watched the bodies ignite into flames.

Ray placed an arm around her "You're going to get Domenic and finally Klaus."

Bonnie leaned against him as they watched the fire burn the bodies then die down when the bodies were finally ashes.

Tugging her closer from the cold air "Let's get you home," he said as they walked away from the now pile of ashes.

* * *

 **Saturday, 27th February 2010**

Late in the evening, the teens of the assassin coven finally had a night to rest back home in Light Haven at the Bennett residence. Laying on the long couch, Bonnie stretched her legs over Marcus's lap as he put his arms lazily over her ankles watching _Inception_ with Alexis seated beside Marcus. Robbie seated crossed leg on the floor in front of Bonnie while Michael sat next to him on the floor in between Marcus and Alexis, with his legs stretched out under the coffee table. Too engrossed in the film they were thrown off by the vibration of Bonnie's phone on the table.

"What the hell?" Michael exclaimed. He leans forward to see Matt's Caller ID.

Picking up Bonnie's phone he handed it to her "It's Matt" he said.

Sitting up straighter, Robbie paused the movie while Bonnie answered "Hey Matt, did you get our birthday video? Sorry, it was late."

Matt chuckled "That's alright. Thank you for it" he paused "I called for another reason. It's Caroline"

"Is she alright?" Bonnie asked causing everyone to look at her in question.

"She's a vampire, Bonnie."

"What?! How?!"

"Katherine."

"Katherine?!" she repeated turning her body as her legs accidentally hit Robbie's shoulder

"Ow," Robbie shouted shifting to his right to allow Bonnie to place her feet on the ground.

"Hold on, everyone is here," she said putting her phone on speaker and placing it on the coffee table explaining to everyone "Caroline's a vampire. What happened, Matt?"

"I found out tonight during the Carnival today. In the school hallways, she had pushed Damon across the hall and went on about remembering all he did to her and ended it with a message from Katherine to him."

"What was the message?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"Game on."

Bonnie stood up but couldn't move any further from Marcus grabbing her wrist and Robbie wrapping his arms around her legs. She would laugh at this moment but right now she just wanted to her hands on Katherine.

"Let go," she demanded.

Marcus's thumb brushed over her wrist causing her to look down to him "You don't know Katherine or what she's planning. You know we never attack blindly."

"Caroline was supposed to be protected! She wasn't meant to be in our world!" she takes a deep breath in and out.

Sensing her calmness, Marcus releases his hold while Robbie unwrapped his arms around Bonnie's legs as she sits back down, "She was supposed to stay human" she wipes away the tears "I should have stayed back after Damon gave his blood. I should have protected her."

Marcus placed a comforting arm around her "How were you to predict that Katherine was going to kill Caroline. You didn't even know she was in Mystic Falls" Bonnie nods to his words "Our profile on Katherine is that she's calculative like Klaus. Everything she does is for a reason."

Michael looked to Bonnie "The moonstone."

Robbie looked across to Michael "Didn't Katherine steal the moonstone from Klaus?"

Alexis sat up straight looking at her brother "Unless she lost it and is looking for it again."

"So it is in Mystic Falls" replied Bonnie but shook her head "I find it hard to believe that a vampire like Katherine would lose an object that is a powerful leverage to Klaus."

"What if she gave it to somebody?" Robbie wondered.

"During her time in Mystic Falls?" Alexis added.

"Would she have given it to a Founding family member to hold onto" Matt inputted "The Council was created in the 1860's, and Bon said that Emily wrote that Katherine and her arrived in '64."

Bonnie frowned trying to remember the names of the families from school "There were five founding families: Gilbert, Forbes, Fell, Lockwood and lastly the Salvatore family."

"We can cross the Salvatore brothers. They have no clue about the moonstone" Michael said

"Same for the Gilbert and Forbes family," Robbie said.

"The only Fell family member that I know of was Logan, and he's dead," Bonnie said.

Marcus spoke up "Hey Matt, anyone new in town besides Katherine?"

Everyone looked at Marcus in confusion.

Marcus quickly explained "We have theorized that Katherine is in town looking for the moonstone. Remember a moonstone that vampires and werewolves are chasing after for themselves or Klaus. You delayed Domenic's minion to Mystic Falls; it doesn't mean that others may be in Mystic Falls with the knowledge of where the moonstone is. It's just a theory."

Matt hummed in thought "Well, not new, but Mason is back in town for Mr. Lockwood's funeral. Tyler said he was to be staying in town for awhile, stated that he wanted to spend time with his family and was looking for family heirloom which has Tyler confused as hell."

Bonnie nodded explaining to everyone "Mason Lockwood, younger brother of the mayor…ex-mayor and a Founding family member."

"Werewolf," Robbie said out loud in remembrance

Bonnie nodded "Only thing that makes sense for Tyler and his dad to be affected by the Gilbert device that night."

Marcus sat up straighter with a smile on his face. A smile of putting together a theory "We said that Katherine would have had to know somebody to be able to escape without being seen during vampire round-up. What if it was Founding family member. Only they would know how to get Katherine out of Mystic Falls secretly. For that to happen Katherine would have to bargain a massive trade."

Bonnie looked to Marcus slightly impressed "The moonstone for her escape."

"Bingo."

"Are you saying Tyler may have the moonstone?" Matt asked confused.

"Possibly or his family or he doesn't know about it. He hasn't triggered his curse yet?" Michael asked.

"Couldn't have since you said the person would have to be killed by his hands and well Caroline's not really…" Matt went quiet knowing everyone got the gist of what he was saying.

"Good. We should dig into Emily's journal during their time in Mystic Falls" Michael said looking to the phone "Lay low and report anything about the Sun and Moon curse, the moonstone and if there is any connection to the Lockwood family. With you and Tyler fixing your friendship it'll be helpful."

"Will do. I got go and get ready for work."

"Alright, later Matt," Bonnie said followed by everyone's saying their goodbyes.

Michael ended the call and asked, "Should we be getting involved in Mystic Falls?"

"It's the moonstone," Alexis said looking to Bonnie "It is what Klaus is after."

Bonnie looked behind her to her uncle who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Gabriel had a look of deep thinking on his face. He was accessing what he just heard, thinking of the coven's next move. Bonnie had heard of his arrival during their conversation with Matt "Are we going to Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie had heard of his arrival during their conversation with Matt "Are we going to Mystic Falls?"

"No, you still haven't dealt with Domenic Maestri," Gabriel said.

"We have a lead on the moonstone, dad. We should be going to Mystic Falls" Michael inputted in support of his cousin.

"No loose ends, Michael."

Michael clenched his jaw from his father's answer while Marcus spoke up next "No disrespect sir, but wouldn't it make sense for us to go after Katherine and get our hands on the moonstone."

"Yes, but not you guys."

Marcus stared at Gabriel for awhile trying to figure out what his leader was thinking "You're going to use Matt."

Gabriel nodded "I don't want any more attention on our coven not until we know everything. It's bad enough we have Stefan and Elena knowing of us and probably Damon. Matt has been resourceful, and we don't want to blow his cover anymore but it's what we can work with, plus we can't have Domenic sending more vampires towards Mystic Falls."

"No loose ends," Robbie repeats in understanding.

While everyone seemed to be in understanding of her uncle, Bonnie didn't buy it. She knew how much her uncle didn't want her to go to back to Mystic Falls, but she couldn't argue back on the orders of their next mission. Coven rules, and it's courtesy respect.

"We leave tomorrow for New Orleans," Gabriel ordered leaving the room.

* * *

 _Bonnie look around her dark surroundings shivering from the cold standing in this cave. Soon she hears an anguished cry echoing in the cave. A cry of pain_ _…emotional pain. The crying continues as Bonnie walks further into the cave towards the sound. Maybe she can help them. Soon the cries were loud enough that she was able to call out in warning_

" _Hello!" she calls out nearing the cries. The crying stops. "It's okay. I'm not going to- oh" she's stopped by someone grabbing her wrist and tugging her slightly back to turn and stumble into the person's chest. A man's chest. She opens her eyes. Blinks a couple of times to comprehend that someone had grabbed, she looks up only to step back. A boy that looked to be around her age. He was quite handsome she had to admit. He towered over her and looked to be of Asian descent. His straight dark brown hair fell just below his earlobe, but it was his eyes that got her attention His dark brown worried eyes staring down at her. Why was he worried?_

" _Don't go?" he says his hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear causing her to take a sharp intake of air from his touch "I can't lose you."_

" _Help!" someone screams causing Bonnie to turn her head and make a move to leave, but the boy grabs her wrist pulling her back._

" _Stay, please" he pleads._

" _ **Your choice, Bonnie."**_

 _Bonnie looks behind her to see Adara leaning against the rocky walls with a cocky smirk_

" _ **Save the strangers or yourself?"**_ _Adara asks._

" _Please somebody!" the persons cries out again._

 _Bonnie looks to the boy awaiting her answer_ _"I'm sorry" she says and turns away from him, rushing past Adara who was shaking her head In disappointment. She quickened her pace when she saw the back of a dark-skinned girl seated on the ground crying over an unconscious body. Wings shot out of the girl's back causing Bonnie to pause in her track. Soon it was getting harder to breathe, her vision blurred and then darkness._

* * *

 **Monday, 1st March 2010**

Bonnie sat up quickly on her bed her eyes bright red and a burning sensation on her back. In her pajama attire, that consisted of shorts and a gray singlet she gets out of bed and makes her way to the small bathroom. Moving her hair to the side, Bonnie turned to have her back facing the mirror.

Turning her head to the side, she looked at the mirror. Her eyes widened at the faint glow outlining her tattoo reflecting in the mirror "What the-" she stops mid-sentence when the light fades out.

"Adara what is this?" she voices out loud.

" _ **What?"**_ she hears outside the bathroom.

Tossing her hair back, Bonnie walked out of her bathroom and found Adara sitting up on the bed looking at her nails.

"What was that dream? Why was my tattoo glowing?"'

" _ **I have no idea what you're talking about."**_

"You were in my dream too, Adara. Heck, you've been in all of them."

" _ **Of course I was. I'm your power…your subconscious."**_

Bonnie sighed aggravated "You're no help. You know that, right."

" _ **And you're looking crazy talking to nobody"**_ she motions her head to the door for Bonnie to see Marcus standing at her door.

Bonnie opened her mouth to start, but Marcus started looking straight at Adara "To others, she may look crazy, but I can see you."

"You can?!"

Adara chuckled getting off the bed and walking to Marcus she stands in front of him _**"Perks of being of the O'Donnell line, right?"**_ she looks to Bonnie _**"While most witches can see spirits when they're called upon. The O'Donnell's elemental powers allow them to see spirits clearly."**_

"Powerful, powerful spirits that are of supernatural being" he quickly explained "If we saw _all_ spirits we would go crazy…I would go crazy."

" _ **Who said you haven't?"**_ Adara retorted causing Marcus to laugh

"Ooo I like you," he said looking down to Adara.

The demon raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him _ **"You too, cowboy"**_ she said smirking.

"Hmm and what do I call you?" he said flirtatiously.

"Really?! In front of me," Bonnie said causing the two to look at her.

" _ **Shame,"**_ Adara said and disappeared.

Bonnie placed her hand on her hips not impressed "You do realize that Adara is me?"

"Well…she's the demon spirit that holds your power, and she's your subcons-" he paused "I'm sorry. It's weird now thinking about it. Can you tell her not to be so flirtatious to me? It's my weakness when cute girls flirt with me."

"How can I-"

Marcus cut her off freaking out "Oh my god! Does that mean you were flirting with me?!" he gasps. His hand covers his mouth in shock.

"What?!" she kicks him in the shin.

"Owww!" he bends to grab his leg and crawls into a fetal position on the floor.

"Oh my god, Marcus. Stop being so dramatic!" she said looking down to him.

"Yo Marcus! What's taking so-" Michael's voice paused at the sight of Marcus on the floor holding his shin and Bonnie looking down to him unimpressed.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Marcus's eyes widened in shock standing up quickly "I didn't do anything! She was flirting with me!" he quickly rephrased his words when Bonnie raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"I just said I liked Adara and she may have flirted, and I flirted back and-" Michael raised his hands to stop Marcus from speaking furthermore.

Michael spoke as calmly as he could "Adara _is_ Bonnie. Meaning that you-" he pointed to Marcus "-you were flirting with Bonnie?!" he stepped towards causing the blonde boy to hide behind Bonnie quickly. Holding Bonnie's shoulder, Marcus moves her side to side to block Michael's attempt at grabbing him.

"Look it all happened so quickly! Can we just forget it happened" he moves his head back from Michael grabbing the collar of his shirt "Besides why were you talking about a glowing tattoo."

Michael stops while Bonnie mutters "Shit" and nudges an elbow back into Marcus's stomach causing the boy to release his hold on her.

"Ow! Bonnie!" he whined.

"What is Marcus talking about?" Michael asked.

"Uhhh" Bonnie rubs the back of her neck nervously "I've been having these dreams lately…"

"How lately?"

"Usually once or twice a week since my birthday."

"What?!" she winces from both Michael and Marcus' exclamation.

"About?" Michael asked.

Bonnie sighed and moved to sit on her bed as the boys stood in front of her waiting for an explanation.

"They are different dreams. Always in places, I can't recognize, but four things are the same in all of them. Somebody is in danger, and it is up to me to choose, me or them and there's a boy."

"A boy?" Michael questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

Ignoring his protective nature she continued "He's always trying to save me, but I can't remember how he looks like when I wake up just the feeling of being protected by him."

"And the fourth?" Marcus asked sitting next to her.

She looks between the two unsure as Michael takes a seat beside her "You may as well tell us everything since we know Marcus is going to start coming up with crazy theories of the dreams."

"My tattoo glows every time I wake up from a dream."

Michael and Marcus looked at each other than at Bonnie.

"What? Guys, you're scaring me."

"Show me your tattoo, again" Michael ordered.

Bonnie turned to have her back facing him and moved her hair to lay over her left shoulder, "Why did you choose to do a yin-yang tattoo?" he asked.

She frowned chuckling "You already know the answer to that Mike. I wanted a reminder that I accomplished the balance between myself and Adara."

"Is that the truth?" Michael asked "Think back. When you first saw the tattoo was that exactly the first thing you thought of or a reason made up to assure yourself to get the tattoo."

Bonnie gulped and looked to Marcus when he held her hands "What did you feel?"

"I felt drawn to it. I would've looked past it, but I kept getting drawn to it. I could feel the imprint of the tattoo on my back."

Marcus looked over Bonnie's shoulder to Michael "Trust the connection to happen to the Chosen one."

"Connection? What connection" she stands up "Explain."

"Do you want mom and dad to about the glowing tattoo, now?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip unsure "Is it dangerous what you two are thinking of to be the cause of the glowing tattoo?"

Marcus and Michael laughed shaking their head.

"No." Michael said, "Tell them as soon as we're done with Klaus especially if the dreams begin to connect to the Prophecy."

"Okay. So what's happening?"

"In our coven, we call it _Kindred_. Two people being brought together by fate."

"Like soul mate?" her eyes widened "I have a soul mate?! Now?"

Michael stood up grabbing her arms "No. _Kindred_ here just means that fate is bringing you and this other person together for a reason. To complete an objective fated to you two."

"Like what?"

Marcus scratched his head trying to remember from his studies on _Kindred_ moments "The _Kindred_ cases we've heard about are usually for battles. The _kindred_ witches are the ones that can only defeat an enemy at that time."

"So this _kindred_ is rare?"

"Very! Oh! Another one was that the other witch had something that their kindred witch required. Although your _Kindred_ is strange."

"How?"

"Usually when it comes to _Kindred_ it's usually a half broken piece of jewelry, then when the two pieces are joined they make the object they have been searching for. Oh and they glow when the kindred witches are near each other."

Letting the information process, Bonnie started carefully "So my tattoo is the object. It still doesn't explain the dreams, though?"

Michael sat back down on the bed " _Kindred_ witches are said to have visions of what their other half can see, hence the witch gets clues of where the other witch is. Now you're being introduced to your other half through dreams. Dreams that you barely remember."

"It's a lesson," Marcus said standing up causing Bonnie and Michael not to say anything once they saw the look on Marcus's face. The look of piecing together a theory.

"A dream is to either warn us or teach us a lesson. Something that our subconscious is trying to tell us something" Marcus finished, but seeing Michael and Bonnie still staring blankly at him he repeated, "Something that-" he pointed to Bonnie "- _your subconscious_ is telling you."

"Adara" she chuckles in remembrance "A few weeks after Gram's death, I kept having dreams of being Adara. I didn't know what they were until I turned. Adara said the visions were warnings."

"Warnings about your hybrid nature?" Michael queried.

"Yeah" she laments "A warning to be careful with my powers," said answered not wanting to tell him of the killings she did in those visions.  
Hearing Bonnie's word caused Marcus to speak up "What if this is all connected to the Prophecy. What if you're meant to find something? What if you and this other are the ones that are expected to defeat the Original hybrid?"

"That's a lot of what ifs Marcus" Marcus opened his mouth "but it's a good start," Michael finished assuringly.

"It is?" Marcus said with a smirk.

Bonnie chuckled to Marcus's proud smile and said in agreement "It is. I'll try to pay more attention to the details in my dream."

"Especially the boy," Marcus said

"He seems to be a little tricky for more information. I see him as clear as I see you guys but when trying to remember him when I'm awake it's blurred in my mind."

"What about the locations?"

Bonnie chuckled "I can't pinpoint the exact locations. The one just now, I'm pretty sure I was in a cave. In another dream I was in an abandoned factory then another I was in a cellar. It's never outside. There's not enough time to look around because someone is crying or in danger and I rush to their safety, but the boy stops me and then-" she pauses shutting her eyes to try and remember her dream but only lets out a frustrated sigh "Then my memory goes blurry. The one thing I remember before waking up is seeing Adara."

"Then your tattoo glows when you wake up" Michael finishes.

Bonnie nods as Michael stands up "Tells us every time you have a dream and all the details. Marcus and I can start putting together outcomes of these visions and hopefully find a connection to the Prophecy" Michael turned to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table to read 05:10 am.

"Mom and dad should be done with the packing of the weapons" looking to Bonnie "Go get ready, you're going to be riding with Marcus and I. Scott will be with mom and dad and of course the Johnson family will be driving together."

"Okay," Bonnie said.

Marcus stood up spotting Bonnie's duffel bag placed near her dresser "You all packed?" he points to the bag.

"Yeah."

"Alright have a quick shower and meet us at the car say in an hour. We'll pick up breakfast during our drive" Marcus said walking past her and picking up her bag "Don't stress about your weird dreams right now or the fact that you're a kindred witch. Today we worry about ending Domenic Maestri today."

Before Bonnie could say a word, both Marcus and Michael were walking out of the room as she hears Michael say once out of her room "One hour, Bonnie-bear."

She rolled her eyes to hearing her nickname and went about to get ready quickly.

* * *

 **Monday, 1st March 2010**

Bonnie closed her eyes breathing in the New Orleans' night air. She smiles as her ears pick up on the hustle and bustle of the people moving below her balcony of the French Quarter. The waves of laughter, the drunken cheers, the sounds of the beautiful jazz music playing in the club near where they stayed.

"Should I be worried that you look right at home here?"

Bonnie chuckled opening her eyes she looked to her aunt "No, but if you and uncle decide to move here, I wouldn't be mad."

"You should be mad since-" Rosario lowers her voice "the use of magic isn't allowed."

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed in an equally quiet voice "How are we even allowed here?!"

Rosario placed her arms on the railings of the balcony "Witches are allowed here, but if caught performing magic it means a death sentence."

"How is that possible?"

"Under the ruling of one vampire named Marcel Gerard. How he gained his power to rid werewolves and control the witches is a mystery" she pauses "Actually most of the New Orleans history is a mystery to our coven. None of our families ever lived here. As far as Gabriel and I know the covens here practice ancestral magic."

"So all their ancestors lived here?"

"Correct."

Bonnie hummed in understanding and looked at the fairy lights hanging along the balconies that lit up Bourbon Street "The coven don't involve themselves unless asked. Was the situation assessed?" Bonnie asked.

Rosario nods "It's why we must not get caught by anyone let alone use magic. We're going to leave a lot of dead vampires in our trail, and we can't have it traced back to us, understood?"

"Yeah," a chuckle is followed "I can't believe we're getting to be closer to finding Klaus."

"Patience, Bonnie-bear."

Bonnie turns around leans back on the railing "I know, I know" she looks knowingly to her aunt stating the words spoken to her many times during training "One step at a time."

Rosario motioned with her head "Come on. I think your uncle would want us to go over the plan with the intel we gathered"

* * *

Brown eyes scanned the room below within the Abattoir. With the loud music playing, he watched his vampires and the humans enjoying themselves. Placing his hands on the railing, Marcel Gerard smiled to himself of what would be another successful Sunday night when the clock strikes midnight.

"Thank you for letting Domenic, and I lay low here," a female voice said

Marcel smiled and looked behind him to watch the short, slim woman now stand beside him. She had warm beige skin and leaned forward placing her arms on the railing and watching the party scene below.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be here, Chiara? I won't have to deal with Domenic's jealousy, will I?"

Putting a loose braid behind her ear, she chuckled. "Aggression was more Sebastian style and look where that got him. Domenic knows my loyalty will always be to him" she looks to him "Very much like that witch you hold close in that loft of yours."

Marcel's gaze narrowed, standing up to face the witch.

Chiara laughed at the man's sudden change in demeanor "Don't worry Marcel, your secret is safe with me. Your little war with the witches here have got nothing to do with Domenic or with me. They are of little interest to us."

The vampire placed his hands on the white railing calming a little "Domenic won't be joining the buffet?"

"You know he doesn't like to feed in public. I better go" Chiara says up straighter "We'll be gone within a week once Domenic gets what he wants."

"And what is that exactly" he looks to her "I welcome you to my town. My home, My family, yet you and your lover stay hidden below waiting for the paranoia to kick in" he stands up and towers over her causing her to raise her hand "Uh ah. My rules. No magic or I will kill you."

Sensing vampire eyes from Marcel's army Chiara closes her hand and lowers it "What Domenic wants is none of your concern."

"It is when I hear that Sebastian got killed by the witch demon. So I hope that you and your lover didn't drag in unnecessary trouble for me to deal with" he finished with a smile.

"No. The witch demon doesn't even know of our location."

"I hope not" he turns away from her and looks down to the party "because I don't want to be forced to not only kill the witch demon but you and Domenic."

Marcel eyes widened at a sight of a beautiful woman walking through the crowd with an air of confidence he could already sense she was a vampire. Not one of his. She was new in town.

"Leave," he tells Chiara.

She walks past him only to stop when he calls out her name "Tell Domenic if he wants to feed to come here. I don't want him opening up one of his blood parties in my town." Chiara hastily leaves not wanting to deal another minute with Marcel.

* * *

"Eyes on Chiara?" Bonnie asks lowly into her earpiece as she walked through the dancing crowd in the Abbatoir towards the bar.

"Yep on the roof" Alexis only to wince when her knee hit the ground of the roof a little too hard. She sees Robbie ahead of her. He looks briefly at the ground to see the top of Chiara's head walking through the crowded street.

"Eyes on the ground too" Marcus responded tailing Chiara.

Marcus walks past Eric and Amerie acting like tourists. Eric was snapping a shot of Chiara over Amerie's shoulders "She's heading in the direction of Marcus's loft just like you predicted, Gab. You want to tell me how you came to that conclusion, again?"

Gabriel stepped out to the balcony with his camera posing as a tourist took pictures of the streets below. Hearing the clicks of the camera, he looks to the screen to see Chiara just appearing in his views "Werewolves got driven out of this town. I would understand how easy it is to rid them, but witches. Witches own this city and their ancestors too. New Orleans witches would never be put into such a weak position unless another witch was helping them" he lifts the camera again and takes shots of Chiara further down the street.

"Why go after something of Marcel? The man that is providing them a place to lay low" Amerie asked standing beside her husband as they pretended to look a the pictures on his phone.

"Leverage," Rosario says in the hotel room overlooking the floor plans of Marcel's loft "Marcel is powerful in New Orleans. To stay that powerful you must know everything. Know your enemies but your allies as well that come into this town."

Marcus leans back against the pole letting the crowd hide him when Chiara looks back.

Marcus looks down at his phone, "Meaning Marcel could find out about the moonstone. Then he'll learn about the Sun and Moon curse," he states.

Robbie and Alexis take a breather when they are forced to halt their free run when Chiara pauses in her walk again to look around her for anyone following her.

"Are you okay, Rob?" Alexis asks

Breathing in and out Robbie nods "Yeah. So if Marcel finds out, then he would want to pursue the search of breaking the Sun and Moon curse-"

"He'll have complete power in New Orleans with his vampire army then," Alexis said finishing Robbie's thought.

"Exactly," Gabriel said impressed with the twins. Maybe Bonnie was right in recruiting them early despite their age.

He monitors outside making sure none of Marcel's vampires were following Chiara "If Domenic and Chiara succeed in pinpointing Marcel's weakness and gaining their leverage then they can stop the vampire in his track of pursuing the search for the moonstone."

"So we're stopping Domenic and Chiara from getting hold over Marcel," Michael said looking at the streets below as he sat on the edge of the building's roof next to Marcel's loft

"And Marcel from finding out about the moonstone and the curse" Bonnie concluded finally reaching the bar.

Michael and Scott seated beside him hear footsteps behind them and look to their right to see the twins all dressed in black with their black masks covering their mouths.

"Twins are here."

Bonnie scoffed looking around the room of the partying tourists "Looks like I have to miss out on all the fun" she mumbled

"And why is that gorgeous?"

Bonnie looked to see the handsome Marcel Gerard looking at her with that seductive boyish smile. Mmmm the photos did not do him justice.

She turns to face him "I meant that I might have to leave before" she leans towards him, her hand naturally falling to his chest "the midnight feast" she smirks a little to show her fangs.

Marcel smiles and leans to whisper "Why don't we start a private party of our own a little early?"

Bonnie takes a sharp intake of air from the sudden smell of his blood. Such old blood. Older than the Salvatore brothers.

" _ **Now we can have fun,"**_ Adara says giddily, and Bonnie can't help but agree with her when Marcel grabbed her hand guiding her towards the stairs leading to a private room away from the party.

"Put us on mute, honey. We don't want to be scaring the men here. Unmute when it's done." Rosario said laughing from the guy's objection of Bonnie now taking a step further of being a distraction to Marcel.

Bonnie hears between the exclamation her uncle stating "When I said distraction I meant talk! Bonnie Marie Bennett! Don't you-" with her free hand she taps the mute button on her ear-comm and casually fixed her hair to cover it.

* * *

Marcel orders the guarding vampires to be left alone in the room with Bonnie. Talks led to flirting which resulted to Marcel making a move towards her, but she stops him by placing a finger against his lips.

 _'Only Joshua can kiss her lips.'_ she chuckles at her thought realizing that being with Joshua might change some things when she's on her covert assassin missions.

Marcel moves back and asks with a smile "Are you sure you're a vampire?"

Bonnie smiles leaning down towards him "Why do you ask?" she questions looking into the twinkle of his mischievous eyes.

His gaze falls to the crook of her neck "Your blood smells different" he looks to her "Very tempting to a vampire as old as me almost like witch's blood but more alluring"

Bonnie chuckles to his words, her hand reaches out, her fingernails graze the crook of his neck causing the dark-skinned man to shiver from her touch. The tension amplified in the room. Bonnie smiles at the sight of Marcel closing his eyes. Her eyes shift to their blazing red color, and the veins become prominent under her eyes.

"Your blood is also tempting to me," she whispered.

Before Marcel could react, Bonnie bit into his neck and began to drink his blood. She swallows then pulls back in time to see him bordering passing out while she closes her eyes letting the images hit her head. Welcoming the images to become more knowledgeable of this vampire. Like her uncle always said, "Knowledge is power."

Bonnie opens her eyes looking down to the passed out Marcel. She gets off the couch and unmutes her comm "Davina. The witch's name is Davina. Located in the attic of Marcel's loft" she looks briefly to him remembering the emotions she felt from the blood memories.

"He's protective of her, and she is of him as well. I'm going to get him to help us."

"Bonnie! No!"Gabriel says.

"I don't like the idea of it too, but we can't fight off Domenic while worrying about Marcel's army. We have the same objective, to save Davina. We need to corner Domenic and Chiara."

"Better make a choice quickly too cause Domenic is here," Michael said spotting Domenic approaching Chiara in front of Marcel's loft.

"And he's not alone," Scott said watching a group of vampires following Domenic.

"How many in the house?" Rosario asked

"From what we saw only four vampires. Two guarding a room and two just in the house" Scott muttered watching Domenic split up the group quickly counting the other vampires "twelve including Domenic and Chiara."

Rosario looks to the window seeing her husband still on the balcony "Gabriel-"

"I know," he says "Scott. Michael. Twins and Marcus getting inside and protect Davina. Eric and Amerie make your way to them monitor the streets make sure no humans get involved" he hears replies of yes sir

"Bonnie."

"Yes?"

"Get Marcel, and only you two make your way to save Davina. Capture Domenic and you and Marcus can do the interrogation."

Bonnie smirks "It would be my pleasure" and proceeds to wake up Marcel.

She taps the man's cheek "Marcel! Wake up! Come on…Shit, I took too much of his blood" she said in a panicked tone.

In aggravation, Bonnie bites into her wrist and holds her bleeding wrist against his mouth "Looks like you'll be one of the very few vampires to have a taste of my blood and live. Congratulation Marcel."

That seemed to prompt him because Marcel was sitting up and holding a tighter grip to Bonnie's wrist as he drinks from her.

"Okay, that's enough" Bonnie states when Marcel pulls back. She waits a while and sighs in relief to see her wrist healing.

Marcel lets go of the wrist and with his vampire speed has Bonnie against the wall with his hands around her throat "Who are you?!"

Not wanting to waste any more time Bonnie cuts to the chase "Domenic is after Davina."

She senses Marcel's hold loosen for a split second but giving her enough time to get out of the grip and reverse the situation "I'll explain everything later, but we need to get to the loft right now and protect her. You're not going to attack me when I let you go?"

With no response, Bonnie assumes that he understands her and lets him go.

"Let's go" is all he says as speeds out of the room.

Bonnie soon follows rushing out of the room and making her way towards Marcel's loft.

* * *

Bonnie spots Eric and Amerie standing by the entrance of Marcel's loft "Everyone inside?"

Amerie nods "Once you enter you can't come out until I release the spell okay?

"Perfect," Bonnie said speeding inside.

"Should we all be worrying that she enjoys this a little too much?" Eric asked.

Gabriel chuckled "No. If anything she reminds me of her father."

* * *

Bonnie sped up to the attic only to pout at the sight of Chiara passed out on the floor with a young girl standing by her and the great Domenic Maestri being held back by Marcel. The twins seated cross-legged on the floor covered in blood while Scott, Michael, and Marcus were putting away their weapons.

"Are you kidding?!" Bonnie whined "Not even one vampire for-" she uses her powers to freeze Marcel from ripping Domenic's heart while Scott magically held Domenic back "Sorry Marcel. I need that one alive" Bonnie said.

The young girl standing near Chiara lifted her white-skinned hands but froze mid-action when she started coughing violently from the lack of air she was getting.

Marcus and Michael stood in front of her "You dare hurt Bonnie, you die."

"Let her go, Marcus. We don't want Marcel as an enemy" watching Marcel vampire face appear.

Marcus lets go of her hold while Bonnie lets go of Marcel to rush to girl's side "I guess you're Davina" Bonnie said walking further into the room.

Davina nods slowly, strands of her long brown hair falling slightly in front of her face. The young witch lifts her head to get a better look at Bonnie, only to shudder from what she felt from Bonnie.

"You're not a witch are you?"

Bonnie smiles crouching to be knee leveled "Correct. Bonnie Bennett. The witch hybrid."

Davina gasped "Witch demon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I don't know why the witches or anyone say it in that tone. I'm not going to kill you-" she looks to Marcel with a teasing smile "trust me witch blood aren't my type."

Marcel looked to Domenic then back at Bonnie "That's why you want Domenic. For your blood thirst?"

Bonnie laughed "I'm not that desperate for blood" she stands up watching Scott place a sleeping spell on Domenic "My issue with Domenic is much more personal so don't worry he'll suffer not quite sure if it'll be more than his brother."

"Sebastian" Marcel stands up shocked along with Davina "You were the one that killed Sebastian?"

Bonnie nods "Yeah" and points to Marcus now standing beside her "And him. We both did after our interrogation on him."

"You shouldn't be proudly telling that to everyone you meet, Bonnie," Gabriel says in ear comm

"He asked" Bonnie stated.

Scott lays the now passed out Domenic besides the equally knocked out Chiara and asks Marcel "Our coven isn't familiar with New Orleans but is there a place where interrogation can get done. A room with no disturbance from the public."

"You're standing in it."

"Davina's room?" Michael questions and shakes his head "My coven will not do an interrogation in a witch's room."

"It's okay," Davina said.

She looks to the two culprits responsible for the attack "They dared to come and kidnap me they deserve the punishment" she looks to Bonnie "You make sure they get the punishment they deserve."

Bonnie smirked at the young girl standing in front of her "A girl that hold grudges means she has been betrayed."

Davina's eyes flickers to the ground. Bonnie lifts the girl's head to look at her "Do you mind?" she asks.

Knowing what Bonnie was asking the girl shook her head. She didn't know why she shouldn't be so trustful of another witch, but Davina felt like Bonnie would understand her more and why she was helping Marcel keep his reign in New Orleans.

Bonnie places both hands on the either side of Davina's face. Marcel steps forward but Davina raises her hand "It's okay" she tells him.

Seeing Marcel nod, Bonnie places her forehead against Davina's. _Memory partition_ a connection between witches to share memories. While this spell can become useful when interrogating witches it's also quite difficult to perform if the witch is not so willing, share their memory unless drugged by the witch interrogator. The mind is like a wall, to look on the other side you can either break down the wall and force your way and let the witch suffer psychological effects, or you can allow the witch interrogatee drop the wall into their mind slowly. At this moment, due to Davina willingness to tell Bonnie her story, the images easily came through Bonnie's mind. Davina's life from the young happy, naive witch to the night of The Harvest to being saved by Marcel that night to finally her present life.

Bonnie pulls back looking down to the young girl "You've been through a lot haven't you?" she states as she sees the tears well up in her eyes.

"Come here" is all Bonnie says as the girl falls into Bonnie's open arms and sobs into her chest.

Everyone but Marcel looks surprised at the powerful witch they had witnessed to her now breaking down in Bonnie's arms.

* * *

Seating cross-legged from Bonnie in the middle of Davina's room. After cleaning up the dead vampires and tying up Domenic to the chair with the spelled rope, the coven left the loft while Marcel and Davina went downstairs.

With the ear com off and Domenic still out of it, Marcus asked: "Is the spell up?"

"Yep, no one should be able to hear anything in this room."

"Good. So what was that about?"

"What?" Bonnie questions as she fills up the syringe from the small tube of liquid vervain.

Placing the filled syringe back in its place Marcus looks knowingly to her "You know what? The little five-foot witch was breaking down in your arms when minutes ago she could've brought down this whole house with her powers."

"The harvest" Bonnie says looking to Marcus "The ritual" she states for Marcus to catch on.

His eyes widen as he lowers his voice " _ **She**_ was the sacrifice? How did she-" he pauses in realization "Marcel."

"Yep, Marcel" she scoffs thinking about the harvest ritual "All to become more powerful they willingly sacrifice lives."

"That's sacrifice to practice ancestral magic, Bonnie."

"Are you defending them?!"

"No" he pauses " We are lucky that we are born of the origin line of traditional magic. It's why we're stronger in traditional magic, but for other witches, it's not enough when nature hits back at them. It's why some witches are willing to seek out powers beyond traditional magic. Beyond nature."

Bonnie shook her head "It's not right."

"I know," Marcus said picking up another empty syringe "Sometimes it just is" he looks to Bonnie "Is Marcel a good guy?"

"No-" she stops and Marcus smiles

"You're thinking of him saving Davina."

Bonnie nods "Yeah. He may have saved her and protect her, but he still hosts these midnight feeding parties and have the witches powers on lock down."

"Not so easy to pass judgments is it."

"No."

"This is why your uncle who hates vampires tells the coven to assess the whole situation before making a decision."

Domenic groans beginning to wake up.

"Speaking of assessing the situation," Bonnie says watching the vampire wake up from the haze and begin to take in his surroundings. Feeling the restraints around his wrists and his ankles he begins to shift his wrists only to hiss in pain from the ropes tightening.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that," Bonnie says.

Domenic abruptly looked at her and laughed "You. I should have known" he tosses his head back looking at the chandelier hanging above him "How?"

"Does that matter?" she asks helping Marcus stand up. He picked up the case of the now filled syringes placing them on the table nearby.

Domenic looks to Bonnie "Of course. I must know where I screwed up. I've been alive for almost 200 years and never got caught."

Bonnie smirks leaning forward to be eye-leveled with Domenic "You must be losing your touch."

The vampire smiles at her "My brother must have liked you."

"Oh, he did even when I was torturing him. He was the brutal one in the family wasn't he?"

Domenic shrugs his shoulders only to wince to the rope tightening a little around his wrists.

"Yeah try not to do any arm movements or leg movements it'll just cause the ropes to tighten. Oh, the perks of being a witch."

"A witch hybrid"' he corrects her.

"Oh, not the usual witch demon."

Domenic chuckles "It's the name that has vampires fearing you."

"You don't fear me?"

Domenic shakes his head "You intrigue me."

Bonnie laughs to his words looking to Marcus "I intrigue him" she looks to him "I don't think your girlfriend will like that very much."

Marcus couldn't but laugh when Domenic's eyes widen "He realizes now that Chiara isn't here."

"Where is she?!"

"Don't worry. Our coven is taking excellent care of Chiara; allowing Marcus and myself focus on getting the answers out of you."

Domenic moved aggressively in his chair only groan out in pain when the rope tightened around his wrists and ankles.

Marcus tilted his head to the side to see the rope cutting into the vampire's skin and criticized him "Domenic you keep moving then Bonnie, and I will not have any fun."

Domenic chuckled in disbelief looking at Bonnie and Marcus "It's you two isn't it?"

Bonnie and Marcus looked at each other than at Domenic. Both were raising an eyebrow simultaneously at him to make himself clearer.

"Being around for so long I've had my run-ins with your assassin coven, but these past months you guys seemed to up your game. From having a witch hybrid," he looks to Bonnie then at Marcus "to having two new witches live up to the name of torture. Not that many have lived to tell" he chuckles "You should be proud. You have a lot of vampires, werewolves and even witches shaking in their boots when they get even a whisper of your coven's involvement in anything."

"Does that mean we have Klaus fearing us?" Bonnie asks.

Domenic laughs out loud "Klaus!" he laughs manically "It's that what this is all about! Klaus!" he calms down shaking his head "Oh darling, you should be the one fearing Klaus."

Bonnie places her hand on his shoulder "See that's the problem I don't. He's going to fear my coven and-" her eyes changes red "he's going to fear me, but for now, I'll settle with you answering two questions. Where is Klaus and what is he up to?"

"Like I said, you don't scare me" he whispered to her.

Bonnie smiled sadistically "That's what Marcus and I love to hear"

* * *

Chiara slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on floor boarded ground. Sitting up, Chiara realizes she was lying in the center of a painted star pentagram. They trapped her. Shaking herself out of the haze, Chiara looks up to see the culprits seated comfortably, talking to each other.

Chiara's eyes change to black putting her hands out to break the trapping spell "I wouldn't do that" Gabriel says, but the young woman doesn't listen and mutters the words to break the spell only to end up falling back on the ground screaming of the retaliation of her spell.

"Surprisingly learned of this trapping spell from a couple of hunters, of course, I had to tweak it a little to suit us. So any witch trapped within the circle can't cast a spell or it'll reflect and affect them" he motions to her "Case and point."

Chiara stands up angrily her the veins creeping along her neck as her eyes changes to black "Chiara Cortez" the girl's eyes widened to the sound of her family name as Rosario stood up and walked towards the shocked girl.

"I wondered why nobody knew your last name or that you hid it from everyone" she crouches down to be eye-leveled with Chiara "The Cortez family. The family line is known to only practice Expression, but a family line that has paid the consequences over and over. I know your mother saw to the end of using Expression."

Chiara scoffed "My mother was weak."

Shaking her head, Rosario said "No, your mom was brave. So imagine my surprise when I read about the Cortez family murdered, and that the blame was all going to Mariella. That's not true is it?"

Chiara could deny it right now. Has been for the past ten years but where was the fun in that. Besides it has been awhile since anyone has connected her to her family.

"You killed them all didn't you?" Rosario accused her "Your father. Your grandmother. Your five-year brother"'

"The Cortez family have practiced Expression for years! Then my mother decides that we're not powerful enough to practice it but to stick with traditional magic! Why should I obey spirits that mean nothing to me! I was born with the powers to become stronger so we should all be allowed to push the boundaries."

Rosario hummed "Sometimes pushing the boundaries means going against our morals."

The young witch laughed out loud standing up "Morals. What good are morals when another witch comes into your house and kills your best friend and their family in front of you and your mother couldn't do anything because that same witch was stronger than her traditional magic? What morals of obeying the spirits and balance of nature should I follow that will allow me to protect everyone! The magic we are born with only restricts us from being our greatest."

"I can see you're willing to go far to be the greatest."

"Why shouldn't we," she asked challengingly

"Because we are not gods" Rosario bit back and with a flick of her wrist vines shout out from both sides of the circle and shot into the barrier wrapping themselves around Chiara's wrist.

Taken by surprise, she tried to break free from the vine's grip looking to Gabriel "You said no witch could cast a spell."

Gabriel nodded "Yes within the circle, but the one that cast the spell has free reign to use their powers on the person trapped. Like I said I had to tweak the trap a bit."

Chiara looked to Rosario and Gabriel "You're going to regret capturing me. When Domenic breaks free he is going to kill you all and I will gladly help him!"

Gabriel stood up "If he succeeds in surviving from what my niece has planned for him then I will honorably admit defeat."

The witch laughs giddily "Oh he'll paint the walls with her blood and your coven's blood for even touching me."

"We'll see," Gabriel says with a smirk a hitch in Chiara's throat. Why was he calm? Why did he not fear Domenic? Was the witch demon that powerful?

Almost as if he could hear her questions from facial expressions, Gabriel said "Yes, she is strong. For now, I just want some answers from you."

"You won't get anything out of me," Chiara said with such determination.

"That's exactly what I love to hear," Gabriel said

* * *

Domenic foaming at his mouth, gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Blood and vervain were being injected into his system. His senses were on overdrive from the thrill of the blood then crash to the burning of the vervain. It was like the first time of his vampire transformation turned ten times and put on repeat. He was losing control of himself. Didn't know what was up, down, night or day. All Domenic wanted was for the pain to stop.

His tear stained face looks to Bonnie "I don't know where he is! He contacts me!" he screams out.

"Not good enough" grabbing another syringe of vervain to inject in his arm while Marcus grabbed another syringe of blood into his other arm.

"No!" he hissed out when the drop of vervain hits his skin "The moonstone!"

"Already know about that and the sun and moon curse," Marcus said nodding to Bonnie in motion to continue injecting him with another dose of vervain and blood.

Looking to his arms, he screamed out "The doppelganger!" Bonnie and Marcus freeze pulling back the needle as he slowly repeats between his short breaths "Klaus…needs…the Petrova doppelganger."

Bonnie hands Marcus the vervain syringe and grabs Domenic's chin getting him to focus on her "Repeat" she said.

He was fading in and out from shots of vervain and blood in his system. The mixture of pain and pleasure was overbearing for his body to handle. Bonnie taps his cheek repeatedly "Hey! Domenic stay with me! Why does Klaus need the doppelganger."

"The curse…needs blood…of the doppelganger, vamp…ire, werewolf, witch and…moon-"

Stone" Bonnie finishes releasing her hold on Domenic she steps back looking to Marcus "The curse of the sun and moon needs the moonstone, a vampire, werewolf, witch and a doppelganger."

Marcus looks to Bonnie scarcely "Bonnie it needs their blood. A sacrifice."

"Death" she whispers eerily calm.

Marcus looked to Domenic knowing they weren't going to get any more out of him especially if they shot another vervain in his system.

"Are we done with him?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said turning away she walked to Davina's dresser where her curved saber laid.

Grabbing the handle Bonnie pulled her sword out of its sheath and before Domenic could comprehend the change in the situation with the sudden natural movement of her wrist she cuts off his head.

Marcus watched the head roll across the ground "You know we have to clean this up now?"

"I know," she said grabbing the cloth to wipe the blood off her sword "We have a lead now on what Klaus is after and why Katherine is in Mystic Falls."

Marcus frowns in confusion. Bonnie walks back to the dresser and places her sword back in its sheath and waits for him to catch up.

She smiles when she hears him exclaim "Oh! She's there to break the sun and moon curse. So the moonstone must be in Mystic Falls for her to be there."

Bonnie turns around "We need to find that moonstone and protect Elena" she pauses remembering to take a photo of her job completed "Oh better send this to Uncle Gabriel' she says out her phone from her pocket.

Stepping back she takes a picture of the scene in front of her; a headless Domenic not far from his body.

"And send" she mumbles selecting her uncle's contact she looks to Marcus "Let's clean this up."

"Or?" Marcus stops

"Or what?" she questions.

"We could send a message to Klaus of Domenic's death. We leak another serial murder in New Orleans," he suggested.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him "You do know they're calling us the Grim Reapers."

"Kind of a badass name. Don't you think so?" Marcus says with a smile but stops when he sees Bonnie's unimpressed look.

"I already have the nickname, witch demon. I don't need another one. Besides the moment Klaus sees this whose to say he won't rush his timetable and make a move to Mystic Falls before us."

"Catch him in a territory you know."

"You do know we're just poking the beast by doing this," Bonnie said looking to the dead Domenic then looked to Marcus "Let's see what my uncle thinks, once they are done with Chiara."

"Sweet and maybe we'll move the body outside of New Orlean to not completely destroy the tourism for this city," Marcus said in thinking.

* * *

Feeling the vibration in his pocket, Gabriel pulls out his phone and smiles pleased to see a message from Bonnie. Swiping to read the message he looks to the quiet Chiara.

Wordlessly he showed the picture to Chiara.

She looks at the photo then screamed "No! No!" she falls to her knees weeping "No! It's not Domenic!"

Gabriel puts the phone back into his pocket "Yes the witch demon is stronger than you think."

She looks up to Gabriel who now crouches to be eye-leveled with the girl "Remember the name that ended the Maestri reigns. Bonnie Bennett, the witch hybrid."

The tear stricken Chiara whispered in recognition "The Prophecy is true then."

"You know about it?" Rosario questioned now crouching beside her husband "Not many witches knows about it."

"Those that want to know ways of getting powerful must know just as much. Imagine how powerful I'd become if I killed the witch hybrid."

"What makes you think you're going to come out of this alive?" he asked and with a click of his fingers fire ignited outlining the pentagram. Rosario spelled the vines to release the hold on Chiara allowing the girl to stand up. She smiles as her eyes bleed black only to gasp from the suffocated feeling within herself.

She grasps her neck and falls to her knees trying to breathe. Suddenly something is bubbling inside her, and that nauseous feeling washes over her. She places her palm on the ground and begins to throw up water. Like a barricade that has broken, Chiara continuously throws up water, not giving her time to say anything just seconds to breathe before putting together again.

In the midst of time to breathe, she uses it to cry out "Stop! Please!" suddenly that nausea feeling vanishes and she is left looking at the puddle of water she threw up.

She sits up with tears pouring "I get it! I'm not strong enough to defeat the witch hybrid."

Gabriel chuckles "No I wasn't you teaching that. I wanted you to be on the other side of the suffering. To have an ounce of humanity to see the wrong you did in all the deaths you caused to become powerful."

"What are you doing now?" she questioned.

"Teaching you are a lesson that you apparently can't learn," he said, and with a flick of his wrist he twisted her neck and watched her fall to the ground.

Rosario shook her head looking up to husband "It still astounds me how far a witch will go to become more powerful."

"Should it really?" he asked surprise. The years of growing up in their coven and everyone they have met more than a handful of witches they face that want to go beyond the spirit order of magic.

Rolling her brown eyes "I know it shouldn't surprise me, but the thirst for power gets younger and younger. The ones that just wants to get by are the ones that stuck with such responsibilities of powers."

"Bonnie?" Gabriel says knowingly.

"Yeah. Bonnie was just accepting that she was a witch and then all over a sudden she's the witch hybrid. The Chosen One for the Prophecy, it must be overwhelming for her."

"It is, but there must be a reason of why it's Bonnie."

"I hope we find that out soon," Rosario says.

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 2nd, 2010**

"What do you mean, no?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

They had just finished up their trip to New Orleans and was back home just in time to grab dinner together as a coven. With everyone gone home, Bonnie decided to discuss with her uncle of the coven's next move. Now standing in the middle of her Uncle Gabriel's office she stared at him in disbelief of his disagreement to going to Mystic Falls.

Looking up from the file Bonnie had put together and the connections she had made from the information she learned in New Orleans he calmly said "It means what I said. No, you're not going to Mystic Falls."

"Are you kidding?!" she exclaims grabbing the notes she wrote up pointing to it "The requirements for the curse of the sun and moon! Everything Klaus needs is in Mystic Falls! We left the bodies outside of New Orleans for him to find out in the news."

"He has everything but the moonstone."

"Which is in Mystic Falls! Why else would Katherine be there? Unless she's in the wagering mood of getting back with Damon and Stefan."

"You're not going Bonnie, and that's an order."

"With all due with respect," she said as calmly as she could "It's a bullshit order" she storms away angrily opening the door to be greeted by the sight of her aunt.

Placing her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, Rosario questioned the situation "What's with all the yelling in here? We just got back from New Orleans, and we're already arguing."

Bonnie looked back angrily at her uncle then at her aunt "Ask him. He's the one making stupid orders" and brushes past her aunt storming back to her room.

Rosario's shoulders jump a little when she hears Bonnie's door slam shut. Leaning back a little she yells down the hallway knowing Bonnie will hear her "We don't slam doors in this house!"

Few seconds past and Rosario sees Bonnie's door open a little and Bonnie popping her head out of her room to look at her aunt "Sorry" she mouthed.

"Good" Rosario says and watches Bonnie quietly close her door.

Rosario turns to look inside the room to Gabriel who immediately averted his eyes to Bonnie's written notes.

Walking into the chamber, Rosario shut the door "Don't you even dare try to avert your eyes from me" she said.

Standing in front of his desk, Gabriel looked up to Rosario who awaited his explanation "She wanted to go back to Mystic Falls!"

"Figured that part with everything we found out."

"It's too soon!" he exclaimed standing up.

Rosario raises an eyebrow "Too soon for her? Or too soon for you?"

Gabriel sighed deflated pinching the bridge of his nose "Too soon for both of us" he sits back down looking to his wife and rephrases "Fine! Too early for me to let her go back. For generations, our coven has worked in the shadows, and in a span of three months, people of Mystic Falls know who's associated with Bonnie. Our coven. What makes you sure that luring Bonnie back to Mystic Falls is not Klaus's plan?"

"We've always been prepared for that situation" Rosario places her palms on his desk "Something else is bothering you."

He wasn't going to tell her; he thinks stubbornly. She waits patiently staring at him, and each second that passes tinkers at him until he confesses "What if her friends involve her in something dangerous that she hides from us. What if she gets hurt or worse-" he stops unable to finish that thought "I can't lose another family, Rosie."

Her eyes softened to his words and walked around the desk and turned his seat towards her. Taking a seat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers grazing back and forth on his cheek "You're not going to lose her. We're going to be there for her. You know you need, to be honest with these things, not as the leader of the coven but as her uncle."

He sighs to her touch, laying his head against her shoulders "I know" he says.

Lifting his head up "We have to go to Mystic Falls."

Rosario nodded "We can give it a week to go over everything we discovered. The kids have missed too much of school; they at least need to show their face in classes."

"Yeah and I'll talk to Bonnie" he leans back in his seat tilting his head to the side to look at Rosario "Let's see how long the Salvatore brothers can keep Elena safe."

"Do you think they know that Elena is a must for the breaking of the sun and moon curse."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders "I have a feeling it won't take them long to make that discovery."

"You think we should get involved?" he asked seeing his wife bite her bottom lips.

She nods as he continues "I don't want to. Not yet. Not until I get confirmation on what Domenic said. I can't just take a word of one vampire on the verge of death."

"A week of research? We should probably get in touch with the outside sources as well."

"Yeah," he said only to look as his phone on his desk signaling a text message coming through.

With her arm lazily behind his neck, Rosario grabbed the phone with her free hand to see the message "It's from Lucy" she said surprised.

Gabriel frowned confused that his niece was messaging him "What does it say?"

Swiping the phone she sums up the text, "She wants to talk to you tomorrow. Vampire emergency. Should we be worried?"

He shook his head "She would have called us straight away or drove here if it was an emergency. Let's just go and get some rest and deal with everything tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," she said placing a chaste kiss on his lips "I love you."

Gabriel smiled "I love you too."

* * *

In the darkness of his room, Joshua turns over to the sound of his phone ringing. Stretching out his arm, he blinks his eyes a couple of times until he sees Bonnie's name on the screen. With a small smile he swipes to answer "Hey" he groggily says

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Looking briefly at the alarm clock to see the bright red lights reading 11:11 pm "I'm awake" he says.

Joshua hums amused when he hears her laugh on the other line as he lifts his head a little and lays it back on his pillow while the phone lays on his ear.

"Are you back or have you fallen in love with the nightlife of New Orleans just like I predicted?" he asks.

"It's beautiful. Why? Do you miss me?" Bonnie asks in a teasing tone.

"Of course I miss you. I miss you when I can't see you. I miss you when I wake up. I miss you when I go to sleep, and I miss you leave my dreams. I miss you, Bonnie Bennett."

Joshua doesn't need to see her knowing that his words made her smile. Bonnie's next whispered words makes him sit up in his bed.

"I miss you, too" Bonnie whispers.

Joshua sits up a little in his bed "Say that again?"

"Josh-" she says rolling those lovely green eyes of hers.

"I want to hear you say it again. You've never said those words to me."

"What? Yeah, I have" she says defending herself.

Now sitting against the headboard of his bed, Joshua reminds her "I've always said those words, you've always responded back with ' _Me too_ '" he finishes mockingly in her voice.

"It's the same thing," she said meekly knowing that was a weak response.

"So you don't miss me?"

"Of course I miss you, but maybe you don't have to anymore."

Joshua frowns confused, but Bonnie clears it up when she says "Open the door."

Not bothering to respond back he drops his phone on his bed and speeds towards his door pulling it open to see Bonnie Bennett standing there with a wide grin on her face. She raises an eyebrow not disappointed by the sight of a shirtless Joshua wearing loose gray track pants staring at her as if she was the most precious, amazing thing he had seen in his life.

"I thought you said we wouldn't be able to see each other until tomorrow," he said rubbing his tired eyes still in surprise.

Taking a deep breath in and out "I missed you, Joshua Carter."

The man laughed gleefully grabbing Bonnie by her hips and pulled her towards him causing a loud squeal to leave her lips in surprise from his motion of pulling her into his apartment. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. The kind of kiss that leaves you hazy for days. The kind of kiss that causes a shiver down your spine and goosebumps on your arms when you think of the intensity of it. The kind of kiss that your finger lovingly strokes the lips his kissed when you think about the moment he laid his lips on you. This kiss was Bonnie finally letting go and diving. Diving into the unknown. Bonnie was not going to hold back in fear. She didn't know how this was going to end. Was Bonnie going to love him? Was she going to be betrayed by him? Was she going to hurt him? All this wondering held her back, and that wasn't a way to live. From the night Joshua confessed, he was all Bonnie could think about that she honestly couldn't deny her feelings for him. Life was too short not to do what you want. To choose what or who can make you happy.

Joshua stumbles back not breaking the kiss while Bonnie kicks the door shut.

Yeah, she wasn't going to deny herself of the possibility of this happiness.

* * *

 **Wednesday, March 3rd, 2010**

Stefan Salvatore stood in his brother's room staring in confusions of the many newspaper clippings of murders pinned up on the inside of his brother's wardrobe door.

"Grim Reapers strike again" he read out loud then turns his attention to case notes also pinned up.

While Stefan knows he should at school and not prodding around in Damon Salvatore's room in the middle of the afternoon but Stefan's curiosity was getting the best of him. Damon had been extra secretive these past months, at first, he thought it was because of Katherine's return into town, but everyone in their gang circle knew that. Group circle that included: Elena, Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy. In that case, Damon would have no reason to be extra secretive, but the frequent calls from Liz to picking up files of different cases peaked Stefan interest. While he knew Damon's role of keeping appearance in Mystic Falls of being that helpful stand-up Salvatore, this was a little too much for Damon especially for the many hours he spent _**alone** _ in his room. Take note on the emphasis of alone. All of that led to Stefan skipping school and come back home while his brother was out. Finding out what Damon was up to didn't take long either. Hiding information in your closest doesn't exactly help with the whole secretive notion, Damon was playing these past weeks.

"What the hell are you up to, Damon?" Stefan muttered eyeing the map of USA pinned up at the top with circled places.

Stefan's attention is steered away from the map to look at Damon leaning against the doorframe.

"Skipping school little brother? Are you rebelling again? Do we need to sit down and that chat again?"

Ignoring Damon, Stefan pointed to the pinned up articles "What is this?"

Damon walks into his room, "That is none of your business" he says slightly closing the closet door

Stefan looks at his older in disbelief "Attacks in Grove Hill, Redwater, New Orleans?" he motions to the case note "Vampires killed not far from here? Is Katherine responsible for all that?"

Damon chuckles "If only it were that simple."

"Then who?" Stefan questioned, "Who committed these crimes and why are you investigating this?"

"How about you just leave this alone and continue helping Blondie with her training or finding out more about this Sun and Moon curse."

From the corner of his eyes, Stefan sees Light Haven written on the edge of some paper pinned up in the closet "Bonnie" he whispered making the connection.

"Bennett" Damon finished humorously.

"That's why you wanted to know where she was living when she sent Caroline the daylight ring. Damon, I told you to stay awa-"

Damon cuts off Stefan's upcoming reprimanding speech "Stay away from the little witch's life, but you didn't see what I saw at the hospital."

Stefan groaned to this again, rolling his eyes "That Bonnie vampire sped out of the hospital room" his mind thinks of the time he saw her red eyes. The memory so long ago that he can't decide if what he saw was real or not.

Stefan clears his throat "So what if she's a vampire, it's not our business."

"Don't you think it's a little strange that she hasn't informed her best friend, Elena about this new change from witch to a vampire."

"Maybe she's not ready to or has been dealing with it. Sheila and Zachariah did die, and if Bonnie is a vampire, then she must be dealing with this."

"My naive little brother. Always trying to see the best in everyone. The day Bonnie left. Murdered vampires started popping up. Of course. They were covered up as a serial killing murder to cover the fact of why they looked liked corpses."

"A coincident Damon. You do not think that Bonnie was responsible for those deaths?"

"Bonnie or the coven she runs with" Damon sighed aggravated that his brother wasn't at least intrigued "You can't tell you haven't been at least curious since the group of witches helped us on Founder's Day."

"They saved you, Damon. If anything they deserve a thank you, not an investigation."

Damon rolled his eyes to his brother's sarcasm looking up to the ceiling for an answer to why his brother wasn't even a tiny bit curious on these killings that could connect to a Miss. Bonnie Bennett if only wait- he looks back to his brother with a smirk.

"Sebastian Maestri"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders "What about him?" he said unsure where this conversation was going.

Damon opened the closet door and pointed to the photocopied case notes "The vampire killed nearby was Sebastian Maestri. This killing had happened the day before I found Bonnie in your room."

"Are you still going on about that? For the last time, Bonnie wasn't here and hasn't been for months."

"But her coven has" Damon turns away from Stefan opening the closet door he lifts the case notes to reveal photos of the crime scene "Either Bonnie did this or someone in her coven did."

Stefan stepped closer to look at the photos his eyes widen to the bloody scenes, but nothing as deadly as Sebastian Maestri's head sitting on his vomit bloodied lap of his headless body. This scene would've given Ripper Stefan a run for his money. Stefan frowned a little to the deja vu feeling he felt looking at the location.

"Ease up, Ripper Stefan."

"No it just looks familiar" Stefan raises his hand to stop his brother "No I know where the house is. I mean it _**feels**_ familiar like I've-" he stops himself shaking off his thought "Nevermind. Besides the fact that you have created this whacked up theory that Bonnie did this" he motioned to the photo "is crazy enough but for you to think that she or her coven may be involved in the other killings is nuts!" he finished looking at Damon like he was crazy.

"it's possible! All the other attacks had the same M.O's head chopped off or heart ripped out."

"You've been hanging around Liz too long. What you describe is something a _**vampire**_ can do. Not a witch and _**not** _ Bonnie" Stefan emphasized furthermore "Drop it, Damon. We should be focusing on finding out why Katherine is back here and I thought you wanted to learn more about Mason Lockwood being a werewolf."

"Fine."

"I mean it, Damon."

"Fine-" he paused scrunching his nose "I can't technically drop it since I did promise Liz I would look into these cases. Not just Sebastian's one but the other two since the M.O's were similar."

Stefan sighs. He really shouldn't be surprised, when Damon was curious about something he won't stop investigating it until he found answers to satisfy his curiosity.

Stefan ran his hand over his face tiredly. Not wanting to discuss this further "Fine you do what you do Damon. Just make sure Elena does not find out about this and don't mention to Liz or anyone on the fact that you're considering Bonnie and her coven to be suspected."

Damon raises his hands in surrender "Don't be surprised if I say 'I told you so'" he said tauntingly.

* * *

 **AN: Well that was a long chapter to edit, I kept adding more to it, lol! I hope you guys liked this chapter. If anyone watched the Korean Drama "Lucky Romance" then that Josh/Bonnie scene would be familiar. I had recently finished watching the drama, and one of the scenes from there I couldn't stop replaying in my head to be suited for Josh/Bonnie.**

 **"The Originals" will only make the crossover in this chapter. Don't know much about this show other than the 1-2 ep I watched and forced myself to stop because I didn't want to attach like TVD and the rest was me skimming through "The Originals" wiki.**

 **If I'm correct there should be about two more chapters left and I'm finished with this story *cries* but do not fear Part 2 of Trilogy of War is to follow. Part 2 is of course, "Instruments of War."**

 **Thanks for the follows and the favs and the review :D**

 **Apologies for any grammatical errors.**


	12. Save Me (Part One)

**AN: OMG I HAVEN'T DISAPPEARED! Terribly sorry for the late update, I've been so busy figuring out what to put in for Book 2 and 3 of this Trilogy.**

 **I apologize for the REALLY DELAY of this chapter that ended being 22,500+ words so I split it into two parts. Part 2 of this chapter will be posted up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything except my OCs, AU storyline and grammatical errors.**

* * *

 **~Chapter Eleven~**

 **(Part One)**

 _ **"I am who I am and I have the need to be."**_  
 _ **-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (The Little Prince).**_

 **Tuesday, 2nd March 2010**

Marcus knocked on Bonnie's bedroom door "Bonnie! Are you awake?"

No response. Marcus knocks again. Marcus puts his ear against the door to try and hear an answer but instead hears silence. Placing his hands on the door knob, he twists it and opens the door to find Bonnie still asleep.

Walking into the room "Bonnie! It's seven am! You already missed training! Are you going to miss break-" he pauses when sees her sweating. He rushes to her side and tries to shake her awake "Bonnie!"

Her breathing was short and labored mumbling lowly "It's not true…no. Please, no."

Marcus in a panic begins to shake her "Bonnie, wake up! It's a nightmare! Bonnie!"

She suddenly sits up only to knock her forehead against his instigating both of them to say "Ow!"

Marcus sat back rubbing his forehead while Bonnie was doing the same while trying to wake up.

"Marcus?" she says sleepily "Why are you here?" she asks a little more awake moving her hand down.

"Trying to wake you up. You're gonna miss breakfast if we want to get to school on time."

Bonnie frowns confused grabbing her phone off the bedside table to see the time "Oh my god! Seven!" she drops her phone on the bed and moves to get out of bed but is stopped from Marcus placing his hand on her arm.

"What?" she asks looking to him.

Wordlessly Marcus puts his hands on her shoulders turning her around "Marcus what-" she asks as her back now facing him.

"It's glowing, " he says moving her hair to the side to see her tattoo glowing, and the light slowly fades out.

He looks up to see Adara standing by the bed "What is the purpose of these dreams."

Adara shrugs her shoulders _**"I'm just her powers. I don't have the answers to why the universe are sending her these dreams."**_

Bonnie shudders when his thumb grazes over her tattoo "What happened?" he asks.

She looks to the ground taking a deep breath, and she looks at Adara "I felt like I died" her words halted his movements he gets onto the bed allowing her to look to him.

Marcus's eyes are full of concern as Bonnie continued "I was looking at him, but I felt his emotions as if I saw the world through his eyes."

"Where were you?"

"Hospital" she smiles sadly at Marcus feeling the rush of emotions from the dream "I am certain he was there" she closes her eyes trying to remember his face only to open them and sigh in frustration of her blank mind. She may not remember his face, but she remembered what he was feeling. She places her hand over her heart as the tears fell surprising Marcus.

She takes a deep breath in and out "He sat by the bedside. He loved her so much" she closes her eyes again "It's the same hurt we've been through," she says.

Marcus pulls her into a tight hug as she cries into his chest the pain the boy in the dream felt. He was devastated, broken and angry at life. Bonnie couldn't explain the strength of the pull towards this mysterious boy lately in her dream; it was almost as if they were becoming one mind. They were beginning to understand each other.

" _ **Now she's connecting to him"**_ Adara states causing them both to look to the demonic spirit to explain.

" _ **It's a memory meaning-"**_

"You're going to meet soon" Marcus finished. Bonnie looks up to him while Adara disappears knowing he would explain to her.

"There have been some writings that state the witch will start to have visions of the past memories of their _Kindred_. Each time that has happened the fated witches soon cross paths."

"I don't even know how he looks like let alone his name."

Marcus brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear and places his hand against her cheek "You'll know. That's the beauty of _Kindred._ You won't be able to explain it, but you'll know."

Bonnie feels comforted from his assuring looks nodding a little. The boy smiles and places a comforting kiss on her forehead pulling back he tells her "We'll be here when you meet him, or we'll make our way to you when you meet him."

She closes her eyes feeling that last tear drop she falls easily onto his chest wrapping her around him. With her cheek laying on his chest, Marcus's arms wraps around her waist. Bonnie breathes in his scent, and for those few seconds in his arms, she feels safe…protected. A feeling she was getting comfortable with since moving to Light Haven.

* * *

Gabriel sighed deeply from the sound of his son's laughter in the living room after Lucy Bennett had finished her story of why she was in debt to Katherine Pierce.

Lucy Bennett, late 20's, brown skin, brown eyes and long brown hair. After a day's drive, Lucy Bennett sat piously on the long couch beside her cousin Michael. It seemed she too was tired of Michael laughing and punched him in the shoulder shutting him up

"What the hell, Luce?" It's not my fault you owe Katherine a favor" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well you don't have to be a dick about my situation," she said.

"Well technically-" Lucy raised her closed fist warningly as Michael surrendered "Okay shutting up now."

Rosario chuckled to Michael and Lucy's relationship. With Bonnie, he was the older protective cousin to her, but with being younger than Lucy, he couldn't help himself but be the younger annoying cousin to her causing these two to clash when they met.

"Did she tell you exactly what she needs you to do to pay your debt?" Rosario asked.

Lucy shook her head "Only that I needed to meet her at Mystic Falls three weeks from now for some Masquerade Gala. All I got from that conversation is that she needs a witch to locate an object described to be the moonstone. I had a feeling to call you guys since you had spread the word to the other covens that the last known location of the moonstone was with Katherine."

Rosario looked to her husband seated adjacent to her in the single arm couch "So Katherine doesn't have the moonstone, but she wants Lucy to find it meaning-"

"-it is in Mystic Falls, and she has a plan on how to retrieve it."

Lucy looked to Michael motioning to his parents "They still finish each others' sentence."

"Yep," he said.

Gabriel looked to Lucy "Do you still remember the Bennett covert training?"

"I'd say no since she got caught- ow!" Michael said receiving another punch from Lucy.

Looking to her uncle with a smile "Yes sir."

Rosario shook her head "It'll be too dangerous for her. We don't know where Katherine is staying. Maybe we should send Scott again."

Michael snickers when he sees Lucy stiffen to Scott's name. The woman turns to glare at him, but that didn't stop him from his suggestion "Maybe we should send both Lucy and Scott together to Mystic Falls."

Rosario look to her son "Michael leave Lucy alone."

"I'll be okay" Lucy assures her uncle and aunt.

Still unsure Rosario looks to Gabriel "Maybe we should send Michael and Scott before Lucy arrives. To gather info about the event and any information that we may not know is going on in Mystic Falls."

Gabriel hums in agreement "They can go this weekend."

Michael groaned laying back "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Is he really complaining?" Gabriel asked his wife "I'm pretty sure I heard him say when he decided to have a break from studying at a university because he wanted a year to spend with the coven. Do you remember that?"

Rosario patted his lap responding back just as sarcastically as him "Yes. Yes. What was it?" she stops and imitates her son's voice "Dad, mom I want a year off to focus on myself as a witch and as an assassin. To become stronger and more knowledgeable about our coven. I promise to do all that is require-"

"Okay. Okay. I get it" Michael said cutting his mother off "I'll go. How about I just go. Less attention if I just go and I can just say for my cover that Bonnie told me to stay at her place while I'm on this break I'm having from college."

"You know they will ask why Mystic Falls?" Gabriel said.

"Uhhh I had to pick up something from Bonnie's house," Michael said so quickly.

"How many times have we used that excuse" Rosario pointed out.

Michael clicked his tongue trying to think of another reason until it came to him "Why don't I actually tell them the truth."

"Meaning?" Gabriel questioned intrigued.

"Our coven is trying to find out more about the vampire that killed uncle Zachariah, and we think we may have missed something in the house. They just don't need to know that it's Klaus we're looking for."

Gabriel smirked impressed looking to Rosario "He is indeed learning" he looks to Michael "We will go with that."

"At least I can bug Matt, and I can just say Bonnie has already introduced him to the family during the Skype chats," Michael said not to blow Matt's cover of being a spy for them.

"I'll tell them that Matt knows nothing about vampires, witches, and werewolves."

Pleased with his son's words, Gabriel looks to Lucy "You will continue with what Katherine has plans for you, but if you see the moonstone."

"I'll bring it back to you guys," Lucy said, but he shakes his head.

"No, leave it with the Salvatore brothers. You'll know who they are."

"What! Why them?!"Michael exclaimed standing up "They couldn't even handle keeping the Gilbert device safe."

"Everything that is required to break the curse will be in one place," Rosario said looking to her husband "We're risking it right now."

Gabriel chuckled "I have a feeling we'll be returning to Mystic Falls soon."

Soon Michael makes the connection "You're setting up bait for Klaus" looking to his father "In Mystic Falls."

Gabriel nods and asks Lucy, "Are you going to be okay with Katherine?"

Lucy nods "Don't worry. I can handle her."

"Sounds good," she says looking around the room "So when will I finally meet Bonnie?"

"Why don't you stay the night and get to know her. When did you last see her?" Gabriel asked.

Lucy's eyes narrow trying to remember "I think it was her first birthday" she nods more certain "Yeah that was her good year for us all to travel."

They all nod in remembrance for that was the last time they had seen Joanna Bennett before cancer got the worse of her four years later. Little did the family know the year her mother died was when Lucy went a little crazy creating the perfect opportunity for Katherine to "save" her after getting caught using magic.

Michael tapped his cousin's shoulders "You down for a duel?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow "You really think you've gotten stronger than me?"

He stands up "Oh Luce, you haven't seen me since I was eleven. A lot can change my dear cousin."

She laughs to his words looking to Rosario and Gabriel as he waves them off "Go, go and you know where the guest room are"

* * *

 **Monday, 8th March 2010**

Scott parked the car near the Lockwood mansion. After getting to Mystic Falls the day before they learned that the whole town was coming to the Lockwood mansion to help set up for the Masquerade ball. This was a good and bad thing for Scott and Michael. A good thing because Michael could do small talk with the town's people and have a better bearing of the mansion to assist Lucy. They were also hoping that Katherine would show up, but they knew it was unlikely. The bad thing was getting questioned, and it didn't help that Scott warned him about Damon Salvatore's curiosity about the coven. Gabriel hadn't informed everyone yet, not until he knew how much Damon knew about the coven and if he discovered Bonnie's hybrid nature and her connection to the Prophecy.

Looking to Michael seated in the passenger seat, "So where did Matt say to meet him?" he asked.

"He just told me to call him when we-" he paused "-What the hell?" Michael whispered in confusion.

Scott looks to where Michael was looking and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Damon dragging a knocked out man into the jeep. They watched him lock up the back then proceed to get into the car.

"Should we be following?" Michael asked Scott while watching the Jeep drive past them.

"Yeah, we should, but I have a good idea of where Damon would be taking that unconscious man," Scott said starting up the car again "Let Matt know to keep an ear about what Damon may be up to or if there is anyone else missing."

Michael nods grabbing his phone out of his pocket dialing Matt's number "Hey Matt. Scott and I won't be able to make it. It seems like Damon is up to something that we got to check out."

Michael stays quiet listening to Matt's response that was suddenly stopped. Scott turns right to avoid being caught by Damon taking a detour knowing that he was heading to the Salvatore house.

"Really? Thanks, man. We'll call you later" Michael says hanging up the phone he looks to Scott.

"Mason Lockwood seems to be missing. Tyler's looking for him, he was asking Matt if he had seen him"

"Damon Salvatore interrogating Mason Lockwood. About the moonstone?"

Michael nods "It would make sense. Matt did say that Mason was asking Tyler about the location of it, maybe he finally found it."

"Which means Damon is not going to go easy on Mason," Scott said stepping on the accelerator.

* * *

Parked not far from the Salvatore Boarding House, Michael now seated in the back was slipping on his mask.

With the mask hanging around his neck, "How many people do you think we need to confront in there?" Michael asked.

"Including Damon, I'd say max six people from the other two cars parked there."

"Make that four people" Michael states watching an older man followed by a pissed off teen walking out of the house to the car.

"Four against two isn't bad," Scott says with a smirk.

Michael laughs pulling out Scott's mask and handing it to him. He then proceeded to look through their assassin bag.

"Okay we have my knives, vervain darts, ropes, bottles of vervain, stake guns-" he looks up to Scott, "I think we may have overpacked for this trip."

"It's a good thing we did," Scott says slipping on his mask to cover the lower half of his face.

He looks to the side of the house "Shouldn't be that hard to open a window."

Michael nods "Ropes, vervain darts, magic and our wits will save us today."

"I guess we can say a maximum of three people" Scott say watching a blonde teen rush out of the house and into her car and drive out.

Scott looks back to Michael "Ready?"

"Always," Michael says with a smirk and pulls his black mask up to cover up the lower half of his face.

* * *

In the training room in Light Haven, Bonnie dodges another hit from Robbie stepping back she moves swiftly to grab his wrist of the next flying punch and moves his arm behind his back.

"Don't be so quick to attack when you're frustrated-" she says from behind him "-If you miss the hit the first time, your next move should flow fluently." she lets go of his wrist.

Robbie turns around shaking off the pain from his wrist as Bonnie demonstrates with a closed fist coming towards Robbie's face he moved his head back to watch it fly past his face. Bonnie turns her body in that one motion and moves bends her other arm to strike her elbow at his throat. Before Robbie could register Bonnie paused her movement. Robbie gulps looking down to see his mentor's elbow aligned accurately to strike at his jugular.

Bonnie drops her arm and turns to look at Robbie "Understand?"

Robbie nods his hand running scarily over his throat "Yes, Miss Bennett" he says in a slightly high pitched voice.

She chuckles to his tone as they both hear the bell ring to indicate the end of his one-hour training.

"Guess that's it for this, afternoon," she says walking towards the mini fridge in the practice room.

Grabbing two bottles of water, she walks back to join the sweaty and tired out Robbie seated on the floor.

"Thanks," he says accepting the bottle of water and immediately opens it.

"No worries," she says opening the bottle and having a drink of it.

Swallowing the water, he moves the bottle from his lips and closes the bottle looking to his mentor unsure if he should ask the question on his mind this past week ever since Lucy left. Bonnie seemed to turn the heat up on his and Alexis's training.

"Are you going to ask or wait till Michael gets back today to ask me?" Bonnie asked startling Robbie out of his thoughts.

"Uhh," he stutters and quickly clears his throat "You've been kind of-" he pauses trying to think of the right word "-tense. Especially with combat training for Alexis and I. Usually, you like to balance it with our magic training or the combination of both."

Closing her water bottle, she looks to Robbie "I need you and Alexis to be able to protect yourselves, especially without your powers and weapons. It may not always save you guys, and I may not always be around to save you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bonnie stayed quiet as Robbie exclaimed, "Lucy _**did**_ say something to you?!"

The girl scoffs and tries to plays it off "What?! No!"

"She did! What did she say? Bonnie! What did she tell you?" he repeatedly pokes her knee to each word.

She brushes his hand away giving in "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone because I still don't know what it means."

"Okay," he says.

She raises an eyebrow as the boy raises his hand "Scouts honor."

Watching Robbie lay his hand on his leg she explained what had been bugging her this past week "Lucy had a vision about me when she was about to leave. She hugs me goodbye only to pull back and holds me by my shoulders-" she demonstrates by grabbing Robbie's shoulder "-don't go back to Mystic Falls. Death awaits you." she drops her hands from his shoulders.

Robbie laughed nervously "That's impossible. You're not going back to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie looks knowingly at him. He shook his head asserting his words "No. Bonnie, you can't go back" he grabs her hand "Why would you when Lucy gives you a warning like that."

"Klaus."

His hold drops her hand and looks away.

"Robbie-"

He looks to her telling her "You have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Bennett or…"

"Or what? You'll tell" she finished for him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed suddenly only to retract that statement realizing who he yelled that at.

Robbie lowered his voice "Yeah… if it means to keep you safe."

Bonnie smiles slightly at the soft-hearted twin "Robbie you know visions that are of the future aren't exactly precise. Something can always happen in between that can change the future."

"What if this doesn't."

"If you were in my shoes what would you do?"

Robbie sighed in defeat "I wouldn't let a vision stop me from getting answers on my dad's death."

"Exactly," she said and assures him "I'm a witch hybrid. I'm not going to be that easy to kill."

He looks away mumbling "It's still possible."

"If that happens, it happens. Why do you think Lucy didn't tell my aunt and uncle?"

"Because they would want to change the vision and ban you from ever entering Mystic Falls."

"Meaning?"

"Someone else could get hurt" Robbie finished he looks at her "I can't say anything to anyone can I?"

Bonnie nods standing up then looks down to Robbie "You can tell Alexis if you want to vent but get caught" she motions a finger across her neck "You're dead."

The boy nods quickly "I promise. Only between the three of us."

She stretches out her hand towards him in which he accepted and helped her student stand up.

"You know I don't like keeping this a secr-"

CRASH!

"What the hell?!" Bonnie exclaimed from the sudden crashing sound below them causing the shake in the training room.

"The coven room," Robbie said as the two rushed to the door leading downstairs to the coven room.

"Michael!" she exclaimed at the sight of the passed out witch in the circle pentagram used for the transportation spell.

She rushed to his side placing his head on her lap and see his bleeding palms. She looks up to see a passed out man in his 30's chained up to a chair and Scott shaking his head from the use of the spell.

Gripping his bleeding palm, he stood up slowly and said in a lethargic tone "Barrier."

Bonnie hears footsteps rushing down the stairs towards them and see Rosario, Gabriel and Alexis enter the room.

"Michael!" Rosario cried out rushing towards her.

"We need to get him out and create a barrier now" Bonnie explained quickly motioning to the man chained up in the chair.

Rosario nodded as Gabriel rushed towards them.

Michael opened his eyes in time to see his father's face "Dad?" he whispered.

"Hey son, we're going to stand up now. You think you can do that?"

Michael nodded as Rosario untied the towel wrapped around her wet hair and tied it tightly around her son's palm to stop the bleeding. Michael sat up leaning against Bonnie's chest. Rosario stood up and walked out of the circle as Gabriel took her place and put Michael's arm around his shoulders while Bonnie grabbed the other side putting his arm around her shoulders.

Michael clumsily stood up with the support as the three huddled quickly out of the circle. Gabriel looked to Robbie laying out his orders "Robbie go to the southwest point" he looks to Alexis and Bonnie finishing his command, "Alexis go and stand at the east point. Bonnie stand at the southeast point."

Bonnie and Gabriel slowly seated Michael on the ground letting him rest against the wall.

With Rosario tending to their son, Gabriel went to stand on the eastern point of the star pentagram. He looked at slightly tired looking Scott standing on the north point of the star pentagram "You okay for this?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," the man said and informed them "Werewolf in the chair."

All five witches now surrounded the chained up rugged looking man in the seat. They knelt down and placed a hand on the point they stood on and recited the spell to create the barrier. All five witches watched the shield appear creating a dome casing the man within.

Stepping back, Gabriel asked, "You want to tell me why Mason Lockwood is here and chained up?"

"Mason Lockwood"

Bonnie walked to stand beside Alexis to have a better look at the older man "Woah, he still looks the same yet older" she chuckles seeing Alexis staring at him "He was the older Lockwood we all had a crush on"

Alexis nodded still staring at him in curiosity of the pull she was feeling towards him. Not a crush-like pull but a wonderment pull. Like she was supposed to know him.

"Oh! Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just keep staring at the werewolf" Scott shouts getting everyone's attention.

Alexis chuckles watching Gabriel, and Bonnie, go to Scott's side and help him stand up while Rosario was already helping Michael leave the room to go and tends to his wounds. Alexis looks to Mason only to take a sharp intake of air when Mason opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Are you okay?" she hears her brother ask standing behind her.

"Look at him" is all she says watching his eyes falter shut tiredly.

Robbie looks to Mason confused by his sister's order only for his eyes to widen "What the-?" he whispered looking down to his sister.

"I know" she looks up to her brother "Should we tell somebody?"

Robbie shook his head "Once we find more information about him and if the pull gets stronger, then we'll tell someone. Okay?"

Alexis nods "Alright" she mumbles.

"Robbie," causing the twins to look at Bonnie in surprise and a little worried she heard them, but it seemed she hadn't as she continued "Call Marcus and let him know that Scott is back and that he's okay."

Robbie nodded as she motioned them to follow her "It's okay to leave him. The barrier is stable. I'll attend to his wounds, later on, his wolf genes, for now, will help him heal."

The twins nodded and left the room walking past Bonnie up the stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Bonnie takes one look at Mason to watch him close his eyes to rest. She focuses her hearing on Mason's heartbeat and hears it beating calmly.

"Rest easy. Mason" she says and walks up the stairs leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

Back in the Salvatore Boarding house, Damon groaned shaking his head. Tilting his head side to side his hand rubs across the crook of his neck of where he felt the pinch Sitting up he looks to the fireplace then to where Mason once was. Now gone.

"What the hell?!" he yells.

He begrudgingly stands up looking around the room wondering what the fuck just happened and how did Mason disappear. One minute he was interrogating the wolf and just about to stick his hands to grab that weak wolf's heart then get attacked by a masked witch. Only there was two cause one got attacked him behind with some tranquilizing darts. Whatever was in the tranquilizing dart was enough for him to pass out. Vervain? Definitely vervain.

Damon screams in anger and punches the wall creating a hole in the wall. He hoped Stefan had better luck today or he's going on a war path to figure out who made a fool of him today.

* * *

Mason slowly opened his eyes only to shut it tightly from the sound of dripping water. Taking a deep breath in and out, Mason opens his eyes. He sees a familiar young woman squeezing the water out of the face towel into the bowl of water. She turns and places the warm folded towel onto his forehead causing him to sigh from the warmth.

"You're awake," she says.

The man stares curiously at the young woman.

She smiles at him "You may not remember me. My name is Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie," he says in remembrance only to chuckle remembering the young Tyler always following Bonnie around when they were kids.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Light Haven," she says placing the small towel in the bowl "How are you feeling? The wolfsbane seems to out of your system."

Mason nods slowly sitting up "You know what I am?"

Bonnie nods helping the man sit up and lean against the headboard "I do now. Does that mean Tyler is one yet?"

Mason shakes his head "No. I have warned him about the werewolf curse and killing someone will break it."

"So the Lockwood family are werewolves."

"And the Bennett's?" he asked.

"Witches," she says with a smile.

He squints his eyes "You have more questions don't you?"

"Yeah. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Mason chuckles "After what Damon put me through I'll go easy" he looks away "There may be some truths that came to light that I've known for awhile that I didn't want to admit."

"Katherine."

Mason looks to her surprised "Don't tell me that you know her too."

"I know of her and that she wants to break the sun and moon curse."

"She can't. Not until she has the moonstone" Mason sighs realizing "Damon and Stefan must have it by now."

Bonnie turns to the door hearing her uncle enter the room "You hear that?"

Gabriel leaned against the door frame "At least we know where it is now."

"Gabriel?" Mason said surprised.

"Little Mason, still causing mayhem I see."

The man chuckled to his former nickname "I've gotten into some deep trouble haven't I?" he said scratching his neck nervously.

"Bonnie why don't you go help your aunt with dinner. It seems Mason, and I have some catching up to do."

She looked between Gabriel and Mason and stood up and walked out of the room leaving the two men to catch up.

* * *

 **Tuesday 9th March 2010**

Michael gathered the cut-out newspaper articles that he took off his corkboard from the kidnapping cases that was now over thanks to the help from his cousin.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting up today?"

"Jesus, Matt! You scared me" he said turning to see Matt Donovan leaning against his door frame.

"I know that," Matt says walking into the room while Michael takes a seat beside his desk.

Matt sits on Michael's bed looking across to Michael "Why aren't you resting? Scott said that was a major spell for you to do with him to transport yourselves and Mason here."

Michael rolled his eyes "I'm okay, Dad" he says sarcastically "Did you find Scott's car?"

"Yeah, lucky it was parked far away enough from the Salvatore house, so no one would have spotted me at least I hope not. Thanks for the keys, Scott told me it was your idea in the first place to make a copy of the car keys for me."

"I had a feeling we were getting too comfortable knowing you were in Mystic Falls. One of these days we were going to leave a car behind" he finishes with a chuckle leaning back in his seat only to wince a little.

Noticing Matt raised an eyebrow "One day of rest isn't going to kill you, you know that right?"

"I know, and I slept enough, I just need to keep busy."

Matt raises his hands in surrender "Okay, okay dropping the subject" he drops his hands "Mason seemed fine, passed by him on his way to the kitchen."

Michael chuckled "Yeah he quickly made himself home, but I think that's because of dad."

"Friends?"

Michael hums unsure thinking of another term to describe them "A person he looks up to and respect."

"So Mason told you guys everything or did he have to interrogate him?"

Michael shook his head "He said everything. He knew about the Sun and Moon curse but not what was required of it. Mason was the wolf, Katherine was going to give up to Klaus and Tyler was the backup plan. Scott and I got to him in time to hear him confess the location of the moonstone to Damon."

"Meaning they have the moonstone, now," Matt says in understanding but still take notes of Michael's expression "Why do you have that look?"

"What look?" Michael states confused.

"You're still not sure if you should trust Mason. You had that look when I first stayed here. Every conversation you had with me, you had that unsure look of sitting on the fence of trusting me or not."

"One, that's a little scary you know that look and two…yeah."

Matt leaned forward and said in Mason's defense "He was being used by Katherine, he only knows what all the wolves know about the curse. Maybe lay off on the distrust."

"I'll try" Michael mutters leaning back in his seat he looks up to the ceiling of his room only to sit back up "You're not rushing back home?"

Matt laughs to Michael's questions shaking his head "No, I'll stay until Friday. Besides, I can't miss out on the twin's 16th birthday tomorrow."

"You better not" Alexis voiced out surprising both boys.

Matt laughed standing up "Speak, and she arrives."

Alexis giggled walking into the room allowing herself to be pulled into a hug she leans back with her arms still around Matt's waist.

"When did you get here?" she asks with a smile.

"Not long ago. Where's Robbie?"

"Downstairs."

Nodding Matt asks "And...how are you?"

"I'm good," she says.

Matt raises an eyebrow at her. He had spoken and messaged her a couple of times since Derek's betrayal but hadn't gotten a chance to see her face to face, until now.

"I'm doing better" she assures him.

"Good," Matt says pulling her back into a hug. He closes his eyes hoping his hug was bringing her comfort.

Michael clears his throat "Still here" he says watching the two separate and looks to him.

Alexis rolls her eyes "I can see that"

About to retort back, Michael was cut off from the out of breath Marcus entering his bedroom. Matt and Alexis looked to the teen in confusion while Michael threw his hands up in the air of everyone casually entering his room now.

"My bedroom is not the common room!" he exclaims.

Ignoring Michael's protest, Marcus informed them "Mr. Bennett said coven meeting in 5 minutes."

"Still doesn't explain why you ran all the way-" Alexis paused mid-sentence now clearly seeing the eagerly impatient expression painted on Marcus's face "Oh no" she whispers.

"What?" Matt questions confused

"He has a theory," Michael says knowingly standing beside Alexis.

The mere mentions of the word _theory_ cause the boy to smiles widely while Matt questions still confused about Michael and Alexis's pained expression "Theory about what?"

Marcus opened his mouth to begin, but Michael stopped him "No don't. Explain in the meeting where Bon can translate your crazy theories."

Michael chuckles to Marcus' pout like a child getting scolded. Walking past Matt and Alexis, Michael places a hand on Marcus' shoulder in motion to move out of his room.

"We better go before dad comes looking for us," Michael said.

* * *

Walking down the foyer of the Bennett house, Gabriel led Mason into the vast library. Thinking here was everyone was meeting here he was guided to the spiral staircase on the left side of the library leading to the second floor of the library which led to his confusion following the older Bennett into a small room. Walking down the narrow hallway, he realizes the walls he passed was actually a back of a bookshelf. Mason paused at the entrance framed by the sides of the bookshelves on both sides of Mason. Gabriel stopped and turned sensing that Mason wasn't following him. The man walked back to see that Mason was looking into the room surrounded by bookcases with a small wooden desk and chair seated in the center of the room.

"This is where Amerie and Robbie can mostly be found translating all the old documents we find during our missions."

Mason just nods while Gabriel motions with his head to the end of the hallway "Meeting room is through that door" he says.

Mason turns his sight away from the room and follows Gabriel towards the brown wooden door. Pushing open the door, Gabriel steps into the room and holds the door open for Mason to walk in.

"Damn..." he mutters in shock once stepping into the area. An enormous classroom-sized room with five by two rows of table and chairs already with everyone seated. A classroom setting with a large desk in front for the teacher to look over their students. A whiteboard planted for the students to read. Gabriel closed the door behind him and walked ahead of him. While it did remind him of school, the only difference was the weapons displayed on the walls followed by mannequins in glass cases displaying different types of era's clothing.

"These are replicates of what our coven has worn throughout the years. From photographs being collected, Alexis began looking through the photos about two years ago and replicate the clothing designs to have a better understanding of what was worn by our witch assassin ancestors."

Mason still speechless of what he has seen in this room just nods mutely as Gabriel motions for Mason to take the last seat beside Eric.

Robbie sitting in front of him turns around to ask "Wolfsbane out of your system?"

"Yeah," Mason says only to stop when Gabriel knocks knuckle against the large wooden desk.

"Alright let's start this meeting," he says turning away he picks up a black whiteboard marker and writes _Niklaus Mikaelson_ at the top of the board.

"What do we know?" the man asks.

Mason directs his attention to Michael seated at the far right front row from him when he answers "Niklaus Mikaelson said to be the Original vampire wanting to breaking the Sun and Moon curse."

Bonnie continued despite Gabriel writing short notes of what their answers were "The Sun and Moon curse require the Moonstone along with the sacrifice of a doppelganger, a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch."

Matt sat behind Michael spoke next "Klaus already has Elena for the doppelganger, Greta to play the witch part. Mason would've been the werewolf."

Still writing Gabriel says "Now he's not. Whether Klaus has a werewolf in mind or not, Katherine is looking for her next werewolf to hand over to Klaus."

"Tyler," Robbie said.

Mason looks at Robbie with wide eyes holding back his fear.

Gabriel paused in his writing and looked to Robbie to explain "Logically speaking with Katherine in Mystic Falls including the arrival of Lucy there for the Masquerade Ball. She then has the witch, Elena the doppelganger and of course the three vampires to choose from. All she needs is to retrieve the moonstone from the Salvatore brothers and a werewolf."

Alexis nods in understanding finishing Robbie's line of thinking "The only werewolf in Mystic Falls is Tyler, and it shouldn't be too hard for Katherine to get him to trigger his curse" she paused turning to Mason "Sorry that sound insensitive. I tend to blurt things without thinking."

Mason cracks a small smile "It's okay" he mutters the girl situated on the right side of Robbie.

Mason looks to Gabriel "Tyler does not know anything. He only knows about werewolves. Not about vampires, witches, Klaus or what the moonstone is truly for."

Amerie looks past her husband to Mason "No one told him about the Lockwood family history?"

Mason shakes his head "I didn't know until I triggered my curse and began researching my families' history. I don't even think my brother knew."

"He needs to be protected from Katherine," Amerie said looking to Gabriel "Should we put protection on him."

"Bring him here" Rosario suggests causing Gabriel to roll his eyes

"Honey, you can't just bring every person in danger so quickly into our coven."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" she asked with a raise of an eyebrow awaiting her husband's solution.

"I propose that we leave it up to Mason. Tyler is his nephew."

A little taken back from Gabriel's words, Mason said "Thanks."

Rosario sighs "Fine" she looks to Mason seated in the same row of tables as her "Our house is open if you and Tyler need protection."

Gabriel nods "It is," he says then changes the discussion "Okay with everything we know, Rosario and I have been discussing that we will have to return to Mystic Falls."

"We will?" Bonnie speaks up surprised.

Gabriel nods and answers her before she could ask of when "Only when we get word of Klaus making his move towards the town then we'll go."

"Shouldn't we already be there and be prepared?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie we have a life here. We can't just drop everything on an unsure timeline of Klaus's movement. We would be blindly winging it, and I would like to try to avoid doing that as much as I can with our coven."

Bonnie nods solemnly to her uncle's words as he continues "Okay we'll need to keep in contact with our sources on Klaus's movement and look into the ritual spell for this curse. It would make sense that a spell this powerful would need the power of the full moon especially with a sacrifice of a werewolf."

"So Klaus will aim to perform this spell on the night of a full moon," Alexis said.

Gabriel nodded "It is my working theory. Once Klaus is strong enough to return to his body, that is when he'll begin to make his move on breaking the Sun and Moon curse."

Gabriel looks to Bonnie "Bonnie, you will stay in contact with Elena and the rest of Mystic Falls gang" he looks to Matt "Matt, you will continue to be our eyes and ears when you go back home."

Matt nods to his orders. Gabriel looks to Marcus and motions with his head "Come on up and tell us about your theory."

Marcus excitedly gets up from his seat to where Gabriel stood. The older man passed the black whiteboard mark to the teen who quickly turned around and drew a line from top to bottom next to Gabriel's writing to now has to space on the right side of the whiteboard.

Turning around he begins "Okay we know there are two types of vampires."

"Two?" Mason questions out loud in confusion.

Marcus palms his forehead forgetting that Mason was new to this and sums up a little bit from their coven's history "The first witches of this world are known as the Elders. 5 families were blessed with the power of each element to protect humans of this world from Lucifer and his demons."

"Lucifer?" Mason chuckles in disbelief "As in Satan? You're kidding right?" he asks looking at the others to see no one laughing or assuring him that it was a joke. No response.

Mason looks back to Marcus "You're not kidding."

Marcus shakes his head "I'm not. So to kill the witches created to protect this Earth, Lucifer created vampires" he turns around and writes _Demonic Vampires_

Turning back around "We call them demonic vampires because they originate from Lucifer's creation. We believe Bonnie's vampire side comes from the line of demonic vampire nature. The second vampire type we call them-" he pauses to turn around and write _Original vampires_ beside the first type of vampires.

"Klaus" Mason says catching on.

"Yeah," Marcus says turning back around "From what we have researched we've concluded that Original vampires were created from magic. Originals because they were first to be created by magic. Make sense?"

"Yes, still crazy but yes it makes sense," Mason said.

With a broad smile Marcus continues his theory "My theory is on the Original vampires" he turns around and writes _Klaus_. So these past weeks I've been researching like a maniac on vampires linked to Klaus until I stumbled on Mary Porter" he draws a line from _Klaus_ and writes _Mary Porter._

"And who is Mary Porter?" Michael asked

"A slightly obsessed Original groupie" Marcus sighs tiredly remembering how long it took to find this vampire "She's in Kansas, but it took forever to pinpoint her location."

"Wait, is that why you were all secretive about your trip last week. Why didn't you ask me to join you?" Bonnie asks disappointed.

"I wanted to be certain, and besides you wouldn't have met Lucy and-"

"My uncle said no" Bonnie said cutting him off.

"Yeah," he said not even denying it and before Bonnie could ask Gabriel why Marcus spoke up "From the tip-off that Mr. Bennett got about Mary Porter she was not only a groupie of the Original vampires but had spent some time with them. Finally confronting her, she wasn't very compliant to answer my questions, so we had to forcibly search through her memories" Marcus motions to his uncle "That's why Uncle Scott came with me. We wanted to find a connection of Mary to Katherine through the memories that Scott searched in Katherine."

"So Mr. O'Donnell performed the memory search on Mary Porter," Robbie says and looks to Scott "Did you find a connection?"

Marcus smiles proudly "Yes a nameless female vampire" he states turning around he draws a line down from _Mary Porter_ and writes a _Nameless female vampire_. Marcus then draws another line down and writes _Katerina Petrova._

"Woah, so Mary Porter turned this nameless vampire and in a process that vampire turned Katherine. Then Katherine turned the Salvatore brothers and then Damon turned Caroline" Alexis said summing it up.

"Exactly!" Marcus chirped of the summing up.

"What's the theory?" Michael asked.

"Huh?" Marcus said caught off-guard

"The theory from all this-" Michael's hand motion up and down at the whiteboard.

"Oh! Yeah!" Marcus says in realization and turns to circle Klaus's name.

"My theory is that whatever happens to Klaus will affect everyone."

"A domino effect?" Robbie questioned

"In a sense. Hypothetically if Klaus was to get killed then that's bye, bye to-" he puts a stroke through _Mary Porter_ then the following names "and bye, bye to Katherine, Damon, Stefan, and Caro-" he stops when Bonnie raises her hand

"I get it, Marcus," she says. Placing her hand on her small desk, Bonnie shakes her head "It's just a theory right?"

"Yeah, but something you'll need to consider."

"How certain are you of this theory?"

"Of its possibility? 95.9% but I don't have facts or evidence to show you except our knowledge of magic especially when it comes to spells and connections."

Bonnie bites her bottom lip "Are you telling me that I can't kill Klaus?"

"No! I-" Marcus's sighs "I just want you to be careful with the decision you make when it involves Klaus."

"Is that all, Marcus?" Gabriel asks with his arm crossed over his chest now deep in thought. While it was just a theory, Gabriel knew he couldn't dismiss it not when Bonnie's friend could be in danger of being a part of Klaus lineage. Call it logic or thinking out of the box, Marcus was smart when it came to creating theories and has opened a lot of pathways in some of their cases.

Marcus winced at Gabriel's tone nodding. He shouldn't have been so excited about explaining this theory. He was so stupid to forget how much the Bennett family wanted to kill Klaus and now he basically just dumped a huge obstacle to stop them.

Handing the whiteboard marker to Gabriel he murmured "I'm sorry."

Gabriel's expression softens and places his hand on the young teen shoulders "Don't ever apologize for your theories or anything you discover."

Marcus just nods, but Gabriel stares at the boy "Okay?" he says with a smirk.

"Yes, Sir," Marcus says smirking back and goes back to his seat.

Standing up straighter, Gabriel looked to everyone "We heard Marcus's theory now we need to keep in mind of it and find out if it's true or not-" he points to _Nameless Female vampire_ "I want to know the name of the vampire that turned Katherine."

"Why?" Bonnie wondered

"Knowledge is power" is all Gabriel says continuing "I need to know more about Klaus's family history. If we can't kill him, then let's look for ways for us to weaken Klaus before he breaks the Sun and Moon curse."

Rosario spoke up causing everyone to look to where she was seated "We also need to pinpoint who Klaus will use for werewolf and vampire for this curse and be one step ahead of him of his gathering."

"Yes. We're not going to take anymore assassinating cases and put all our focus on Klaus and making sure he and **nobody** else breaks this curse. Understood?"

Everyone in the room including Mason nodded "Good. Everyone dismissed" Gabriel said and watched everyone stand up moving to leave.

"Bonnie, stay back," he said.

"Uh okay," Bonnie said watching everyone leave.

"Talk later," Michael said patting his cousin's shoulder before leaving.

"Yeah," Bonnie said watching him move.

Once everyone leaves Gabriel sits on the edge of his desk while Bonnie sits on her desk.

"I didn't want to ask about the Prophecy or about Zach's case with Mason around."

"Don't trust him?"

Gabriel shook his head "It has nothing to do with him" he finishes with a knowing smile causing Bonnie to chuckle.

She sighs sadly shaking her head "Nothing besides what we know about Klaus and Adara hasn't been any help either" she says thinking about the dreams she still hadn't told her uncle or aunt, not that it would do any good.

The dreams had the same structure, she was in an unknown location where a stranger would need help and then she would run to help only to be stopped by a strange man at least that's all she remembers after that. The dreams were now becoming frequent of three times a week.

"Adara? How would the demon help you?"

"Uh-" Bonnie stated but became speechless. She sighs knowing she has to tell him about her dreams.

"I've been having dreams" she confesses.

"Dreams?" Gabriel questions his eyes narrowing, but that didn't deter Bonnie from furthermore explaining roughly what her dreams were about and the involvement of Michael and Marcus to decipher the meaning of the dreams.

Bonnie blows out a quiet breath after telling him everything "The boy in your dreams. Do you sense him being good or evil?"

"Good," Bonnie says without any hesitation.

Gabriel nods "Michael and Marcus may be right on him being your kindred for your Prophecy. The boys would've told you to be more wary of your locations."

Bonnie nods "Yeah, they did. Some of the locations have been repetitive. One is me in a cave, and I can hear water far away. Another place is at a house, or at least I think it is as I'm walking down a hallway of a very elegant looking house. I'm going to help someone but then suddenly I'm running from someone, and the boy saves me. The other locations are hard to remember."

"And...Adara appears afterward?"

"Yeah. Only Marcus can see her. I know Adara is basically me but you know I thought a demonic spirit being created years ago would have some insight into these dreams."

Gabriel nods "Hmmm and how long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since I completed my transformation."

"Bon..."

"I know, that I should've told you and aunty, but I didn't know what the dreams were about and Michael and Marcus were helping me trying to decipher the meaning of it."

Gabriel sighs "Okay. I'm glad you told Mike and Marcus about this, and you're not handling it on your own. Instead of summing up these dreams, write or type out a precise recount of the dreams. Put in as many details you can remember, maybe something that might mean nothing to you may mean something to one of us."

Bonnie nods to the idea "Okay. I'll do that."

* * *

 **Wednesday, 10** **th** **March 2010**

Mason closes his eyes feeling comforted by the chatter and laughter in the Johnson resident. Everyone was gathered here to celebrate the twin's 16th birthday with a big dinner. The older man couldn't explain how quickly he felt at ease with everyone. Usually, it would take him weeks to get used to his new surroundings and then months or years till he can somewhat trust new people. Yet here in Light Haven, he couldn't see himself staying here long but-

Mason opens his eyes to the sight of everyone hanging out in the backyard. Eric handed an opened bottle of beer to Mason before taking a seat beside him on the top of the small set of stairs.

"Thanks," Mason says before taking a drink. Swallowing he looks out to the backyard. To the families gathered together. The families that saved him. He couldn't stay here long, but strangely he trusted everyone here.

"You okay?" Eric asked

"I have a nagging feeling that you all don't agree with my decision to keep Tyler in the dark."

Eric smirked, "I'm guessing Rosario and Amelia have been dropping hints."

"Yeah and surprisingly they're intimidating ladies that they are making me think twice about my choices."

Eric chuckled knowing how his wife and Rosario would subtly drop hints vocally.

"You know what Amelia said? She stated that it's good that Tyler has someone looking out for him with knowledge of his possible werewolf nature. Then later during the night, Rosario says it's good that Tyler knows about the werewolf curse in the Lockwood family and-" he pauses for effect "having the confidence that Tyler will be safe."

Eric laughs "Now you're thinking twice about whether you should bring Tyler here or not"

"Yeah" he looks to Eric "What do you think I should do?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. What do you want to do?"

"Truthfully," he sighs thinking about how he really wanted to handle this situation "I want to be as far away from him as possible. Trouble has always followed me, I don't to put Ty in any more danger."

"May I suggest that you stay on the west coast to be safe from Klaus and Katherine" Eric suggests before taking a sip of his drink.

"You'd all be okay with me just leaving like that?"

Eric nods "Mason, we trust you. You were just a pawn to Katherine to a much larger game. I may not agree with your choice of leaving Tyler, but it's your choice."

"Ouch, don't sugar coat it Eric."

The comment makes the man chuckle "Then I'd be lying to you if I did sugar coat it-" he looks to Mason "Should you choose to hide what you are from Tyler, you must know that it will not always be a secret. Secrets have a way of being discovered and sometimes found out in the worst possible way. My only advice is that he should learn the secrets from you. From somebody, he can trust to tell him the truth. From what Bonnie, has said about Tyler, it sounds like he doesn't have a lot of people in his life that he can trust"

Mason stares at Eric touched by his words and looks back to the coven now getting ready to eat "West coast you said, yeah?"

Eric smiles that Mason takes his advice "Yeah" is all he says standing up he looks down to Mason "Whatever you decide, just know that the coven will have you and your nephew's back."

"Thanks" is all Mason says watching Eric leave and go join the table of Gabriel, Rosario, and Amerie.

"Yo, Mason!" Mason looked to his right to Scott calling him. The twins, Marcus and Matt waving him over to him

"Wanna test your wolf senses?" Scott yelled out. Clueless of what Scott meant he stood up and walked towards them for whatever idea Scott cooked up. Was that blindfolds in his hands?

* * *

Amerie looked up to see Eric approach the table and take a seat beside her.

"Did you convince him?" she immediately asks.

"Am, you know I can't convince him despite the strange pull we feel to him."

"Yeah, what's that about?" Rosario spoke up "Do you both feel a connection to Mason? The kids?"

Eric and Amerie nodded, looking to each other on how to explain it to Gabriel and Rosario.

"Yeah," Amerie says looking to Rosario "It's why we trusted him so quickly because we felt could trust him to protect us" she shakes her head thinking of her family has been feeling "Like a guardian…a protector for our family."

"Protecting his pack" Gabriel notes looking to his wife who's intrigued by this information.

Rosario states, "Werewolves and witches have had a decent history of when working together. They protect their own, and we protect ours, what if-" she pauses knowing her husband caught on.

"It's a good theory. We just don't have the evidence to back it up."

"What are you getting at?" Eric asked

Rosario looked to Eric "We know the demonic vampires were created to kill the Elders. When were werewolves created? Our coven has never considered that. What if they were created the same time as the Elders? What if they were designed to become their-"

"Protectors" Amerie states softly.

"Exactly," Rosario says.

Eric and Amerie look to see Mason bending his knees a little for Alexis to tie the blindfold around his eyes.

"Are you saying the Lockwood line are the protectors of the Johnson line?" Eric says looking across the table to Rosario and Gabriel.

"Just theories to hopefully explain why you all feel that way about him," Rosario says looking to the others across the backyard testing out Mason's werewolf defense skills against Marcus's.

"It's a shame that Mason doesn't know a lot about his family history other than the fact that they have a werewolf curse."

"Another thing to add to our list to research about." The others laugh to the sound of Gabriel's tired sighs from his words.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the quiet of Johnson's kitchen, Bonnie dried the last plate before placing it back in its proper place. Closing the door, she turned around tossing the tea towel to Michael who caught it with ease and tossed over his shoulder.

"Why did you get us to volunteer to wash the dishes? We could have done the cleaning of the table."

"I wanted to talk here without my parent's eavesdropping," Michael said leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed his chest while Bonnie leaned back against the sink raising an eyebrow.

"About…"

"An interesting conversation I had with Robbie last night, about Luce's vision."

"Shit, I'm gonna kill him" Bonnie muttered

"Don't kill the kid," he said with a chuckle reminding her "He's just worried about you, they both are"

Bonnie sighs putting it together "Alexis wanted Robbie to tell you."

"Yeah, Robbie doesn't want to meet Adara again unless Alexis is by his side," Michael says chuckling "Poor kid thinks Adara will kill him. I'm surprised his mind hasn't wrapped around the fact that Adara is still you."

Bonnie smirked to her cousin's words then proceeded to explain herself, but he cut her off

"Don't bother explaining yourself. I called Luce myself to tell me about the vision herself" he sighs "As much as I want to be mad at you, I get why you hid it from us. You can thank Robbie for telling me to look at it from your point of view."

Bonnie smiled. She walked over to stand beside Michael copying his posture. He chuckles when she leans her head against his shoulder

"Being cute is not getting out of this"

"I know," she says.

"You're going have to tell my dad and mom about it."

She nods "I will."

Closing her eyes, Bonnie truthfully states, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Michael says tilting his head to lay on top of Bonnie's head.

The two stared out the window seeing the people important in their lives. Michael lifts his head standing up straighter causing Bonnie to lift her head off his shoulder. Michael ignores her confused look grabs her arm softly tugging her towards the sink. He positions Bonnie to stands and look out the window and stands beside her.

"Who do you see out there?"

Bonnie looks to Michael about to ask if it was a trick question, but he answers for her "It's not a trick question."

Bonnie mutters an okay and looks back out the window to the backyard "I see everyone."

"Who?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes to her cousin's skeptic behavior "I see Uncle Gab, and Aunt Rosario in a deep, serious conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson" Bonnie looks to her right and laughs at the sight.

"Marcus and Mason blindfolded and trying to avoid attacks from the twins and Matt. It's more likely that this was an O'Donnell idea since we have Scott on the sideline most likely keeping a tally of who avoided the attacks quicker. Actually, this looks like fun we should join" she jokes looking to Michael.

Her smile drops from her cousin's grave look. He looks out to the window directing Bonnie to back out "That's your coven. Your family. The ones that will always have your back" he turns her around to face him "I don't want you to feel like you have to protect us when it concerns your life."

Bonnie smiles slightly "I know, Mike" turning away from him to look back outside "You also need to remember it's still going to take me awhile to share everything with everyone. It's still instinct for me to keep things to myself."

Standing beside his cousin "I know you're worried that we'll stop you from going to Mystic Falls, but Klaus is the one responsible for Uncle Zach's death. When it's time to go back to Mystic Falls, you won't be going back alone."

The Bennett cousins both wince at the sight of Marcus tripping over vines ripped out from underground by Robbie. The poor boy smacked dabbed to the ground causing everyone but Mason to freeze then laugh at the fallen Marcus.

"Children" Michael mutters causing Bonnie to laugh out loud. Michael moved past Bonnie grabbing a tea towel on his way to the freezer. He grabbed a handful of ice cubes placing them on the open towel on the counter.

Bonnie chuckles looking out the window "My family" she whispers with a faint smile.

Her smile dropped seeing Marcus instinctively raise his hand to attack Robbie but in one swift movement, the blindfolded Mason was in front of Robbie. The man suddenly moved Robbie away from the blast attack from Marcus.

"What the hell?" Bonnie said stepping towards the sink to get a closer look to what she just witnessed.

Michael moved to stand beside Bonnie, but she sped out of the kitchen to stand in front of Marcus.

Mason ripped off the white blindfold standing protectively in front of Robbie. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Mason. The man was breathing heavily, mouth slightly parted revealing his canines, but it was his eyes. His eyes were not glowing yellow or orange. No, his irises were eyes bright red, and he was looking over Bonnie's shoulder to Marcus.

Bonnie's eyes shifted from green to red "Don't" she said warningly causing the older man's face to change back to his human face.

Mason stared back at her in fear "What are you?"

Bonnie steps towards Mason "I should ask you that question. Last time I checked a werewolf's eyes are supposed to glow yellow."

"What?" Mason questioned confused looking back to Robbie then to Alexis standing beside him.

The girl nodded "It was as red as Bonnie's eyes."

"Impossible."

Scott smirked "Possible, and now I'm intrigued," he says with Marcus nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **AN: Stay tuned for Part 2 posted tomorrow afternoon (Aus time). Hearts to reviews and favs.**


	13. Save Me (Part Two)

**~Chapter Eleven~  
(Part Two)**

 _ **"Words are the source of misunderstanding."**_  
 _ **-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (The Little Prince).**_

 **Thursday 25th March 2010**

Bonnie laid back in her seat drowning out the sound of her history teacher. While she would usually be paying attentive in this class, her mind was too busy going over everything that had happened these past weeks. From finding out the actual requirements to breaking the sun and moon curse to confirming that Katherine wanted to break the curse,

Mason left Light Haven two days after the twin's birthday. He decided to not contact Tyler in fear of involving him. According to her uncle, Mason decided to lay low in California, but he did say he would keep in touch with the coven if he hears anything. Bonnie wasn't sure if it was the respect Mason had for her uncle or the strange connection with the Johnson family.

After seeing Mason's red eyes, Bonnie learned that his protective nature only extended to the members of the Johnson family. Mason couldn't explain it, but his senses were heightened during their little exercise on the night of the birthday even while blindfolded his body just reacted. Like it needed to protect Robbie or Alexis from getting hurt. Of course, her coven decided to test the theory the extent of Mason's protective nature with the Johnson family, making a move on Robbie or Alexis without Mason knowing. With every strike, Mason was there as a shield, wolfed out with his glaring red eyes. There was, of course, radius limit to his sense. The closer Mason was the more aware he was, the further away, the less he felt.

Since bearing witness to all of this, Bonnie too was now intrigued with how intertwined were the history of witches and werewolves. From her history classes with the coven, there have been whispers that werewolves were created the moment the Elders were created. Again, just whispers, never any writings [that they have yet to discover].

In other news, last night was the Masquerade, and it was a success. Katherine Pierce has now locked up in the tomb thanks to Lucy. Mason, on the other hand, decided to lay low for a while leaving Light Haven the day after her coven saved her.

She covers her mouth to hide her yawn to show her lack of sleep these past weeks thanks to her dreams.

It wasn't the dreams that woke her up early instead they kept her up, trying to figure out the meanings of them and who that boy was that he was willing to die by her hands in which he did. The dreams were becoming erratic and incoherent. Some nights she'd be waking after being killed or making a killing. Adara was no longer appearing to her after she awoke, With the dreams becoming erratic and gruesome the harder it was for Bonnie to pinpoint the locations let alone remember details of where she is. If anything the dreams were becoming second nature to her that she worried that these may be visions of who she is to become in the future. A look into what she would become in her true hybrid form.

It scared her, despite Michael and Marcus assuring her that she would not become that violent Bonnie she sees, not while they were around. Despite their assuring words, there is one thing she'll admit only to herself. She wishes to become that powerful in her dreams because Bonnie felt she'd be able to kill Klaus.

The bell ring to indicate the ending of class shaking her out of her daze.

"You okay?" Marcus asks her as everyone noisily gathered up their books while the teacher was spouting homework to be done before the next time they had their history class.

With her books pressed to her chest, she turns to him now standing to ask "Yeah, why?"

She brushes past him as they exit the classroom together

"You're not all here today. Usually, you're writing notes or at least doodling, but today you were in a day dream" he explains following close behind her making their way to her locker.

Reaching her locker, she hands her books to him ready to answer him, but she feels her phone vibrating in her jean pockets signaling a call.

She pulls her phone out slightly to see Matt's name "Cover for me?" she said.

Marcus nods as Bonnie opens her locker door and sticks her head in pretending to look for a book while Marcus stands on the other side blocking her view. Boxed in from the teacher's eyes if they were to walk down the hallway.

"Is everything okay, Matt?" she asks in a hushed tone.

It seems Matt too was trying not to get caught as he replied back in a hushed tone "Elena's been kidnapped."

"What?! Ow," she says in reflex from hitting her head against the locker in shock of Matt's word she whispers back hurriedly "By who? Wasn't she at home with Jenna?"

"I saw her later on at the Gala last night when I was leaving she was having a moment with Stefan. Only I overheard that Elena never came home nor did she spend the night with Stefan."

"Shit" she muttered starting to panic. With Katherine out of the picture, Klaus was the only one seeking to break the curse of the Sun and Moon. Did he kidnap her? He wouldn't do such a thing unless he knew he would get the upper hand in his plan.

"It gets worse," Matt said.

"How worse?"

"Tyler broke the curse."

"What?!"

"Katherine had compelled Sarah to attack him; I stopped her too late once I figured it out. It was an accident, I had to let Caroline believe she compelled me to not blow my cover."

Bonnie closed her eyes thinking of Elena she whispers back loud enough for Marcus to hear "Elena got kidnapped after she spoke to Stefan and we don't know who and where they took her."

"Where?" Marcus mutters only to repeat it getting an idea "Would Lucy still be in Mystic Falls?"

"Don't think so. I think Lucy would've ditched that place after being done with Katherine."

"Actually I saw her at the Grille this morning when I went to go change my shifts. Overheard her saying she was going to spend one more night at B&B."

"Perfect. Tell Matt not to worry I have an idea."

"I'm a bit worried now" is all Matt says hearing Marcus's response causing Bonnie to chuckle.

"Call you later?" he asks Bonnie.

"Yep. Bye, Matt"

"Bye," he says and hangs up.

Bonnie pulls her head out of her locker and places her phone back in her pocket.

"We're gonna need to call Lucy," Marcus said motioning his eyes to her phone and explains "She can use Jeremy's blood to do a locator spell."

"You genius!" she exclaimed grabbing his face and kissing his cheek causing other students to look at them weirdly as they walked past.

Marcus smiled "Of course I am, and then we can just leave it to the Stefan and Damon to go and save her because I know your uncle will kill me if we go and try and rescue her."

Pulling back she said, "It's better us than them."

"Bonnie" he whined "It was part of the condition to not become so sacrificially involved with saving Elena or any of your friend's troubles. It's bad enough we've been involved too many times and that I'm pretty sure we're all going to be jumping into a big pot together with the Sun and moon curse."

"That's an interesting description."

"Look call, Lucy, before-" the bell rings, and he looks at her knowingly.

She grabs her books off him and shoves it into her locker and takes out her bag pack "It's a good thing I have study period."

"Lucky you" his eyes widened "Oh crap I got to get my books" he opens his locker beside Bonnie and pulls out the required books for his next lesson.

Shutting his locker door, he asks "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just calling Lucy" she said assuring.

"Okay," Marcus said patting her shoulder "Elena is going to be okay. From what I have seen and what you have told me about Stefan and Damon they would move heaven and hell before letting something happen to Elena."

She nods assured and watches him walk past her into the bustle of students in the hallway rushing to their next class.

* * *

"Thanks, Lucy. I owe you" Bonnie said.

"Please, you're family. You don't owe me anything" Lucy tells her parking her car at the Falls high school parking lot and just in time to see Damon hurriedly exiting his vehicle. He stops when sees Lucy's car parked on the other side of him.

"Seems Damon has been informed about the kidnapping of Elena."

"It's okay to say I sent you back to help. I'll deal with my uncle when you tell him about this."

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell Uncle Gabriel, besides it's just a simple locating spell. As for the others, they don't need to know how you know, just that the coven knows. I'll call you when it's done, cuz."

Bonnie mumbles and okay before her cousin hangs up. Sitting outside, on the bench alone many were in the library studying or left school for that study period to grab something to eat from Haven bar.

The nerves still hadn't left her. Elena was in danger, and she should be the one doing something to help her. Bonnie breathes in deeply when she remembers her promise to her family to limit her involvement. Gosh, Elena must be so scared right now, she wished there was a way to let her know that help was on the way to her.

She is taken back when a candle is placed in front of her. She turns to see Marcus take a seat beside her.

"A message spell" he stated.

"How did you-"

"I know you, Bon. She's your best friend; it's not you to sit around and not do something to help your friends. Sending her a message would be the perfect way for you to help."

Bonnie smiled thankfully at Marcus. He looked around "The science lab at the end of the hallway is empty, so it's best we perform the spell there. Do you have something of Elena's?" he asked grabbing the candle.

Bonnie shakes her head only to mutter "Shit" when she remembered the need of something that belongs to the person you're sending the message to.

"You're lucky you have me," he said standing up "While we may quickly master the spells to communicate with spirits we also learn of different spells to send messages to those that are alive but I do need a photo of her."

"Got that covered," she said.

* * *

In an empty classroom stood Damon, Lucy, and Jeremy. Jeremy looked between Damon and Lucy after she explained the spell to help find the location of Elena.

"I don't trust you" is all Damon says crossing his over his chest.

She rolls her eyes "I don't trust you either."

"Guys, can we speed this up?" Stefan says entering the classroom and closing the classroom door from the peering eyes. He hands the map of Virginia to Lucy.

"Thank you," she says and places on the desk in front of her she looks up to Jeremy standing across from her "Ready to find your sister?"

"Why are you helping us? You owe us nothing."

Lucy looks to Damon "My name is Lucy Bennett."

"Bennett?" Damon repeated while Stefan walked closer to now stand beside his brother.

"Bonnie sent you?" he asked.

Lucy pulls a knife out of her pocket knife from her back pocket and looks to Jeremy. She lays out her free hand motioning for Jeremy to place his hand on top.

"I want to call my cousin with good news please."

Jeremy nods and places his hand on top of her palm. With palm facing upwards moved the knife towards it "Sorry" she mumbles before cutting into it.

The teen grits his teeth from the cut as Lucy pulls the knife away. Jeremy closes his fist and hovers over the map, squeezing it to watching his blood drip onto Mystic Falls on the map.

"That's enough," she says causing Jeremy to bring his closed fists towards his chest.

The older witch closes her eyes mumbling the incantation. Soon the trio watched Jeremy's blood move from Mystic Falls downwards. Soon the blood the stops and she opens her eyes.

"There you go boys," she says.

She wipes the blood off the knife on the corner page of the map and places the knife back in its place,

"My job here is done."

She turns to leave not before hearing Stefan say "I don't know how she knew, but please say thank you to Bonnie."

Lucy drops her hand from the door handle already knowing she was going to regret her next words "You can thank her, by not giving her a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Where she is right now is where she should have always been. Away from this danger that not only this town brings but you two-"

Before either brother could cut off Lucy she continues "-so save Elena and protect her, That moonstone is going to bring this town a lot of dangerous people so protect it with your life as much as you would protect Elena. Please don't give Bonnie a reason to come back to this hell hole" with that she turns away and exits the classroom leaving behind three confused individuals.

Stefan grabs Damon by the elbow knowing he was going to ask Lucy whatever question was on his mind "Elena needs us."

"Then we best hurry, brother. I just have to clarify some things with the sassy Bennett before she leaves. Meet you at my car" he says moving his arm out of his brother's grip.

* * *

Exiting the classroom Damon sees Lucy walking ahead down the hallway with a phone to her ear.

He paces his walk down the empty hallway listening to her conversation to Bonnie "Your request is completed. The Salvatore brothers are making their way to save Miss. Gilbert. Would like to know her location?"

Damon hears Bonnie's chuckling that causes a slight twitch in his eyes. A voice he hasn't heard since seeing her at the hospital "The moment I know is the moment I will break my promise to my uncle."

Lucy stops her walk causing Damon to halt his tracks. Lucy turns to look at Damon "Your Salvatore friends really don't know how powerful you've become do they?" she smirks at Damon.

"Friends? Damon is not a friend and Stefan is just that best friend's boyfriend. So they don't qualify to know everything about me."

"Shame," Lucy says "It seems Damon wants to have a chat. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Take care, Luce."

Lucy hangs up putting her phone in her jacket pocket "You may as well ask while you walk me to my car" she says motioning for Damon to follow her.

* * *

"Okay, take care, Luce," Bonnie says closing the door in the science lab.

"Luce located Elena. Stefan and Damon have gone after her" she explains walking further into the science classroom. She takes a seat across from Marcus.

"Ready?" he asks lighting the candle that sat on the bench between them.

Bonnie nods handing the written note to him "So how exactly does this work?"

"Channeling the power of the flame I will picture Elena in my mind-" he pauses "-that does sound weird out loud. Anyway, I will light up the note, say the spell and the words you wrote will appear on Elena's arms. The short letter will disappear after Elena has read it. It's why I said it to be one to two lines."

Bonnie finds the photo of herself and Elena on her phone and slides the phone towards him.

"Keep an ear out," he says.

She nods watching Marcus put the corner of the note on the flame he pulls it back watching the paper ignited. Closing his eyes, he puts the flaming paper over the phone and recites the spell. The fire quickens, and soon it vanishes along with the paper ashes falling on the phone. Bonnie stares at him as he opens his eyes.

"How do you know when it's-" the flame flickers out "-sent" she finishes looking at the candle.

"The message is sent," he says dusting the burnt papers off her phone.

Bonnie grabbed her phone "How do you know Elena got the message?"

"We don't," he said standing up "You just have to wait till you get word from Elena."

* * *

Elena trudged to the dusty couch in abandoned house she was held in. There was no point of trying to run when both her kidnappers were vampires, Rose and Trevor. Why they kidnapped her? They were keeping quiet about that. Surely somebody must realize she is missing by now.

Something stings her right arm. Soon it becomes an itch…an irritating one. Did something here bite her? She pulls up her pink sleeve for her eyes to widen at the words appearing on her forearm.

She quietly reads it out loud "Stefan and Damon are coming for you" her eyes dart to the signing off _'-B'_

"Bonnie" she whispers with a smile.

The words disappear from her arm, and that tinge of hope is ignited within her _"Thank you, Bonnie."_

* * *

Driving down the empty road, Damon looked briefly over at Stefan seated in the passenger seat holding a strange grenade-shaped object his hand.

"What the hell is that?" he could help but ask.

Looking to the passing landscapes, he answered: "I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that."

Damon frowned a little to the explanation and little impressed by Alaric's weapon choices "Weird."

"So are you going to tell me what you discussed with Lucy?" Stefan asked looking to Damon.

Looking to the road ahead he stated sarcastically in a cheerful voice "Oh you know, the weather, latest movies and how much a bitch Katherine is."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother "Damon" he said in the tone that meant serious business.

Damon rolled his eyes mumbling "releases" he looks over to the still frowning Stefan bar for Damon's answers.

"Fine. I wanted to know how Bon-Bon knew Elena was kidnapped. Turns out Bonnie's little coven asked Lucy to help us."

Before Stefan asked Damon cut in "Yes I did ask how did the coven know, but she gave me that cocky Bennett smirk where they know a lot more than you but will not share with you. All she said was Bonnie's focus was to protect her friends. Apparently, the little witch has been busy and had known that Katherine had been running from someone. She had gotten word from a source that Elena was kidnapped the night before but location unknown hence why she asked sassy Bennett witch to get to Jeremy to do the locator spell."

"Who was the source? Only Jeremy and I knew" he shakes his head "You know what it doesn't matter. This source allowed Bonnie to help us or we wouldn't know where to start."

"Did it occur to you that if Bonnie knows about Katherine, then she must know the moonstone and the Sun and Moon curse."

"And?" Stefan questioned confused about where Damon was going with this.

"What is the little witch really up to?"

"Besides wanting to protect Elena" not wanting to continue on this he changed the subject "Hey how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles. Don't you think it's weird how only the little group of merry witches showed up but not Bonnie."

"Damon drop it."

"What? I want to know if Bonnie wants to protect Elena and everyone she so cares about and why she is sending other people to do that and not herself. It makes one wonder if she really is as great Lucy says she is."

"How powerful did say Bonnie was?"

"Powerful enough to kill us before we even know it."

Stefan chuckled impressed "I believe that."

"She's a vampire, Stefan or did you forget?"

Stefan rolled his eyes "Bonnie is not a vampire, Damon. She is a witch and descendant from Emily Bennett. From what I remember, Emily was a powerful witch, so it really shouldn't surprise us how much stronger Bonnie has become. She moved away from here plus we don't know how her coven trains her."

Damon scoffed "Within these few months it's impossible, especially to take down vampires as powerful as the Maestri brothers. Maybe I should see her myself."

"Let it go, Damon. She has a new life, and we shouldn't involve ourselves in it. I don't know why you're so curious now, she never mattered to you. Unlike Elena-"

"Oh, the elephant lets out a mighty roar."

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to say."

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as quickly as I stepped in."

Stefan smiles with a teasing twinkle in his eyes "No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't."

* * *

Late in the evening, after a delicious cooked meal, Bonnie wipes down the kitchen counter in Joshua's kitchen while he finished drying the dishes behind her. Bonnie's eyes darted to her phone on the cleaner section of the bar. Arms wrap around her waist causing her tense body to relax.

"You know staring at the phone won't make it ring quicker" Joshua whispers.

Bonnie closes her eyes the moment she feels his lips press against the back of her head "Don't tease me. It has been hours" she mumbles.

He smirks and pulls back "She's going to be okay," he says.

"I know that's an automatic response to make someone feel better" she releases her hold on the tea bag label and turns around in his hold.

Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck "Yet hearing it from you makes me feel a tiny bit better."

"You said that Stefan and Damon love her" Joshua questioned looking down at her. Bonnie nods.

"Then she'll be okay," he said assuring his girlfriend.

The phone rings surprising them, to both see Elena's caller ID. Joshua unwraps his hold around Bonnie to let her answer the call.

"Elena?"

Joshua smiles at the sight of Bonnie's relieved expression at the sound of Elena's voice on the other line

"Oh thank god you're okay," Bonnie says.

Deciding to leave the two alone, Joshua kisses Bonnie on her cheek and whisper to her "I'll leave you two chat."

"Thank you" she mutters to him.

"Who is that?" she hears Elena ask in a teasing tone

Bonnie chuckles watching Joshua walk out of the small kitchen of his apartment "That's Joshua-" she pauses smiling giddily "my boyfriend."

"What?! Since when?" Elena exclaimed excitedly

Realizing the date, she smacked her forehead slightly realizing why Joshua wanted Bonnie to have a free weekend "It would be about a month now" she finishes with a smile.

"Does he-" Elena paused knowing that Bonnie knew what the question would be.

"Yeah he knows about me being a witch" Bonnie bites her bottom lip at the half truth she told her best friend. Elena didn't need to know about her hybrid nature nor about Joshua being a vampire. Something changed. Bonnie would have been happy to tell Elena everything going on in her life the moment Josh, and she decided to get together. Was it the months away from Mystic Falls that changed her and her relationships with her best friends in Mystic Falls. She hardly spoke to Elena or Caroline only for updates [mostly from Elena]. Caroline seemed to be getting the hang of her new life as a vampire thanks to Stefan. Bonnie spoke more to Matt than to them, because she didn't have to be careful of what to say to him. He knew her, and he knew her family. Does that mean she had changed? Bonnie didn't want to think about it, nor had the time to ponder upon it.

Changing the topics, Bonnie asked "I'm so glad that Stefan and Damon got to you on time. Your kidnappers didn't hurt you did that?"

"No" Elena answered, "They had to keep me alive for Klaus's brother."

"What?" Bonnie questioned surprised "Brother? Klaus has a brother?"

"Yeah- wait how do you know about Klaus?" Elena said surprised trying to remember if she had mentioned Klaus to Bonnie in her e-mails.

 _'Shit'_ Bonnie thought remembering that Elena didn't know that Klaus was responsible for her father's death. Her mind already puts together the list of consequences of telling Elena the truth. If she knew that Bonnie knew about Klaus, she would inform Stefan and who in turn would tell Damon.

Bonnie closes her eyes to calm herself from panicking only to remember words from uncle during her coven training ' _Half-truths are easier to keep track of.'_

Opening her eyes "I don't know who he is exactly, but his name has frequently been popping up in the coven missions I'm appointed to."

"Really? What do you know about him?" Elena quickly asks

Biting her bottom lip to stop herself from telling the truth about her father's death, she was really glad that Elena was not a vampire to have the acute hearing to tell that Bonnie was lying to her.

"Not much, truthfully" she begins "most of the attacks we investigate have been instigated by orders from Klaus. A vampire that seems to scare a lot of vampires we interrogate that they are willing to die than tell us. All our coven have been able to gather is that they're searching for something called a moonstone for-" Bonnie pauses briefly to see if Elena will open up about what she knows and indeed she does

"The Sun and Moon curse. Wow, so that's why your coven sent Lucy to help us."

Bonnie smiles slightly "No that was all Lucy. She came to us when Katherine contacted her. My coven made the decision to entrust the moonstone to be protected by you and the Salvatore brothers hence why Lucy gave it to Damon."

"Oh-" Elena started only to be cut off and for Bonnie to hear Elena's exclamation in the background "Damon!"

"Hello, little witch" Bonnie hears on the other line.

"Damon" is all she says unsurprised to hear his voice.

"Hard for me to believe that your coven is so willing to trust us with the moonstone that is smartly trapped in the tomb with Katherine."

"I'm sorry, did you just say the moonstone is in the tomb with Katherine?!" Bonnie said louder than she expected.

"Smart isn't it?" Damon said with a proud tone. Bonnie bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes to stop herself from saying what a stupid idea it was as Damon continued his spouting.

"Also don't think I haven't noticed how involved your coven have been lately with Mystic Falls."

"Founder's Day" Bonnie hums, now a little amused of where this conversation was going.

"Sebastian Maestri"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bon-Bon, I know you or your coven had some involvement with his death."

"How could you possibly come to that conclusion?" she asks leaning against the counter.

"Everything was spotless but the bloody bodies almost if someone magically clean up all evidence to connect to them."

"Magically? You do know that my coven and I are not the only witches in this world."

"Oh no, I heard your voice in Stefan's room the day before I was called to see Sebastian's very dead body. I don't know why Stefan doesn't remember seeing you-"

"Because I wasn't there, Damon."

Ignoring Bonnie's words he continued "- and you guys are the unique kind of coven. An assassination witch coven that gets paid to resolve supernatural issues."

"And?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you got rid of Sebastian or someone paid you to kill him."

"Congratulations Damon, you've cracked the case" Bonnie sarcastically said then proceeded to ask curious "Why does Sebastian's death bother you? Was he a friend?"

"No, he wasn't. I want to know why you killed the Maestri brothers- yes I know your coven must have also killed Domenic and witchy girlfriend too. Who would pay you guys to kill them, and how?"

"I believe you have an idea of how. The why is really none of your business but my covens. Why don't you stop investigating my coven and focus on finding out Klaus's location and making sure nobody take the moonstone out of that tomb."

"You're hiding something, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie chuckles "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Never."

She smiles a little to his persistence "Whatever you discover make sure it doesn't get in the way of protecting Elena because I will hurt you if your distraction of investigating me and my coven puts her in danger. If she dies, you die. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Damon says sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes not bothering to repeat how serious she is instead she says "Thank you for saving her."

Damon is silent for a while that Bonnie thinks he may have ended their call but she hears him say "Thank you for the help."

Bonnie chuckled "Don't strain you, Salvatore. I know there's a limit to your kindness."

That seemed to be funny from the sound of Damon's amused laugh.

"Let Elena know I'll talk to her tomorrow. Goodbye Damon" Bonnie says and ends their call.

Placing the phone on the kitchen counter, she blows out a tired breath of the day she had. She looks at her phone wondering that she had her first decent conversation with Damon since those months ago he cornered in the school parking lot. Bonnie shakes her head surprised how much time has passed since then.

"A lot has changed since then" she mutters to herself.

Grabbing her phone, she makes her way to the small living area of Joshua's apartment to find him sitting on the couch watching TV. Bonnie smiles to the sight and makes her way to him taking a seat beside him. She curls up to his side as he naturally wraps his arm around her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Elena's safe. I'm surprised you weren't eavesdropping?"

"Not my style unless I need to."

Bonnie chuckles until her phone makes a sound to indicate she got a message. She looks to see a text from her uncle that stated for her to be home tomorrow. Bonnie told her uncle about what she did today and what she asked of Lucy to do. Let's just say they had a little disagreement over how much help Bonnie should be to her friends in Mystic Falls. Her aunt saw nothing wrong with what she did, in fact, she applauded Bonnie for telling them and not hiding it from them. Did her Uncle Gabriel see that way? No, that stubborn man was persistent to list all the wrong she did and how much danger she put Lucy in for helping them, the day after what she did to trap Katherine.

Joshua watches Bonnie lock her phone and place it on the coffee table in front of them before curling back to his side. Grabbing the remote beside him, he switches off the television and places it beside him.

Joshua looks down to his girlfriend "As much as I love having you here, you know you can't run away every time you and your uncle have an argument. The man already dislikes me already."

"No, he doesn't," Bonnie says.

Joshua raises an eyebrow at her, "Okay, but only a little" she confesses. Sitting up she looks at him "He's just protective of me and a little cautious of your vampire nature."

Joshua sighs "I know," he says.

Bonnie sits back and leans into his embrace "If it makes you feel better, I like you and-" she looks up at him "I trust you."

The man smiles and leans down but stops centimeters from her lips "I like you" he pecks her lips "And I trust you," he finishes with a smile when he sees Bonnie smile at him.

"Happy one month," she says lovingly to him.

Joshua chuckles "She remembers, I was hoping our weekend getaway would surprise you."

Bonnie scrunches her nose with a shake of her head "You can thank Elena for getting me to remember the date today, " and in one quick motion she is sitting on his lap looking down to him, her hands on his shoulders while Joshua placed his hands on her hips to help keep her balanced.

"Now I think we should-" she leans down to kiss the left side of the crook of his neck. Pulling back she says while ever so slowly moving her head to the other side of his neck "-make use of this sudden spare time-" she pulls back and looks down to Joshua and finishes "-we have tonight."

"We do have all night," he says confidently, and with his vampire speed, he holds onto Bonnie causing her to yelp in surprise when he speeds them into his bedroom, shutting the door for a night of pleasing the beautiful, powerful Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

 **Friday, 26th March 2010:**

While Michael and Marcus were battling with the newly made weapons, Scott left behind. Bonnie was on the other side of the training room hitting the punching bag. Since becoming a hybrid, her strength heightens and directly hitting the punching bag helped her to train herself in controlling her power. The first couple of days there was a lot of punching bag replacement, but soon she quickly adapted to how much power to use when fighting. Right now, she was trying really hard to not let her anger take over and punch the hell out of the punching bag. Two days. It has been two days since Elena got kidnapped. Later that night she had received a call from Elena thanking her along with information about the kidnappers. Surprisingly one of them is actually staying with them after Elijah killed one of the kidnappers. Who was Elijah? Apparently a brother of Klaus. Go figure. After learning of that Bonnie had no choice but to inform the coven leaders of her discovery.

She hit the punching bag as memories of that argument yesterday comes to her mind.

" _You promised me you would not get involved with anything of Mystic Falls."_

*Hits*

" _Elena was kidnapped! How can you expect me to not do anything!"_

-*Hits*

" _Not without the coven! What if something happened to Lucy? Can you handle the responsibility of telling her family."_

*Hit, hit*.'

" _Nothing happened! She just did a location spell. Elena got saved! Besides I'm gonna, have to get involved with Mystic Falls if Elena is going to Klaus's target. We would have never known about Elijah."_

" _That's it you're off your father's case and anything related to Klaus and Mystic Falls."_

*Hit, hit*

" _What! Why? That is bullshit, uncle and-"_

" _And what Bonnie?! I am the leader of this coven! How can I trust that you are not going to go behind our backs to try and stop Klaus on your own? I know you are not used to being in a coven, but you can't do everything yourself. That's how you die quicker."_

*Hit, hit. HIT* "Ahhh!" she screams throwing one last punch watching the punching bag fly across the room.

Michael and Marcus immediately stop to see the punching bag land not too far from their training mat and look to the red-eyed Bonnie.

"Bonnie" Gabriel voices out causing all three to see the man standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's talk" he motions for her to follow her outside.

Bonnie's red eyes fade. She angrily takes off her boxing glove and places them on the bench nearby.

Michael and Marcus watch Bonnie follow her uncle upstairs. The tension between the two was thick ever since their argument took place. It was literally like walking on eggshells between the two in the house these past two days. It also didn't help they were both stubborn as hell to talk it out.

"You think they're going to make peace?" Marcus asked still staring at the stairs.

Michael shrugged his shoulders "God I hope so, or I'm going to move to your house until they sort it out."

"Bro, I'd volunteer to help you move in" Marcus shudders looking to Michael patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Bonnie pulled the gray overcoat closer together shivering from the cold breeze as she walks along the walkway towards Gabriel. She takes a seat beside him looking out to the water.

"I don't want to lose you," he said.

She looks to him staying quiet as he continued "Ever since you told me about Lucy's vision it just made me-" he paused unable to continue, but Bonnie understood what he meant. He was scared of the vision becoming real.

"I know."

"The more we discover about Klaus or the people surrounding Klaus, the more it leads to Mystic Falls" he hands the manila folder to Bonnie "Amerie found it in the Johnson journals that Eric brought back from England. Seems like one of the witches of the Johnson line was close to the Mikaelson family."

Bonnie opens the folder and reads through the documents until her name stops on a particular name "Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, Lord Elijah Mikaelson, Lady Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Klaus has a sister."

Gabriel nods "So it seems. Look at the name below of who stayed with them."

"Katerina Petrova" she mumbles surprised and reads the out the year "1492."

She closes the file immediately taking in the news "He- I mean _they_ have been alive for a long time."

"Who knows even longer" he looks to Bonnie "This moonstone has been going on for centuries meaning that Klaus may have been wanting to break this curse for a long time, but we can guess that the doppelganger requirement limits his time of breaking it."

"Then put me back on Klaus's case," she said pleadingly "I'm this close uncle, to pinpointing Klaus's location and then I can find out why dad was killed."

"We."

"Huh?"

"We. Not I. I know you're not used to be in a coven, but we share the burden of what we face. I've told you countless times that I do not want you to handle all of this on your own. You may have been used to that back in Mystic Falls but not here. Not with us."

Her heart warms to her words. She knew her coven was there for her, but old habits kick in. She grew up independent never depending on anyone but her Grams. Was this feeling of not being alone going to be constant because she learned to never expect too much of anyone. High expectations always lead to disappointments in her life.

As if reading her mind he puts an arm around her shoulders, "I'm never going to allow you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders again. So no more secrets between the both of us" he says.

"No more secrets" she promises.

Taking his arm off her shoulder, he places his hand on his lap telling her his next orders "Which is why I'm asking you to stay away from Mystic Falls. To not go back again."

"Uncle Gabriel, you can't expect me to believe Lucy's vague vision. All she said was that death awaits me. It doesn't mean my death, and in case you've forgotten the sun and moon curse consists of sacrifice. Death. A lot of it."

"I don't want to take the risk."

Bonnie laughs out loud "From becoming an assassin we risk our lives in the jobs we do. There's no telling of when we'll die or not and besides don't I have some great Prophecy to fulfill to be dying so soon."

"Bonnie be serious."

"I am!" she exclaims "What is the point of me having all these powers if you just want to hide me away from what I was born to do."

"And what is that?"

"To help people," she looks at him seriously "Not just me but this coven. You said Micah Bennett created this coven not only to avenge his family and learn more about the Prophecy but to also protect the innocent people from our supernatural world. To save them."

He looks down to his niece "I've sent Scott to keep an eye on Mystic Falls and to interrogate Katherine while she's trapped in the tomb, but for now, I want us to learn more about Klaus's movement, so we know what we're going to battle. We are aware the requirements for this curse. He has Greta to fulfill the witch side. While Katherine may choose Tyler to play the werewolf part, Klaus also has heaps of werewolves to choose from. The same can be said for vampires too. Once we get an understanding of how Klaus's mind works, we'll get an idea of-"

"-who he chooses" she finished in understanding and compromises with him "I'll stay away from Mystic Falls, but if there is a death-threatening situation, then I'll get involved with the coven's help."

"Okay I agree to those terms," he says giving into his niece's wishes looking to her "Looks like our coven is going to become more well known in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie close the file pleased as Gabriel explains his plan "I'm hoping Scott will get more information about Klaus from interrogating Katherine to assist us with our profile on him."

"What homicidal vampire isn't enough?"

"Not enough to know his way of thinking."

Bonnie pursed her lips looking to the Haven spring "Well we can say he is very meticulous about his plans. Everything he does seem to have a reason."

"Meaning?"

"Capturing of Greta is to have a witch by his side. To be loyal especially for the breaking of this curse. The killing of Marcus' parents was to stop them from finding out about Katherine birth place and for us to make the connection to him. The murder of dad is the one that confuses me. Is his death connected to the curse or the prophecy?"

Gabriel hummed in agreement "If I could just figure out what Zach stumbled on then I can make the connection" he chuckles "he was always the curious one out of us two."

"Yeah?"

"Even if it's just for a second Zach senses something wrong he will dig into it, and he was usually right" he sighs "God I miss him so much."

Bonnie leans her head against his shoulder "Me too" she whispers.

"Speaking of being curious-" Gabriel paused waiting for Bonnie to lift her head and look to him "There's a particular vampire that is investigating our coven especially you."

"Klaus" Bonnie smirked that finally, they captured the attention of their intended target.

"No. Apparently Mr. Damon Salvatore has been investigating what happened in Grove Hill."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "The kidnapping case?" she chuckles "Why? Did he actually know a vampire I killed?"

Gabriel shook his head "Bit about four weeks ago Sherriff Kim of Grove Hill got a call from Sherriff Forbes about the animal attacks in Grove Hill."

"Is this Sheriff Kim a source for the coven?"

Gabriel nods "Kind of. Her name is Stella Kim. Rosario and Stella are childhood friends. They grew up in the same hometown."

"Oakbridge?" Bonnie said remembering her aunt's hometown. A small town like Mystic Falls only it was about an hour drive from Light Haven.

"Yeah. Rosario and Stella were the only two witches in their hometown. Rosario moved here while Stella and her family stayed in Oakbridge until Stella and her husband split two years ago. Stella and her daughter, Leila moved to Grove Hill after traveling for a quieter life hence why they aren't so involved with the supernatural world, but when Stella hears something abnormal happening in her town or in the neighboring towns, she will contact us if she and Leila are unable to handle the situation."

Bonnie nods in understanding. It still amazed Bonnie the vast networking connections for the coven. There were even bonds that went on for generations. Covens that had become acquainted with Micah Bennett would pledge their honor to the first Bennett assassin witch to form this coven. The honor of this kind was passed down throughout generations like an unspoken rule they honor their loyalty to their assassin coven by passing on information to the group. It was strange, it was almost like her coven was seen as royalty.

 _ **"Royalty we're a part of"**_

Bonnie bites her bottom lip to hide her smile from Adara's comment and asks him "This is because of Sebastian's death? It's the only reason I can think of for Sherriff Forbes to turn to Damon."

Gabriel nodded "I should have expected some eyes on us besides Klaus, but if Damon becomes more persistent we may have to deal with him."

"Uncle!" she exclaimed worriedly that his idea of dealing with somebody involved their deaths.

The older man rolled his eyes "I won't go killing him. You've made it very clear to all of us to not bring harm to the Salvatore brothers. I have a feeling your friends in Mystic Falls are going to get more involved with us in the future because of this sun and moon curse. Do they know of Klaus killing Zachariah?"

Bonnie shakes her head "No. All they know is that a vampire killed him and haven't questioned me since then."

He shook his head, not at all surprised by their lack of curiosity when it didn't involve them "Good. Let's keep it that way" he says and takes his phone out of his jacket pocket. Swiping to unlock he looks for the images sent to him and shows it to Bonnie "These are the files she sent and wanted to confirm with me if this was our coven's doing."

She looks down and swipes through the images "Either I need to switch up my execution style or Sheriff Kim's observation skills are top notch. Looks like Damon will know about the group of vampires in Grove Hill, Redwater, and New Orleans" she finishes handing the phone back.

"I can shake off Damon if he's going to get in our way," she says.

Gabriel shakes his head "No let him investigate, I'm intrigued to see how much he can discover. All these attacks were purposely meant to be found. So Damon is only following breadcrumbs we laid out for Klaus."

"After my phone call with Elena they know that our coven knows we are aware of Klaus, but I created the excuse that his name kept popping up in the missions I was appointed to in the coven."

"Good cover-up. Half truths are easier for us to follow-up in our covers" he said and changed their topics "We'll keep our focus on uncovering who Klaus we'll use for this curse, and we'll go together to Mystic Falls when it's time."

Bonnie stares at her uncle curious "How do you know when?"

Gabriel smiles a little to her question "We'll know or-" he looks to her "You'll know."

* * *

With the kids out on a Friday night, Gabriel and Rosario had the whole house to themselves which was a rarity as they gave each other a night off to watch some movies and knowing them they would end up discussing their current cases. With a bowl of popcorn in her hand, she walks into the living room to hear Gabriel say

"Just don't bring attention to yourselves. It's lucky they don't know you" he looks to Rosario approaching him with the bowl of popcorn. With a small smile, he stretches his arm on top of the couch for her to settle herself comfortably beside him.

She looks up to him listening to him say "Get back here tomorrow as soon as you are done with interrogating Katherine, too many people are becoming involved in this. We need to look over everything we know.. Stay safe, Scott."

"Is everything okay?" she asks worriedly the moment he ends the call.

Dropping his phone beside him, Gabriel stretches his arm a little pulling his wife closer towards him he explains "It seems Jonas and Luka are in Mystic Falls. Scott was just lucky that Matt told him about Luka being the new kid at school. Once Matt said the last name that's when Scott wanted to confirm with me."

"Are they looking for Greta or working with her?"

Gabriel sighed not liking this new information "I don't know, the longer Scott stays then the attention will be on him than on us."

"You know he may have to make himself known to them for Jonas to even speak of his intention here in Mystic Falls."

"I know, but that will put us at a disadvantage if they are working for Klaus-"

"Or Elijah," she said "He was after Elena, and he's Klaus brother" she shakes her head placing the bowl of popcorn on her husband's lap and reached for the remote "No work talk. It's our first night off in a long time, and we need to relax and be you know do coupley things."

"What assassinating vampires are not considered to be a couple's activity?" he joked

She nudges him "You get what I mean, Gab."

Gabriel chuckles to her words and nods "Okay, okay. No work talk just us, popcorn, movie and us relaxing."

"Good," she said pressing play and leaned comfortably into him.

At least ten minutes passed in the movie and Rosario sighed causing Gabriel to laugh.

The woman sits up looking to him "This is your fault for falling in love with me."

He laughed while she said "I can't continue this movie because I'm worried about all of this. Why hasn't Klaus made a move at all? Everyone that we have mentioned is all connected to that vile vampire! The fact that _**we**_ can't locate him is even more frustrating."

"I love you" is all he says.

Rosario stares at Gabriel in surprise by his response "I love you too, but is that all you have to say?"

Putting the popcorn beside him, he sits up and repeats "I love you because of your heart and that you couldn't even sit through halfway of this movie because you want to stay up all night working with me on this."

"I'm more passionate about it because it involves our niece. She may not be directly involved with the sun and moon curse but she's connected to Klaus, and everyone she cares about is in danger because of this curse and Klaus."

He places a chaste kiss on her lips causing her to smile "Let's get to work then" he says.

* * *

 **Saturday, March 27th, 2010**

The rising sun shone through the woods of Mystic Falls that Scott and Matt were trudging through in the early hours of the morning. Scott adjusted the strap of his bag looking for the young teen walking beside him.

"You didn't have to come with me, on a Saturday too. You should be sleeping in taking advantage of the free time you have."

"Yeah and have you get lost in the woods looking for where Katherine was held up."

"I could have just called up Bonnie and ask her to give me the directions to the tombs."

"And disturb her on her weekend getaway with Josh?" Matt laughs when he sees Scott slaps his forehead of his forgetfulness.

"See this is why you're a part of the coven, always on point," Scott said patting Matt's shoulder causing the teen to laugh then stop when he realizes they are nearing the entrance.

Scott too stops in his tracks and looks around his surroundings in awe. The sunlight hitting all the rights spots of the Fell's Church ruins to create a beautiful, pleasing sight of a broken down building.

The man shivers slightly "Damn the magic performed here" he says.

"There," Matt says pointing a little ahead to the entrance "The stairs leads down to the entry of the tombs."

Scott nods then look to Matt "You better get going."

Matt shakes his head "Bonnie told me what you're planning to do and I'm not leaving you. Anyone could come and kill you while you're interrogating Katherine."

"You stay there then. There's a chance your cover may get blown."

"I rather get caught then put you or anyone in danger," Matt said determinedly.

"I can't argue you out of this can I?"

Matt shakes his head signaling that anything Scott said was not going to sway him.

"Fine" he chuckles and says in understanding "I can see now why Bonnie is friends with you."

Matt smiles a little while Scott motions with his head "Just be quiet and stay nearby, but not close enough for Katherine to see you. I can't have Katherine knowing about your involvement with us because we know she'll use that as leverage with your friends."

Not bothering to correct Scott on the term _friends_ being connected to Damon and Stefan to not be true [well may be somewhat acquaintance with Stefan].

"Come on let's get this over with," Matt says walking ahead towards the stairs leading downwards towards the entrance of the tomb.

Following Matt closely behind they walked down the stairs entering the underground chambers and stared at the large stone door blocking the entrance.

Scott passed his bag pack to Matt "Stay by the stairs. Out of sight."

The blonde teen just nods, holding the bag pack he goes to take a seat on the stairs. He eyes the man curiously of how he would remove the door. Matt's unasked question is answered when Scott swishes his hand to the right causing the door to magically move aside revealing the entrance into the tombs.

Scott walks towards it and sits cross-legged on the ground not far from the entrance. Footsteps echo towards Scott. The older man closes his eyes, readying himself while Matt resists the urge to get up and see if Katherine is truly in the cave.

"Well you're new, not that I can complain about the new view" a female voice stated.

Scott cracked a smile and opened his eyes to the sight of slightly ragged Katherine Pierce sporting a black dress, dirty and slightly torn for the extended wear.

"You really do look like Elena, fascinating."

Katherine rolled her eyes "Elena. Let me guess you want answers to help the damsel in distress. I told her everything yesterday" she turns to walk back into the cave not wasting another minute of her time here talking to a stranger about what Elena already knows.

"What a time it must have been for you Katerina Petrova to be spending it with the Mikaelson family."

Katherine stops in her tracks and turns to look at the cross-legged man who fearlessly stared at her.

"Smart thinking on becoming a vampire to avoid becoming a sacrifice."

Katherine leans against the cave walls "Bravo for you, you know my past."

"I don't want to know you, I want to know about Klaus."

"Like I told the downgraded version of me, if you do anything to mess with Klaus he will get his vengeance and everyone you love, so run and look out for yourself to survive against him."

"Basically what you have been doing for what the last 500 plus years?"

Katherine squints her brown eyes curious of how this man knew so much about her, and she had no clue on who he was.

Before Katherine could question the man's identity, Scott said "I want to know more about your time with Klaus. It took a while to put together, but we know what is required for the Sun and Moon curse. What we don't know is how he thinks. Who would Klaus pursue in his selection for a vampire and werewolf."

Katherine smirked walking to the entrance she places her hand against the invisible barrier looking down to the seated man "Why don't you step into my office, and I can tell you all about him."

Scott closes his eyes " _Dividere_ " he whispers causing Katherine to stand up straighter warily of what is to happen.

"Now you can tell me everything," Scott says behind her causing Katherine to turn around and see the bearded man standing in the cave.

Katherine frowns looking at the man standing in the cave and the man seated outside.

Looking to the illusion of the person "A witch, I should've known."

"Now you do," he says with a smirk.

Katherine walks to stand in front of him "So there's no point of me attacking you right now."

"Nope."

"You do realize that you're probably trapped now unless-" her eyes widened and before she could attack him, she was thrown against the wall.

Sliding down, Katherine looks up "How? No witch can do this?!" she exclaims in shock for all of her years of being alive she never witnessed a witch so powerful.

Scott crouches down to be eye leveled with the Petrova vampire "Oh, but I can. Sadly, I can't physically grab the moonstone, but I've trained myself to perform a limited number of spells in this state. Let me demonstrate " he says with a smile.

The illusion Scott easily raise his hand swish to his right, before Katherine could react she watches the moonstone go flying past between them out of the cave to land in the lap of the physical body of the Scott.

The illusion looked to the now angered Katherine at her only leverage left. Her vampire face appeared, but the man's words stopped her "I should introduce myself. My name is Scott O'Donnell."

Katherine's vampire face disappears "O'Donnell," she says with a look of fear in her eyes and whispers "Assassin."

"So you have heard of us?" he smirks and with a shrug of his shoulders "Perhaps I should thank for your involvement in getting our coven created. I'm going to have so much fun looking into that pretty head of yours, hoping you can psychologically handle reliving your memories."

"No! Please! Klaus killed my family! I didn't know he would go after the Bennett and the O'Donnell family! Please, you have to believe me!" Katherine cried out in fear already knowing the stories of the coven of witch assassin which was why she tried to stay under their radar until she met Emily Bennett. She was just lucky Emily didn't involve herself in the assassin life, or Katherine would've been dead a long time ago.

Scott stares hard at Katherine. Her hands fly to her throat as she violently coughs from the air leaving her system from Scott's magic. She couldn't attack him, but he could do worse damage to her without lifting a finger and that what made her fear him right now.

Scott releases his magical chokehold on her and states "No, I don't believe you. I have had this nagging feeling from the first time I heard about you and your connection to the year our coven was put together. I always believed your actions were the causes of the death of those witches of the O'Donnell and Bennett line" he stretches out a hand to touch her forehead.

Katherine stares at the illusion of Scott, the hand on her forehead was like a feather just lightly grazing her skin causing her to shiver slightly from his touch. It was a strange feeling, almost if she was being put into a trance. An outer body experience.

"Now I get to see what truly happened" he raises his other hand, and with a click of his fingers, Katherine lets out a shrilling scream.

* * *

 **Sunday, March 28th, 2010**

Stefan yawned waking up only to frown and sit up in his bed when he heard a familiar voice entering his room

"Finally awake. You know for a vampire, you sleep like a log."

"Scott?" Stefan says confused watching the older man walk in with a foam cup of coffee in his hand. Scott takes a seat on the chair by Stefan's desk, and with his free hand he places it in his jacket pocket and pulls out a milky white stone.

"The Moonstone," Stefan says more alert.

Getting out of his bed, Scott tosses it towards the towards the shirtless Stefan to quickly catch it.

Stefan sits down on the bottom edge of his bed staring amazed at the rock that had been in the middle of this Sun and Moon catastrophe "How?" he asked looking at the calm Scott

"Perks of being a witch. The moment Bonnie told us it was left in the tomb with Katherine we knew that would be a bad idea because you know as well as I am aware that she would use that-" Scott motions to the moonstone with his eyes "as leverage for her freedom."

Stefan chuckles slightly "Bonnie is still looking out for us even when she's not supposed to."

Scott chuckles "She can't help it or rather we can't help it when Klaus's name keeps popping up in our coven missions. Too many vampires going on a killing spree to please this guy."

Then it clicked to Stefan, all of Damon's research on the murdering case of vampires "The animal attacks on the vampires? The Maestri brothers. Did the coven do that?"

Scott smirks and wordlessly sips his coffee. Swallowing he stands up and says "Make sure you keep that moonstone safe, especially from falling into Klaus's hands."

"Wait-" Stefan says stopping Scott from leaving "What do you know about Klaus and this Sun and Moon Curse?"

Scott turns around and leans against the door frame "According to Bonnie we seem to know as much as you guys. The Sun and Moon curse are for vampires or werewolves to break. If vampires break the curse, then they can walk around in daylight, but if werewolves break it, then they don't have to change at every full moon. We know what is needed for the curse hence why Bonnie is working hard to find Klaus to protect Elena" he tips his half-empty foam cup towards Stefan "Any ace up that sleeve to share with me?"

"Klaus is the Original vampire."

Scott stands up intrigued "What do you mean the Original vampire?"

"Klaus and Elijah are the Original vampires."

"Huh?" Scott muttered to his knowledge that the original vampire didn't technically mean the _**first**_ vampires. Still to be called the original vampires said something. He thinks back to Katherine's memories wondering any moments struck out to him, but nothing. Looks like he'll have to dig more into Klaus or Elijah's past.

"That's all we know," Stefan says pulling Scott from his thoughts.

Scott nods "I guess we're all caught up. Until next time" he says with mocking salute he walks out.

Hearing the front door open and close, Stefan realizes that Damon wasn't home. Stefan looks down to the moonstone.

"Maybe I should give it to Damon to hide it" he wonders worriedly that since getting back with Elena could mean danger for her if he had knowledge of where he hid the moonstone.

* * *

 **Monday, March 29th, 2010**

Late at night, Bonnie lays back in her bed. Night finally back home after a romantic weekend with Joshua. It was weird being spoilt by someone else other than yourself or your family. Who knew she needed a break from her life. Bonnie turns to look at the book laying on top of her white bedside table. She reaches out to pick up the "The Little Prince" book that she asked Scott to pick up. She thought she had packed it with her but remembered her dad had taken it a month before his death. It wasn't unusual given the fact that this was both of their favorite books. When her mom left them, they bonded over this book. Bonnie had liked the colorful illustration, so Zachariah brought it. Then every night before bed he would read part of the story for an hour. This went on for three months, Bonnie chuckles losing count of how many times he read this book to her.

Bonnie's thumb grazes of the blue front cover staring at the illustrated little prince standing on the moon. Bonnie grew older, and soon the book would stay on the shelf only brought out to read when they were feeling sad. Bonnie's thumb flick through the pages of the book only to get surprised when a folded up paper fell on her face.

"What the hell?" she mutters placing the book on her bedside table while her free hand grabbed the paper off her face. She unfolded it only for eyes to widen of what was on the first page of the stapled paper.

"No. Freaking. The way" she enunciates her eyes running over the words to make sure she didn't see things, quickly turning the page over and skim through four pages of different entries from this Rosita.

According to Rosita's diary entries, it seemed Ayana held a lot of guilt and confessions would slip out in the final years of spending on her death bed. Rosita never thought much of it until Ayana started talking about the Prophecy.

Sitting up with the paper in her hand, Bonnie rushes out of her room towards her uncle and aunt knocking on the door loudly.

"Uncle Gabriel! Aunt Rosie!" she yelled out impatiently.

The door opens with Gabriel raising an eyebrow at her "You want to wake up the neighborhood Bonnie-bear?"

"Ha ha ha," she said dryly holding up the paper in front of her face for Gabriel to read.

Gabriel's eyes widen at the sight of Bonnie holding up photocopied pages of one of the Bennett entries, Rosita Bennett to be precise. Grand-daughter of Ayana Bennett.

"How do you have this?" he asks grabbing the paper from Bonnie's hand and walking into the room with Bonnie following inside. She hears the shower running which meant her aunt was taking a shower.

Getting back on track, Bonnie waits till her uncle sits on the bottom end edge of the bed.

Crossing her arms over her chest, "My book. Well, dad and I's book. I think this is what dad was researching about or at least started his search into Klaus" she explains.

Gabriel read the multiple photocopied entries pages "When did Zach even get his hand on Rosita's journal?" he muttered.

Before Bonnie could shrug her shoulders, Gabriel answered his own question "Mom" he looks back down to the pages "Words of the Prophecy she would have handed to Zach immediately. Why would they hide this from me, let alone where is this journal now?"

Bonnie looks sadly to her uncle's confusion and sits down beside him "I'm sorry, that I can't answer that"

Gabriel looks to his niece "It's okay, you're just as more in the dark than I am about what this Prophecy means for you besides being in a battle."

Gabriel looks back to the page he was reading stating "I know it was my brother's lifetime mission to find out more about this Prophecy, but I'm beginning to worry about how much he hid about you from me. Mom and him."

Bonnie nods in understanding, already having secrets kept from her family for so long. Secrets kept for the protection of each other, while with good intentions she is beginning to wonder if they should have been kept secret.

Seeing the page that Gabriel stopped on Bonnie points to the lines highlighted by her father "A witch that Ayana knew used dark magic to turn Klaus and his siblings into vampires. At least we have actual evidence and not theories about why the Mikaelson are referred to as the Original vampires. "

The man chuckles to the sound of optimism in Bonnie's voice he adds "And a little about something related to the Prophecy" he points to the last entry on the page he was reading.

"A little? Uncle, we have more question than answers" she looks at the highlighted line reading out loud _"I mentioned that Grandma spoke of Death stopping her. Stopping meant the Prophecy to happen. While helping her get to bed tonight, she speaks of an Immortal stone. That Death and she created it the night before the Originals. I have no idea what she means because she mumbles later on in her sleep of destroying it-_ " Bonnie paused looking to her uncle "The Immortal Stone? What in the world is that? What is it about magic and stones. First the Moonstone and now the Immortal Stone."

Gabriel flips the page "We know your father was looking into that" his eyes motions to side note scribbles of wanting to learn more about the Immortal Stone.

Bonnie frowns at the written words of _'Immortal Stone'_ followed by two arrows drawn underneath the word. One arrow pointing to _'Bennett?'_ and the second to _'Mikaelson?'_.

"Connection?" she mutters looking from the page to look at the face of her confused "Dad was seeking to see if there was a connection of the Immortal stone to the Mikaelson."

"It would make sense, the Immortal Stone created the night before they were turned into vampires, I would look into the Mikaelson family too. Now we know the why that makes sense of why Zachariah was seeking information about the Prophecy, but now it's the what?"

"The what?"

Gabriel nods "What did Zachariah discover to have Klaus kill him?"

"Is it safe to say that Klaus or Elijah may know about the Prophecy."

"The high chance of that is possible. We need to find that journal. There may be more information that may make sense to us and not to Zachariah at that time."

"Dad or Grams?" Bonnie asked who was more likely to have the journal.

"My mom, knowing Zach for photocopying these pages he would trust her to keep it safe."

"You have Grams stuff here?"

Gabriel nodded "Yeah, the boxes are piled up in the garage. Rosie had started going through them, but we got busy with...everything" he finishes.

Gabriel hands the stapled pages to Bonnie "Best add it to your wall. Tomorrow afternoon we'll fill everybody in during the meeting."

Bonnie nods taking the pages "You better head back to bed for an early wake-up."

"I could skip school and help Aunt Rosario look through Gram's things for Rosita's journals."

Gabriel chuckles to Bonnie's compromise "Nice try, Bonnie-bear. I need you to at least have a break from this life."

She scrunches her nose "Never" she says with a cheeky smile "Night, uncle."

"Night," he says watching her leave the room.

Gabriel falls back on his bed taking a deep sigh "Mom, Zach just how much did you discover about Bonnie and the Prophecy?"

He closes his eyes when he is met with silence. Gabriel tries to calm his mind, to pray that the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach of what the future was growing. The more details they discovered about the Prophecy, the more they learn about Bonnie's powers. If the Mikaelson were to be somewhat involved, then how much blood is going to be shed? Will they all come out of this alive? Is he strong enough to protect everyone? Gabriel hears the shower shut off causing him to sit up. One day at a time was what Rosario always told him when his mind would run wild with worst scenarios.

"One day at a time" Gabriel whispers to himself.

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of Chp 11! The last chapter then Book 1 of "Trilogy of War- Battling my Demons" is finished!**


	14. Before the Rain

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

 _ **Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged- Samuel Johnson.**_

 **Monday, March 29th, 2010**

 **Mason's apartment, Miami, Florida**

A tall blonde, blue-eyed woman, looked around Mason's small apartment for anything out of the ordinary to give her a clue to indicate Mason extending his trip to Mystic Falls. Jules sighed walking towards his bedroom to continue her investigation. The man said he would be back by tomorrow before the full moon, but he hasn't returned nor informed her or the other members of their pack that he would be extending his visit.

Mason's phone rings causing Jules to pause and look back to the ringing object. She leans against the doorframe waiting till it goes to voicemail and hears a young frantic male's voice fill the room.

"Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow, and I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please."

The phone call ends.

"Where are you, Mason?" she whispers worriedly.

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 30** **th,** **2010, Morning**

 **Bennett residence, Light Haven**

"Are you sure the house is, okay?" Gabriel asked while looking over the documents spread out on the table in his office.

The sound of the man's laughter fills his ears "It's more than okay, Gab. Heck, it's twice as big as my apartment! Thank you for this, and for protecting Tyler."

With his free hand, he picks out a page placing it on top of the page he was reading "Tyler on his way to you?"

"Yeah he took a morning flight" the man pauses to calculate the flight time "he should land in LA in about two hours"

"Good, I'm glad Tyler will be there. I've heard how painful a transformation can be. Is the basement okay?"

"You mean those dungeon cells? Judging from the claw marks I've seen the rooms are strong enough to hold werewolves. Am I right to assume you've had werewolves stay here before?"

Gabriel pauses in his movement "Yes. Werewolves pack that are acquainted with our coven stay at this safe house if their missions occur during the full moon."

"Hey, brother, no judgement. Your life is just surprising me, but at the same time, it's not. This assassin life does explain so much of you and Zach growing up and missing so much of school."

Gabriel chuckles "You and Tyler can stay as long as you like but just stay low. I can't risk Katherine finding out your location and handing you two over to Klaus."

Mason hums in agreement "You and your coven stay safe too. Thank you for all you're doing for me, you didn't have to."

Gabriel thinks of Richard's death "I wasn't able to save your brother, the least I can do is protect his family."

Silence falls between them. Mason changes to subject "My cover should still be okay, Tyler had called my home phone last night asking where I was before I contacted him"

Gabriel nods "Good. What about your pack?"

"Pack?"

"They don't know your whereabouts too."

"Oh no. They know that I will be staying awhile in Mystic Falls with family. I said I would contact them the moment I get back to Florida. They are used to me disappearing for months."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. As for Tyler-" he pauses "Tell him everything that you know. Including about our coven, I would feel better if he was informed about everything."

"Okay."

Gabriel looks up to sound of a light knock on his open door and smiles at the sight of his wife. He motions with his free hand to enter "Take care" he says ending the call and placing it on the table.

Rosario takes a seat next to him on the couch looking at the pile pages and folders nearby. She frowns when she realises what they are "I thought you said we weren't taking on any cases."

"We're not, but it doesn't mean I can't assign these to other covens that may be of assistance and-"

"You have a tinge of hope that a case will pop up to connect to Klaus, Bonnie or the Prophecy" Rosario finished his line of thinking.

"My other half" he states proudly kissing her briefly.

Rosario giggles after pulling back from the kiss "Mmmhmm" she hums "Mason is okay?"

Gabriel nods leaning back on the couch "Yeah, and Tyler will be there soon."

She smiles leaning back causing Gabriel to stretch his arm out and leave it on top of the couch. Rosario leans her head against his shoulder "That's good Tyler has Mason there for his first transformation. He won't be alone, and Mason has a family to protect" she says.

"True. Speaking of the family is Bonnie serious about this relationship with Joshua?"

"Well, that was a change of topic" Rosario teased him but answered his question "And yes. I think she may be quite serious about this one."

"Why, him?"

"Look they are still in the early stages of their relationship. You know Bon, she's not diving into this relationship blindly."

"Why couldn't she just date, Marcus?"

"Oh, now you want to agree with me after arguing continuously against it. We know they are better off as friends and as partners in battle. Just admit it, no human or any supernatural being is going to be good enough for your niece."

He stays silent confirming her statement. Rosario places a chaste kiss on his cheeks "Let me help you finishing sorting this out."

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 30** **th,** **2010, Evening**

Bonnie looks pleased with her bowl ramen ready to eat after a long day of school and a little bit of free time in her boyfriend's apartment before he got home. She turns around opening the drawer to grab the chopsticks but is stopped by the ringtone assigned for Elena.

She sighs looking back to stare sadly at her bowl of ramen and pulls out her phone answering "Hey, Lena. Everything okay?" while searching for the chopsticks.

"Sorry, Elena is a little preoccupied" Bonnie grabs the chopsticks with her free hand while rolling her eyes to voice on the other line.

Closing the drawer, Bonnie turns around placing the chopsticks beside her bowl "Does she know you're using her phone?"

"She won't know if she catches me."

Bonnie takes a seat on the stool hoping she could cut this conversation short.

Placing the phone on the counter, she puts it on the loudspeaker "What do you want Damon?" she asks before picking up the chopsticks and start eating.

Damon's voice filled the room "What the hell did you do to Katherine?"

"I didn't do anything," she says before putting the semi-cool noodles into her mouth.

"Don't play coy with me, little witch. I went to visit Katherine, and she looked like a traumatic mess. Like dragged through hot coal repeatedly mess. I know for sure that it was your coven's involvement especially when we now have the moonstone in our hands."

Chewing then swallowing, Bonnie answered "Oh yeah that was our coven. Not me. That was all Scott."

"What the hell did he do to her?"

"Do you want to know?" she looks curiously to the phone.

"No, I was just asking for fun," he says sarcastically.

Bonnie giggles "I didn't think you would want to question things that are going your way" she pauses "Actually that is not you. Typically, that makes you curious."

"Exactly."

Clearing her throat "Well it's one of our torture spells, and one we try not to use very often."

"A torture spell?" she hears Damon's voice hitches up a little signalling that he was seating upwards with his attention to this conversation.

"This spell is psychological and used when we are desperate for answers we search through memories. In our case, we wanted to know the truth about Katerina Petrova."

"I don't see how-"

Bonnie cut him off "I'm getting there Damon," she says annoyed with his impatience attitude.

"We search the memories, but the person we're torturing relives it. Apply this to a vampire's heightened emotions it's-"

"Destruction," they both say at the same time.

"So old man witch did that to Katherine" Damon states astounded while Bonnie hums a yes while eating her food.

"What answers was your coven looking for?"

"The same answers you seek."

"Klaus" he states.

Bonnie hums knowingly not bothering to reply.

"How much do you know about Klaus?"

"Just as much as you do."

"Are you helping us?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

Bonnie smiles at the sound of the front door opening "Hey Bon; I'm home!"

She laughs "I know," she says then looks down to her phone "Nice chatting with you Damon, but you shouldn't be making this a habit of calling every time you're curious about my coven."

"It's not a habit," Damon said defensively.

Joshua walks into the kitchen and smiles at the sight of Bonnie so comfortable in his apartment.

"Hey, babe," she says. Joshua smiles walking around the counter and sees Elena's name on her phone screen. Bonnie turns her head, and he leans down to kiss her briefly on her lips.

"That doesn't sound like Elena," he said.

"Damon" Salvatore's voice filled the kitchen.

"Ah, those curiosity calls" Joshua guesses wrapping his arms around his girlfriend placing his chin on top of her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," Bonnie says before picking up a half cut boiled egg and plopping it into her mouth.

"Hey!" Damon says offended.

"Okay, bye Damon," Joshua says and ends the call causing Bonnie to laugh out loud.

"How did you know I was finished talking to him?" she questions looking to him.

"You would never be finished talking to him. One question answered is going to be followed by another then another until that man's curiosity about you and your coven is answered to his satisfaction. Also, there was no way I could stand around and let him cut into your food time."

"My hero," she says kissing him again. She giggles pulling back "Now you're cutting into my food time."

Joshua unwraps his hold around her putting his hands up in surrender "My bad I'll just go grab my food."

"I just stocked your fridge with a couple of bags of my blood."

With his hand on the handle of his fridge, he sighed happily "My hero."

Bonnie giggled in response turning her attention to her food while her boyfriend prepared a mug of blood.

* * *

 **Salvatore boarding house, Mystic Falls**

Damon frowns at Bonnie ending the call, well _Joshua_ ending their call. Who did he think he was? It was a conversation between himself and the little witch slash whatever the hell she is. Tossing the phone back carelessly behind him onto Stefan's bed he hears the shower go off in the bathroom. It looks like Elena is finished, and his presence is best to disappear.

His phone rings. Damon walks past a confused Stefan as he exits the room with the phone against his ear "What" he answers.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood, a missing person," Alaric says to Damon.

Damon freezes in his walk to his room "What? Why?" sure somebody got him, but now he didn't give a damn about the wolf. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Some girl from Florida showed up on Lockwood's doorstep looking for Mason."

Confusion washes over Damon's face. The only girl connected to Mason is traumatised and trapped in the tomb.

Alaric answers just as confused as he was by this newcomer "I don't know, but she sure got everyone in a tizzy."

Damon groans rubbing his forehead of the fore boarding trouble this girl will bring to Mystic Falls with her questions "That's not good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill"

"I'm on my way," he says ending the call. About to leave he remembers to take protection. Wolfsbane.

* * *

 **Bennett residence, Light Haven**

Seated on the couch of the living room, Michael Bennett looked over his notes he had been collecting on the Prophecy all splayed out on the table in front of him. Everyone in the coven had been doing their research on the Prophecy sharing information of what they found, using their sources to seek out more information. Of course, they shared the information with each other. The results of doing this according to his father were to have fresh eyes and different theories until a connection is found.

His rings and he see Ray's name light up. Picking up the phone, "Hey Ray what's up?" he answered

"Uh nothing on the moonstone front but I've heard chatters about an Immortal stone."

Michael sits up straighter, his focus now on the conversation, "From the wolves?"

"Uh huh."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing much. Just tales by the campfire to warn newbie wolves of how powerful witches are. Powerful enough to create a stone powerful enough to grant immortality. I've been with you guys long enough to know that there is always some truth to fairy tales."

"The Immortal stone is somehow connected to the Prophecy-" Michael tiredly rubs his eyes "We don't know how but Bonnie discovered that Zachariah was trying to find the connection to it. We don't even know such an object could exist."

Ray hums in understanding before making up his mind "Since it's old magic then I'll ask Nadia about it as well."

"Nadia?"

"A wolf. She's one of the oldest wolves that I know of and is said to know a lot about the history of wolves and witches. Wanted to see if she knew the Mikaelson and the moonstone but something tells me she's going to know about the Immortal stone."

"Okay let me know what you find."

"Always do"Michael's voice stops him from hanging up

"Stay safe, Ray."

Ray smiles at the concerned tone "Always do" he replies.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 31st March 2010**

 **Haven Hotel, Light Haven**

Bonnie pulls back swallowing the blood in satisfaction she lays back on the bed.

"You sure you got enough?" she hears Joshua's husky voice tease her.

She turns her head to the side to look at the shirtless muscular vampire leaning on his side looking at her.

Bonnie watches her bite mark on his neck heal and nods "I did" she says satisfied.

"Are you sure?" he teases leaning towards her he places a kiss on her lips then another, and soon he is on top of her with both arms on either side of her. He pulls back and looks down at the beautiful naked woman underneath him. Her hair tousled from the session of rolling around in the sheets with him she smiles that smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

Bonnie stares up the man above her. Joshua Carter. God, she never expected him to come into her life and become so important to her. Because of his importance to her, being with him at times scared her. She didn't want to jinx it. A witch hybrid and a vampire together. She knew she was begging karma to fuck with her life for even considering to start a relationship with a vampire.

"You're thinking again?" he whispers in her ear shaking her out of her thoughts.

She wraps her arms around his neck as his hand moves down her body to grab her thigh and pulled her closer "What is going in that pretty mind of yours?"

"Nothing" she mumbles pulling him down for a kiss, but he pulls back causing her to pout.

Joshua raises an eyebrow causing her to smile knowing that he wouldn't let it go. Bonnie's phone rings from the bedside table stopping her from answering Joshua. She would have ignored it, but it was the ringtone assigned explicitly for Elena.

Joshua groaned knowingly that he couldn't convince her to ignore it. He fell back onto the bed allowing her to grab her phone.

"Hi Elena, is everything okay?" she asks looking apologetically at her boyfriend

Bonnie is taken by surprise by the panic in Elena's voice and the rush words she was spewing out. Tossing the sheet back she sits up "Slow down, Elena. What happened?"

Joshua sits up and leans forward to place his chin on her bare shoulder. He frowns when he senses her tension caused by the voice on the other line. Placing a soothing kiss on her shoulder blade, he eavesdropped on the conversation that was causing his girl to tense up in worry and ruining his plan to get her to relax.

"Please, Bonnie! Do you know or do your coven know of anything that will save her?" he hears the girl plead to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, Lena. A wolf's bite means death to a vampire. I've never heard of any cure to a wolf's bite."

"Are you sure?! That there's no spell to help her" Joshua hears the girl sobbing causing him to roll his eyes knowingly that now Bonnie was going to instil some hope in her friend.

"You know what, let me have a look. Just keep Rose on bed rest, since it has been a while since she got bitten. Make sure she doesn't get out of the house especially when the venom hits that stage for her to start hallucinating and then she'll have no control over herself and just seek human blood just to heal herself."

Bonnie hears Joshua turn away from her and gets up from the bed seeing the sheets tossed back she restrains herself from watching the back of the very naked handsome man make his way into the bathroom.

She says her goodbyes to Elena and hangs up the phone.

"I'll drop you home, so you can go and save the day again" his voice echoes to her "Who are you saving this time?"

Bonnie places her phone back on the bedside dresser and then makes her way to the shower voicing back "Rose."

She watches the outline of Joshua freeze and voice out in confusion "Rose? Wasn't she the one that kidnapped your friend?"

She steps into the shower "Yep, and you're not going to convince me to stay back?"

Joshua turns around. The running water hitting the back of his head and runs down his back. He steps towards Bonnie. She steps back. Following this motion until her back hits the shower wall.

"Even if I told you that you are embarking on an impossible mission because we both know that vampire will die from a werewolf bite. The venom is already in Rose's system," Joshua says snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Bonnie hands sit on his chest and look up to him as he continues explaining, "It has already hit her heart that is now pumping the venom throughout her body. This venom will kill Rose very slowly and very painfully. To end the pain is to stake her."

Bonnie's wet hands slide up his chest and around his neck "Can I at least-" she pauses "-venom. What if I was able to siphon the venom out of her system."

His grip tensed "No" he said.

"What? Why? It's a good idea" she exclaimed surprised. Usually, he would follow along with her ideas and cheer her on with support. So, what changed?

"Siphoning means it will go into you. We know vervain doesn't affect you, but we don't know how a werewolf venom will affect you."

"Well we won't know until I try" she tries to compromise.

"I rather not take a risk on a vampire I do not know let alone take a risk at all."

"I can't just let Rose die."

"Why not? You don't owe her anything."

Bonnie rolls her eyes stepping back she argues back "I don't need to owe anyone anything to try and save a life. It's called doing a good deed" reciting his words.

Joshua laughs sarcastically "Good deed? Please, we both know you're doing this because your little friend came crying to you about it. She says jump. You'll go jump."

She pushes him hard. His back hits the tap shutting the water off "Now you sound like my family."

"Yeah well, now I get why they are this strict with you. You can't even say no to your friends."

She slaps him "Fuck you."

"Did that already" he responds back, but she was already stepping out the shower.

"I'll find my way home," she says grabbing the towel.

He steps out of the shower. Grabbing the towel, he wraps it around his waist and sees Bonnie already changed.

Leaning against the door frame "I don't think your family is going to let you go on with this crazy plan?"

"I don't care what you think," she retorts putting a foot in her high heel shoe.

She sits on the bed putting the other foot in the other high heel. Joshua speeds towards her when she stands up.

Placing both hands on her shoulders "Wait."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she looks to him "Don't do this. If something happens to you-" Joshua is cut off.

"You'll live" she finishes turning to leave, but his grip stops her.

"Bonnie! I'm serious!" he bellows.

Her hands pull off his grip on her "I am too. You knew the type of person I was, and you still wanted to become serious, so I don't know why you're so surprised by me doing this."

Joshua chuckles "You're right" he scratches the back of his head "I can't do this" he confesses.

"What?" she says surprise.

"You walk out of this door and go on with this crazy siphoning plan then we're done. I can't just sit by in a relationship watching the girl I could fall madly in love with just willingly sacrifice her life for people that probably wouldn't go to this much length for!"

"Fine," she says nonchalantly.

He clenches his jaw as she looks at him with such lifeless eyes "It's over" she says calmly.

Joshua watches her grab her phone and her bag from the floor. She leaves the room. Leaving him alone, leaving him. Snapping out of his daze he chuckles feeling the tears well up, and his heart shatter he laughed heartbreakingly and then pick up the lamp and throw at the now closed door "Fine! Leave! Be the coward!"

Bonnie winces from the shattering of the lamp on the door. Her heart breaks to his words and the break in his voice. Bitting her bottom lip, she wipes away the tears and makes her way to the reception room to call Michael to pick her up from the hotel.

* * *

 **Bennett residence, Light Haven**

Following his cousin into the house, Michael had to ask, "Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Joshua for me to be picking you up at eight at night."

She ignores him walking further ahead into the library and finds Marcus lounging the library couch reading "Don't you have a home to go to?" she barked at him.

Marcus looked up from his book a little taken back from her words "Ouch. Hurtful. Did you not get any tonight from the bf?"

She tosses her bag on the table "Oh we're done" and makes her way up the stairs towards the first section of grimoire books.

Marcus looks to Michael for an explanation, but he just shrugged his shoulders "Quiet, tense ride and she wouldn't tell me anything."

"I thought they were good. After his whole 'I want nobody else but you' speech."

"I thought so too," Michael said as Marcus closed his book and stood up to stand next to him to watch Bonnie skimming through the books.

"Are you boys done talking. Come up here and help me."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Ooo are we looking for a spell to get back at the now ex? I have so many ideas" Marcus said excitedly.

Michael looked at his friend in understanding "See. This is why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey-"

Bonnie cuts him off "I'm looking for a spell to siphon werewolf venom. I know there was a siphoning in one of these books I remember reading about it. I just can't remember which grimoire it was in"

The boys looked at each other confused "Wolf venom" they said.

Michael and Marcus made their way up the small set of stairs. Marcus sat on the edge of the table while Michael walked to his cousin grabbing her hand he tugged her to sit on desk chair

"Explain," he said.

Placing her hand on the table "Rose got bitten by a werewolf that was meant to be for Damon."

Marcus looked at Michael then down to the seated Bonnie "You do know that there is no cure for a werewolf bite for a vampire."

"That we know of," Bonnie said and explained her idea "What if I use the siphoning spell to siphon the venom out of Rose system."

"How long ago did Rose get bitten?" Marcus asked.

"Last night, why?"

"It's past the twelve-hour mark," Marcus said looking to Michael to explain.

"For a witch to perform such a spell of siphoning a venom, it needs to be within the twelve hours, or it would require more power to siphon the venom and kill the witch. Natures little way of telling us not to let vampires cheat death."

"What if a witch-hybrid performed the spell."

"No," they both said.

"What?!" she stands up angrily motioning to Michael "I get why you're saying no since you're a stickler for rules" she looks to Marcus "You wouldn't be saying no. You love experimenting with spells. This experiment is right up your alley!"

"Not if it means putting you in danger. We don't know how a wolf's venom will affect you."

She throws her hands up in despair "Now you both sound like Josh."

Michael turns to watch Bonnie go back to the shelves "As much as I hate to admit this but for once I agree with the guy."

"Me too," Marcus said in agreement.

"Whatever" she mutters she raises her hand to search the bookshelves magically. She hears the book fall behind her with the open page

"You do know you're not doing this" Marcus said looking to Bonnie like she was crazy when she picks up the book.

She ignores him and places the open grimoire on the table mumbling over the words of what she needs for the spell.

"Hey!" Michael yells getting Bonnie to look at him "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"How did you even find out about Rose?"

Bonnie stayed quiet, but the boys clicked on who. The only person that would come running to Bonnie. Elena Gilbert.

"No wonder. You were the last call to save the vampire."

Michael angrily grabs the book and shuts it close "You're not doing this spell. Call Elena and tell her that it is impossible to save Rose and kill her before it gets worst not only for them but on Rose too."

"I'm going," she says with determination.

"Are you not listening to what Mike just said? You're not doing this spell. We will not get you there by the transportation spell and by the time you drive to Mystic Falls, Rose will be beyond saving!"

"I have to try! Rose got caught in the crossfire. The werewolf that was meant to bite Damon was in town looking for Mason. She apologized to Damon after finding out that Mason was alright."

"You think it's our fault!" Marcus accused incredulously.

She looks away guiltily "We should have made it known that Mason was okay."

Michael scoffed "And risk his life. You know Damon would've made it his mission to find Mason and kill him or better yet we may be leading Klaus to him of course. So, tell me should we not be protecting Mason?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" she yells at Michael.

"Well stop being so self-sacrificial!" he yells back at her.

"Can you two just stop yelling?!" Rosario yelled out entering the room with Gabriel following her.

The now quiet teens looked down to Gabriel and Rosario.

"Can somebody please explain what is going on to have you three yelling at each other" Gabriel asked a little surprise for these three hardly fought at all. Usually, their fights were over stupid things that were solved within minutes.

Bonnie stayed quiet giving Michael the chance to explain "Rose the vampire that kidnapped Elena but is now friends with her got bitten by a werewolf last night. The werewolf had intended to bite Damon which I can assume who instigated a fight with a wolf. After trying everything they could, Elena calls Bonnie here to help save Rose. Now my cousin being who she is thinking of performing the siphoning spell to siphon the werewolf venom out of Rose's system hence saving the vampire and not even worried of how a werewolf venom may affect her."

"Did you guys ever think that maybe it won't affect me at all. I am a lot stronger than you guys think."

"I know, but you'd be breaking your promise" Gabriel reminded her.

"This is a life-death situation."

"But not of someone you care about."

Bonnie clenched her jaw "Elena cares about her"

"But **you** do not. Don't pursue this or I will kill Rose myself if I hear of your involvement in this. That's final."

Bonnie looked to Rosario to help her convince Gabriel to change his mind, but the woman shook her head "I'm with your uncle on this, Bonnie. You're thinking too irrational-"

A shrilling ring echoes the library. Gabriel looks to Bonnie who whispers his unasked question "It's Elena."

With a swish of his wrist he magically unzips Bonnie's bag and with a raise of his finger sends Bonnie's phone flying towards her. She catches it, and with a deep angry sigh she swipes to answer

"Hey Lena"

"Did you find anything" she hears from Elena.

Gritting her teeth, she tells Elena "I'm sorry Lena. There's nothing I can do to save her."

"Are you sure? We're willing to try anything."

Bonnie is taken back by Elena's response and wonders if they are willing to put herself or somebody else in danger to save Rose.

"Bonnie?" Elena says.

Shaking off her thoughts she replies, "I'm sorry" she looks to her uncle "No spell exists in this world to cure a wolf bite."

She hears the disappointment in Elena's voice as she says her goodbye in a hurry to go and tend to the wounded Rose.

Bonnie places the phone on the table. The silence in the room was not enough to stop Marcus speaking out what everyone else was thinking.

"You just lied to Elena. You could've told her the truth, but you lied to her."

Michael nudged Marcus in the stomach to shut him up "Ow! What? Oh, come on! Nobody thought that"

"I'm sorry," Bonnie says softly.

Tears well up from being overwhelmed by her epiphany. She looks to her uncle "I get it. You're scared that I'll have that selfishness to get what I want, To, manipulate people and not care who gets hurts in the process. Elena was willing to do anything to save Rose. I was scared to ask how far she would go. I know Damon and Stefan would go as far as people dying in the process. I should know. I did for Elena" she chuckles bitterly remembering her Grams.

She quickly wipes away her tears "I was willing to die to for a vampire I didn't even know" she laughs hysterically but that didn't stop Michael from pulling her into a hug.

Her laughs turn into a sob "What's wrong with me?!" she cries into his chest.

"Nothing," he says softly patting her back in comfort.

"Do I think so little of my life?"

"No" Bonnie lifts her head from Michael's chest to look at her uncle.

Gabriel walks towards them "You care too much for others. Sometimes people will take advantage of it, and sometimes people will not mean it because they are used to being saved."

Bonnie lays her head on her cousin's chest sniffling a little "How about you go sleep it off" she hears him say.

"Yeah," she says hoarsely.

Michael unwraps his arms around her as she steps back. Picking up her phone, Bonnie walks past Marcus who grabs her elbow. Marcus turns her and pulls her gently to him to places a kiss on her forehead.

"Night," he says.

With her eyes closed she whispers back "Night", she looks at Michael saying the same thing.

"Night," Michael says as he watches Bonnie walk down the stairs and hug Gabriel and Rosario goodnight.

Once out of the room, Marcus turns to Michael "We need to tell Elena never to ask that of Bonnie again."

Michael nods in agreement.

"It is not your place, Michael" Gabriel states.

"But-"

"Bonnie needs to be the one to stand up to her friends. To draw the line of how much they can ask of her." Rosario explains.

Michael looks away angrily while Marcus sighs not liking that he couldn't protect Bonnie.

"We can't always protect her, that's what I'm slowly learning. The more we hold back, the more she'll pull away from us." Gabriel says in an understanding of what the boys were feeling right now.

"Go to sleep boys. We have a new day tomorrow." Rosario said.

"Yes, mom," Michael said followed by Marcus "Yes, Mrs Bennett."

They made their way downstairs and said simultaneously "Night" and exited the library.

Once alone, Rosario immediately hugs Gabriel and closes her eyes. His scent was comforting her from what just took place. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"She's okay. She's safe. She's home" he says in comfort for her and himself.

* * *

 **Thursday, April 1** **st** **, 2010**

Bonnie yawned as she finished typing up the conclusion of her history essay.

"Finally," she whispers pleased with herself finishing her assignment before the spring break next week. Leaning back in her seat, she stretched her arms up to rid the aches of sitting down so long.

Her phone rings signalling Caroline calling.

Picking up her phone, "Hey Care-Bear." she answers.

Caroline's sob causes Bonnie to sit up in her seat "Care, what's going on?"

Bonnie waits for Caroline sobs to subside then listen intensively to being kidnapped by Jules and another wolf by the name of Brady. It seems they wanted to trade Caroline for the moonstone. Caroline rushed through the story to being saved by Stefan, Damon, Tyler with assistant from Elijah and a witch.

"I'm coming to see you. I can get there tomorrow night as I have the assignment to submit then-"

"No, no, no, Bon. I just needed to hear your voice. Even if you did come, it would be heartbreaking to watch you leave again. Tyler has already done that"

Bonnie frowns in confusion to Caroline's words "Tyler? What did he do?" The last thing she had heard about Tyler was coming back to Mystic Falls after a successfully going through his first wolf transformation and spending a couple of days with Mason.

"Tyler told me he wasn't sure if he could trust me or everyone else especially after Damon was the one to kidnap Mason" Caroline sniffs to hold back the tears

"He said he wants a break from Mystic Falls. He wants to learn more about being a werewolf-" she pauses "Hold on Bon, someone is at the door."

Bonnie hears Caroline walk to her front door followed by "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"A friend wanted to spend the night."

"Lena" Caroline says happily.

Bonnie smiles and says into the call "Care."

"Yeah"

"Skype me in ten minutes."

"Okay," Caroline says and hears the ending of the call.

Ten minutes later dressed in her pyjamas with her laptop on her bed, Bonnie answers the Skype call from Caroline. She waits for the video call to load and smiles at the sight of Elena and Caroline.

"Bon!" their voice echoes in her room.

"Hi! So, tell me everything" she says happily, and just like that they fell into natural conversations catching up to everything from school to relationships to life at least what Bonnie felt comfortable telling them about her and this assassin coven life.

* * *

Michael opened the door to Bonnie's room and smiled at the sight of Bonnie fast asleep on her bed. Walking further into her room he had to hold back a laugh at the view of Caroline and Elena fast asleep on their laptop. Ending the video call, he closes the laptop and places it on her desk. He gently lifts her feet off the pillow and puts it under her head. Grabbing the spare blanket near her bed, Michael opens it and covers her.

Bonnie stirs slightly, opening her eyes a little. Michael pats her shoulder in comfort "Just me. Rest easy, baby cuz."

Bonnie lays her head back down on the pillow and allows sleep to take over.

* * *

 **Friday, April 2** **nd** **, 2010**

"Is it weird that every time we have a day off from the coven we choose this place?" Alexis asked as they sat in their usual booth at Light Haven Bar and Grill.

"It sounds like you're complaining" Michael states seated across from her taking a fry from the almost finished fries' basket in the centre of the table.

Alexis rolls her eyes "I'm not complaining Mike, I'm just-"

"-observing" Robbie finishes her sentence.

"Exactly" she smiles happily at Robbie seated beside her then looks back to Michael "How quickly do you jump to conclusions."

Now Michael rolls his eyes "Twins" he mutters causing Marcus and Bonnie seated beside him to hold back their laugh of his annoyance. It was quite funny how quickly Michael got annoyed with Alexis. They did care about each other but what they loved more was to annoy each other.

"Some things just never change."

They all look at the person now standing beside Michael "Ray" they all said in surprise to his appearance. He motions to the twins to move over as he takes a seat next to Alexis.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asks

"Ah thanks for that warm welcome" joked Ray

She playfully bumps shoulder with him "You know what I mean Ray."

"Well, I thought I make a pit stop here before I head back up to Tennessee. I thought it would be wise to me to update you guys on some interesting information I stumbled upon"

"What information?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

Ray motioned to Michael "This one here asked me to find any information on the Immortal stone."

"And?" Marcus asks intrigued

Ray states truthfully "Not much so far, besides dead ends but-" he stops unsure to reveal the next information

"But what?" Bonnie questions

Ray looks to Bonnie "I think your dad was right to question a possible connection between Klaus and the Immortal stone."

"I thought you said you only had dead ends," she said.

Ray looks around the pack Haven Bar and Grill "I think it's best we head back to base" tapping his ear for unwanted eavesdropping.

Marcus, Bonnie, Michael lounged on the long couch, with Robbie and Alexis seated in the single couch seat on either side of the long coffee table in between.

"Are you sure we don't need someone else here to hear this?" Robbie asks motioning to Ray standing in front of them all.

"Technically Michael was the one that asked Ray for the information," Marcus said causing Bonnie to smirk

"Always finding the loophole," she says causing Marcus to wink at her as they all look to Michael for permission to continue.

Michael nods for Ray to continue causing everyone to look at him.

Ray takes a deep breath in and out thinking back on where to start.

"Since the Immortal stone is supposedly meant to be old to link to a Prophecy I figured my starting point would to get information from Nadia, the leader of the Nabus."

"The God of knowledge?" Robbie questioned in confusion.

Ray nods "Technically based on that story. The Nabus is a werewolf pack that are knowledgeable about our werewolf history. From who is the generational werewolves' lines to the werewolves' lines that were cursed. Werewolves and witches have always been known to have a bond, so they have been known to have information on particular witch family lines. I didn't realize how intertwined the history of werewolves and witches go back to-" he chuckles "Truthfully the idea that such a wolf pack still exist is crazy."

"What wolf pack?" Marcus asked intrigued at the sight of Ray pacing genuinely being rattled by his discovery.

Ray stops in pacing "The Crescent Alphas. The story goes much like the creation of The Elders" he motions to the witches seated on the couch "Our kind began from the creation of the first five werewolves together known as Crescent Alphas. It was believed they were created to protect witches during the night. They were their Crescent guardian."

"Were?" states Bonnie now sitting up along with Marcus.

Ray motions to himself "I think I'm living proof that I have the free will to protect a witch or not"

Alexis frowns confused from his words "Why do you think it is crazy that they still exist? I mean the witches of the Elders line continues to us."

Ray nods "I mean yeah I should've figured that out, but the Crescent Alphas were just stories to teach us that we can only rely on our pack."

"Much like what our family teaches us," Bonnie says "What happened to the Crescent Alphas. For us, we just know a war broke out between the Elders and the demonic vampires. By the end of the war, the demonic vampires died, and the Elders and their coven moved on with their lives."

Ray ran a hand through his hair remembering the story "I know we always say witches and werewolves work well together but the truth is; our kind is always taught not to trust a witch completely" he pauses to recite "Work with them but never trust them."

The silence encases the room. These witches never heard of such things. Each wondering if Ray trusted them. He shakes his head briefly to get the topic back on track.

"According to the Nabus, the generational line of Crescent Alphas continued protecting their allocated Elder lineage. It is safe to say that the original of the Crescent Alphas are dead and their lineage continues to today. According to the Nabus, the act that started the mistrust between werewolves and witches was when a witch of the Elder line fell in love with a demon of the night."

"A vampire" states Alexis

Ray nods at her "Yeah. To protect the secret of their relationship, the witch killed her Crescent guardian."

"Shit" muttered Michael understanding the rift of trust between the two supernatural.

"That act was, in fact, the act that broke the bonds between werewolves and witches. Werewolves knew they could only rely on their own. Nadia said the Crescent wolves were powerful" he looks to Bonnie "I think almost as powerful as you."

"Why do you think that?" Bonnie asked

"When a Crescent wolf, fights along with their witch their powers go beyond a normal werewolf. They can turn at will, their strength and speed are on overdrive. What makes them different is their eyes turn red and-"

Robbie cuts off Ray "I'm sorry their eyes?"

Ray smirks "Exactly like Bonnie."

"Holy. Crap." Marcus enunciates then summarises "Crescent Alphas were guardians for the Elders. Therefore meaning there are five wolves family to protect each of our family."

Robbie and Alexis look across at each other thinking of their families' weird connection to Mason Lockwood. Both wondering if the Lockwood family is of Crescent Alpha line.

Bonnie look briefly at the twins knowing what they were thinking "Does that mean the Lockwood family is one of the Crescent guardian lines?"

"Did Nadia happen to inform you the family name of the Crescent guardians?" Robbie asked Ray.

"Yes, she did" Ray answered stepping forward to open the folder of information he gathered from Nadia. Ray skiffs through the pages finding the one he wanted "Here" he says handing it to Michael's outreached hand.

Michael looks over the names "Bennett-Bautista, O'Donnell-Byrne and Johnson-Lockwood."

"Lockwood" Bonnie, Alexis and Robbie state in unison now confirmed.

"Yeah," Michael says then frowns "Wait there are only three names here."

Ray nods "That's the crazy part," he says placing his hands on the coffee table looking around to everyone "We know that there are five families for the elemental witches, but the Nabu pack only know your three's family. Not the nameless two families' wolves."

"Damn, it would've solved our coven's 500-year-old mystery of the original family names for the elemental line of water and air," Marcus says a little disappointed.

Bonnie raises a hand up "While this is all valuable information it doesn't explain the connection to Klaus."

"What do you know about Ayana Bennett?" Ray asked.

"She's a witch and knows the witch that turned the Mikaelson family into vampires, and she created the Immortal stone" Bonnie surmised.

Ray pulls out his phone from his jean pocket, nodding "She knew the witch because she was the witch or at least partly responsible for turning the Mikaelson into vampires" he stops on the image and passes his phone to Bonnie.

"Nadia allowed me to take a photo of this image drawn by a wolf named Karel Todorović."

"Who is he?" Marcus asks looking over Bonnie's shoulder to the image. A portrait sketch of a dark-skinned woman with a small smile. A crown of peonies adorned on the top of her dreadlocks.

"Step-son of Ayana Bennett"

"What?!" they all said in unison to Ray who just smirked reminding him of his reaction.

"According to Nadia, widow Ayana Bennett and her daughter, Ilene along with the Mikaelson family moved from Norway to the New World in the late 10th century a settled down in a small village of werewolves. This town is known as-"

"Mystic Falls" supplied Robbie causing everyone to look at him. The young teen stared at Ray awaiting his confirmation.

"Yeah, it is," Ray said impressed by the young teen.

"While many werewolf communities were expanding during the time of the New World. Mystic Falls was one of those towns. Vampires didn't begin to exist after Norwegian Vikings migrated into the New World. Safe to say now it started with the Mikaelson family."

Michael frowned sitting up "Then that means Klaus has been around 1000 plus years."

"Woah," Alexis said

Bonnie nods allowing the revelation to soak in her mind then realised why her father was seeking out Klaus "Dad wanted to see how much Klaus knew about the prophecy."

"Did he think that Klaus would have more information about the Immortal stone?" Marcus theorised

Ray nodded "That's what I believe" he looks to Bonnie "Zachariah was getting closer to the answer to your Prophecy. Klaus held the answers."

Bonnie chuckles "No one knew of Klaus's existence. If my dad got too close to revealing Klaus's existence before he got the chance to break the Sun and Moon curse, then it would be chaos. Damon, Stefan and I would've been more prepared to protect Elena from him with my dad's help."

Marcus holds out a hand towards the phone in which Bonnie passes to him. He stares at the sketch "Peonies" he says with a smile

Bonnie looks to him asking "What about it?"

"It symbolises healing or a healer in Greek mythology."

Ray nods "Ayana was known as the healer in werewolf settlement. This was drawn on their wedding day. The daughter of Karel Todorović wrote in her journal that Ayana had fallen in love with her grandfather, Jakob Todorović. Ayana had her daughter while Jakob had Karel. When their settlement became dangerous due to vampires, Jakob fled with Ayana, Ilene and Karel to Salem."

"That's a long trip" Alexis stated

"It was," Ray said while accepting his phone from Marcus "They lived the rest of their lives there. They never had children. I'm not sure what happens with Ilene Bennett, but we know the Bennett line still lives" motioning to Michael and Bonnie "There are rumours that a Todorović wolf pack lives in L.A."

Bonnie stands up and walks around the table "Thank you" she says before hugging him, chuckling at the feel his stubbles tickling her cheek.

Ray smiles hugging her back then pulling back. Placing his hands on either shoulder, he says, "You never have to thank me for doing this for you."

Ray looks around to everyone "I think I speak for everyone, you never have to thank us. You're our family, Bonnie Bennett. We want to protect you."

* * *

 **Sunday, April 4** **th** **, 2010**

 _Bonnie sighed peacefully to feel the heat on her face. She frowns to the sudden sounds of cawing and the swift shadows blocking the sun now and then. Opening her eyes, she squints from the sharp light until her vision sharpens to the sight of crows circling over her._

" _What the-" she mumbles sitting up slowly. Bonnie looks down to see she was wearing the pyjamas she wore to bed. She looks around to find she was lying on a sandy ground. Bonnie looks ahead to see water. An island. She was on an island._

 _Bonnie sits up trying not to panic._

" _Stay calm" she mentally reminds herself to sharpen her attention on the details of the location for when she wakes up. A male scream causes her to turn around. The woods. Someone was in danger. Instinctually, Bonnie uses her speed into the unknown woods to the cries. She pauses attuning her senses of hearing. Silence succumbs the atmosphere. A hand grabs her causing her to look up at the individual. She knew before she looked up. It was him._

 _She couldn't be surprised anymore expecting his appearance in her dreams. If she was truthful, she was beginning to look forward to it. He was someone safe. Someone she has never met, yet she felt safe around him. It was becoming dangerous because she wanted his appearance in the real world._

 _The scream catches their attention. They were nearby. The boy's grip on her wrist tightens. She stares into his deep brown eyes. He was scared, for her._

" _Stay," he says_

" _Come with me," she says for the first time. Bonnie was always leaving this unnamed boy behind; perhaps he was meant to follow her._

 _The tall boy stares at her surprised by her words, but he nods his warm hold unwrapping around her allowing her to lead. Running towards the source of the scream Bonnie was thrown up against a tree._

" _No!" she hears him scream before being thrown hard against the tree knocking him out._

 _Suddenly she is held up against the tree. Bonnie winces opening her eyes to see Adara's hands around her throat. She stares at her demon self in confusion._

" _Why?" she gasps._

" _This is your fight. Not his. Just us or I take control of your body."_

* * *

Bonnie sits up. Her hands fly to her throat while violently coughing she tries to breathe in as much air as she could. Soon her breathing slows down to a reasonable pace. A shrilling sound echoes the room.

" _Seriously,"_ she thinks while reaching over to grab her phone to read an unknown number and the time 8:30 am.

Swiping to answer the call "Hello" she says groggily.

"Good morning to you, sunshine."

Bonnie frowns "Damon?" she says surprised wondering if she was still half-asleep.

"Ding, ding."

It was Sunday, her day of sleeping in late. Her brain wasn't awake to have a conversation with a Salvatore.

"What do you want, Damon?" she asked not even bothering to ask how he got her number Bonnie has an idea of how. She needs to tell Elena to put a passcode on her damn phone.

"What, no good morning handsome?"

She sighs to his chirpy tone "You are extra chipper this morning, who died?"

"Elijah"

Damon waited for her astonished reply, but instead, he heard her laugh.

"What is so funny?" he demanded

Bonnie's laugh quiets down "Oh, you were serious? Did you kill Klaus's brother? An Original vampire?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe? Not like you coven was making a move to end Elijah anytime soon."

"We've been busy, and now you just killed our only lead to Klaus," Bonnie says rubbing her eyes and asks, "How did you kill him?"

"Technically he is daggered with a White Oak Ash dagger."

"White oak?" Bonnie mutters familiar with the term.

"Oh? Is there something that the little witch doesn't know? The White Oak is-"

Bonnie cuts him off remembering "White oak tree. I remember now. It's a tree that holds magical elements. Witches can call upon the essence of this tree when performing a spell. Wait, _this_ can subdue an Original vampire? Why?"

Damon caught off guard answers her instinctively "According to Johnathon Gilbert, an ancestor he wrote in his journals that the White Oak tree was the only tree to end Original vampires. It got burnt to the ground, but witches saved the ashes of the tree and forged with a dagger. The dagger must stay in the Original, for the vampire to stay dead."

Bonnie hums "White Oak Ash Dagger. You wouldn't happen to have another one?"

"Sorry Bon-Bon that one was special for Elijah."

"There were no repercussions with daggering Elijah?"

"No," Damon says immediately causing Bonnie to close her eyes tiredly. He was lying to her.

"Look, Damon, just be careful."

"Aw be careful Bon-bon I might think you care."

She chuckles "I know I would've said you killed our lead to Klaus, but there is also a chance that killing Elijah may bring Klaus to Mystic Falls."

"Bon, you awake?" Damon eyes narrow to the unfamiliar male voice calling out to her.

"Got to go. Oh- thank you for telling me about Elijah."

"We're allies, both going after Klaus."

Bonnie hums in agreement "Bye, Damon" she says.

Damon places the phone on his bedside table and grabs his reading book for the night.

"Tsk. Tsk" a female voice tuts at Damon

Not bothering to look up from his book, "Get out Katherine" he says

"Now, why would you lie to sweet Bonnie about no repercussions?" she asks slyly walking into his room towards his bed.

"You are not worth the time for Bonnie and her coven to worry about."

Katherine tuts again at him before tossing herself on to his bed. Her back leans against the soft pillows.

She looks to him "No, you just don't want to disappoint the little witch" she sighs looking up to the ceiling thinking of Emily "What is it about the Bennett witches that tugs at our heartstrings to be better."

Damon rolls his eyes looking to his relaxed ex-lover "I don't think informing the Founder's Council of Emily being a witch counts as being better" he says then resumes his reading.

Katherine rolls onto her stomach looking up to Damon "That's why I said to be, doesn't mean it is certain you know that. We're never going to be the good everyone expects from us, what downgraded me expects from you, but-" she pauses pushing herself up. Her palms against the top of the bed as she leans towards Damon seductively "That is why you were drawn to me. I knew who you were. I accepted it" she whispers in his ear.

Damon closes his book and pushes Katherine back "I was an idiot, back then. I should've seen how toxic we were"

Katherine hums displeased by his words "You think being with Katerina 2.0 downgrade won't be toxic as well?" she rolls away laughing "You say you've learnt, but you just rinse and repeat."

She gets up leaving the room.

* * *

 **Friday, April 9th, 2010**

 **Light Haven Bar and Grill, Light Haven**

"I'm going to kill you, Bon."

"Marcus!" Bonnie said surprised by his words.

"I swear to God Bonnie I will lock you both in a room if I have to sit through another Saturday of you and Joshua making eyes at each other. This is why Michael skipped out on hanging out with us tonight" Marcus complained at the sight of Bonnie looking at Joshua with his mates by the bar when he looked away then Joshua looks at her when she looked away.

"Can you please just make up already?" he begged her.

"I second that," Alexis said sitting next to Bonnie in the booth

"Third that. I don't want to go to the hospital again." Robbie said rubbing his shoulder in pain "I think the hospital is going to think I'm getting hurt on purpose if I go for the fourth time within this year."

They watch Joshua and his group of friends leave the bar not without Joshua looking her way discreetly. "He didn't want to talk to me," she says the many times she called him.

"Then make him talk to you, not just calling him. Seriously, Bon, you're making me lose respect you never had anyone freak you out this much."

Bonnie playfully punches Alexis "When it comes to fighting and all that I'm fine. Feelings and putting myself out there, it's a little complicated."

"True, but shouldn't we be facing them instead of running away from them?"

Bonnie's phone rings before she could respond. Pulling it out of her bag she answered seeing caller id's

"Hey, Matt," she says.

"What? When?" Bonnie states her tone was alerting everyone's attention to the table.

Bonnie nods "Are you okay?" she bites her bottom lip worriedly. Letting go she asks "Matt, that is the last of our worries. Are you sure you don't want us there?"

A few minutes of silence before Bonnie says reluctantly "Okay" then reminds him "Just expect a call from the adults worried about you."

"Okay, bye Matt," she says and ends the call.

"What happened? Is Matt okay? Do we need to hurt somebody?"

Bonnie looks to Alexis first "Umm firstly no we don't need to hurt anybody" she looks to Robbie "Matt is okay. Caroline's blood healed him, but he had to fake compulsion when she wanted him to forget she was a vampire."

Bonnie now looks to Marcus "Last night; there was a fire at the Mystic Grille, started by Jonas."

Marcus shook his head "From what your uncle and aunt told us about Jonas he would have had a reason to do it."

"Damon killed Luka."

"Shit" the twins muttered understanding Jonas's wrath.

"While everyone was running, Jonas was going to attack Elena, but Matt stepped in to save her. Jonas used a broken bottle and stabbed him in the stomach."

"Oh no!" Alexis said ready to stand, but Bonnie placed her hand over Alexis

"Caroline fed him her blood and then attempted to compel him to forget being stabbed and her feeding her blood."

"So, he is all healed up?" Marcus asked.

Bonnie nods "According to Matt he says he is, but he hopes Caroline brought his act of being compelled."

Marcus nods "Why did Damon kill Luka?"

Bonnie sighs "I can call Damon, but that will expose Matt's position in our coven."

"Do you think Elena will tell you?" Robbie asked.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders "I don't know. If they have dealt with Jonas, I don't think I'll be getting a call from them. I do need to let the rest of the coven know about Jonas and Luka."

"Damon may call to brag about handling the Martin family."

"He better not. Yeah, they were the bad guys, but the Jonas was desperate to save his daughter, and so was Luka to reunite with his sister. They were human beings" Marcus said.

Bonnie nods in agreement looking to the time on her phone "We better leave and tell the adults what happened."

* * *

 **Saturday, 10** **th** **April 2010**

Bonnie takes a deep breathe readying herself for the conversation that was to take place. She raises her closed fist and knocks against the wooden surface.

Her hand drops to her side. She watches the door immediately open revealing Joshua.

"Hey," she says refraining her instinct to kiss him hello and walk into his apartment.

"Hey" he replies stepping back "Come in," he says with a wave of his hand motioning for Bonnie to enter his apartment.

Bonnie closes her eyes to control her nerves. Stupid heightened senses. She hears the closing of the door echo in her ears. Goosebumps appeared down her arms the moment she feels his presence behind her.

"You were right" Bonnie admits staring into the living room ahead.

"About?" he asks softly. His breath sent shivers down Bonnie's spine.

"About Rose…Elena" she turns around "about voluntarily being a sacrificial lamb for my friends."

Joshua stares down into her green eyes "I know" he smiles a little "I know from all the voicemail."

Bonnie steps back "You didn't think to call me back?"

"So many times, but I wanted this conversation face to face."

She chuckles annoyed "Only I had to make that first move. You couldn't call to set up a meeting."

"I-" he starts only to close his mouth from the sight of Bonnie's raised eyebrow. Joshua clears his throat and tells her the truth "I wanted to avoid the inevitable."

"The inevitable?"

"Us" he motions between them "Us, ending."

"We don't have to," she says softly stepping forward.

Joshua steps back "Can you promise me that what happened with your friends in Mystic Falls won't happen again? That you won't blindly go and save them without any concern for your own life? Can you promise me that you will put yourself first?"

Bonnie stays silent. Joshua smiles stepping towards her. He places a hand on the side of her face causing her to inhale sharply from his touch.

"You're loyal, and I can't change that about you" his thumb grazes her cheek; a teardrop on his thumb "I don't want to change that about you," he says to the teary-eyed Bonnie Bennett.

She closes her eyes to inhale her scent as if it was the last time. It was, and that thought consumed her.

"I can't stand back and watch you sacrifice yourself for them" he sighs and whispers "especially with what I know."

Bonnie looks up to him questionably. He doesn't answer. Instead, he stares her, memorizing her face. Her green eyes, the sharp jawlines. His thumb grazes over her lips. He leans forward kissing her lips briefly causing Bonnie to close her eyes and kiss him back. Joshua pulls back before he gives in and falls right back into her arms. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve him especially with what he was holding back from her

Joshua places his hands on her shoulders "I've been hiding a secret from you" he admits.

Before Bonnie could ask, he releases his hold on her and walks past her making his way to the bedroom. Bonnie turns around heading into the living room before making her way to the bedroom but stops at the sight of him exiting the room holding a small book in his hand.

"This is my secret," he says holding the book out towards her.

Bonnie grabs hold of the book looking at him in confusion then down to the book she held. It was an old book. No, a journal. Bonnie carefully opens to see the fragile first page along with the worn-out ink written across the page. It is faint, but the words are clear. _Journal of Rosita_ _Collins_ _Bennett._

A small gasp escapes her lips as her fingers gently caress the name. The journal that assisted her father in his lifelong mission consisted the pages that lead her dad to connect the pieces between Ayanna Bennett and the Mikaelson family. The pages that introduced her coven to the mystery of _The Immortal Stone_. The journal was here all along.

Bonnie looks to Joshua hurt "How long have you had this? Days" she askes

He stays silent.

She breathes in a little of the hurt "A week?"

"Since I met you" he confesses

In the silence of the room, Bonnie forces out a weak laugh "Were you ever going to give this to me?"

"Truthfully, no. Because what's in there" Joshua points to the book "is a danger to you."

Bonnie holds the book closer to her chest "You had no right to do that. This is my life we're talking about here."

She doesn't flinch when his hands cup her face "Exactly! I wanted to protect it" he sighs leaning his forehead against hers "You don't deserve to be pushed into this Prophecy. After losing your Grams, your dad. God, Bonnie you deserve a happy life with your family. A happier life in Light Haven."

Bonnie opens her eyes, trying to hold back her tears "Therefore we can't be together."

Joshua stares at her unable to speak.

"I could've loved you" she closes her eyes breathing in his scent "I love how protective you are of me. I trusted you" her teary eyes flickers to his.

Joshua drops his hand trying to ignore the sting of the past tense repeating "Trusted? You can trust me, Bon-"

"Can I? You hid this from me" she steps back "You know the life I live and who I am. There is as much bad as it is good that I experience, but the person that I am going to love accepts that. I will trust him enough to know that whatever bad discovered he would tell me so that we'll face it together. I can't have one-sided protections. I've had that. It is what got my grams and dad killed."

Unable to say anymore, Bonnie walks away towards the front door. She stops when Joshua calls out her name. Bonnie doesn't turn to look at him but hears his words "You're an amazing person, you know that?"

Bonnie smiles at his words turning briefly to look at him "I know" she says.

Opening the door, she walks out. Out of Joshua's life. Out of this relationship. Looking down to the journal, Bonnie knew where her focus had to be. Where it should've always been. On her mission, to avenge her father's killer. To end the destruction of Klaus and to discover more about the Prophecy.

* * *

 **Sunday, 25** **th** **April 2010**

 **Grove Hill's cafe, Grove Hill**

Rosario looked out peacefully to the people walking by Grove Hill's café she was seated in. Rosario smiles to herself realising why Stella moved here with her daughter, Leila. This town had small reminders of their hometown; Oakbridge.

"Do you miss it?" she hears her husband ask.

Rosario turns her attention away from outside to look at Gabriel sitting across from her.

"What?"

Gabriel states knowingly "Oakbridge."

She shrugs her shoulders "Of course. It was my home."

Gabriel stretch out an arm laying an open hand towards her. Rosario smiled at his gesture unwrapping a hand from the hold of her mug and put it into his hand. Gabriel holds it gently "It can be again. It can be our home" he says in an assuring tone.

Rosario smiles at him "I know. I love that you would do that for me. Oakbridge will always hold a place in my heart for my childhood, but the people I love are not there. My home is with you, our family. Light Haven is our home."

"You don't ever regret not becoming a lawyer."

"And choosing to become a part of the legendary Bennett assassin coven?

"Ros"

The woman laughs teasingly at him "Those were my choices. You never held me back, and you know if I wanted to become a lawyer I would've"

"And a badass one at that" a female voice stated causing Rosario to giggle at hearing her best friend's voice.

Dressed in a sheriff uniform, Stella Kim places a folder on the table. She sits down beside Rosario with a dramatic sigh, her short brown hair flickering back a little from her movement.

"We could've been the dangerous duo of taking control of the justice system. Me a Sheriff taking down the bad guys and Rosie the badass lawyer locking them away but then you-" she glares jokingly at Gabriel "You just had to sweep her off her feet and introduce her to your world. Her weakness of being able to use magic to get justice."

"I profusely apologise" Gabriel replies

Stella laughs "Never apologise for that Gabe. I see you two are still that sickening lovebirds" she looks to Gabriel holding Rosario's hand.

Rosario chuckles letting go of Gabriel's hand and pulling Stella into a hug "Gosh I miss you" she says

"Even though we talk almost every week" Stella replied with a giggle causing Rosario to laugh.

Pulling back, Rosario explains "It's not the same as seeing you. How are you?" she asks

"I am good. I'm sorry I couldn't see you guys this morning. Thank you for dropping Leila off at work too."

Rosario waved her off "No worries, it gave us time to catch up with her. I can't believe she is going to be 19 next month."

Stella laughs to Rosario's disbelief "I'm sorry how old is Michael turning next month?"

"Shh. I can't believe my baby is going to be 20" Rosario says with a pout

Gabriel ask knowing these two were going to go off track "Was everything okay at the station?"

Stella nods "There was a robbery last night, one the officers had a lead from one of the evidence we gathered. I had to go in early to give orders for the leads to follow-" she pauses, "it was good I went early to grab the files," she says tapping the top of the files.

Stella slides the folder towards Rosario stating "I hate when your cases come to this town and the fact it is connected to the Prophecy. You know mystery cases are my weaknesses" she says.

Rosario smiles "You found something."

Stella nods "You can thank that hunter ex-husband of mine," she says opening the file

"You still see him?" Rosario asks coyly

Stella glares at her best friend "He is the father my child" she says sarcastically.

Rosario raises her hand up in surrender. Stella places her hands, on top of the papers remembering to tell Gabriel about her ex, Liam

"Ah before I forget. Liam just recently found out about Zachariah's death from another coven hence why he immediately called me. Did you know for the last 18 years, Liam worked together with Zachariah and Sheila on finding as much information about the Prophecy?"

Gabriel's surprise expression answered Stella's question "I guess you didn't know either," she says removing her hands "Some of the information are what I collected on the possible location of the Immortal stone. The other information is what Liam sent over last night of what he has collected recently-" she shuffles through the pages finding the page and hands it to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at the simple page. This page was one of the exact pages Bonnie found in her book. These pages were from the journal of Rosita Bennett.

"It was Liam who had gotten his hands on Rosita's journal and sent it to your mom."

"My mom?"

Stella nods "Liam thought Sheila may have given it to Zachariah but now with them not here. He needed to know if guys had it."

Gabriel nods "Bonnie recently received the journal, the coven has been looking through the pages."

Stella nods "Liam mentioned that there are details of the part the Chosen One plays in the Prophecy" she pauses looking between the two "It's going to be dangerous for her" Stella states.

"We know," Rosario says. Stella shakes her head "I don't think you do" she says handing the page to her best friend "This was one of the translated pages Sheila sent back to Liam to follow a lead on"

Rosario looks unsure at her before looking down to read the translated photocopied entry in her hands:

 _I can't believe it. My grandmother was partly responsible for [The Prophecy]. A young witch is going to carry on this weight on their own. A witch of our line. Other covens have spoken of this Prophecy, some have worshipped these words in the hope the Chosen one will save us. Others fear the Chosen One will rule with the Original hybrid. Immortality will be their strength. But, they all don't know what I know. The don't see the decision the Chosen One must make. To defeat the Original hybrid, the Chosen One must make a sacrifice. A blood-linking sacrifice._

"No" Rosario whispers in disbelief looking to Gabriel she hands the page to him.

"This means death. We know this spell is forbidden" Rosario says looking to Stella.

"We can't tell Bonnie."

Rosario and Stella looked at the man surprised. Rosario shook her head "I am not keeping this from her. She will find out especially with Amerie and Robbie translating the journal."

"We are going to find a way to save her. I am not going to tell my niece that her death is the only way to save the world. To stop the Original hybrid."

"I understand, Gabe. Bon deserves to know; we asked her to not keep secrets from us. It goes both ways."

Gabriel breathes out defeated "Can we research more about this. I don't just want to rely on this one source."

Rosario nods in understanding "We will research, but we need to be the one to tell her. To tell everyone."

Stella looked at her two friends sad that they are going through this. The Bennett family just can't seem to catch a break.

"I also gave the same information I gave to Damon to a vampire named Derek last week."

Gabriel and Rosario despite the revelation they smiled slightly. Klaus was picking up the breadcrumbs, yet he seems to follow Damon.

"Derek works for Klaus" Gabriel explains but stays silent deep in thought.

Rosario places her hand over his to gain his attention "What is it?" she asks.

"Klaus is not following Bonnie."

Rosario frowns in confusion as Gabriel continues "He is following Damon."

"Why?" Stella asks.

"To find out what he knows" Rosario supplies

Gabriel nods "About the Sun and Moon curse and the Prophecy."

"Klaus wants to control how much Damon knows. He wants to stay steps ahead" Stella puts together.

Rosario nods in agreement looking at Gabriel "This is getting dangerous."

"I know," he says taking a deep breath "This is all going to crash together soon."

* * *

 **Monday, 26th April 2010**

 **Mystic Falls high, Mystic Falls**

"I will go and get us drinks," Matt says relieved that Elena and Stefan wanted to talk to Caroline alone.

"Oh okay, thank you," she says watching him walk away.

Matt looks to see no attention to him. He turns to see Damon and Alaric conversing by the refreshment table. The best thing about not being in the inner circle of Mystic Falls was to have the ability to slip out of a dance unnoticed. He walks quickly down the school's hallway taking out his phone dialling Bonnie's number.

* * *

 **Bennett Residence, Light Haven**

Lying on the training mat, Bonnie looks to the side when she hears her phone ring.

"No…" groans Alexis lying beside her "Let it ring. Michael knows we're training; he is going to pile research work on us."

"Bonnie…" Robbie whines seeing her sit up and goes to grab her phone off the bench.

Alexis looks to Robbie lying down beside her "You don't want to research?"

Robbie chuckles exhausted "I didn't realise how draining it would be to combine magic with combat weapons. I don't know how Bonnie can handle using her magic with her sabre."

"I know it's fucking ama-" Alexis is cut off from Bonnie's exclamation

"Are you serious, Matt?" she looks to the twins now sitting up their attention on her "Stay blended, and I will be there" she groans "I- I will leave them a note," she says then hangs up.

"Klaus is in Mystic Falls right now. Gave some shout out to Elena at the dance."

"What?!" the twins said in unison standing up immediately.

"I need you two to transport me, to Mystic Falls high."

"No"

"Rob-"

"No, because we are coming with you," Alexis says looking up to Robbie who nods in agreement.

"I can't ask you two. Your parents would kill me then resurrect me to be killed by my uncle and aunt."

Robbie steps towards her "You are our family now. We have each other's back. We can wait till Michael gets back and accumulate the damage Klaus brings, or we go with you. Whatever you choose you are not facing this alone."

Bonnie sees all the cons of going through this plan, but Klaus was there within their grasps. This was the only chance she may get to capture him.

"I will bring you in one condition."

"Leave Klaus to you," Alexis says knowingly "You also know we will let that happen until we can't stand back any longer."

Bonnie ponders on it "Deal. Michael is not going to like the text we send him before going. Let's suit up."

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND YOUR LOVE FOR THIS FANFIC. I apologise for all the grammatical errors in this chapter. I was so happy when I had finished it this afternoon and wanted to post it straight away.**

 **I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED BOOK 1 OF TRILOGY OF WAR! STAY TUNED FOR BOOK 2: INSTRUMENTS OF WAR [Most likely will be releasing videos first so keep an eye out on my twitter :) I AM MORE EXCITED FOR BOOK 2 AND BOOK 3 OF TRILOGY OF WAR FANFIC**


End file.
